Tanderdalu Saga 2
by T.E.D.S
Summary: Druga część popularnego yhm, yhm fika "Tanderdalu Saga". Jak w Hogwarcie namiesza drugie z dzieci Regulusa? Co szczególnego jest w tegorocznej zerówce MUŁ-a? Jak funkcjonuje jabłonkowska szkoła Czarodziców? Zakończone.
1. Chapter 1

„Gdzyeś w państwye Polan żył wtedy potężny i dobry czarodzyej, zwany Tanderdalem

A/N: tak, zaczęłam „Tanderdalu Sagę 2, aboli Turniej Pięciomagiczny"… jeżeli ktoś z Was, Drodzy Czytelnicy, nie przeczytał (w co wątpię) „Tanderdalu Sagi", proszony jest o uzupełnienie tego braku, gdyż nie mam zamiaru powtarzać takich rzeczy jak to, że Regulus żyje, ile ma dzieci i jak ma na imię jego żona, czy też ilu z sąsiadów Regulusa to wilkołaki. Akcja dzieje się podczas „Czary Ognia". Dlatego radzę przeczytać i to… chociaż wątpię czy ktoś nie zna. Komentarze ZAWSZE mile widziane, także te w stylu „Przeczytałem i mi się podoba", choć oczywiście wolę konstruktywną krytykę.

No to jedziemy z tym koksem…

„_Gdzyeś w państwye Polan żył potężny i dobry czarodzyej, zwany Tanderdalem. Wyele wędrował on po śwyecie, pomagayąc ludzyom i lecząc chorości. Trafył on też do Angliey, kyedy zakładano pyerwszą w Europye Zachodnyej akademyę magyi. Y oddał on wyelką przysługę Czworgu, za co yego myanem nazwano yeden z domów Hogwartu. Y odszedł Tanderdal do swego domu, chtórym była szkoła w wiosce Yabłonkowye, posyedlona przez yego pradziada..."_

_Sierpień 1994, Spinner's End_

Snape odebrał list i natychmiast go przeczytał. Nie był po angielsku, a jednak wszystko rozumiał- prawdopodobnie w użyciu było Zaklęcie Języka.

_Severusie,_

_Mam nadzieję, że mnie pamiętasz, poznaliśmy się na weselu mojego szwagra, Syriusza. Piszę w sprawie wakacji, może miałbyś czas wybrać się na tygodniowy Obóz Eliksirowarów do Irlandii? Jeździ się na niego w dwuosobowych drużynach, a ja nie mam z kim jechać. Słyszałam o Tobie dużo od mojej siostrzenicy, Ani. Z tego, co mówiła, byłbyś dobrym partnerem. Ten obóz zawsze jest połączony z rywalizacją, no i dla mnie to będzie dobra rzecz przed listopadowym egzaminem na Mistrza Eliksirów Kirane. Czy zgodziłbyś się pojechać ze mną? Odpisz, proszę, jak najszybciej na odwrocie tej kartki._

_Krystyna Stadnicka_

Snape uśmiechnął się. Sięgnął po pióro. Wakacje z eliksirami! No, co za miła niespodzianka… i jeszcze z TAKĄ kobietą…

_Krysiu,_

_Z chęcią pojadę z Tobą na ten obóz, napisz mi tylko dokładnie, kiedy i gdzie._

_Severus_

Wysłał list. Już nie mógł się doczekać odpowiedzi.

Pozostało jeszcze uregulować sprawy przeszłości. Czyli- pójść do Lily.

_Dolina Godrika_

Severus aportował się przed odbudowanym domostwem rodziny Potterów. Zapukał i czekał, aż ktoś mu otworzy.

Była to Lily. Wyraźnie spodziewała się dziecka. Snape przez chwilę stał nieruchomo i bez słowa, aż wreszcie zdołał wykrztusić:

-Cz-cześć, Lily… mogę wejść?

-Oczywiście. – Lily się uśmiechnęła. – Już myślałam, że to Jim z Harrym wrócili…

-Nawet lepiej że ich nie ma… bo chciałem ci coś powiedzieć.

Spojrzała na niego z ciekawością. Zaczerpnął powietrza i wbił spojrzenie w brzuch Lily, wypełniony małym Potterem.

-Lily, chciałbym, żebyś wiedziała… kochałem cię. – powiedział. Ćwiczył to wcześniej przed lustrem.

-Kochałeś?

-Tak. Bardzo cię kochałem. Wiem, że teraz już za późno… masz męża, i dzieci… ale chciałem, żebyś wiedziała.

Odwrócił się i skierował do wyjścia.

-Sev… - usłyszał i spojrzał na Lily. Uśmiechała się.

-Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko temu, żebyśmy byli teraz przyjaciółmi? – zapytała. Severus uśmiechnął się. Szeroko.

-Nie, nie mam. Bardzo się z tego cieszę. – powiedział. – Już przestało mi być przykro, że wybrałaś Jima…

-A co, masz kogoś na oku?

-Tak… można tak powiedzieć… - Severus rozmarzył się. Ach, Krysia…

_Kraków, mały domek nad Wisłą _

-Słowo daję – roześmiał się Syriusz Black-Lakoński, podnosząc najstarszego, prawie siedmioletniego bratanka – urosłeś od czerwca!

Mały Syriusz tylko się uśmiechnął. Nie sądził, żeby urósł... owszem, nabrał trochę mięśni w Puszczy Knyszyńskiej, no i się opalił, acz niewiele, ale urosnąć? W dwa miesiące?

-A i Pieszczoch! O, a tego jeszcze nie widziałem... jak ma na imię?

-To ona. Kah-kah-lai. – przedstawił smoczycę mały Syriusz.

-Jest śliczna. Naprawdę. Mogę ją pogłaskać?

-Pewnie, czemu nie?

Duży Syriusz pogłaskał smoczycę. Kah-kah-lai poddała się pieszczotom.

-A teraz gadaj, czemu reszta nie przyjechała tutaj. – mruknął duży Syriusz.

-Ania jest na obozie integracyjnym pierwszej klasy Jabłonkowa, Tada Wiszczakowie wzięli ze sobą na wilkołacze wakacje, a mali zostali z rodzicami. – wyjaśnił mały Syriusz. Duży Syriusz pokiwał głową.

-No tak, nikt mnie nie chce. – mruknął „zrozpaczony".– Kasia chce wypróbować przepis na sernik twojej mamy. Pomożesz?

-Jasne! – Syriuszek zakasał rękawy i pobiegł umyć ręce. Kasia przez ten czas przygotowywała składniki.

-Siri, kochanie, zmiel ser… - poprosiła męża.

-A ja? A ja? – dopytywał się mniejszy Syriusz.

-A ty zetrzyj skórkę z cytryny.

Sama zaczęła robić ciasto. Zagniotła pół kilo mąki krupczatki z posiekaną kostką margaryny i 15 dag cukru, dodała do tego skórkę cytrynową i cztery żółtka.

-A co teraz mam robić? – zapytał mały Syriusz.

-Obierz brzoskwinie. Tak z pięć. Może być więcej.

Obaj Syriusze zabrali się za brzoskwinie. Obrali ich znacznie więcej niż było trzeba. Kasia włożyła ciasto do lodówki i zaczęła robić masę serową. Rozkręciła w makutrze pięć żółtek i pół kostki masła, dosypała ćwierć kilo cukru pudru i stopniowo, cały czas ucierając, dodała kilo zmielonego sera.

-Dodać do tego rodzynki? – zapytała. Zamiast odpowiedzi duży Syriusz wsypał do sera paczkę rodzynek, zapominając je sparzyć. Dostał za to pieszczotliwie po łapach. Następnie Kasia rozwałkowała ciasto i wylepiła nim dno i boki wysmarowanej wcześniej tłuszczem blaszki. Podpiekła ciasto w gorącym piekarniku i wylała na nie ser. Ubiła pianę z części białek, wyłożyła na ser pokrojone brzoskwinie i zasmarowała je pianą, po czym utarła na wierzch resztę ciasta i wstawiła wszystko do pieca. Uśmiechnęła się.

-Za dwadzieścia minut będzie gotowy. – oznajmiła.

-No to teraz… - mruknął duży Syriusz i podszedł do żony - …chyba mogę dostać buzi?

Dostał. Całowali się długo i intensywnie. Mały Syriusz postanowił zejść im z pola widzenia i wyszczotkować Pieszczocha. Szczotkował długo, dłużej niż zwykłe pół godziny, aż poczuł znajomy zapach sernika, który nieco zbyt długo stoi w piekarniku. Pobiegł do kuchni i, nie przerywając wujostwu upojnego pocałunku, zgasił ogień i wyjął nieco zbyt przypieczony sernik. Potem, zanim wrócił do przerwanego zajęcia, dopisał do przepisu: „Podczas pieczenia nie całować się. Ważne!".

Sernik był bardzo dobry, choć rodzynki trochę zgrzytały w zębach. Po południu całą trójką plus smoki poszli nad Wisłę karmić kaczki. Wiał lekki wiaterek i spacerowało się przyjemnie, chociaż kaczki były przeżarte i nie podpływały. Jak zwykle... tyle ludzi je tu karmi…

-Ładnie dzisiaj. – uśmiechnął się duży Syriusz. – Będziemy tu chodzić z naszymi dziećmi, prawda?

-Będziemy… obserwuj Syriuszka, żeby znowu czegoś nie nabroił, ma tu trochę znajomych. – ostrzegła Kasia. Duży Syriusz uniósł brwi.

-Co miałby nabroić i czemu znowu? Chyba, że masz na myśli wyswatanie nas, ale przecież i tak byśmy się pobrali…

-To ty nie widziałeś, co on zrobił na weselu?

-Nie, a co?

-Zauważył, że Severus, ten twój kumpel ze szkoły, jest samotny, więc przedstawił mu Krysię.

-O Boże.

-Czyli do czerwca będzie kolejny ślub. Może wcześniej.

-Biedactwo.

-O kim mówisz?

-O Krysi! Przecież Sev to eliksirowar-maniak, który poza kociołkiem świata nie widzi, jest na zabój zakochany we własnej pracowni, a jego wymarzona randka to wspólne krojenie jakichś glutów i wrzucanie ich do jednego kociołka, żeby zobaczyć, co będzie! Ma paskudny charakter! Nazywają go „psor nietoperz"! Wszyscy go nienawidzą, z wzajemnością! Znaczy się, no… ja go lubię, kumplami jesteśmy… ale wszyscy inni z radością zatańczyliby na jego grobie!

-Och, wiesz, Siri…

-Co?

-To samo można powiedzieć o Krysi. Odkąd postawiła sobie za cel zostanie Mistrzem Eliksirów Kirane, idzie do tego celu po trupach. Znaczy się, trafił swój na swego…

-To będą do siebie pasować. – uspokoił się Syriusz. – Może to jednak nie było nabrojenie…

-Mówisz o Krysi i Sevie czy o nas?

-Hm… - zamyślił się Syriusz i pocałował żonę. – To się zobaczy…

Następne kilka dni duży i mały Syriusz spędzili na Pokątnej, kompletując wyposażenie do Hogwartu.

_Ural_

Pod sierpniowym księżycem swoją drogą podążała piątka wilkołaków. Dwoje z nich, jeden Złocisty i jedna Srebrzysta, wyprzedziło pozostałą trójkę- Srebrzystego, Złocistego i Czarną. Ta dwójka wyraźnie miała się ku sobie i wolała kontemplować jedwabistość futra tego drugiego niż malowniczość krajobrazu.

Dotarli pod stado owiec. Na znak Czarnej młodszy Złocisty i Srebrzysta rzucili się na owce. Każdy przyniósł sporego barana.

Srebrzysty stał się człowiekiem. Już nieco podstarzałym.

-Dobra robota, szczeniaki. – odezwał się życzliwie. Złocisty szczeniak położył się na wznak i również się zmienił. Teraz był dobrze nam znanym sześcioletnim, mimo znacznie dojrzalszego wyglądu, chłopakiem. Złociste loki, niemające nic wspólnego z jego rasą wilkołaka, rozsypały się koroną wokół jego głowy.

-Mam dosyć. – jęknął głucho Tad. – Cały czas na czterech łapach.

Obok niego Srebrzysta zmieniła się w czarnowłosą dziewczynę.

-Nie martw się, moje pierwsze wilkołacze wakacje wyglądały podobnie. Chcesz odpocząć? – zaproponowała.

-Chętnie. Padam z łap.

Wszyscy się zaśmiali.

-Ale najpierw musisz coś zjeść. – oświadczył najstarszy z piątki. Tad skinął głową. Jedyna różnica w jedzeniu surowego barana w postaci ludzkiej i wilczej polegała na tym, że w ludzkiej postaci ściągał wełnę. Surowiznę jadał chętnie, ku utyskiwaniom młodszego rodzeństwa, które w domu patrzyło na to z obrzydzeniem.

Ale teraz był na wakacjach i wszyscy byli wilkołakami. Zjedli łup i położyli się spać pod gołym niebem.

_Szkoda, że niedługo wracamy_, pomyślał Tad, kładąc rękę na ramieniu swojej wilczycy.

_Bliżej nieokreślone miejsce w Irlandii _

Dwuosobowe drużyny powoli kończyły przygotowywanie eliksiru. Kilka kociołków już wybuchło. Niewielu drużynom udało się uniknąć błędów. Gdy za Krysią buchnął płomień z cudzego paleniska, Severus z przyjemnością ją uspokoił. I dalej przygotowywali własny eliksir.

-Miałaś świetny pomysł, żeby tu przyjechać. – szepnął Severus.

-Jeżdżę tu co roku. – wzruszyła ramionami Krysia. – Tylko zazwyczaj brałam jakiegoś wyróżnionego studenta z Kosmopolitycznej. Albo Syriusza.

-Niby jak? Siedział.

-Nie tego Syriusza. Mojego siostrzeńca. On jest świetny z eliksirów.

-I to co roku jest tu taki obóz naukowy?

-Co roku.

-Za rok też przyjedziemy, co? – Snape uśmiechnął się w ekstazie, patrząc, jak po dodaniu ostatniego składnika eliksir zaczął mienić się barwą czystego złota.

-Jeżeli będziesz chciał…

Jednocześnie sięgnęli do chochelkę, żeby nabrać eliksiru do próby. Ich dłonie się zetknęły i oboje się zaczerwienili.

-Ja to zrobię. – rzekł Severus i nabrał eliksiru. Powąchał. Eliksir pachniał prawidłowo, lekko słodkawo, i przywodził na myśl dom. Nie, nie ten dom, w którym jego stara matka dziergała mu zapewne na drutach kolejny urodzinowy sweter w rozmiarze co najwyżej siedmiolatka, ale Hogwart. Zapach starej szkoły.

Severus pociągnął łyk.

-I co? – zapytała Krysia. – Jak się czujesz?

-Świetnie. – Severus oblizał wargi. – A właściwie to co warzyliśmy? Dali nam tylko przepis.

-No wiesz… - Krysia zarumieniła się, co ukazało wszystkie spowodowane pracą z eliksirami twarzowe mankamenty (według typowego mężczyzny) lub atuty (zdaniem Severusa). – To jest Eliksir Słodkiego Snu…

Ale Severus już tego nie słyszał. _Przynajmniej nie chrapie_, pomyślała Krysia, _i jak śpi, wygląda jeszcze bardziej słodko…_

Zaciągnęła partnera do namiotu. Nie miała z tym problemów, często zanosiła pijanego brata z powrotem do domu…

--

-Cześć, ludzie! – zawołał mały Syriusz, wchodząc do przedziału. – Zmieszczę się tutaj z Pieszczochem i Kah-kah-lai?

-Chyba tak… - wymamrotał Harry. Pamiętał twarz tego chłopca… kiedy to on go ostatnio widział? Ach tak, na weselu Syriusza. Jak ten chłopiec miał na imię? Miał chyba siedem lat, tyle, co rok temu, gdy wsiadła do przedziału, jego siostra. Jak ten mały miał na imię…? Ania coś chyba mówiła…

-Syriusz…? – zapytał Harry.

-Tak, ja. – Syriuszek przeczesał palcami włosy. Za nim stał Pieszczoch, na ręce zwisała Kah-kah-lai, a cały dobytek szkolny spoczywał w niedużej, przewieszonej przez drugą rękę torbie.

-A te dwa… zwierzęta… to co?

-Och, to jest Pieszczoch, smok skandynawski rasy Mefalo, a to Kah-kah-lai, smok podkarpacki. – przedstawił swoich Naleno Syriuszek.

-Smoki? – zdziwiła się „święta trójca" Hogwartu. Uśmiech ani na chwilę nie zbladł na twarzy Syriuszka.

-Smoki. – potwierdził chłopiec. – Co się dziwicie? Może u was nie ma smoczych zagród przy każdej siedzibie Kirane?

-Syriusz… my nie mamy Kirane.I u nas nie wolno hodować smoków, bo są zbyt niebezpieczne.

-Jak to? – Syriuszek rozsiadł się wygodnie i ułożył Kah-kah-lai na kolanach. – To zależy od rasy i gatunku. Owszem, Siczowe bywają groźne, ale jak się nie wyciąga różdżki, to wszystko jest w porządku… i skandynawskie, i nasze rodzime smoki są pożyteczne i łagodne!

-Niebezpieczne… - powtórzył Harry bez przekonania, patrząc, jak Kah-kah-lai wkłada nos do ucha Syriuszka. Zarówno chłopiec, jak i smocze maleństwo wyglądali na absolutnie szczęśliwych.

_Łańcut_

Tad wrócił do domu i zrzucił z pleców mały plecaczek. Następnie poszedł zmienić „to eleganckie paskudztwo", jak określał zestaw odzieży na rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego, na zwykłe dżinsy i koszulkę.

-I jak, Tad? – zapytała go Iza. – Fajną masz klasę?

-Pewnie, mamo. – wyszczerzył się młody wilkołak. – Jestem w jednej klasie z Anetką, i w sumie jest _nas_ sześcioro!

-To sporo. – zgodziła się Iza. – W klasie Syriuszka było tylko dwóch wilkołaków.

-No. Co na obiad? – Tad zajrzał matce przez ramię. – Aha, fasolka. Super. To, czego potrzebuje szczeniak, kiedy wraca ze szkoły.

-Szczeniak? – Iza spojrzała na koszulkę syna, czarną ze złocistym napisem „GOLDEN CUB" („złoty szczeniak"). – Jako szczeniak potrzebujesz raczej mleka matki i suchej nory.

-To w pełnię księżyca, mamuś. Teraz jeszcze nie.

_Ekspres Londyn-Hogwart_

-…no tak, ale mój ojciec zawsze przyjaźnił się z czołowymi osobistościami w ministerstwie. Może twój ma jeszcze zbyt niską pozycję, by o tym wiedzieć; pewnie w jego obecności nie rozmawiają o ważnych sprawach. – wzruszył ramionami Malfoy i opuścił przedział. Syriuszek zachichotał.

-No pewnie, ale i przy _jego_ ojcu nie mówią nic specjalnie ważnego. – zaśmiał się. – Co innego mama… ona wie wszystko o Turnieju Trój… - w ostatniej chwili zatkał sobie usta. – N-nic takiego. – wyjąkał pod spojrzeniami Gryfonów. I, żeby zająć czymś ręce, wyjął z torby szczotkę i zaczął czesać Pieszczocha. Smok leniwie zezwolił na niepotrzebny już dziś zabieg. Syriuszek założył niesforne kosmyki włosów za uszy i powoli, rozgarniając każdy kosmyk smoczej sierści, wyczesywał miękkie, puszyste, złocistobrązowe futro. Pieszczoch przeciągnął się, mrucząc po kociemu, kładąc głowę na kolanach Rona z bardzo zadowolonym wyrazem pyska. Zajmował całą długość siedzenia, licząc ogon. Ron próbował się przesiąść, ale wtedy Pieszczoch wpakował mu przednie łapy na kolana, podniósł się i polizał rudzielca po twarzy.

-Fuuuj… - mruknął z obrzydzeniem Ron, ocierając usta rękawem. Pieszczoch nadal mruczał.

-Uznał cię za przyjaciela stada. – wyjaśnił Syriuszek. – Smoki zawsze oblizują się nawzajem… żebyś wiedział, ile razy _ja_ zostałem oblizany. I Pieszczoch, i Kah-kah-lai…

-To znaczy, że ja nie jestem przyjacielem stada? – zapytał Harry. Syriuszek spojrzał na niego i wciągnął pełne płuca powietrza.

-Nie, to znaczy, że jadłeś ostatnio cebulę. Pieszczoch nie lubi cebuli.

-Aha. – Harry spojrzał na swoje kanapki z cebulą. Mruczenie zadowolonego smoka nasiliło się.

-Możesz go podrapać za uszami, Pieszczoch to bardzo lubi. – zwrócił się Syriuszek do Rona. Najstarszy z chłopców w przedziale zanurzył rękę w smoczym futrze, wywołując kolejną falę pomruków pełnych ukontentowania. Złote ślepia Pieszczocha były na wpół zamknięte, gdy ten leniwie poddawał się pieszczotom. Rozciągnął się jeszcze bardziej, podwijając nieco ogon. Syriuszek uśmiechnął się szerzej. Gdyby chciał jeszcze bardziej poszerzyć swój uśmiech, uśmiechnąłby się dookoła głowy. Mocniej przytulił Kah-kah-lai. Przypomniał sobie, że zbliża się pora karmienia Pieszczocha. Wyjął z torby swoje kanapki, kilka książek, szczotkę, butelkę mleka, paczkę chusteczek do nosa, kolejne kilka książek, aż wreszcie dotarł do niewielkiego, żółtego pudełka.

-Pieszczoch… jest żarcie… - zamruczał młody Nalau. Smok zeskoczył na podłogę przedziału i wpakował pysk na kolana Syriuszka. Chłopiec odepchnął go ze śmiechem i wyjął kawałek mięsa z pudełka. Pieszczoch wspiął się na tylne łapy, przednie kładąc na kolanach Nalau. Zrobił przy tym tak zabawną minę, że wszyscy w przedziale się roześmiali. Syriuszek nakarmił smoka mięsem i jakimiś roślinami, których większości nawet Hermiona nie potrafiła rozpoznać. Były tam jabłka Nari, gałązki śmigiełki, liście klonu polnego, zajęcza kapusta, igły świerkowe, koniczyna i kocia trawka- a przynajmniej coś, co wyglądałoby na kocią trawkę, gdyby nie niebieskawy połysk źdźbeł. Poza tym jakieś orzechy, wypieki (Ronowi wydało się, że był tam kawałek sernika z brzoskwiniami, ale to przecież niemożliwe…), jakiś eliksir, w którym Hermiona rozpoznała płynną galaretkę…no cóż, w większości _była_ to galaretka, z niewielkim tylko dodatkiem ziół.

Najedzony smok tym razem oblizał Hermionę i zwinął się w kłębek na jej kolanach. Kah-kah-lai zasnęła w ramionach swojego Nalau. Sam Syriuszek też postanowił się zdrzemnąć. Miał za sobą nieprzespaną noc…

--

Dziesięcioro ośmioletnich Czarodziców z piątką w skali poznawało się w pociągu do Jabłonkowa. Była to cała klasa, wysoko sfeminizowana - składała się z pięciu dziewczynek, trzech chłopców i dwóch wilczyc. Wszyscy byli ciekawscy - czyżby była to naturalna cecha Czarodziców? Dyskutowali o tym, czego nauczyli się w zagranicznych szkołach przez ostatni rok i spekulowali, czego nauczą się przez dziesięć lat w Jabłonkowie. Dziewiątka z nich klepała Anię po plecach, gratulowała pomyślnego przebiegu misji. Jak Ania się dowiedziała, żadna dwójka nie uczyła się w jednej szkole, a nawet w jednym kraju, przez ostatni rok.

I tak rozmawiali, póki pewien wysoki blondyn wkroczył do przedziału.

-Wszystko pierwsza klasa piątego stopnia w skali? – zapytał. Odpowiedziały mu potwierdzające pomruki. Chłopak westchnął i odgarnął grzywkę z czoła.

-I jesteście tu wszyscy? – upewnił się jeszcze. – Mam być waszym… no, nie wychowawcą, ale takim, no, klasowym opiekunem. Jestem już na przedostatnim roku… - zawahał się, szukając eufemistycznego określenia na „i musieli mi dowalić maluchy", i w końcu zrezygnował. – Jak będziecie czegoś potrzebować, to mieszkam na trzecim piętrze, pod koniczynką. Nazywam się Filip Antkowiak… pytajcie o Miśka. Też mam piątkę w skali, i nie życzę sobie hałasów między dwudziestą drugą a szóstą, jasne?

Ze strony dziesiątki bardzo młodych Czarodzicówrozległo się zbiorowe „yhy". Ania zauważyła, że Filip nerwowo obraca różdżkę w palcach. Standardową czarodzicielską różdżkę, leszczyna, miąższ nari, sześć cali.

-Może już słyszeliście, jak funkcjonuje szkoła w Jabłonkowie… - zaczął. Tym razem zaprzeczyli. Oczywiście, każdemu coś się obiło o uszy, ale chcieliby usłyszeć to od kogoś, kto spędził tam już osiem lat. Dziesięć par oczu wbiło się w twarz Filipa.

Chłopak westchnął, usiadł na czyjejś torbie i zaczął opowiadać.

-Za jakieś dwa tygodnie będziemy wybierać samorząd. Dziesięć osób z całej szkoły, plus po cztery z każdego stopnia. I jeszcze Wielką Trójkę… Hetmana Wielkiego, Hetmana Polnego i Kanclerza. Samorząd co tydzień ogłasza konkurs na zaklęcie na dany temat… nagroda tygodnia to garść krówek. I punkty, które na koniec roku się podlicza, i jest puchar przechodni… ale to już wam dyr powie. Na parterze jest delfin, to jest pokój, do którego możecie przyjść, jak jest wam smutno i chcecie się do kogoś przytulić. Zawsze siedzi tam któryś z dziesięciu opiekunów… aha, będę waszym opiekunem dwa lata. Potem już nie będziecie mieli. Więc jest nas dziesięciu. O planie dnia też dyr powie. I plany lekcji rozdadzą.

Pomruk zrozumienia.

-Wy, wilczyce… byłyście szczepione?

Jedna nie była.

-Po tojadowy zgłaszaj się pod kocioł.

-Kocioł, delfin, koniczynka… co to w ogóle ma być? – jęknął jeden z chłopców. Ania zapamiętała, że miał na imię Darek.

-Każdy pokój ma znaczek na drzwiach. Kiedyś były numery, ale zrezygnowaliśmy… jakieś sto lat temu, czyli niedawno jak na tę szkołę.

-To my się tam pogubimy. – prychnęła Basia.

-A skąd! Żeby się przenieść w murach szkoły, zamykacie oczy i mówicie nazwę pokoju. Albo nazwisko osoby, którą chcecie spotkać. Jasne?

Pomruk zrozumienia. Z obserwacji Ani wynikało, że wszyscy jej koledzy z klasy nie mogli w nocy spać z podekscytowania i dlatego teraz byli tak apatyczni. Ona sama była zachwycona wiadomościami o nowej szkole…

…ale tak samo niewyspana jak pozostali.

Ciekawe, czy Syriuszkowi spodoba się Hogwart, pomyślała.

_Kraków, mały domek nad Wisłą_

Kasia, upewniwszy się, że Syriusz przebywa właśnie w Anglii, a konkretnie - u najlepszego przyjaciela, Jamesa Pottera, wkroczyła do kuchni i włożyła fartuch. Potem zaczęła piec placek. Ze śliwkami. Pierwszy placek, jaki nauczyła się piec. Tak zwane „najłatwiejsze ciasto w świecie". I skończyła akurat, gdy przez zielone drzwi przeszedł Syriusz. Usłyszał, jak śpiewała.

-…_On odszedł już tak dawno, na pierwszą wyprawę, tak daleko, młody człowiek, którego wtedy nie znałam, którego życie zabrano tego samego dnia…_

-Ładna piosenka. – zauważył Syriusz. – Co to jest?

-Mówisz o piosence czy o placku? – Kasia położyła blaszkę ciasta na stole. Syriusz spojrzał na nią pożądliwie.

-O piosence. I o placku też.

-To było „Spirit of The Sea" zespołu Blackmore's Night. A placek to najłatwiejsze ciasto w świecie…

-Aha. Śpiewaj dalej…

-_…I to było niemal tak, jakby on wiedział, że już nigdy mnie nie zobaczy, i spojrzał w moje oczy tak głęboko i powiedział, „czekaj na mnie na brzegu…". Gdy idę, czuję go, zawsze mnie strzeże, jego głos mnie otacza… mojego ducha morza…więc przychodzę niemal codziennie, by patrzeć, jak fale wznoszą się i opadają, i siedzę tam na brzegu, morze sprawia, że czuję się tak małą…_

Syriusz kołysał się w rytm spokojnej, niemal sennej piosenki.

-_…ale czuję, że ten, który mnie kocha, jest przy mnie, pomagając mi podążać za moim własnym sercem. Pewnego pięknego dnia będziemy razem…gdy nadejdzie ten dzień, już nigdy się nie rozstaniemy…_

_-Gdy nadejdzie ten dzień, już nigdy się nie rozstaniemy…_ - powtórzył Syriusz.

-_Czekaj na mnie na brzegu…_

-To cała piosenka? – zapytał Syriusz.

-Nie, nie słyszałeś chyba początku. Ale to nieważne. Smacznego. – Kasia podała mężowi talerz z plackiem. – To już jedenaście lat. Jedenaście lat, co do dnia.

-Jedenaście lat… odkąd? – zapytał Syriusz. Ręka trzymająca kawałek ciasta zawisła w powietrzu. – Jedenaście lat temu… siedziałem… - ostatnie słowo brzmiało gorzej niż markotnie.

-No właśnie. Jedenaście lat temu… dostałam Odznakę. Odznakę Protegowanego Kirane. Pamiętam, jakby to było wczoraj… przyszłam, poprosiłam, i facet mi ją rzucił, powiedział „masz i się wreszcie odczep". Byłam taka szczęśliwa…

-Bo powiedział ci, żebyś się odczepiła?

-Nie, bo dostałam białą Odznakę. W wieku piętnastu lat. Twój brat, Regulus, przyszedł mi pogratulować. On i Iza wtedy jeszcze nie byli małżeństwem. Piekłam ten sam placek, żeby uczcić moje zwycięstwo, i on przyszedł, pogratulował i powiedział, że jest tylko na chwilę, bo za piętnaście minut ma świstoklik do Azkabanu. Wypytałam go o parę rzeczy i zgodził się mnie zabrać… początkowo się wzbraniał, mówiąc, że to jest zadanie Kirane, ale w końcu miałam już Odznakę… i wzięłam ten placek… i to był pierwszy raz, kiedy się spotkaliśmy.

-Ach tak. – uśmiechnął się Syriusz. – Jedenaście lat, odkąd się poznaliśmy… i ta piosenka…

-Usłyszałam ją w radiu, gdy wróciłam. I często ją potem śpiewałam.

-To piękna piosenka. – Syriusz wstał i pocałował żonę. – Prawie tak, jak ty.

Kasia zachichotała.

-Cieszę się, że ten dzień już nadszedł.

-Ja też.

I połączyli się w długim, mocnym uścisku.

_Ekspres Londyn-Hogwart_

Syriuszek ziewnął i przeciągnął się. Pociąg jechał jednostajnie. Kah-kah-lai rozciągnęła się dwukrotnie i z powrotem się zwinęła. A potem wbiła w Syriuszka pełne oddania spojrzenie błękitnych oczu, które było w stanie stopić każde serce. Syriuszek pogłaskał ją.

-Jak się spało? – zapytał Harry.

-Całkiem nieźle. Dziękuję. – Syriuszek się wyszczerzył. – I Kah-kah-lai chyba też. Która godzina?

-Piąta. Niedługo powinniśmy być.

Za oknem lało.

_Hogwart_

-Chcę być opiekunem Tanderdalu. – oświadczył Snape. Pozostali nauczyciele zaprotestowali. Wszyscy chcieli. Dumbledore, jak rok wcześniej, rzucił kostką k4. Wypadło na profesor McGonagall.

_Łańcut_

-Mamo, ja idę spotkać się z kolegami z klasy. – powiedział Tad. – Wrócę za dwie godziny.

-Dobrze, synku. Tylko się z nikim nie pobij i bądź grzeczny. Na kolację jest zapiekanka. – Iza wiedziała, że taka obietnica skłoni jej syna do punktualnego powrotu.

Tad wybiegł z domu tam, gdzie się umówili- na rynek. Większość klasy już tam była. Między innymi trzej chłopcy, których Tad znał z widzenia, ale tylko z widzenia, gdyż przed ugryzieniem był odludkiem i jeszcze nie zdążył nadrobić braków.

-Cześć. Jestem Tad Black-Stadnicki. – przedstawił się nowym kolegom wilkołak.

-Robert Olszański. – czarnowłosy chłopiec podał mu rękę. – A to moi bracia.

-Mateusz. – przedstawił się chłopiec niemal identyczny jak Robert, z tym, że nosił okulary i był inaczej ubrany.

-Edward. – mruknął blondyn nieco niższy od dwóch poprzednich. – Ty jesteś wilkołakiem, no nie?

-Jestem. A wy zdaje się jesteście wszyscy trzej animagami?

-Tak! – Mateusz się uśmiechnął jeszcze szerzej niż dotychczas. – Wszyscy trzej! Ed, pokaż…

-Dlaczego ja?

-Bo jesteś najstarszy.

-Jestem od ciebie starszy o piętnaście minut!

-Co z tego? Potem ja pokażę. I Rob też.

-Niech będzie. – Ed skrzywił się i zmienił się w mysz. Potem z powrotem stał się złotowłosym chłopcem, tylko znacznie bardziej nadąsanym.

-To teraz ja! – wykrzyknął Mateusz i zmienił się w sokoła. Robert uśmiechnął się i stał się mustangiem. Pięknym, czarnym mustangiem.

Tad rozejrzał się. Anetki wciąż nie było. Zmienił się w wilkołaczą postać. Wywołało to westchnienie zachwytu. Potem Tad zauważył zbliżającą się sąsiadkę i „swoją wilczycę", jak nazywał Anetkę. Podbiegł do niej. Na jego widok zaśmiała się i również się zmieniła. Potem cała piątka, już w ludzkich postaciach, poszła razem na koktajl mleczny. Dołączyło się do nich jeszcze czworo wilkołaków, których Tad znał ze wspólnych nocy. Dwoje było pospolitych, jeden Czarny i jedna Biała. Tad znał ich imiona od dawna.

-Fajną mamy szkołę! – zawołał Mateusz, wznosząc szklankę. – Za szkołę!

-No… szkoda, że za rok będę musiała ją opuścić… - szepnęła Anetka. Tad spojrzał na nią, zaskoczony.

-Przeprowadzasz się? – zapytał. Potrząsnęła głową. Jeden jej warkoczyk trzepnął Tada.

-Na rok do zagranicznej szkoły, a potem Jabłonkowo. – wyjaśniła. Tad zerwał się ze swojego miejsca.

-JESTEŚ CZARODZICEM I NIC MI NIE POWIEDZIAŁAŚ?! – wykrzyknął.

-Dwójka w skali.

-To w Jabłonkowie będziemy w różnych klasach. – mruknął ponuro Tad. Anetka spojrzała na niego nieco krytycznie.

-Ty też mi nie powiedziałeś, że jesteś Czarodzicem. Dlaczego ja miałam ci mówić?

-Ale… ty nie wiedziałaś, że ci nie powiedziałem!

_Hogwart_

Przed ucztą powitalną Syriuszek się nudził. Pieszczoch trzymał pysk na jego kolanach, a na jego ramieniu zwisała Kah-kah-lai. Jak przez mgłę chłopiec słyszał głos dyrektora, opowiadający o Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Jednego był pewien: weźmie w nim udział, choćby miał zginąć. W końcu zaklęcie Ani z zeszłego roku zadziałało…

_Jabłonkowo_

Po przemówieniu pani dyrektor wszyscy uczniowie udali się do swoich pokoi. Każdy zawierał odpowiednią ilość tapczanów, stolików do odrabiania lekcji, szafek na ubrania i inne rzeczy. Ania miała zamieszkać z Basią i wilczycami, Danką i Iwoną. Rozpakowała się nieco i z zadowoleniem stwierdziła, że tapczan nie jest zbyt miękki.

_Hogwart_

-…i ostania rzecz: miejsce, nazywane przez was Dachem Zakochanych1, jest nieczynne w każdy czwartek od siedemnastej i przez całą sobotę. A teraz smacznego. – zakończył przemowę dyrektor. Syriuszek skrzywił się na widok jedzenia. Najwyraźniej, podobnie jak jego siostra, nie ufał obcej kuchni. Mimo to – spróbował. Po dłuższym namyśle zakwalifikował jako „jadalne".

_B. późno, prawie jutro, gabinet Mistrza Eliksirów_

-Krysiu… tak się cieszę, że tu przyjechałaś. – wymamrotał Severus nieco nieśmiało.

-Angielskie eliksiry trochę różnią się od naszych…. – próbowała się usprawiedliwić Krysia. Severus podszedł do niej bliżej niż kiedykolwiek (tzn. nie dzielił ich kociołek). Spojrzał wprost w jej oczy, duże i niebieskie, wiecznie odrobinę podpuchnięte z powodu długiej i wyczerpującej pracy z eliksirami.

Cofnęła się odrobinę.

-Sev, ja… - zaczęła.

-Tak, ty co? – zapytał.

-Ja się zakochałam…

W Severusa jakby piorun strzelił. W kącikach jego oczu zalśniły łzy.

-Krysiu, nie rób mi tego. A już mi dałaś taką nadzieję z tym obozem… ja wiem, to był tylko obóz naukowy, ale… już miałem nadzieję, że wreszcie…

-Sev, ja…

-Jesteś trzecią dziewczyną… kobietą… osobą płci żeńskiej… do której czuję coś takiego! I jeszcze my do siebie pasujemy, znacznie bardziej niż ja z Lily, albo z twoją siostrą, Izą…

-Sev…

-…najpierw Lily, miałem z pięć lat, jak ją poznałem. To była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia! A ona mnie zostawiła dla tego tłumoka z Gryffindoru!

-Sev!

-…potem Iza, była niezła z eliksirów, nie aż tak, jak ty, to oczywiste, ale niezła była… wiem, to ja się nie za bardzo postarałem, ale też zawsze wolała mojego najlepszego kumpla…

-Sev!!

-A teraz ty! Robisz mi nadzieję, zapraszasz na obóz, a teraz przychodzisz i mówisz, że się zakochałaś!

-SEV!! – Krysia chwyciła Severusa za ramiona i potrząsnęła nim. – Ja się w TOBIE zakochałam! W tobie! Dociera? Zakochałam się w tobie!

Zatrzymała się. Severus zwisł bezwładnie w jej rękach. Jego mina wyrażała mieszaninę szoku, radości i strachu.

-Och… przepraszam cię, Krysiu… - wyszeptał. Położył obie dłonie na jej twarzy. Jej skóra była tak rozkosznie szorstka od oparów…

-Sev… - mruknęła Krysia. – Teraz bym się skupiła na szlifowaniu umiejętności. Wiesz, od dwudziestego czwartego listopada zaczynają się testy na Mistrza Eliksirów Kirane. Potem możemy do siebie ćwierkać ile tylko chcemy. Ale to jest ważniejsze.

-Oczywiście. – westchnął Severus i z poświęceniem zdjął ręce z twarzy Krysi. – Wobec tego dlaczego tu przyjechałaś?

-To proste. Wasze eliksiry różnią się od naszych… a Mistrz Eliksirów Kirane powinien znać wiele różnych typów.

-To tylko wymówka, prawda? – hogwarcki Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na wybrankę z nadzieją, ale Krysia nic nie odpowiedziała.

1 Dach Zakochanych- w wielu romansowych fanfikach miejsce na dachu Hogwartu, w którym spotykają się pary takie, jak Ginny z Draco, Hermiona ze Snape'em, czy Harry z Marysią Zuzanną (najczęstsze imię OC). I zazwyczaj są tam przyłapywani przez byłą miłość jednego z nich.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Tak, postaram się, żeby wszystkie rozdziały były takie długie

A/N: Tak, postaram się, żeby wszystkie rozdziały były takie długie. Ostrzegam, niektóre sceny mogą ociekać lukrem lub/i być nieodpowiednie dla kobiet w ciąży. Dotyczy całej Tanderdalu Sagi 2. Jako dodatek na stronie www.batysia. będą pojawiać się ilustracje. Pierwsze dwie już są.

_Hogwart, 1 września 1994_

-Harry? – mruknął Ron. – Coś ty taki przybity?

-I tak nie zrozumiesz. – westchnął Harry. Gryzło go to od czerwca.

_Dormitorium Tanderdalu_

Syriuszek wgramolił się na łóżko i spojrzał w sufit. Turniej Trójmagiczny… kiedyś to zapraszano i polskich czarodziejów, ale byli za dobrzy. Pretekstem do wyrzucenia Polaków z rozgrywek był „brak dużej szkoły". No pewnie, ale mała szkoła była w każdym mieście! I jak tu się na nich nie wściekać?

Syriuszek potrząsnął głową. Nie, nie będzie się wściekał. Po prostu się zgłosi.

Pieszczoch całym ciałem władował się na niego. To przerwało rozważania.

_Jabłonkowo_

Anię około północy obudziła koleżanka z łóżka obok. Basia.

-Ania, ja się boję… one są wilkołakami… - powiedziała. Ania westchnęła.

-Dzisiaj nie ma pełni, a na pełnię zostaną wypuszczone do nory na dwór, chyba słyszałaś. Nie ma czego się bać, w zeszłym roku uczył mnie wilkołak… był bardzo miły… i mój brat jest wilkołakiem… i cała rodzina sąsiadów… - próbowała uspokoić koleżankę.

-Ale…

-Idź pod delfina. – poradziła Ania i przewróciła się na drugi bok, przykrywając głowę kołdrą w geście „mnie-tu-nie-ma".

_Łańcut_

-Gdzieś ty się szlajał? – zapytała Iza najstarszego z aktualnie przebywających w Polsce synów. To znaczy – Tada, który właśnie wrócił do domu z nieco podartą koszulką i szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

-Byłem z kolegami w lesie, pokazywałem im szlaki wilkołacze. – wyjaśnił Tad. – Głodny jestem.

-No nic dziwnego. – mruknęła Iza. – A nie mogłeś wysłać wiadomości, że późno wrócisz? Ser jest w lodówce.

-Szuper. – mruknął Tad z pełnymi ustami. – To szię więczej się pofftórzy.

-Mam nadzieję. Tylko nikogo nie obudź.

-Yhm…

_Hogwart, loch Snape'a_

Dwie ciemne postaci stały pochylone nad kociołkiem, gdy nagle drzwi otworzyły się z rozmachem. Krysia i Severus wbili spojrzenia…

…w Dumbledore'a.

-Severusie, chyba pora spać. Jutro masz rano lekcje. – rzekł Dumbledore.

-Racja… - westchnął Severus. – Krysiu, wpadniesz jeszcze?

-No jasne. To teraz lecę do Łańcuta. Pa. – powiedziała Krysia, ziewnęła i znikła. Bez żadnych trzasków. Snape zauważył tylko szczyptę proszku, takiego samego jak ten, który dostał na urodziny od Regulusa, unoszącą się w powietrzu.

_Łańcut, pracownia Krysi_

Pracownia wyglądała, jakby Krysia opuściła ją tylko na chwilkę. Eliksir, nad którym pracowała, bulgotał leniwie. Wrzuciła do niego sporą garść suszonego kopru, żeby zobaczyć, co się stanie. Eliksir zmienił kolor na jadowicie zielony. Pachniał teraz Snape'em. Krysia postanowiła poszukać swojego królika doświadczalnego – Ignacego Stadnickiego, brata starszego od Krysi o dwa lata i niepoprawnego kawalera. Ignac jednak już spał. Krysia przelała próbkę eliksiru do fiolki, zamknęła, nabazgrała coś w notesie i rozejrzała się po półkach ze składnikami.

Co by tu jeszcze wypróbować…

_Hogwart, rano_

Syriuszek wskoczył na wolne krzesło przy stole Gryffindoru, tuż obokWielkiej Trójcy Hogwartu. Sprawiając wrażenie zadowolonego z siebie, zabrał się do jedzenia. Natomiast Harry wyglądał na coraz bardziej przygnębionego. Już w pociągu było to widoczne, lecz jego przyjaciele sądzili, jakże mylnie, że mu to szybko przejdzie. Ron stwierdził, że ma minę jak smutny basset. Syriuszek zaś miał minę zadowolonego z całego świata smoka skandynawskiego. Z tym, że smok nie transmutował tostów w chleb czarny jak bezksiężycowa noc. I nie smarował ich potem twarogiem. Ani też nie kładł na wierzchu grubych plastrów pomidora.

Syriusz założył niesforny kosmyk włosów za ucho i kontynuował śniadanie, na chwilę zerknął na rozkład lekcji, uśmiechnął się podejrzanie i wpakował sobie resztę pomidora do ust.

-Wydusisz to z siebie wreszcie? – zapytał Harry'ego Ron.

-Dobra, gorzej i tak nie będzie… mama jest w ciąży. – westchnął Harry i teatralnym gestem wychylił kubek soku dyniowego. Ron poklepał go po plecach.

-Stary, młodsze rodzeństwo to nic złego… - próbował pocieszać. Harry potrząsnął głową.

-Młodsze o czternaście lat? Ma się urodzić w październiku… dlatego mama nie pojechała z nami na finał mistrzostw w quidditchu… nalej mi jeszcze… - Harry wyciągnął pusty kubek w stronę Rona. Ron nalał mu soku dyniowego. Tymczasem Syriuszek opróżnił ostatni dzbanek mleka i poszedł do swojego dormitorium.

Przez noc nie spał, cały czas obmyślając, jak tu zgłosić się do Turnieju. Teraz sięgnął do szuflady po pokreślone notatki. Z sześćdziesięciu ośmiu sposobów, jakie przyszły mu do głowy, większość wykreślił, tak, że zostało tylko „Rąbnąć Harry'emu niewidkę(?)", „Lewitacja" i „Poprosić Pieszczocha". Teraz pozostało czekać.

I to było najtrudniejsze.

Syriuszek był aktywnym chłopcem, nigdy nie chodził, gdy mógł biegać. I zawsze coś robił, nie ruszał się z domu bez notesu i długopisu, a cierpliwość była cechą, która została mu amputowana we wczesnym (bardzo wczesnym) dzieciństwie. O ile takową w ogóle posiadał. Książki, które miał przeczytać, leżały rozrzucone i pootwierane w różnych miejscach, bo jak zwykle czytał wszystko naraz. Teraz Syriuszek sięgnął po najbliższą, przeczytał trzy strony i odłożył w zupełnie inne miejsce. Rozgościł się w Hogwarcie dopiero kilkanaście godzin temu, a już całe terytorium Tanderdalu było w stanie swojskiego nieładu, zawsze towarzyszącego małemu Syriuszowi. Próbowano zwalić to na skazę czarodzicielską, ale niestety, wszyscy znali prawdę - Syriuszek był całkiem zwyczajnym bałaganiarzem, a jego skaza czarodzicielska polegała na fizycznym uzależnieniu od codziennej ofiary.

Podobnie jak w Łańcucie, jedynym uporządkowanym meblem u Syriuszka był kamienny ołtarz, nad którym wisiał plakat – tym razem Bułata Okudżawy. Chłopiec położył na nim zdobyte podczas śniadania produkty. To, co zwykle: chleb, ser i cukier. Jednym _incendio_ podpalił je, wdychając spazmatycznie dym. Tego potrzebował już od ponad godziny, ale jeszcze nie wiedział, gdzie jest kuchnia. Gdyby czekał jeszcze godzinę, pewnie miałby już problemy z oddychaniem. Wiedział to, już czuł ostrzegawcze kłucie w boku. Bez tej ofiary nie przeżyłby dnia. Żałował, że na to nie ma takiego prostego eliksiru jak na skazę Ani. Musiał zacisnąć zęby – i składać tę ofiarę. Codziennie chleb, ser i cukier, a raz do roku, w rocznicę urodzin, krew. Kłuł palec serdeczny lewej ręki. Trzy krople krwi, aby przeżyć następny rok, a zwykła ofiara, by przeżyć dzień…

Ofiara spłonęła i Syriuszek, nie spóźniając się ani chwilki, pobiegł na pierwszą lekcję. Eliksiry z piątym rokiem Gryfonów i Ślizgonów. W tym Syriuszek zawsze był dobry. Co prawda, w zerówce połowa przepisów na eliksir zaczynała się słowami „Weź pół kociołka wody i trzy szklanki soku z nari….", ale w domu też czasem coś warzył, no i dwa razy był z ciotką na Obozie Eliksirowarów. Ani razu nie zdobyli pierwszej nagrody, ale wyróżnieni byli zawsze…

Lekcja przebiegła bez zakłóceń. Kilka kociołków sprawiało wrażenie, jakby miało zaraz wybuchnąć, ale nielegalne kłaki smoka rasy Mefalo załatwiły sprawę. W kieszeni Syriuszka przybyło za to parę galeonów.

Niestety, Snape coś zauważył…

-Co tam masz? – zapytał nauczyciel.

-Sierść. – wyjaśnił Syriuszek, pokazując garść złotobrązowych włosów. Oczy Snape'a rozszerzyły się.

-Sierść smoka skandynawskiego rasy Mefalo. – wyszeptał. Syriuszek skinął głową. Nie było sensu ukrywać.

-Chce pan trochę? – zaproponował. Oczy Snape'a rozbłysły.

-Oczywiście!

-Po obiedzie będę czesać Pieszczocha to panu dam. – uśmiechnął się Syriuszek i pobiegł na zielarstwo. W zerówce nie uczył się tego. Jedynym doświadczeniem dotyczącym opieki nad roślinami było przycinanie i zbiór owoców zjabłonek Nari. A tu były zupełnie inne zioła. Ich kawałki Syriuszek widział suszone, marynowane lub zakonserwowane w inny sposób u ciotki, ale nigdy wcześniej nie miał do czynienia z żywymi.

_Jabłonkowo_

-…ważna jest także intonacja! Niekiedy tylko intonacja różni zaklęcie ofensywne od transmutującego! I tego też się będziemy uczyć na naszych zajęciach… - mówił pan Romek, nauczyciel struktury zaklęć.

-A psze pana, a czym się różni zaklęcie ofensywne od transmutującego? – zapytał Darek. Nauczyciel przez chwilę wydawał się zbity z tropu, ale potem wyciągnął różdżkę.

-Popatrzcie. – wyjął z szafki słomianą lalkę. – To będzie ofensywne. _Therru!_

Lalka stanęła w płomieniach i po chwili została z niej kupka popiołu. Pan Romek sięgnął po drugą lalkę.

-A to będzie transmutujące. _Therru._ – tym razem zaklęcie zostało wypowiedziane łagodnie, niemal śpiewnie, a nie tak ostro. Lalka zmieniła się w torebkę cukierków.

-Widzicie? Poczęstujcie się. – zachęcił pan Romek. – Wiele jest zaklęć, które zależnie od intonacji mają różny skutek, ale zazwyczaj naucza się tylko jednej z nich.Wy, jako Czarodzice, poznacie wiele zaklęć o różnych odmianach, ale to u innych nauczycieli. U mnie poznajecie teorię, która wam się przyda przy tworzeniu zaklęć. Niekiedy po prostu weźmiecie znane wam zaklęcie i zmienicie intonację, a już otrzymacie coś całkiem innego…

Był to całkiem ciekawy wstęp do dziesięcioletniego zgłębiania tajemnic struktury zaklęć, a rocznego- intonacji.

-Co teraz mamy w planie? – zapytał Basię Darek, zarzucając torbę na ramię. Basia zerknęła na plan.

-Ćwiczenia z eliksirów, trzy godziny. A potem obiad.

-Super. – rzucił w przestrzeń Darek. Nie wyjaśnił, co ma na myśli, ale klasa już wiedziała, że Darek kocha jeść, choć nie było tego po nim widać.

Ćwiczenia z eliksirów roztropnie odbywały się na najwyższym piętrze, żeby w razie eksplozji jak najmniejsza część szkoły wyleciała w powietrze. Eliksiry przyrządzano w parach, które losowano na początku lekcji. Partnerem Ani był Patryk, chłopiec, który przyrządzał eliksiry w ten sposób, że wrzucał wszystko do kociołka, mieszał, podgrzewał i miał nadzieję, że nie wybuchnie. Ania usiłowała go temperować, i jakoś udało im się uwarzyć eliksir niewidzialności. Przydało się tu zaklęcie cofnięcia czasu, którego Ania nauczyła się od ojca. Cześć eliksiru poszła do oceny, a większość reszty została ukryta w torbach, kieszeniach, za pazuchami i w miejscach, o których nauczyciele nigdy by nie pomyśleli. W końcu nigdy nie wiadomo, co może się przydać…

Przy obiedzie cała klasa siedziała przy jednym stoliku. Patryk walnął pustym kubkiem w stół.

-Wszyscy moi dziadkowie to mugole! – oznajmił klasie. Zwrócił tym powszechną uwagę.

-Ja jestem półkrwi. – rzekła jedna z wilczyc, Danka. – Oboje moi rodzice są półkrwi.

Teraz wszyscy wyczekująco popatrzyli na Anię.

-Jestem czystej krwi. Ale kogo to obchodzi? Mój tata nawiał dziadkom, żeby ożenić się z mamą, bo dziadkowie jej nie akceptowali. – wzruszyła ramionami Ania.

Teraz wszyscy podali swój status krwi. Jeden dziadek Basi był mugolem, a Darek był podobnie jak Ania czystej krwi. Jego matka była Francuzką. Ostatni chłopiec, Kuba, miał tylko jednego dziadka czarodzieja. Druga z wilczyc, Iwona, miała matkę urodzoną w rodzinie mugolskiej i ojca czystej krwi. Nina była „mniej więcej czystej krwi", lecz nie była w stanie tego wyjaśnić. Zosia miała czarodziejskich wszystkich dziadków, lecz tylko troje pradziadków. Pochodzenie ostatniej dziewczyny, Sylwii, nie było do końca wyjaśnione, gdyż jej ojciec był nieznany, ale wiadomo było, że jej dziadek był czystej krwi, a babcia- półkrwi. Nikt nie miał mugolskiego rodzica. A przynajmniej- nikt nie wiedział, że ma mugolskiego rodzica.

Po obiedzie poszli na ćwiczenia z zaklęć GSM. Wszyscy umieli już przywołać różdżkę, ale wzniesienie dwuosobowej tarczy ochronnej kilku osobom sprawiło problemy.

Czym dowolna polska szkoła różni się od Hogwartu? Tutaj polecenie „proszę schować różdżki" jest zapowiedzią używania zaklęć GSM, a nie nudy…

Zaklęć GSM nie dało się wytłumaczyć, trzeba je było „poczuć". „Czucie" magii teoretycznie było rzeczą naturalną dla Czarodzica. Ale tylko teoretycznie.

O ile same zaklęcia GSM były niewytłumaczalne, „czuć" magię można było się nauczyć. I na tym przeszła cała lekcja…

_Koniczynka_

-I jak znajdujesz swoją klasę, Misiek? – zapytał Filipa jego kolega, Franek.

-Całkiem fajni i niedużo. – Filip nalał sobie mleka i wypił. – Usłyszałem, jak gadali o statusach krwi. Wszystkich pamiętam…

-A skazy?

Filip zamarł.

-Powinienem znać?

Franek zerwał się i chwycił Filipa za szmaty.

-„Czy powinienem znać"?! Pewnie że masz znać skazy swoich podopiecznych! To twój podstawowy obowiązek!

-Dobra, dobra, już idę, ale mnie puść…

I Filip wyszedł, żeby spotkać się z klasą pierwszą stopnia piątego.

-Em… wiecie, powinienem znać… i wy też powinniście znać… wasze skazy. – wyrzucił z siebie. – To może po kolei… em.… Ania…

-Tłuste włosy. Używam eliksiru i jest w porządku.

-Alergia na białą mąkę. – jęknął Darek.

-Muszę mieć otwarte okno. – mruknęła Zosia.

-Tak? To masz problem, bo ja mam nadwrażliwość na zimno! – warknęła Nina, która dzieliła z nią pokój.

-Mam hemofilię. – oznajmiła Danka.

-A ja mam… - Iwona wyciągnęła z kieszeni sfatygowaną kartkę – łuszczycę, alergię na pyłki i muszę spać po północnej stronie pokoju.

-Muszę nosić zielone skarpetki. – westchnął Patryk. Wszyscy odruchowo spojrzeli na jego stopy. Miał zielone skarpetki.

-Ja mam niedobór kwasów żołądkowych, i dlatego muszę każdy posiłek popijać kwasem. Na przykład węglowym. – westchnęła Basia. Jej mina dokładnie wyrażała, co dziewczynka myśli o wszelkich gazowanych napojach.

-Nie mam paznokci. – zaprezentował Kuba. Sylwia poprawiła ciemne okulary na nosie.

-Nadwrażliwość na światło. – wyjaśniła krótko.

-Widać. – uśmiechnął się Filip, zanotowawszy skazy wszystkich młodych Czarodziców ze swojej klasy. – No to na razie wszystko, czego od was chcę. Aha, Nina, zamienisz się pokojami z Basią. W ten sposób będziesz miała ciepło. Jak jeszcze czegoś będę chciał, to jakoś się z wami skontaktuję… poczujecie to. To takie zaklęcie, potem wam pokażę.

_Hogwart_

Nie ma to jak podpatrzenie u matki technik legilimencyjnych, pomyślał Syriuszek. Dzięki temu wiedział już, co przyjdzie mu pokonać. Linia wieku…. Nie takie rzeczy już robił. A Czara Ognia… no cóż, z analogicznego źródła wiedział, że facet od Obrony Przed Czarną Magiąma zamiar ją oszukać. A jak on ją oszuka, to i Syriuszek będzie mógł wrzucić swoją kartkę.

-Hej, Naleno, idziemy na spacerek. – powiedział chłopiec, naciskając klamkę. Pieszczoch natychmiast stanął w gotowości, niosąc Kah-kah-lai w pysku. Tak poszli do Hagrida.

-O, sklątki tylnowybuchowe. – zdziwił się Syriuszek, zaglądając do jednej skrzyni.

-Znasz je? – zapytał Hagrid. Syriuszek wzruszył ramionami.

-Pewnie. Uczyłem się o nich trochę… i to nie tylko w którą stronę zwiewać. Są bardzo pożyteczne… Pieszczoch, zostaw! Przepraszam za mojego smoka…

-To jest smok?

-Tak, i Kah-kah-lai też. Skandynawski rasy Mefalo… i podkarpacki. Kah-kah-lai jest jeszcze malutka…

-Skąd wiesz? One nie są zawsze takie małe?

-Pewnie że nie. Kah-kah-lai maokoło trzech miesięcy. Ten niemowlęcy meszek jest jeszcze cieniutki… po około roku będzie grubszy i może stać się srebrnawy, a jak będzie miała około dwudziestu lat, to go zrzuci i wyrośnie jej futro. Nie musi być białe…

-Może być inne?

-Pewnie. Nie wiem, jaki był Pieszczoch wcześniej, jak przyszedł do mnie, to już miał futro… no i jest smokiem skandynawskim, one mają meszek nieco dłużej…

-I tak każdy w Polsce może mieć smoka?

-Jeżeli smok chce…

Wtedy Pieszczoch wyrwał się i chwycił sklątkę w zęby. Podrzucił ją, chwycił w zęby i z głośnym chrupnięciem zjadł.

-Co on zrobił?! – wykrzyknął Hagrid. Syriuszek westchnął.

-Zjadł. Przepraszam za niego. – mruknął. – Jak już mówiłem, sklątki tylnowybuchowe są bardzo pożyteczne… należą do naturalnej diety smoków skandynawskich. Pieszczoch!

Smok oblizywał się po sklątce i przyglądał się drugiej. Na głos Nalau jednak zaskomlał przepraszająco i otarł się o nogi Syriuszka, przewracając go na grządkę z dyniami.

-I jaki jest z nich pożytek? – zapytał Hagrid.

-Co, ze sklątek? – Syriuszek podniósł się i otrzepał. – Po pierwsze wzmacniają odporność smoków na choroby i magię. Po drugie ich pancerz może zastępować niektóre składniki w eliksirach… a ich jad w niewielkich ilościach, mocno rozcieńczony, wyostrza zmysły tak, że słyszy się oddech pcheł na myszy z odległości trzech mil, można obserwować gwiazdy w biały dzień gołym okiem i czuje się zapach obiadu… no, mniej więcej z takiej odległości, jak stąd do Łańcuta.

-Uczyłeś się o nich? A myślałem, że to ja je wyhodowałem…

-Widać kilka osób je wyhodowało niezależnie, bo one są używane przez Ruskich do ataków. – Syriuszek wzruszył ramionami. – Tata miał z nimi problemy, ale już umie się przed nimi bronić.

-Jak? – zapytał Harry, pojawiając się nie wiadomo skąd. – Cześć, Hagridzie.

-To proste, wystarczy zaklęcie Większej Tarczy i nic nie mogą człowiekowi zrobić. – uśmiechnął się Syriuszek. – Pa, Hagridzie, jeszcze kiedyś przyjdę.

Zagwizdał na Pieszczocha i objął go, gdy tylko ten się zjawił.

-Mój kolega z Gryffindoru nie cierpi tych sklątek. – szepnął mu do ucha. – W nocy będziesz mógł jeść ile tylko zechcesz.

wziął Kah-kah-lai na ręce i wrócił do pokoju,gdzie zaczął studiować książkę, którą zwinął ciotce. Opasły tom, traktujący o interakcjach między składnikami eliksirów i wpływie ich kształtu i rozmiaru na skutki, był na każdej stronie pobazgrany przez Krysię Stadnicką. Syriuszek nie przejmował się tym, że wziął książkę bez pytania. W końcu ona ma w cholerę książek o eliksirach, co za różnica, jedna mniej czy więcej…

_Łańcut_

Krystyna Stadnicka klęła na czym świat stoi, szukając tej jednej konkretnej książki. Jedyna książka, w której zanotowała, jakie są konsekwencje użycia miedzianego noża do krojenia! I nie było jej! Jakby w półkę wsiąkła! Albo jakby ktoś ją ukradł…

-IGNAC!! – ryknęła Krysia. Jej starszy brat, ta życiowa oferma, miał wybitny talent do znajdowania różnych rzeczy. Było to co prawda jedyne, w czym był dobry, zawalił studia i nie dostał się do Kirane, ale czasem się przydawał.

-Tak, siostrzyczko? – zapytał z niewinną miną, zupełnie jakby miał coś na sumieniu.

-Ignac, czy nie widziałeś takiej książki, gruba, z zieloną okładką, nieco poplamiona eliksirem na czyraki…

Ignac zamyślił się, skubiąc wargę. Zmarszczył brwi.

-Ostatnio… ostatnio widziałem ją u ciebie, nie wiem, co się z nią stało… - mruknął w końcu. Krysia westchnęła.

-Dobra, dzięki. Może jakoś ją znajdę. Cholera, kiedy ja tej książki ostatnio używałam…

I, nadal pomstując, kontynuowała przeszukiwanie mieszkania.

_Hogwart_

-Ciekawa ta książka. O, zobacz, Pieszczoch, tu jest napisane, że jak się użyje miedzianego noża do krojenia składników eliksiru, to eliksiry mające coś zmienić w coś innego, a także wywołujący kurczenie, tojadowy … mają działanie słabsze, ale dłuższe, natomiast eliksiry stabilizujące i te, które zastępują zaklęcia ochronne działają silniej, ale krócej! – przeczytał pismo ciotki Syriuszek. – Ciocia Krysia naprawdę dużo wie o eliksirach…

_Łańcut_

-Nie ma! Nigdzie nie ma! – załkała Krysia. Po raz enty w tym tygodniu dostała załamania nerwowego z powodu zbliżających się prób na Mistrza Eliksirów Kirane. Pięć lat temu w takim stanie chodziła do siostry, gdzie trójka małych dzieci natychmiast ładowała jej się na kolana. Hm, może do tego wrócić? Nie będą to już te same dzieci, tamta trójka chodzi już do szkoły, ale akuratdziećmi natura obdarzyła siostrę aż nazbyt obficie. A może…

a może wpaść do Seva…

W końcu to Mistrz Eliksirów, więc może wiedzieć. Tak, jest to najzupełniej naukowa wyprawa, bo przecież uczucia muszą poczekać do prób. Co prawda, na wyprawy naukowe raczej nie spryskuje się perfumami (domowej roboty… jest się tym eliksirowarem, no nie?), ale, no cóż, to jest… łączenie przyjemnego z pożytecznym. Tak.

A poza tym, jak będzie ładnie pachniała, to może być bardziej skory do współpracy.

Krytyczne spojrzenie w lustro i już za pomocą suchego eliksiru przemieszczenia znalazła się w pracowni Snape'a.

-O, cześć, Krysiu! Co cię dzisiaj do mnie sprowadza? – zapytał wesoło Snape.

-Sev, czy nie wiesz, co się stanie z eliksirem stabilizacji, gdy do krojenia marynowanego rabarbaru użyję miedzianego noża, a nie srebrnego? – wyrzuciła. Snape zajrzał do notatek.

-Zadziała silniej. Ale nie będzie działał tak długo. – odczytał. – Ale dziwne, że ty tego gdzieś nie miałaś…

-Miałam. Zapisałam na marginesie książki „Obróbka składników" pióra Mistrza Eliksirów Kirane, Ludwika Gintrowskiego. Ale nie mogę jej znaleźć.

-Zaraz… czy to nie była taka gruba książka w zielonej okładce? – zamyślił się Snape.

-Była. Widziałeś ją gdzieś?

Snape wyjął ją z szuflady.

-Skonfiskowałem twojemu siostrzeńcowi za czytanie na lekcji. – wyjaśnił.

-Syriuszkowi?!

-Tak, jemu.

-No ładne rzeczy! Zupełnie nie przyszło mi to do głowy! A tak jej szukałam! Co za prosiak, przecież wie, że do prób zostało już niewiele ponad dwa miesiące! Obedrę go ze skóry! Nie zabiorę go w przyszłym roku na obóz!

-Krysiu, już dobrze... nie musisz się tak denerwować – sama przecież wiesz, jak wielką masz wiedzę. – uspakajał ją Snape. – Aha, i będziesz mile tu widziana, jeśli zechcesz przed próbami jakoś odreagować…

-Dziękuję. A teraz już muszę iść… mój eliksir…

-Pa, kochana… a co to za proszek?

-Suchy eliksir przeniesienia, mogę cię nauczyć. Po próbach.

I już jej nie było.

_Łańcut_

-Jak to w ogóle możliwe – zdziwił się Tad – że animag-sokół jest krótkowidzem?

-A to proste. – uśmiechnął się Mateusz. – Czytałem po ciemku. No i mam.

-Humpf. – nadąsał się Edward. – Ty się ciesz, że jesteś sokołem, a nie myszą.

-No co, dobra mysza nie jest zła… - zadrwił Robert. – A ty jesteś taką dobrą myszą…

Tad zrozumiał, że „bliźniacy" – jak w myślach nazywał Mateusza i Roberta – często dokuczają „starszemu" bratu. Nic dziwnego, że ci dwaj byli wiecznie uśmiechnięci, a Edward – nadąsany. Zawsze mu się dostawało za to, że był najstarszy. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że dwaj pozostali drwili z jego animagicznej formy.

-W pełnię możemy się do ciebie przyłączyć? – zapytał Robert.

-Wolałbym nie. Pełnie są zarezerwowane dla Anetki. Dołączcie się lepiej do pozostałych wilkołaków. Na przykład do Grześka, on jest Biały… - mruknął Tad i nagle zerwał się z miejsca. – Anetka! Jesteś!

Rzeczywiście, do czterech chłopaków dołączyła Anetka. Uściskali się z Tadem.

-Idziemy? – zwróciła się do trojaczków. Tym razem wybrali siędo smoczej zagrody, tej samej, w której Syriuszek dostał Kah-kah-lai.

Para wilkołaków prowadziła, za nimi szli „bliźniacy", a grupę zamykał Edward, „bo ty jesteś najstarszy". Jak zwykle burczał coś pod nosem, ale ani jego bracia, ani Tad z Anetką nie zwracali na niego uwagi.

Za to cała piątka była tak zachwycona smokami, że Mateusz zapomniał dokuczać Edwardowi, a Edward zapomniał, że ma się boczyć. Zwłaszcza, że panna Kazia włożyła mu do ręki szczotkę.

-Pomożesz mi czesać Kaki Mefalo. – powiedziała apodyktycznie. Chłopiec był zachwycony.

_Jabłonkowo_

Co zdziwiło trochę Anię, nie uczyli się, jak tworzyć zaklęcia. Owszem, uczyli się, jak działają zaklęcia, jak są zbudowane zaklęcia, ale nie wystarczy wiedzieć, jak coś jest zrobione, żeby samemu to zrobić. Uczyli się natomiast, jak się uczyć. To oni mieli odkryć swój sposób tworzenia zaklęć.

Darek zadziwił wszystkich stworzeniem zaklęcia na zajęciach z magii bitewnej. Zaklęcie przetransmutowało pana Kabana, nauczyciela, w krówkowy budyń. Potem do końca lekcji szukano zaklęcia lub kogoś, kto przetransmutowałby budyń na powrót w pana Kabana. Udało się to Filipowi, za co dostał gromkie brawa od całej „swojej" klasy.

-Brawo, Misiek! – walnął go ktoś po plecach. – Sam stworzyłeś to zaklęcie? Chyba powinieneś rozważyć swoją kandydaturę na Hetmana Wielkiego!

Był to Franek. Zawsze gotów pomóc, pocieszyć i wpakować w kłopoty, najczęściej wszystko naraz. Można powiedzieć, że była to jego Perła i skaza w jednym.

-Chętnie, Franek, ale pomyśl, jak by to brzmiało: Hetman Misiek. – uśmiechnął się Filip.

-Całkiem fajnie, co chcesz…

_Hogwart_

-Jak to nie dostanę jej z powrotem? – zapytał Syriuszek. Snape wykrzywił wargi.

-Zwróciłem tę książkę jej prawowitej właścicielce. Twojej ciotce, Krysi.

-Ale ona była taka ciekawa… i ciocia robiła w niej notatki…

-I ich potrzebuje, bo teraz się przygotowuje do prób na Mistrza Eliksirów Kirane.

-I co, szukała jej? Nie przyszło mi do głowy, że będzie jej potrzebna... w końcu ma ich tyle... – Syriuszek mocniej przycisnął do piersi Kah-kah-lai.

-Nie posądzałem cię o taką bezmyślność. – syknął Snape. – Minus dwadzieścia punktów dla Tanderdalu, i ciesz się, że tylko tyle!

– Przepraszam. – Syriusz pociągnął nosem. – Już nie będę…

U Hagrida nie przetrwała ani jedna sklątka. Wszystkie zjadł Pieszczoch. Dlatego zaczęli uczyć się o jednorożcach, ale tylko tychnizinnych. Górskie jednorożce, obecnie endemit Karpat, zostały zwyczajnie pominięte. A przecież były nie mniej interesujące…

_Jabłonkowo_

Okazało się, że jednak szkołą _będzie_ rządził Hetman Misiek. Filip Antkowiak został wybrany w pierwszej turze miażdżącym wynikiem siedemdziesięciu trzech procent. Natomiast do pierwszej izby, złożonej z dwudziestu osób wybranych z całej szkoły, dostała się Ania. I już po tygodniu mieli pierwszego zagranicznego gościa.

O dziwo, nie był to wysłannik Dumbledore'a, lecz Ministerstwa Magii. Młody Percival Weasley z Departamentu Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów.

-No cóż, panie Weasley, tym akurat zarządza samorząd. – odpowiedziała na pytanie o stwarzanie konkretnych zaklęć dyrektorka. Percy zdziwił się nieco.

-A czy mógłbym spotkać się z samorządem? – zapytał.

-No pewnie. Niekoniecznie w tej chwili, ale dzisiaj… - dyrektorka sięgnęła po trąbkę służącą do przywoływania uczniów. – Misiek! Chodź no tutaj.

Nie minęły trzy sekundy i uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha, acz zażenowany Hetman Wielki pojawił się dokładnie pomiędzy dyrektorką a gościem.

-Tak, pani dyrektor? – zapytał, salutując. Zawsze tak robili przy gościach. Percy zdziwił się. On miał na sobie elegancką szatę i był u fryzjera przed podróżą do Polski, a Hetman Wielki Szkoły Jabłonkowskiej, Filip Antkowiak zwany Miśkiem, był ubrany w powycierane dżinsy i koszulkę z wielkim smokiem rasy Mefalo na piersiach, a jego włosy nie widziały grzebienia od końca kampanii wyborczej. Jedyne, co świadczyło o sprawowanej funkcji, to podwójna złota wstążka przypięta krzywo agrafką do koszulki- insygnium władzy hetmańskiej. -Panie Hetmanie, ten dżentelmen to pan Percival Weasley z Ministerstwa Magii. Ma sprawę do samorządu. – wyjaśniła pani dyrektor. – Proszę dzisiaj zwołać obie izby.

-Tak jest, pani dyrektor. – Misiek ponownie zasalutował. – Proszę za mną, panie Weasley. Zbierzemy się dzisiaj o czwartej w Sali posiedzeń.

Percy spojrzał na zegarek.

-Jest dopierodruga. – mruknął.

- Może pan poczekać w bibliotece. Niestety, wielu członków samorządu ma lekcje do wpół do czwartej, więc nie damy rady zebraćwcześniej pełnego składu. Mamy sporo bardzo ciekawych książek, na pewno nie będzie pan się nudził.

Filip zaprowadził go do biblioteki, rzeczywiście imponującej.

-Jak tu się można połapać? – zapytał Percy.

-To proste, wyciąga się rękę i mówi, na jaki temat szuka się książki. I książka przylatuje. – wyjaśnił Misiek. – O, tak. Smoki. – wyciągnął rękę, by złapać pierwszą książkę- „Smoki w Polsce i jak je obserwować". – To teraz idę powiadomić moich, gdzie i kiedy. Potem po pana przyjdę.

I wyszedł, pociągnął z butelki mleka – jego skaza nie pozwalała rzucać zaklęć, gdy go nie pił – i przesunął palcem po wierzchu dłoni, skupiając się na czasie i miejscu spotkania. W tej samej chwili jego wstążka, podobnie jak pozostałe trzydzieści dwie, zatrzepotała. Cały samorząd dowiedział się o spotkaniu.

_Kraków, mały domek nad Wisłą_

-Kasiu… co robi Szperacz Terenowy? – zapytał Syriusz. Kasia zamyśliła się.

-Wydaje mi się, że chodzi i bada pola magiczne. I takie tam. Ale nie jestem pewna. A czemu pytasz?

-Bo tutaj jest napisane, że krakowskie Kirane poszukuje Twardzieli, Łączników i Szperaczy Terenowych. Wiem, kim jest Twardziel, bo Reg też jest. Mogę się domyślać, co to jest Łącznik. Ale nie miałem pojęcia, co robi Szperacz Terenowy.

-Nie szukają zwykłych Szperaczy? Dziwne. To znaczy, że jakiś kretyn się zgłosił…

-Dlaczego kretyn?

-Bo to strasznie nudna praca. Ekipa składa się ze Szperacza, Szperacza Terenowego i Łącznika, który przesyła wiadomości pomiędzy dwoma pozostałymi. I oni… no, szukają odpowiedzi na niektóre pytania. Poprzedni Szperacz przeszedł na emeryturę w pięćdziesiątym pierwszym. Od tej pory nie było żadnego, w żadnym okręgu Kirane. Odpowiedzi poszukiwali Grzebacze i Czytacze, ale najważniejsze pytanie pozostało bez odpowiedzi.

-Jakie?

-Skąd się biorą Czarodzice. Na przykład wszyscy nasi drodzy siostrzeńcy są Czarodzicami, i córka ich sąsiadów także, a w rodzie Blacków wcześniej nie było ani jednego. Od czego to zależy? Hipoteza poprzedniego Szperacza upadła.

-Jaka?

-Że Czarodzic rodzi się z pary różnonarodowościowej. Na przykład Wiszczakowie oboje są rodowitymi Polakami z dziada pradziada, a ich córka ma dwójkę w skali. Więc ta idea okazała się błędna. Kto wie, co wymyśli następny Szperacz i jak długo się to utrzyma… to co, idziesz do Kirane?

-Pewnie. Dosyć żerowania na tobie. Myślisz, że nadaję się na Twardziela i pół etatu Szperacza Terenowego?

-Czemu nie… to praca znacznie ciekawsza niż zwykły Szperacz… i trzeba dużo podróżować, głównie pieszo… chyba byś się nadał. Nie to, co na zwykłego Szperacza, zanudziłbyś się.

_Łańcut_

„Wilkołacza nora", głosił napis nad drzwiami domu przy Lipowej sześć. Remus Lupin, były nauczyciel Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, mimowolnie się uśmiechnął, zanim zapukał do drzwi domu swojego kolegi- najpierw przygodnego noclegodawcy, potem kumpla korespondencyjnego, a teraz… teraz przyszła pora na odświeżenie znajomości.

-Remus! – ucieszył się na jego widok Krzysiek Wiszczak. – Kopę lat! Wchodź, wchodź, śmiało, moja żona niedługo wróci… Anetka! Chodź no tutaj, przynieś jakieś ciastka…

-Anetka? – zdziwił się Remus.

-Moja córka. Ech, a już myślałem, że to pierwszy raz od… zaraz… dwudziestu lat… przekroczy ten próg jakiś nie-wilkołak. A tak, to wszyscy, którzy przychodzą, albo już są, albo niedługo się stają…

-Twoja córka jest wilkołakiem?  
-Pewnie! Mój ojciec, moja żona, moja córka, ja, ty… aha, i jeszcze Tad, chłopak mojej Anetki. No wiesz, Black-Stadnicki, syn sąsiadów…

-Tak, wiem. Słuchaj… byłem u nich na Boże Narodzenie, przepraszam, że nie wpadłem do ciebie…

-A, nie szkodzi. Co porabiasz w Polsce? Żony szukasz?

-Nie, jeszcze nie… - Remus uśmiechnął się nerwowo.

_Jabłonkowo_

Sala posiedzeń była używana tylko do obrad z gośćmi i oficjalnych uroczystości z udziałem przybyszów z zewnątrz, w innych przypadkach obrady urządzano na trawniku. Teraz jednak wszyscy zjawili się na swoich miejscach i czekali na Miśka i zagranicznego gościa.

Hetman Wielki wszedł dostojnym krokiem. Gdy przekraczał próg, rozległy się fanfary.

Następnie przeszedł wysłannik Ministerstwa Magii. Rozległ się dźwięk wycierania nosa.

Percy zrobił się czerwony na twarzy. Jak oni śmieją…

-Pan wybaczy… - uśmiechnął się przepraszająco Misiek. – To stare zaklęcie wbudowane we framugę, nie umiemy go zlikwidować… na każdego obcokrajowca tak reaguje…

Percy nic nie powiedział.

-Witaj, kompanio! – zawołał Hetman. Wszyscy wstali.

-Witaj, Panie Hetmanie! – zawołali gromko członkowie samorządu. Percy ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że są tu osoby w każdym wieku. I wszyscy wyglądali równie swobodnie jak Hetman.

-Pewnie chcecie wiedzieć, o co chodzi? – Misiek machnął ręką w stronę Percy'ego – Mamy gościa z Anglii, zaraz nam pewnie wyjaśni w jakiej sprawie, a mnie tymczasem dajcie mleka.

Ktoś rzucił zaklęcie GSM, które włożyło butelkę białej lury wyciśniętej z krowy w rękę Hetmana. Ten opróżnił ją jednym porządnym haustem.

-Gadaj pan, panie Weasley. – zachęcił gościa.

-Otóż chodzi o to, że… Dumbledore twierdzi, iż Sami-Wiecie-Kto ma powrócić. Mój szef uznał, że warto wspomnieć na przyjazne stosunkii zwrócić się do was po pomoc…

-Przyjazne stosunki, tak? – zadrwił Icek Wiertara, czternastoletni Żyd z piątką w skali. – To znaczy, że my wam mamy pomagać, jak czegoś potrzebujecie, a jak my mamy do was interes, to nawet się nie słucha?

Percy spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

-O co ci chodzi? – zapytał.

Icek machnął ręką w stronę Ani.

-O jej stryja. Kojarzysz pan nazwisko Syriusz Black? I my… my jako szkoła… i Kirane… ileż to razy upominaliśmy się o proces dla niego? Hej, Julka, ty tam wiesz o składzie Ministerstwa Magii… czyż szefem naszego drogiego gościa nie jest przypadkiem ten sam facet, który wysłał pana Blacka do pierdla bez procesu? – Icek zwrócił się do swojej koleżanki z klasy równoległej, ale z trzeciego stopnia.

-Bartemiusz Crouch… tak, to ten. – Julka wstała i podeszła do gościa. – Twój szef przez dwanaście lat ignorował prośby Polaków, a teraz oczekuje od nas pomocy? My nie zapominamy takich rzeczy…

-Nawet jeśli pominiemy dawniejszą historię, no wiecie, jakoś wasi naszym nie pomogli w trzydziestym dziewiątym… - dorzucił Icek.

-A po pomoc lepiej się chyba zwrócić do Kirane. Do dorosłych. – dorzuciła Hetman Polny. – Najlepiej do Krakowa. To główna siedziba. Wchodzi się przez Bramę Floriańską. Zresztą zapytasz się pan kogoś.

Koniec końców delegat Ministerstwa Magii odszedł z kwitkiem, natomiast samorząd zdecydował, iż w tym tygodniu będzie się tworzyć zaklęcia służące do pielęgnacji jabłonek Nari.

_Łańcut_

Tad zastukał do drzwi wilkołaczej nory. Otworzyła mu Anetka.

-Cześć Tad, mamy teraz gościa i nie mogę wyjść, ale możesz się dołączyć. – uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie.

-O… dzień dobry, panie Lupin. – ucieszył się Tad. – Przydała się panu książka?

-Jaka… a tak, przydała się. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo! Co prawda do dzieci i młodzieży już nie należę, ale moje wilkołactwo ma takie same atuty. To świetna książka.

-Wiem. – Tad usiadł na dywanie. – Bo sam mam taką. Anetka… naprawdę nie możesz wyjść? Chłopaki chcieli zobaczyć ścieżkę na wzgórze… - zwrócił się do swojej wilczycy.

-Kto? Masz na myśli Mysza, Sokoła-krótkowidza i Mustanga z Dzikiego Przedgórza? – domyśliła się Anetka.

-Tak. – młody wilkołak wyszczerzył kły. – A sam nie pójdę… moglibyśmy pójść razem. Aha, i jeszcze jeden wilkołak idzie. Wiesz, Rysiek. On jest Bursztynowy! Jejku, gdybym trochę poczekał…

-Czyli Rysiek, trojaczki Olszańskie i my dwoje? Tato… - Anetka błagalnie spojrzała na ojca.

-Też bym chętnie zobaczyłmłodych uczniów… - uśmiechnął się Lupin. Krzysiek Wiszczak podrapał się w kark.

-Dobrze, idźcie, ale żebyście wróciliprzed zmrokiem. Bracia Olszańscy nie są wilkołakami i nie jestem pewien, czy by chcieli, a nie wszyscy zostali zaszczepieni. – ostrzegł. Tad i Anetka obiecali, że będą się pilnować, i zaraz potem zabrali Remusa na spacer.

Tym razem obyło się bez dokuczania Edwardowi, bo Lupin opowiadał o Huncwotach -wszyscy byli zasłuchani. „Może wreszcie ci trzej nas zostawią", szepnął Tad na ucho Anetce. No cóż, idea czwórki: trzech animagów i wilkołaka wyraźnie przypadła im i Ryśkowi do gustu…


	3. Chapter 3

Nadszedł słoneczny październik, barwiąc liście na kolor sierści Pieszczocha

Nadszedł słoneczny październik, barwiąc liście na kolor sierści Pieszczocha. W Krakowskim Kirane przybył jeden Szperacz Terenowy, a w Hogwarcie coraz więcej czasu spędzano na przygotowaniach do wizyty zagranicznych gości. Aż pewnego dnia przy śniadaniu Harry otrzymał od ojca list, na który czekał od początku roku.

_Drogi Harry,_

_Lily właśnie urodziła. To chłopiec. Masz braciszka. Nazwaliśmy go William. Jest bardzo podobny do Lily. Już nie może się doczekać, aż cię zobaczy. Mam nadzieję, że się polubicie. W domu wszystko w porządku._

(innym pismem)_Harry kochany, na pewno spodoba ci się młodszy braciszek. Willie jest taki słodki, tak samo jak ty, kiedy byłeś malutki. _

Harry'emu zrobiło się niewyraźnie. W końcu nie był już małym chłopcem. Postanowił coś odpisać. Podczas przerwy na drugie śniadanie poszedł do sowiarni, gdzie zastał Syriuszka, przywiązującego list do nóżki szkolnej sowy.

-O, cześć, Siri. Co robisz? – zapytał, szukając Hedwigi. Chłopiec uśmiechnął się szeroko i wyrzucił sowę przez okno.

-Wysyłam Ani życzenia urodzinowe – wyjaśnił – A ty?

-Chcę wysłać list tacie… dzisiaj urodził się mój młodszy braciszek…

-Gratuluję. Ja mam nadzieję, że mi się już żaden nie urodzi… mam pięcioro młodszego rodzeństwa, i chyba wystarczy.

Harry znalazł sowę i wysłał list. Uśmiechnął się do Syriuszka.

-A to, że żadna sklątka nie przeżyła, to twoja sprawka?

-Niezupełnie… to Pieszczoch – mruknął chłopiec. Harry roześmiał się. Potem jakby coś sobie przypomniał…

-Ania ma dzisiaj urodziny?

_Jabłonkowo_

Klasa odśpiewała obowiązkowe „Sto lat", co Ania skwitowała jednym „a resztę na wolności". Postanowiła również wypróbować nowe zaklęcie.

-_Kessahe –_ wymruczała. Z sufitu spadł deszcz cukierków. Ktoś wrzasnął: „PADNIJ!!" i wszyscy schowali się za Zaklęciem Tarczy. Nikt nie chciał dostać cukierkiem wjakąkolwiek część ciała.

-Trzeba dopracować to zaklęcie… - westchnęła Ania – Powinny opadać powoli…

_Kraków, Planty_

-Przepraszam… - Percy zaczepił przypadkowego przechodnia – Jak się dostać do siedziby Kirane?

-A, to proste – uśmiechnął się przechodzień – Wejdzie pan w Bromę… to znaczy Bramę Floriańską, położy dłoń na siódmej cegle od dołu i drugiej od prawej, licząc od krawędzi prawej wnęki i… proszę uważać, żebyś się pan nie przewrócił.

-Dlaczego?

-Drzwi się otwierają niemal natychmiast…

_Dolina Godrika_

-Jaki on śliczny! – rozczulił się Syriusz nad Williem Potterem – Podobny do ciebie, Lily.

-Wiem – Lily roześmiała się – Jim, czy Harry już wie?

-Powinien, wysłałemmu. Myślę, że już dostał ten list…

-A ty, Siri, masz już pracę?

Syriusz rozpromienił się.

-Na razie jestem Szperaczem Terenowym. To znaczy, że mam obserwować pola magiczne. Chciałem być Twardzielem, jak Reg, ale muszę przejść kilkuletnie szkolenie, a tyle czekać nie będę, przejdę je równolegle z pracą. Mają mi przydzielić Twardziela, z którym pójdę na jedną akcję, żeby sprawdzić, czy to rzeczywiście to, o co mi chodzi…

_Łańcut, Dworek przy Lipowej_

Regulus wrócił z pracy.

-Witaj, kochanie – zawołał od progu – Zrobić ci herbaty?

-Co masz na sumieniu? – zapytała podejrzliwie Iza.

-Ja? Nic, zupełnie nic… to jak, jabłkowa z cynamonem?

-Co takiego się stało?

-Och, nic, naprawdę nic…

-Jak mi nie powiesz, to zaraz wyślę Tada do Krysi po Veritaserum – zagroziła Iza. Regulus westchnął.

-Przenoszą mnie do Krakowa. Nie na długo, jakieś pół roku, może siedem miesięcy – wyznał. Iza uśmiechnęła się.

-I było co ukrywać? – zapytała.

-…mam nadzieję, że Siri mnie przez ten czas wytrzyma… - mruknął Regulus. Iza błyskawicznie się poderwała. Wilkołacze zmysły Tada ostrzegły go przed niebezpieczeństwem. Chłopak popędził na górę, chwycił Marię i Agnieszkę i przerwał zabawę Karolinki i Michała Jeremiego.

-Ewakuujemy się! – zarządził. Rodzeństwo go posłuchało i trzy sekundy później już byli na zewnątrz.

-Przecież umiesz się teleportować – mruknęła Iza. Regulus poskrobał się w głowę.

-Prawda, ale… wiesz, będę miał tam więcej obowiązków, będę wracał późno, poza tym… wiesz, dzieci…

-Co „dzieci"?

-Chodzi o to, że… będę musiał brać robotę do domu i…

Iza sięgnęła po ścierkę.

-CO, DZIECI CI PRZESZKADZAJĄ?! SAM CHCIAŁEŚ TYLE!! POZA TYM DWÓJKI JUŻ W DOMU NIE MA, TO CO CI TAK PRZESZKADZA, JA?!

Regulus uchylił się przed ciosem ścierką. Uniki opanował perfekcyjnie, inaczej nigdy nie zostałby Twardzielem.

-Izuniu, opanuj się, w końcu to tylko pół roku… i nie, nie chodzi o dzieci…ani o Ciebie- jęknął, rzucając na siebie zaklęcie Tarczy.

-No dobra… gadaj, co jest na rzeczy, skoro nie my– westchnęła. Regulus odetchnął z ulgą. Mogło być gorzej…

-Powiedzieli mi, że jest jakiś oferma, którego trzeba przekonać, że bycie Twardzielem to nie dla niego. I ja mam to zrobić. Poza tym tam się im rozleciała ekipa Grzebaczy, potrzebują mnie i…

-To nie możesz się teleportować?

-Ale jak mi Tad znowu będzie wył pod oknami albo…

Ścierka odbiła się od zaklęcia.

-To ja mam tu zostać z tą piątką, a ty sobie do Krakowa pojedziesz, co?!

-Izuniu…

-Ty mi tu nie izuniuj teraz! Możesz się teleportować!

-Ale stąd mnie mogą nie ściągnąć tak szybko, jeśli będę potrzebny tej ofermie…

-Co to za oferma?

-Nie mam pojęcia, ale…

-To się dowiedz. Kiedy masz być w Krakowie?

-Pojutrze…

-Jak długo o tym wiedziałeś?

-Od września…

-I DOPIERO TERAZ MI MÓWISZ?!

-Myślałem, że to się jakoś ułoży…

-A ta oferma nie może tu przyjechać?

-Chyba nie… zresztą dowiem się… wszystkiego się dowiem… i… dobrze… zostanę i będę się teleportował…

-No! – powiedziała z satysfakcją Iza.

_Rzeszów_

-Więc to ty jesteś tą o… tym kandydatem na Twardziela? – zapytał brata zaskoczony Regulus.

-Tak, to ja. A przy okazji, gdzieś tu pracuje Szperacz, któremu mam zdać raport, nie wiesz, gdzie go znajdę? – zapytał Syriusz.

-Szperacz jest gdzieś na piątym piętrze, nie mam pojęcia, co to za jeden, ale przechodziłem koło jego… hm, pracowni – uśmiechnął się Regulus – Iza mówi, że to musi być straszny kretyn albo ktoś, kto uwielbia ciszę, spokój, zakurzone książki i nie mniej zakurzone raporty.

-Mnie Kasia też to mówiła. Zaprowadzisz mnie?

-No pewnie.

Schodami na piąte piętro, a potem długim, krętym korytarzem. Aż doszli.

-Tu – mruknął Regulus. Syriusz zapukał i wszedł. Regulus z czystej ciekawości zajrzał do Szperacza.

-Ignac? – zdziwił się.

_Hogwart_

Syriuszek dzielił czas między smoki, naukę i kolegów. Aż nadszedł _TEN _dzień, dzień, w którym przybywali goście z obydwu szkół, co prawda większych niż przeciętna szkoła w Polsce, ale ilu uczniów miała cała Polska, a ile cała Francja?

Syriuszek słyszał o nich, ale jeszcze nikogo z tych szkółnie znał osobiście. Wiedział, że jakiś uczeń Durmstrangu jest szukającym reprezentacji Bułgarii, i to całkiem dobrym szukającym, więc chętnie by go poznał. Gdy już mieli przybyć, Syriuszek ustawił się nieco w cieniu, tuląc Kah-kah-lai.

Powóz Beauxbatons i statek Durmstrangu. Syriuszek przyjrzał się im ciekawie. Uczniowie niewiele różnili się od jego kolegów z MUŁ-a. Dwójka z nich, pomyślał, będziemoimi rywalami. W końcu muszę się zgłosić, turniej to fajna rzecz, nie mówiąc już o chwale i tysiącu galeonów… nie, żeby Syriuszkowi tak bardzo zależało na pieniądzach, co to, to nie.

Ustawiono Czarę Ognia. Syriuszek zrobił kartonowe sobowtóry: swój i Pieszczocha, po czym, po solidnym łyku Eliksiru Niewidzialności (tego na bazie mleka, sierści smoka Mefalo i soku z nari, oczywiście) i Eliksiru Bezsenności (znanego też pod nazwą RED BULL), zaczaił się ze starszym smokiem niedaleko Czary.

Nie czekał długo. Śmierciojad w przebraniu pojawił się jeszcze przed północą. Rzucił na Czarę zaklęcie, wrzucił kartkę i odszedł, nie zauważając Syriuszka. Kto by się go zresztą spodziewał?

-Czas na ciebie, Pieszczoch – szepnął do smoka i wpyszczył1 mu kartkę ze swoim nazwiskiem i nazwą szkoły. Smok machnął dwa razy skrzydłami, wzbił się w powietrze i wrzucił papier do Czary. Płomienie zabarwiły się na czerwono i buchnęły iskry, a po chwili wszystko wróciło do normy. Syriuszek, nadal pod wpływem obu eliksirów, wrócił do pokoju i uzupełnił pracę domową. Do rana zdążył.

Następnego dnia lekcje były znaczniełatwiejsze, ale po uczniach nie było tego widać. Po prostu inna była przyczyna napięcia.

Harry dostał zdjęcie braciszka. Rzeczywiście, Willie był podobny do matki.

List od rodziców odwrócił uwagę Harry'ego od turnieju, ale nie na długo. Dyskusja na temat reprezentantów trwała aż do uczty.

Syriuszek wolał w nich nie uczestniczyć. Unikał towarzystwa, bo bał się, że coś mu się wypsnie. Z tego powodu Pieszczoch został wyszczotkowany cztery razy, a na liście lektur do przeczytania ubyło kilka pozycji.

Tak było aż do uczty. Przy stole Gryffindoru Syriuszek dygotał z podniecenia, jak wszyscy. Kto, kto zostanie reprezentantem Hogwartu? Nawet nie miał siły transmutować jedzenia w czarny chleb z twarogiem.

Wybrano reprezentanta Durmstrangu.

I Beauxbatons.

Czara wyrzuciła też nazwisko Cedrika Diggory'ego.

Syriuszek wiedział, że Czara powinna wybrać jeszcze dwie kartki.

Wyrzuciła nazwisko Harry'ego Pottera. Wywołało to podejrzliwe szepty. Harry, przestraszony, przeszedł do wyznaczonej sali.

Gdy tylko zamknęły się za nim drzwi, Czara po raz piąty zabłysła czerwienią. Usta Syriuszka rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu.

-Syriusz Black-Stadnicki, Magiczny Uniwersytet Łańcucki – odczytał Dumbledore. Syriuszek zeskoczył z krzesła i dziarskim krokiem przeszedł do sali.

Wbiło się w niego spojrzenie czterech par oczu. Uśmiechnął się, usiadł i zarzucił nogę na nogę.

Do sali wkroczyli sędziowie.

-Harry, zgłosiłeś się? – zapytali poważnie.

-Nie.

-A poprosiłeś jakiegoś starszego ucznia, żeby to za ciebie zrobił?

-Nie.

-Black-Stadnicki… zgłosiłeś się? – zapytał z niechęcią pan Crouch.

-Ja? Ależ skąd! – uśmiech nie zbladł na twarzy Syriuszka ani na chwilę.

-A prosiłeś jakiegoś starszego ucznia?

-Nie…

-Czyli się jakoś wepchnąłeś?

-No, można tak powiedzieć… ale jak, to już moja sprawa.

-Dlaczego?

-Bo nie zaprosiliście Polaków.

-To nie powód, żeby się wpychać!

-Czemu nie? Powinienem nie mieć szans. Większość uczestników jest ode mnie o dziesięć lat starsza. Jeden dwukrotnie starszy. Ja jednak jestem Polakiem. Pokażę wam, co potrafię. Może zginę, ale to nieważne.

-Jak to: nieważne? – zdziwił się Karkarow. Dumbledore coś mu powiedział i Karkarow zrozumiał.

-Gdybyście zaprosili Polaków – ciągnął Syriuszek – być może by wam odmówili, mając inne sprawy na głowie. A i ja bym się w to nie mieszał. Pewnie nie powinienem, skoro jestem Czarodzicem. Ale to zrobiłem. Powtarzam, gdybyście zaprosili zwykłych czarodziejów, przysłaliby wam może jednego ucznia, przeszedłby zadania i może by wygrał, albo i nie, ale ja ograniczyłbym się do kibicowania. A tak… zrobię wszystko, żeby wygrać. Wszystko.

W tej sytuacji wybór Harry'ego zszedł na dalszy plan. W centrum uwagi był ten mały, bezczelny i pyskaty_,_ jak jego stryj i imiennik, chłopiec z niewielkiej szkoły na południowym wschodzie Polski.

Uśmiech odsłaniał jego zęby, białe i sprawiające wrażenie niezwykle ostrych. Kły były nieco za długie i zbyt spiczaste, co – jak zapamiętał Harry – było także cechą Ani. Może więc odznaczało wszystkich Czarodziców? A może wyróżniało Stadnickich? W jego szarych oczach czaiła się dzikość i zuchwałość, a także odwaga granicząca z brawurą. Tak, nie tylko z wyglądu, ale także z charakteru mały Syriusz przypominał dużego…

-To na czym będzie polegało pierwsze zadanie? – zapytał najmłodszy reprezentant.

_Pół godziny później, dormitorium Tanderdalu_

Syriuszek walnął się na łóżko. Po chwili coś sobie przypomniał.

-Chodź, Pieszczoch – powiedział w smoczym języku – Zmieścisz się. Zasłużyłeś na to, udało się.

Chłopiec wiedział, że obudzi się na podłodze (prawdopodobnie w momencie zetknięcia się z nią), ale mimo wszystko… bez Pieszczocha by się nie udało, więc smok zasłużył na wyróżnienie w postaci spania z Nalau w jednym legowisku.

Tak, zasłużył, pomyślał Syriuszek chwilę później, wstając z podłogi i kładąc się po części na łóżku, a po części między łapami smoka.

Następnego dnia obudził się w pełni wypoczęty i uznał, że potrzebuje natychmiastowej kąpieli. Co prawda jemu nie przeszkadzało, że pachniał smokiem, lecz z niewiadomych przyczyn większość ludzi uważała ten zapach za nieprzyjemny.

Po kąpieli, czysty i pachnący mydłem (ten zapach z kolei Pieszczoch uważał za drażniący i Syriuszek raczej się z nim zgadzał) poszedł na śniadanie. Czarny chleb, twaróg, nieco mięsa, sałata, pomidory i kiszone ogórki. Idealny zestaw na rozpoczęcie kolejnego pięknego dnia.

Dzień jednak nie był tak piękny, jak można było się spodziewać. Pimpuś, pluszek rodziny Black-Stadnickich, przyniósł Syriuszkowi szkarłatną kopertę. Chłopiec rozpoznał ją natychmiast.

-O nie, nie, nie… - jęknął i wyciągnął różdżkę – _Sucto! Sucto!_ – piszczał w panice. Było jednak już za późno i wyjec wybuchł stukrotnie nagłośnionym głosem Izy.

-SYRIUSZ TY IDIOTO!! JAK MOGŁEŚ ZGŁASZAĆ SIĘ DO TURNIEJU, GDY WIESZ, ŻE (ministerialna ustawa o cenzurze) CHCE POWRÓCIĆ I MOŻE CIĘ DO TEGO WYKORZYSTAĆ TY BEZMYŚLNY SZCZENIAKU!! NATYCHMIAST ZNAJDŹ SOBIE PARTNERA DO ĆWICZEŃ Z MAGII OFENSYWNEJ I DEFENSYWNEJ I ĆWICZ CODZIENNIE CO NAJMNIEJ GODZINĘ! I Z PIESZCZOCHEM TEŻ!! TRZYMAJ SIĘ Z DALA OD TEGO JEDNOOKIEGO BO JAK CIĘ CZYMŚ TEN (ministerialna ustawa o cenzurze) MIOTNIE TO JA NIE WIEM CZY BY CI NAWET WŁASNA SIOSTRA MOGŁA POMÓC!! NAJLEPSZY DO ĆWICZEŃ BYŁBY CHYBA PROFESOR (ministerialna ustawa o cenzurze) BO BYŁ KIEDYŚ (ministerialna ustawa o cenzurze) I GO TEN (ministerialna ustawa o cenzurze) NAUCZYŁ CZEGO TRZEBA!! MOŻESZ TEŻ ĆWICZYĆ Z HAGRIDEM, BO ON JEST (ministerialna ustawa o cenzurze) ALE NICZEGO NIE GWARANTUJĘ!! I MASZ PRZEŻYĆ I NIE ZABIJ MI (ministerialna ustawa o cenzurze) JAK JUŻ WRÓCI BO CHCEMY SPRAWIEDLIWOŚCI DLA WSZYSTKICH!! I (ministerialna ustawa o cenzurze) TEŻ MA MIEĆ SĄD!! I NIE RZUCAJ NA NIEGO MALSUCTO BO NIC Z NIEGO NIE ZOSTANIE!! JEGO (ministerialna ustawa o cenzurze) MOŻESZ MIOTNĄĆ, ALE JEGO ZOSTAW W SPOKOJU I MAM NADZIEJĘ ŻE DOSTANIESZ JAKĄŚ NAUCZKĘ!!

Wyjec spłonął i wszyscy, którzy zatkali uszy, odetkali je teraz. Syriuszek był blady i oddychał zdecydowanie zbyt szybko.

-Mama ma rację… - wydukał – Ale ze mnie głupek…

-Co to jest ustawa o cenzurze? – zapytała go Hermiona.

-To chyba chodzi o to, że usunęli z tego wyjca to, co jest niewygodne – wyjaśnił Syriuszek_ – _zresztą to przecież ustawa waszego Ministerstwa... Zdążył się już uspokoić – Podałabyś mi marmoladę? Dziękuję.

Syriuszek skończył śniadanie i poszedł na lekcje. W spojrzeniach, które kierowali na niego inni uczniowie, niechęć mieszała się z podziwem. Oszukanie Czary Ognia to nie byle co, ale Syriuszek jednocześnie odebrał szanse pozostałym reprezentantom, co już się mniej podobało. Tak czy inaczej, miał wziąć udział w Turnieju, choć nie był z tego tak zadowolony jak poprzednio.

_Łańcut_

Tad, Anetka, trojaczki Olszańskie i Bursztynowy Rysiek szli okrężną drogą do smoczej zagrody. Ta szóstka była niemal nierozłączna, oczywiście poza pełnią, kiedy to animagowie chodzili z Ryśkiem, a Tad z Anetką.

-O co poszło twoim dorosłym? – zapytała Anetka.

-A, o taki drobiazg…

-Im zawsze chodzi o drobiazgi. Co, miałeś bałagan w norze?

-Nie, tatę mieli przenieść do Krakowa… i chciał się przeprowadzić.

-Aha, i mamie się to nie spodobało?

-Tak jakby…

-Czym rzucała?

-Tylko ścierką, niepotrzebnie ewakuowałem całą czwórkę…

Wszyscy się roześmiali. Ech, ci dorośli…

-Nasi miotają w siebie nawzajem zaklęciami – zaśmiał się Mateusz.

-No, i potem Mysza ich odczarowuje – dodał Robert.

-Przestań nazywać mnie myszą ty… ty… ty chabeto jedna!! – wrzasnął Ed, wywołując kolejną salwę śmiechu.

-No wiesz, Mysza – powiedział ze śmiechem Robert – Ja cię nie nazywam szkodnikiem albo gryzoniem, tylko po prostu Mysza, a ty mi tak brzydko mówisz…

-Jesteś podły.

-Wiem, Myszo. Od tego są młodsi bracia.

-A starsi niby od czego?

-Teoretycznie od wykorzystywania, ale mama na to nie pozwoli. Zdaje się, że to już niedaleko? Mysza, zmień się, to cię przeniosę – zaproponował Mateusz.

-W szponach? Dzięki, nie skorzystam – Ed prychnął – Mam jeszcze nóżki.

-Łapki.

-Zamknij się, Sokole Milenium.

Mateusz roześmiał się zaraźliwie. Wilkołaki wiedziały, że ci trzej chłopcy uwielbiają sobie nawzajem dokuczać.

-No, Mysza, nie gniewaj się już tak… - westchnął Bursztynowy Rysiek. Robert chwycił go za kark.

-Nie nazywaj mojego brata myszą! – warknął.

-A ty możesz? – spytał Rysiek.

-Mogę, to MÓJ brat!

I tak wesoło gwarząc doszli do zagrody. Bursztynowy Rysiek zadziwił pozostałą trójkę umiejętnością wyszczotkowania dorosłego smoka rasy Assalen, a Ed został oblizany przez smoka urojonego. I wszyscy byli zadowoleni.

_Hogwart_

Mijały dni, bo co innego miały robić. Dwudziesty czwarty listopada zbliżał się powoli i nieubłaganie. Dopiero natydzień przed oczekiwanym dniem zaczęło się coś dziać.

Snape dostał list od Krysi. Wiedział, że to od niej, jeszcze zanim otworzył, bo tylko jej pluszek wyglądał jak kociołek ze skrzydełkami. Otworzył w zaciszu swojego lochu kilka minut przed lekcjami. Nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek widział, jak to czyta.

List był krótki i treściwy.

_Drogi Sevie,_

_Jak wiesz, próby Mistrza Eliksirów Kirane zaczynają się we wtorek, dwudziestego czwartego listopada. Czy nie przeszkadzałoby Ci, gdybym przyszła do Ciebie w poprzedzającą ten dzień niedzielę, to znaczy dwudziestego drugiego? Oczywiście będziesz mile widziany na próbach, nieważne, czy jako uczestnik, czy jako kibic. Opowiem Ci wszystko, jak już się spotkamy._

_Liczę na szybką odpowiedź._

_Krysia_

Snape uśmiechnął się i zaczął pisać odpowiedź. Muszę pamiętać, pomyślał, żeby nikomu nie dać na niedzielę szlabanu…

Jego pierwszą klasą był czwarty rok Gryfonów i Ślizgonów. Wszyscy zauważyli, że Snape jest jakiś inny. Nie dogryzał Gryfonom, tylko przechadzał się po klasie z rękami splecionymi na plecach i rozmarzonym wyrazem twarzy.

-Panie profesorze… - zaczął nieśmiało Neville – Mój eliksir…

-Bardzo dobrze, Longbottom – powiedział Snape, nawet nie patrząc – Mógłby być trochę bardziej pomarańczowy, ale…

-Y… - mruknął Neville, patrząc na swój zielony eliksir. Teraz już wszyscy byli pewni, że Snape'owi odbiło…

Mylili się. On tylko miał się spotkać z kobietą swego życia. I to już niedługo…

Do niedzieli nie działo się nic szczególnego. Kilka osób straciło paznokcie w eksplozji kociołka pewnego Puchona z trzeciej klasy, Regulus zabrał brata na akcję, po której Syriusz uznał, że zawód Twardziela to jest właśnie to, o co mu chodzi, a w Łańcucie podczas pełni stary Opaliński, sąsiad Black-Stadnickich, nie mógł zasnąć, gdyż pod jego oknami szóstka… hm… _stworzeń…_wyła, rżała, piszczała, skrzeczała i wydawała różne dziwne odgłosy. Stadniccy nigdy nie lubili Opalińskich. Trojaczki Olszańskie zawsze były gotowe robić sąsiadom na złość. A Anetka i Bursztynowy Rysiek się przyłączyli no,… „Cygan dla towarzystwa dał się powiesić"…

Tego samego wieczora Syriuszkowi uciekł Pieszczoch. Chłopiec biegł za nim wzdłuż granicy Zakazanego Lasu, aż zobaczył to.

Smoki. Smoki łuskowe, większe od smoków szlachetnych i nie tak smukłe… chociaż rasa Assalen dorównywała im wzrostem, a gracją je przewyższała

Syriuszek widział te smoki wcześniej i potrafił rozpoznać. Zobaczył też czarodziejów, stojących przy smokach. Na znak rzucili zaklęcia oszałamiające.

-Pieszczoch! – zawołał Syriuszek – Przepraszam, smok mi uciekł… Pieszczoch!

Smok wrócił do swojego Nalau. Łasił się do niego, niemal go przewracając.

-To twój smok? – zainteresował się piegowaty rudzielec. Syriuszek przyjrzał mu się uważnie.

-Można tak powiedzieć. Jest pan bratem Rona?

-Tak. Charlie Weasley – Charlie wyciągnął rękę do Syriuszka, który ją uścisnął.

-Tamten – młody Nalau wyciągnął rękę w stronę jednego smoka – to szwedzki krótkopyski, ten bliżej to walijski zielony pospolity, czarny to rogogon węgierski, ten jasnobrązowy to pustynny kolcogrzbiet jadowity, a ten czerwony to któryś ogniomiot, chiński albo mongolski, prawda? Bo europejski jest raczej rdzawy niż czerwony.

-Chiński… - wyszeptał słabo Charlie – Skąd ty to wiesz?

-Trochę się uczyłem. A właśnie, nie przedstawiłem się. Syriusz Black-Stadnicki.

-Reprezentant?

-Zgadza się. A co, nie powinienem widzieć tych smoków?

-Raczej nie… ale nikomu nie powiem. Widzisz, trochę się denerwowały…

-To Tarrei, prawda? Samice.

-Umiesz to rozpoznać?

-No pewnie. Czyli te smoki to pierwsze zadanie? Łatwizna, nawet nie będę musiał stwarzać na poczekaniu zaklęcia. Bardzo dziękuję.

-A… a kto cię _tyle _nauczył, o smokach?

-Najpierw panna Mariola, a potem panna Kazia. A co? Panna Kazia teraz prowadzi smoczą zagrodę w Łańcucie, panna Mariola była wcześniej.

-Chętnie bym którąś z nich poznał. Zaprosisz jedną z nich na pierwsze zadanie?

-Zaproszę – mruknął Syriuszek i ziewnął. Charlie polecił mu natychmiast pójść do łóżka, co też Syriuszek skwapliwie uczynił.

_Niedziela, popołudnie_

-Miło, że jesteś, Krysiu – uśmiechnął się Snape. Kandydatka na Mistrza Eliksirów Kirane nerwowo odsłoniła zęby, co prawdopodobnie miało być uśmiechem.

-Muszę się jakoś odstresować… - mruknęła. Snape delikatnie objął ją ramieniem.

-To co, pójdziemy gdzieś? – zaproponował – Znam kilka przyjemnych miejsc…

Kiwnęła głową. Wziął ją za rękę i poszli.

Oczywistym miejscem było Hogsmeade, zwłaszcza, że uczniowie nie odwiedzali go tego weekendu, a wieśniacy woleli unikać Snape'a ze względu na jego sławę. Byli więc sami, tylko we dwoje.Snape mógłby bezbłędnie powiedzieć, jaki eliksir i jak przyrządzała ostatnio Krysia.

-Zimno trochę – zauważył – Może pójdziemy na piwo kremowe? – zaproponował.

-Chętnie. Jeszcze tego nie piłam…

-O, to koniecznie musisz spróbować!

W „Trzech miotłach" kupił dwie butelki kremowego piwa i poczęstował Krysię. Kobieta pierwszy łyk długo trzymała w ustach, potem coś zanotowała i przełknęła.

-Pyszne – uśmiechnęła się.

-Wiedziałem, że ci zasmakuje. Co zapisywałaś?

-Jak to się robi.

-Potrafisz?

-Pewnie. Każdy porządny eliksirowar to potrafi.

-Robić piwo kremowe?

-Nie, głuptasie… - Krysia pieszczotliwie położyła rękę na ramieniu Severusa – Analizować eliksiry i inne takie… trucizny poprzez dotyk… najpierw trzeba tylko się odpowiednio zabezpieczyć…

-Aha… czym?

-Uniwersalnym antidotum, jakim jest na przykład eliksir z tygrysiej lilii i kory nari.

Severus zanotował. Potem dopili piwo i wyszli.

Mimo zimna było przyjemnie. Szli ze splecionymi dłońmi w milczeniu, bo o czym mieliby rozmawiać? Zresztą oboje lubili ciszę. Spojrzenia mówiły same za siebie.

Potem Severus zaprowadził Krysię na Dach Zakochanych.

-Ech, a zamówiłem to miejsce na każdy czwartek i sobotę… - westchnął i usiadł na rozłożonym kocyku.

-Po egzaminiejuż się będziemy tak spotykać – obiecała Krysia.

Znów nic nie mówili. Dotyk i spojrzenia im wystarczały.

Spojrzeli sobie głęboko w oczy i nawet nie musieli mówić, że tego chcą. Pocałowali się. Długo, rozkoszując się tym pocałunkiem, jakby miał być ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zrobią w życiu.

-Och… - westchnął Severus, gdy już skończyli – Masz żuka we włosach… zdejmę go…

-Pokaż… - poprosiła i przyjrzała się żukowi, którego Severus trzymał w dwóch palcach. Jej oczy się rozszerzyły.

-Sev… - wyszeptała – taki żuk jest niezbędny do stworzenia eliksiru odporności na ogień… przyda mi się na próby… daj go tu…

Wrzuciła żuka do nietłukącego słoika i zakręciła. W wieczku były dziurki na powietrze, ale żuk nie mógł się wydostać.

-Chyba powinnam już wracać… - westchnęła Krysia – Miło było. Dziękuję.

Jeszcze raz się pocałowali.

-Przyjdziesz popatrzeć na próby? – zapytała Krysia.

-Tak, w piątek po południu. Wcześniej nie dam rady – rzekł Severus.

-To do piątku. Pa.

-Pa…

I Krysia znów rzuciła w powietrze odrobinę suchego eliksiru przemieszczenia, mrucząc pod nosem „moja pracownia".

W swojej pracowni Krysia sięgnęła do szafki, w której trzymała gotowe eliksiry i znalazła małą, mlecznobiałą butelkę podpisaną „Veritaserum". Odmierzyła trzy krople i przełknęła.

-Kocham Severusa Snape'a – powiedziała. Tak, była już pewna. Gdyby nie była, pod działaniem Veritaserum powiedziałaby coś w rodzaju „wydaje mi się, że kocham Severusa Snape'a".

-Kto to jest Severus Snape? – zapytał Ignac, który już od dłuższego czasu przebywał w pracowni siostry. Krysia zbladła, ale nie mogła nie odpowiedzieć. Veritaserum wciąż działało.

-To nauczyciel eliksirów w Hogwarcie – wyjaśniła.

-I co, kiedy się pobieracie?

-Jeszcze nie wiem… ale niedługo.

Ignac uśmiechnął się słabo. Zrozumiał, że teraz będzie jedyną osobą stanu wolnego w rodzinie.

1 To samo, co wręczył, tylko do pyska.


	4. bonus

Bonus między rozdziałami. Piosenka. Na melodię... dobra, domyślcie się, bo to oczywiste. I mały wstęp do tego, co dalej.

Ignac: Czuję, co się święci,  
Opętał ich zły duch,  
Dam głowę, że wolnego stanu  
Ubędzie znowu dwóch!  
Ten czas karesom sprzyja,  
Miłosny tchnie wciąż czar,  
Jeżeli mnie to też dopadnie,  
Co będzie, strach się bać!

Chór: Miłość rośnie wokół nas,  
W spokojną jasną noc,  
Nareszcie świat zaczyna w zgodzie żyć,  
Magiczną czując moc!

Krysia: Już nie wiem, co mam robić,  
Na pewno kocham go,  
On wie to - i co dalej, nie wiem.  
Raz pierwszy czuję to!

Severus: Ona wciąż panikuje,  
Lecz nie uwierzę, że  
Nie będzie Mistrzem, skoro wszak  
Z alchemii tyle wie!

Chór: Miłość rośnie wokół nas,  
W spokojną jasną noc,  
Nareszcie świat zaczyna w zgodzie żyć,  
Magiczną czując moc!  
Miłość rośnie wokół nas,  
Jej zapach jest tuż, tuż!  
Kochać to pokonać troski swe,  
Przetrwać pośród burz!

Ignac: Jeśli ja też zakocham się,  
Moje sielskie dni  
Odejdą w dal, i nie ma rady,  
Już po nich, czas na łzy...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: W tym rozdziale dzieje się więcej niż tylko to, co było wspomniane w bonusie… więc nie opuszczajcie go, bo ważne rzeczy s

_A/N: W tym rozdziale dzieje się więcej niż tylko to, co było wspomniane w bonusie… więc nie opuszczajcie go, bo ważne rzeczy się dzieją. Uwaga, ocieka lukrem. Bardzo._

_W dzisiejszym odcinku „Tanderdalu Sagi 2": pierwsze zadanie Turnieju! Próby na Mistrza Eliksirów Kirane! Zaręczyny!_

_I tysiąc słoni!_

Wieczorem w poniedziałek poprzedzający pierwsze zadanie turnieju Syriuszek poszedł spać w ubraniu i znów wziął Pieszczocha do łóżka.

Poranek był chłodny i rześki. Syriuszek wyplątał się ze smoczych kończyn _i_ ogona, spadł z łóżka, nakarmił piszczącą Kah-kah-lai i zostawił w misce jedzenie dla Pieszczocha, a potem poszedł na śniadanie.

W Wielkiej Sali wszyscy się odsuwali od Syriuszka. Chłopiec wiedział, dlaczego. Zapach smoka, który przesiąkł w jego skórę i ubranie, był bardzo intensywny i niezbyt przyjemny dla nieprzyzwyczajonych. Usiadł obok – albo raczej: „najbliżej" – Harry'ego, który był blady i drżał na całym ciele. Gdy Syriuszek wstał, żeby sięgnąć po mleko, Harry skrzywił się.

-Chyba się nie kąpałeś… - mruknął. Syriuszek uśmiechnął się.

-Mijałoby się to z celem. To tylko środek ostrożności. – powiedział wesolutko. Wziął mleko i wypił niemal jednym haustem. No, od razu lepiej…

_Kraków, błonia_

Kandydaci na Mistrza Eliksirów Kirane byli tu od świtu. Każdy miał już stanowisko. Na czas prób błonia zarosły jeszcze większą rozmaitością roślin niż zwykle. Zadanie, przed którym stanęli kandydaci, brzmiało: stworzyć do zmroku eliksir, który pomoże rozproszyć ciemności, aby przez noc udało się stworzyć następny eliksir. Eliksirowarowie z całej Polski mieli do dyspozycji wszystko to, co mieli przy sobie, rosło na błoniach lub zdołali uzyskać od innychdowolną drogą: kupna, wymiany lub kradzieży.

Krysia polegała prawie wyłącznie na własnych zasobach. Wiedziała już, jaki eliksir przygotować.

Próby, jak co pięć lat, oceniał – lub w tym przypadku, oceniała – Mistrz Eliksirów Kirane. Zwycięzca konkurencji miał walczyć w sobotnim finale z nią samą.

I właśnie tego Krysia najbardziej się obawiała. Pięć lat temu odpadła dopiero w finale.

_Hogwart, błonia_

Wszyscy byli mniej lub bardziej gotowi do zadania. Syriuszek siedział w jednym kącie namiotu, w drugim – pozostali reprezentanci. Mimo to cały namiot pachniał już smokiem. Cedrik był nieco zielony na twarzy.

Podeszli do losowania smoków. Fleur wybrała zielonego walijskiego pospolitego, Cedrik – szwedzkiego krótkopyskiego, Wiktor – chińskiego ogniomiota, a Harry – rogogona węgierskiego. Syriuszek sięgnął do woreczka po figurkę pustynnego kolcogrzbieta jadowitego. Miał startować jako ostatni.

Zajął z powrotem swoje miejsce w kącie namiotu i zaczął nucić pod nosem, z uśmiechem kota, który po łatwym i obfitym posiłku leniwie wygrzewa się w promieniach słońca.

Nie zmienił swojej pozycji, gdy pozostali reprezentanci zmagali się ze smokami. Wstał dopiero, gdy była kolej na niego.

Wyszedł z namiotu i natychmiast wsadził różdżkę do tylnej kieszeni spodni, nie zważając na ryzyko utraty pośladków1.Pewnym krokiem podszedł do smoczycy i spojrzał na nią w górę.

-Manne! – zawołał. Smoczyca nachyliła się do niego, jakby nie dosłyszała.  
-Manne – powtórzył smocze pozdrowienie. – Manne, Tarrei.

Smoczyca zdziwiła się, słysząc smocze słowa z ust człowieka.

-Manne – odpowiedziała. – Czego chcesz, Kaki?

-Tarrei… w twoich jajkach jest jedno, które nie należy do ciebie. Jest mniejsze i złote. – wyjaśnił Syriuszek bez lęku. Smoczyca spojrzała na jajka. Zgrabnie wyłuskała złote i podała chłopcu.

-Dziękuję – powiedział z uśmiechem Syriuszek, gdy poczuł chłodny ciężar w dłoni. Tarrei polizała go po policzku.

-Powodzenia, Kaki. – szepnęła.

Syriuszek przelazł z powrotem przez ogrodzenie. Charlie chwycił go za ramiona.

-Co ty zrobiłeś?! – wrzasnął z podziwem, złością i strachem naraz, trzęsąc chłopcem.

-Poprosiłem ją o jajo. To wszystko. – wyjaśnił chłopiec. – O, widzę pannę Kazię. Zapoznać was?

-No pewnie!

Syriuszek zaprowadził Charliego do panny Kazi, przedstawił ich sobie i poszedł zobaczyć punktację.

Nie mieli za co odjąć mu punktów, jednak Karkarow odjął mu jeden – Syriuszek nie był przecież z Durmstrangu. Nie przeszkodziło to Syriuszkowi w zajęciu pierwszego miejsca.

Gdy chłopiec wracał do swojego pokoju, zatrzymał go Harry.

-Byłeś wspaniały! Jak to zrobiłeś? Nie idziesz świętować? – zapytał. Syriuszek potrząsnął głową.

-Nie mam czego. Wiesz, te pogniecione jaja…to przecież tragedia dla niej… te maleństwa…Nie mogę przestać o tym myśleć…. Idę wziąć kąpiel.

Chociaż smoczy zapach już nieco wywietrzał z odzieży Syriuszka, nadal był wyczuwalny. Harry westchnął. Tak, jemu też by się przydała kąpiel…

-Mówisz o smokach „maleństwa"?

-No a jak? Przecież to _dzieci _– podkreślił Syriuszek i przyspieszył kroku.

_Kraków, błonia_

Kilkoro kandydatów już odpadło, w tym jeden na zawsze. No cóż, młody eliksirowar ze szczecińskiego Kirane raczej nie będzie dobry w swoim fachu, mając ubogo, lecz schludnie odzianą2,sterczącą od połowy przedramienia kość. Uzdrawiacze odtworzyli mu kończynę, ale chłopak miał dożywotni zakaz wstępu do alchemicznych pracowni. Tak zawsze jest z tymi, którzy są nie dość ostrożni…

Krysia nie mogła sobie pozwolić na żaden błąd. Jej eliksir był teraz całkiem czarny. Tak, jak oczy Seva, pomyślała przez chwilę, zanim dodała trzy krople wyciągu z krwawnika. W tym momencie płyn stał się srebrzysty.

Jeszcze tylko parę składników i eliksir był gotowy. Krysia zamieszała ostatni raz i z kociołka uniosło się kilka dużych baniek światła, pozostawiając ciemnozielony płyn na dnie. Gdy trzeba będzie wydobyć więcej światła, wystarczy dodać octu winnego z białych winogron i zamieszać. Bańki powinny unosić się nad głową przez siedemdziesiąt godzin bez żadnych zmian. Dlatego Krysia wybrała właśnie ten eliksir.

_Hogwart, łazienka Tanderdalu_

Od pół godziny Syriuszek stał pod prysznicem, opierając dłonie o ścianę. Strumyczki zimnej wody spływały po jego plecach. Mokre kosmyki długich, czarnych włosów lepiły mu się do karku. Chłopiec stał tak nieruchomo, nawet nie poruszając gałkami ocznymi.

Co się teraz stanie z tymi smokami? Szczególnie żal mu było pogniecionych jaj. Biedne Kaki…

Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zaczął płakać. I przez cały czas się nie poruszał.

Korzystał z Zaklęcia Nalau i kontrolował Pieszczocha.

_Szkolne błonia_

-Co się stanie z tymi smokami? – zapytała panna Kazia. Charlie wzruszył ramionami.

-Nie mam pojęcia. Mam nadzieję, że odtransportują je z powrotem. A co?

-Przenoszenie samicy wysiadującej… - panna Kazia westchnęła. – To zbrodnia. Ale żeby to zrozumieć, trzeba znać się na smokach.

-Ty się znasz?

-No pewnie. Mój tata prowadził smoczą zagrodę, wiem, że kilka dni po moim urodzeniu zmarła mi matka i tata zaniósł mnie do zagrody, dał jednej Tarrei, która akurat miała Kaki w moim wieku. – panna Kazia parsknęła śmiechem. – W wieku sześciu lat miałam więcej smoczych kolegów niż ludzkich, ale potem tata sobie przypomniał, że trzeba mnie posłać do szkoły. Koledzy z zerówki trochę się dziwili, że mam smocze zachowania…

-To znaczy jakie?

-Na przykład zakłopotany smok liże łapę.

Charlie roześmiał się. Panna Kazia, zakłopotana, zarumieniła się i mimowolnie polizała łapę… to znaczy rękę.

-Dużo wiesz o smokach.

-Też byś dużo wiedział, gdybyś się wychował w smoczej zagrodzie.

-A…

-Tak?

-A… czym się żywiłaś?

-Smoczym mlekiem. To chyba oczywiste.

-Mlekiem?!

Panna Kazia uśmiechnęła się wyrozumiale.

-Nie za dużo wiesz o smokach… może byś do mnie przyjechał, pokazałabym ci to i owo…

-Bardzo chętnie.  
Tymczasem Pieszczoch, kierowany przez Syriuszka, wędrował w kierunku zagrody smoków.

-Manne – zawołał, zbliżając się do Tarrei ogniomiot. Czerwona smoczyca nachyliła się do niego.

-Manne, Kaki – szepnęła. Pieszczoch podrapał się za uchem, czekając na polecenie Syriuszka.

-Mój Nalau pragnie wyrazić żal w powodu tego, co się stało, i zapytać, czy nie może w czymś pomóc. – wyrecytował młody smok. Smoczyca uśmiechnęła sięsmutno.

-Nic już nie można zrobić… moje Kaki… one…

-Mój Nalau wie o tym, jednak dysponuje potężną magią i prosi o pozwolenie na próbę.

-Udzielam pozwolenia twojemu Nalau, Kaki…

W tej samej chwili Syriuszek zerwał połączenie kontroli i zakręcił wodę. Potem wytarł się ręcznikiem, włożył czyste ubranie i popędził na błonia, znowu ryzykując utratę pośladków. Gdy dobiegł do smoków, wyciągnął różdżkę.

-Manne, Tarrei – wydyszał i skierował różdżkę na pogniecione jaja.

-_ReSSUrectio_ – szepnął. Jaja złożyły się na powrót. Smoczyca dotknęła ich nosem, a potem z wyrazem wdzięczności na pysku oblizała Syriuszka po twarzy. Chłopiec zarumienił się. Jakby nie było, właśnie pocałowała go dziewczyna, z którą nie był spokrewniony…

_Jabłonkowo_

Misiek był podenerwowany. Odkąd z niewyjaśnionych powodów w szkole skończyło się mleko, był bezbronny jak trzydniowe Kaki. Nie mógł rzucić najprostszego zaklęcia, nawet eliksiry mu nie szły. Gdyby był delikatną dziewczynką, ryczałby teraz w poduszkę. Ale nie był, więc stał się istnym demonem zagłady. Tępił wszelkie przejawy niesubordynacji wśród swoich podopiecznych. Dlatego obiecywano już nagrody za choćby szklankę mleka.

Icek Wiertara próbował wymknąć się w czasie lekcji ze szkoły i nabyć mleko, jednak czujny woźny przyłapał go już na schodach. Nieco innym sposobem problem próbowała rozwiązać klasa pierwsza stopnia piątego, która najdotkliwiej odczuwała gniew Miśka.

-Czy to na pewno dobry pomysł? – zapytał Darek po raz enty. Nina westchnęła, odgarniając włosy z twarzy.

-Jedyny, jaki mamy… - westchnęła. – Sylwia, powtórzysz jeszcze raz tę teorię?

-To nic trudnego, wujek mnie nauczył robić takie rzeczy. – uśmiechnęła się Sylwia. – To prosta transmutacja. Mleko to woda, cukier, białko, tłuszcz i parę innych rzeczy. Tu – wskazała na podłogę, na której stały lub leżały rozmaite przedmioty – mamy wodę, węgiel, powietrze i wszystko, co potrzebne. Musimy tylko zmienić strukturę tych rzeczy, żeby otrzymać mleko.

-A ile tego mleka będzie? – zainteresował się Darek.

-Zgodnie z prawem zachowania masy, będzie go tyle, ile teraz tego wszystkiego. – wyjaśniła cierpliwie Sylwia. Darek gwizdnął. Już samej wody było sporo, więc mleka – jeżeli się uda – starczyłoby Miśkowi na około tygodnia.

-A dlaczego już nie działa zaklęcie, które robiło mleko z powietrza? – zapytał Kuba. Ania westchnęła.

-Z powodu licznych nadużyć tego zaklęcia zostało przyblokowane przez władzę najwyższą. – wyjaśniła. Będąc w samorządzie, wiedziała to i owo. Może to zmienią, skoro Misiek jest Hetmanem – trzeba podziałać. Ale nie podziała tak szybko. Lepiej nie czekać. No, Sylwia…

Sylwia wyjęła z kieszeni kawałek kredy. Jak wszyscy z klasy się domyślili – kredę rąbnęła podczas którejś lekcji teoretycznej, prawdopodobnie na przygotowaniu do obserwacji dzikich zwierząt magicznych, gdyż na tej lekcji została wywołana do tablicy.

Sylwia nakreśliła skomplikowany krąg wokół zgromadzonych substratów i wyprostowała się.

-Teraz wszyscy kładziemy ręce na kręgu. To ważne, tu chodzi o Miśka! – przypomniała. Koledzy posłuchali jej. Błysnęło żółte światło i w wiadrach pojawiło się mleko. Patryk włożył do niego palec i oblizał.

-Pełnotłuste! – zawołał. Każdy wziął po wiadrze i przetransportowali się pod koniczynkę.

-Misiek, przynieśliśmy mleko! – zawołała Nina. Misiek ucieszył się i pociągnął solidny łyk. Potem otarł usta rękawem.

-Dzięki, maluchy. – uśmiechnął się. – Nawet nie wiecie, jaki jestem wdzięczny.

-To Sylwia zrobiła! – zawołał Darek, a pozostali pokiwali głowami. Sylwia stała się bohaterką całej szkoły.

-A w ogóle, to co to za magia? – zapytała Ania. Sylwia uśmiechnęła się szerzej. Mieszanina magii wschodu, nieco arabskiej, ale w większości indyjskiej z chińskimi, mongolskimi i japońskimi naleciałościami… to nie byle co.

-Wujek sporo czasu spędził w Azji i tam się nauczył. – wyjaśniła. – A potem nauczył mnie.

-A twój tata…

-Nie znam mojego taty. Nigdy nie ożenił się z mamą, i nic o nim nie wiem.

Ktoś poklepał Sylwię po plecach.

-I co jeszcze umiesz?

Sylwia zgodziła się na mały pokaz swoich umiejętności. Nie było to GSM, raczej coś, co można by nazwać „magią znaków" – symbole, które miały moc.

_Hogwart_

Syriuszek był zadowolony z siebie. Udało mu się rzucić zaklęcie Ani, i to na istoty nieludzkie! Wiadomo, że smoki są na niektóre zaklęcia odporne, ale to się całkowicie udało! Czuł malutkie serca bijące tam, wewnątrz jaj! Wyczuwał myśli malutkich smoczków!

Zdecydowanie, Syriuszek był ostrym przeciwnikiem aborcji. Technikami legilimencyjnymi potrafił czytać myśli smoków. Nie były to jakieś znowu bardzo wyraźne myśli, raczej odczucia w kategoriach ciepło-zimno, głośno-cicho, przyjemnie-nieprzyjemnie.

Dzieci zawsze go rozczulały, zarówno jego własne rodzeństwo, jak i inne, niezależnie od płci, a nawet gatunku. A już małe smoki rozczulały chyba każdego, jak choćby Kah-kah-lai, obok której nikt nie potrafił przejść obojętnie. Każdy, kto ją widział, chciał choćby ją pogłaskać.

Kah-kah-lai leżała teraz przytulona do swojego Nalau, wciskając mu nos pod pachę. Syriuszek ostrożnie obejmował ją ramieniem. Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy zasnął.

Zagadka złotego jaja nie była jeszcze tak pilna, aby spędzać mu sen z powiek. Zresztą… zawsze może zapytać kogoś mądrzejszego. Na przykład Mirka, którego poznał w Puszczy Knyszyńskiej. Po co się spieszyć, jest jeszcze kupa czasu…

_Łańcut_

Panna Kazia i Charlie zmaterializowali się tuż przed smoczą zagrodą. Szóstka przyjaciół już tam czekała.

-Dzień dobry! – zawołał Robert. – Przyszliśmy pomóc!

-I się czegoś dowiedzieć! – dodał Ed.

-I zrobić parę zdjęć! – dorzucił Mateusz.

-I jeszcze… - zaczął Bursztynowy Rysiek.

-Dobrze, dobrze, dzieci. Możecie nakarmić smoki leśne, a potem wyszczotkować Kerri-lai i się z nią pobawić, dobrze? – zaproponowała panna Kazia. – Kochane dzieciaki, przychodzą prawie codziennie! – zwróciła się do Charliego.

-Po co? – zdziwił się chłopak, patrząc, jak grupa trzech chłopców w wieku około sześciu lat, dwóch chłopaków chyba nastoletnich i jedna nastoletnia dziewczyna z głośnym „Hurra!" chwytają wiadra lub miski z pokarmem i biegną ścieżką między ogrodzeniami.

-Interesują ich smoki, więc przychodzą się uczyć. To chyba jasne – wzruszyła ramionami panna Kazia. – Chodź, pokażę ci smoki Assalen.

Smoki Assalen dokładnie obwąchały Charliego. Jeden młody nawet wsadził mu nos do ucha.

-Nie wyjmuj różdżki i nie wykonuj gwałtownych ruchów – poradziła panna Kazia i poklepała jedną ze smoczyc po karku.

-Jak to mam nie wyjmować różdżki?

-To ich drażni. Nie martw się, zaraz skończą cię obwąchiwać i zostawią cię w spokoju.

Jedna z młodych smoczyc – już nie Kaki, jeszcze nie Tarrei – wystawiła język i dyszała zabawnie, przekrzywiając łeb. W kłębie miała niecałe dwa metry wzrostu i była smoczycą sprawiającą najwięcej kłopotów. Szczególnie uwielbiała (z wzajemnością!) szóstkę przyjaciół z zerówki, a ten nowy rudzielec wydał jej się znakomitym celem… to znaczy towarzyszem zabawy.

Gdy pozostałe smoki zostawiły już Charliego w spokoju, smoczyca wkroczyła do akcji. Zaczęła od zwykłego otarcia się o nogi/tułów chłopaka, popiskując cichutko. Charlie z uśmiechem pogłaskał jej długą, jedwabistą, jasną sierść. smoczyca zmrużyła oczy z widoczną przyjemnością. Swoje duże, czerwonobrązowe oczy.

Chwilę później, zbyt szybko, by ktokolwiek mógł zareagować, Charlie leżał w kałuży ze smoczycą opierającą łapy na jego klatce piersiowej. Przekrzywiała łeb i wystawiła język w minie „zabawa, śmieszne, nie bać się". Lekko uderzała ogonem o ziemię. A po chwili pochyliła się i oblizała Charliego od pasa w górę.

-Kerri-lai! Nieładnie! – zawołała panna Kazia i smoczyca zeszła z chłopaka, nadal z zadowoloną miną.

-Przepraszam, Charlie. Kerri-lai często tak robi.

-Nic… nie… szkodzi… gdzie ona polazła?

-A, pewnie będzie się bawić z dzieciakami. One ją uwielbiają.

-Trafił swój na swego, co? – domyślił się Charlie, słysząc, jak dzieci śmieją się i krzyczą, zapewne bawiąc się z psotną smoczycą.

-No właśnie. Chodź, umyjesz się…

_Kraków_

Krysi warzenie odpowiednich eliksirów szło najlepiej w całej grupie. Przewyższał ją tylko jeden chłopak, wolontariusz z Wrocławia, ale wkrótce wykrytou niego użycie Felix Felicis, więc odpadł na następne trzy próby. Zawsze tak karano oszustów.  
Eliksir, który czynił człowieka niewidzialnym i niesłyszalnym, należał do podstawowych narzędzi każdego podejmującego próby. Tylko nieliczni zabezpieczali swoje składniki eliksirem reagującym na cudzy dotyk i ogłaszającym próbę kradzieży. Wśród nich była Krysia. Nie mogła sobie pozwolić na utratę składników do eliksirów, a i sama też ich nie kradła.

Nocą warzyli eliksir mający ochronić przed zmęczeniem i snem. Oczywiście, było wiele takich eliksirów. Dlatego punktowany był także wybór.

Krysia po wielokroć przesiadywała w pracowni do późnej nocy, więc znała na pamięć kilka przepisów na taki eliksir. Każda czynność wymagała tu skupienia, więc Krysia zabezpieczyła teren wokół siebie pewnym ciekawym zaklęciem, które szwagier podesłał jej z pracy. Każdy, kto chciał jej przeszkodzić – w celu zwiększenia własnych szans – tracił przytomność i budził się pięćdziesiąt metrów od domu. Krysia z pewną satysfakcją zauważyła, że przestrzeń wokół niej się wyludniła.

_Hogwart, lochy_

Snape prowadził lekcję eliksirów Slytherin – Gryffindor czwarty rok. Przechadzał się po klasie, tłumacząc rozdrobnienie składników.

-…a jak należy pociąć liście wierzby? – zapytał klasę. Ręka Hermiony wystrzeliła w powietrze.

-Tak, panno Granger?

-W paski szerokości czwartej części cala – odpowiedziała Hermiona. Snape uśmiechnął się.

-Bardzo dobrze, dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru.

Zapanowała cisza.

-Pan chyba żartuje! – zawył Malfoy. – Dziesięć punktów dla tej szlamy?

-Malfoy, dzisiaj o siódmej masz szlaban.

-A-ale…

-Nie słyszałeś? I nie chcę więcej słyszeć takich słów! A teraz kto mi powie, jaki kolor powinien mieć eliksir po dodaniu soku brzozowego…?

Malfoyowi szczęka opadła i uderzyła ze stukotem o blat. Ron pochylił się do Harry'ego:

-Czy to nie Hermiona zadała mu jakiegoś eliksiru? – wysunął przypuszczenie.

–E, chyba by nie wziął, facet po prostu źle się czuje, albo ześwirował. Najważniejsze, że się nie czepia. Przynajmniej nas – zachichotał Harry złośliwie, choć cichutko.

_Siódma, lochy Snape'a_

_­_-Jestem, panie profesorze… - mruknął naburmuszony Malfoy.

-Świetnie. Twój szlaban… wyczyścisz stoły. Bez użycia magii.

-Panie profesorze?

-Tak, Malfoy? Ścierka jest tam.

-Co to za kobieta? – Malfoy wskazał na zdjęcie z wakacji z Krysią.

-Nie twoja sprawa. Jeśli zaraz nie zabierzesz się za stoły, szlaban potrwa miesiąc.

_Kraków, błonia_

Do piątku pozostało tylko siedmioro, a Krysia prowadziła o włos. Po południu, gdy warzyli już ostatni przed finałem eliksir, wyczuła obecność Snape'a. Uśmiechnęła się. Tak, obiecał, że przyjdzie i przyszedł. Mogła na nim polegać. Zdjęła zabezpieczenie.

-Cześć Sev, zaraz to skończę i będziemy mogli gdzieś pójść – powiedziała, nie odwracając się i mogła niemal wyczuć, jak Snape się za nią uśmiecha.

-Potem już niczego nie warzysz? – zapytał.  
-Nie, to ostatni dzisiaj. Jutro, jeśli się uda, mam pojedynek z Mistrzem Eliksirów Kirane. Wobec tego aż do rana… mam wolne. Już.

Mistrz Eliksirów Kirane spojrzała na eliksir Krysi i z uznaniem pokiwała głową. Krysia czekała w napięciu.

-Jutro w pojedynku Eliksirowarów do walki z Mistrzem Eliksirów Kirane stanie… - jeden z pomniejszych sędziów zawiesił głos – Krystyna Stadnicka.

-Wiedziałem! Wiedziałem, że ci się uda! – zawołał Snape, chwytając Krysię w objęcia. Potem ją pocałował.

-To jeszcze nie koniec… - wydusiła z siebie Krysia, gdy wreszcie ją puścił. – Jeszcze jutro…

-Ale dziś należy do nas. Kocham cię…

-Wiem, ja ciebie też, ale wszyscy się gapią…

-A niech się gapią… to gdzie pójdziemy świętować?

-Sev… jeszcze nie ma czego świętować…

-To gdzie pójdziemy odreagować przed jutrzejszym finałem?

Krysia się roześmiała i przytuliła Seva. Mocno.

-Gdziekolwiek zechcesz, Sev.

-Ale… - Snape się zarumienił – Ja nie znam Krakowa!

-W sumie ja też nie… a gdzie byś chciał pójść?

-Znasz może jakieś spokojne miejsce, gdzie moglibyśmy się napić… powiedzmy kremowego piwa?

-Tu w ogóle nie ma kremowego piwa. Lubisz krakowskie obwarzanki?

-Nie wiem, nigdy nie próbowałem. Ale mogę…

Poszli na Rynek, a potem na Planty. Szli spokojnym krokiem, ze splecionymi rękami, nawet tego nie zauważając. Było to dla nich już naturalne. Niespiesznie chrupali obwarzanki, od czasu do czasu patrząc sobie głęboko w oczy.

-To teraz już tylko finał? – zapytał Snape.

-Tak, tylko… albo aż… - westchnęła Krysia. Severus ją objął.

-Nie martw się, poradzisz sobie. Chcesz buzi na szczęście?

Krysia zaśmiała się serdecznie i krótko, bo Severus zamknął jej usta pocałunkiem.

-Poradzisz sobie – powtórzył.

Krysia tylko się uśmiechnęła.

Następnego dnia Snape obserwował pojedynek dwóch eliksirowarów. Mistrz Eliksirów Kirane była dobra w swoim fachu – nawet bardzo dobra – ale była też stara. Severus kilka razu zauważył, że jej ręce drżały.

Wciąż jednak była dobra. Lecz nie aż tak, by pokonać Krysię. Severus to widział. Obie kobiety miały za zadanie nie tylko uwarzyć, ale stworzyć eliksir. Właściwie każda robiła co innego i nie potrafił na razie rozstrzygnąć, który eliksir jest lepszy. Zauważył, że Krysia używa prawie wyłącznie składników roślinnych.

Zanim zapadł zmrok, oba eliksiry były gotowe. Dopiero wtedy Snape usłyszał, jak miały działać: miały to być eliksiry uspokajające. Wiedział, jak trudno jest zrobić je dobrze, i wiedział, że błąd eliksirowara może kosztować nawet życie, a co najmniej długą śpiączkę.

Szczur, na którym miano przeprowadzić doświadczenie, miotał się jak oszalały po klatce, póki nie dostał eliksiru przygotowanego przez Mistrz Eliksirów. Na chwilę znieruchomiał, a potem bezwładnie przewrócił się na grzbiet, i głośno zachrapał.

Ktoś rzucił na szczura zaklęcie cofnięcia czasu. Szczur znów był podenerwowany. Niechętnie przyjął dawkę eliksiru Krysi i natychmiast się uspokoił.

-No to mamy nowego Mistrza Eliksirów Kirane! – zawołał obecny przy wszystkich próbach krakowski Zwierzchnik Kirane.

Była Mistrz Eliksirów uścisnęła Krysi dłoń.

-Gratuluję – powiedziała tylko. I to wystarczyło. Do pełni szczęścia Krysi brakowało tylko jednego.

I to też się stało. Severus zdołał przecisnąć się przez tłum.

-Świetnie. Po prostu doskonale. Wątpię, czy jest na świecie drugi taki eliksirowar jak ty –pochwalił ją i zanim zdążyła coś powiedzieć, pocałował mocno. Wiwaty na chwilę ucichły, by znów wybuchnąć.

-I co teraz będziesz robić? – zapytał Snape, gdy udało im się wymknąć. Krysia wzruszyła ramionami.

-Poprzednia Mistrz ma czas do piątku, żeby zlikwidować ślady swojej bytności z pracowni Mistrza Eliksirów Kirane. W sobotę mam zacząć się kwaterować, a do tego czasu mam wolne.

-A może…

-Hm?

-A może byśmy spędzili ten tydzień razem? No wiesz… - Snape się zarumienił – Jeżeli chcesz…

-Bardzo chętnie. Gdzie?

-No u mnie… w szkole. Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko… mieszkaniu w lochach…

-Nie mam. Wiesz, czym różnią się lochy od mojej sypialni?

-Nie wiem. Czym?

-Nazwą. I łóżkiem. – Krysia wzruszyła ramionami. – No, właściwie to jest piwnica. Szkolny loch to byłaby taka miła odmiana…

Snape zachichotał. Wtedy przypomniał sobie…

-E… Krysiu… jeśli byś chciała… to… to możesz ze mną zostać… no wiesz… na zawsze…

W miarę jak mówił, jego twarz przybierała coraz bardziej „gryfoński" kolor3. Krysia uśmiechnęła się lekko.

-…wiesz, u mnie… e… jako… jako pani Snape'owa…

-Czy mam zrozumieć, że właśnie mi się oświadczyłeś? – zapytała Krysia. Snape odetchnął z ulgą.

-Tak… tak, właśnie o to mi chodziło… czy zostaniesz moją żoną?

Krysia objęła szyję Severusa tak, że jej twarz była bardzo blisko jego twarzy.

-Tak – powiedziała cicho, że tylko Snape ją usłyszał. Nie potrzebowali nic więcej. Pocałowali się mocno, długo i namiętnie.  
-W Boże Narodzenie – mruknął Snape. – Co ty na to?

-Tak, to chyba odpowiedni czas… będę już po zakwaterowaniu w pracowni w Krakowie…

-…i znowu będziesz się przenosić, tym razem do mnie…

-Takie tam przenoszenie, przecież nie będę przenosić pracowni!

-Nie? No, mam pracownię w domu… zmieścisz się. I co, pewnie się będziesz przenosić eliksirem do pracy?

-No jasne! A mam inne wyjście? Aha, i przydałoby się powiedzieć moim rodzicom, nawet jeśli nie będziemy robić wesela…

-Nie chcesz? Ja bym chciał. Zaprosilibyśmy rodzinę, kumpli… mam paru ze szkoły, może Jim też się da namówić… na pewno Siri… Lilka…

-No to… w Boże Narodzenie?

-Tak. W Boże Narodzenie. Hm… mówimy najpierw twoim rodzicom czy mojej matce?

-Jak długo zajmie twojej mamie przyjęcie tego faktu do wiadomości?

-Raczej długo. A twoim?

-Niedługo… mogę się założyć, że pierwsze, co powie tata, jak się dowie, to będzie „no nareszcie". Cały czas mi wypominał, że Iza wyszła za mąż wcześniej.

Snape się zaśmiał.

-Teraz idziemy? – zaproponował. Krysia kiwnęła głową i rzuciła w powietrze szczyptę suchego eliksiru przeniesienia.

-Tato! W domu jestem! – zawołała. Grzegorz wychylił się ze swojej „nory".  
-Znowu? To już drugi raz w tym miesiącu! – zdziwił się. – O, mężczyzna. Dzień dobry. Grzegorz Stadnicki, ojciec Krysi.

-Severus Snape… - przedstawił się Snape. Uścisnęli sobie dłonie.

-Cóż to się stało, córeczko, że przyprowadziłaś tego… e… młodego człowieka? – zapytał Grzegorz. Krysia uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

-Pobieramy się w Boże Narodzenie! – oznajmiła. Grzegorz także się rozpromienił.

-No nareszcie! Pierwsze dziecko Izy ma już…

-…osiem lat, wiem – westchnęła Krysia.

-Czyli w Boże Narodzenie, tak? Będzie wesele?

-Będzie! – oświadczył z mocą Severus.

-To dobrze. No. W porządku.

Krysia i Snape wyszli na zewnątrz, żeby przy pomocy tego samego środka przenieść się do domu spokojnej starości w Great Winning.

-E… mamo… - mruknął Snape, czerwony jak cegła i rozgrzany jak piec. – Witaj, mamo… e…

-Sunio! – zawołała jedna ze starszych pań, machając do Severusa. – Sunio mój maleńki! Zrobiłam ci skarpetki na drutach!

-E… dziękuję mamo… - czerwień na twarzy Snape'a jeszcze się pogłębiła. – E… to jest Krysia… w tym roku się z nią żenię…

-Co? Mój dzielny mały Sunio się żeni?

-Tak, mamo… w Boże Narodzenie żenię się z Krysią…

-W Boże Narodzenie? Pamiętaj, żeby się ciepło ubrać! Pamiętasz, jak ostatnio się przeziębiłeś?

-Mamo… miałem wtedy siedem lat…

-Sunio, mój Sunio się żeni… i będziecie mieszkać przy Spinner's End?

-No… tak, mamo…

-I pokażecie mi wnuczęta?

-Chyba tak… no… to my jeszcze przyjdziemy… na pewno…

-Pamiętaj, Suniu, żeby się ciepło ubierać i dobrze odżywiać! I jeszcze…

-Tak, tak, mamo, wiem, wiem…

-Twoja mama zawsze nazywała cię Sunio? – zapytała Krysia, gdy już wyszli. Snape westchnął.

-Tak, zawsze. Sądziła, że to urocze. A ciebie jak nazywali?

-Pierwsze dwa lata byłam po prostu „Najmniejszą"… potem urodziła się Iza i już byłam starszą siostrą, wtedy zdrabniali mi imię normalnie. Krysia.

-Szczęściara… - westchnął Severus, obejmując ją w talii. – Kocham cię.

-Wiem, Suniu…

-Mogłabyś mnie tak nie nazywać? Nie lubię tego.

-Dobrze, Sev. Tak lepiej?

-Zdecydowanie. A… co ci daje tytuł Mistrza Eliksirów Kirane?

-Dużą, dobrze wyposażoną pracownię, wyższą pensję niż u zwykłego eliksirowara w Kirane, własnego królika doświadczalnego… oj, Ignacy zostanie bez zajęcia…

_Rzeszów_

Życie jest piękne, pomyślał Ignacy Stadnicki, przeciągając się w swoim krześle. Jeszcze niedawno był tylko królikiem doświadczalnym młodszej siostry, a teraz… teraz miał własny gabinet (z oknem!), stanowisko Szperacza, no i podwładnego! Co prawda oficjalnie Szperacz Terenowy nie był podwładnym Szperacza, ale w praktyce – tak. Co tydzień musiał składać mu raport, ha! To się nazywa praca w Kirane! Aż dziwne, pomyślał Ignacy, że wcześniej na to nie wpadłem.

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i wszedł podwładny – Syriusz Black-Lakoński.

-Zauważyłem coś ciekawego – powiedział. – Pewnie to wiadomo od lat, ale… - rozłożył na biurku Ignacego mapę Polski – pole magiczne tu, w Rzeszowie… tu, w Krakowie… i tu, w Łańcucie… każde z nich jest nieco inne. Co prawda między polem w Rzeszowie i w Łańcucie nie ma wielkiej różnicy, ale już to w Krakowie różni się znacznie…

-Rozumiem – mruknął Ignacy. – Nie, Nigdzie nie było takich zapisów, to coś całkiem nowego! Warto by jakoś zaznaczyć na mapie pól… aha, i przydałoby się sprawdzić wobec tego i pola poza Polską…

-Tak jest. To wszystko?

-Wszystko.

_Łańcut_

-Dzień dobry, panno Kaziu! To znowu my! – zawołał Mateusz. – Co jest do roboty?

-O, to wy – panna Kazia uśmiechnęła się na widok szóstki rozrabiaków. – Mamy nowe Kaki Mefalo. Chcecie zobaczyć?

Odpowiedź była oczywista. Młodziutkie smoki – trzy Kaki-leu i dwie Kaki-lai zachwyciły całą grupkę. Zwłaszcza Ed był oczarowany.

-No, Mysza – Robert szturchnął brata żartobliwie w bok – Zobacz, ktoś mniejszy od ciebie.

PLASK. Ed przyłożył bratu.

-Czy one się już jakoś nazywają? – zapytał Bursztynowy Rysiek.

-Tarrei je jakoś nazywają, ale jeszcze nie wiem jak – wyjaśniła panna Kazia. – Chcecie nakarmić i wyczesać Kerri-lai? I może jeszcze wyczesać Kaki smoków urojonych?

-No pewnie! – zawołali wszyscy i chwycili za odpowiedni sprzęt.

-Kochane dzieciaki… - mruknęła pod nosem panna Kazia. – O, Charlie. Jak leci?

-A, leci jak leci… - westchnął rudzielec, który aportował się ledwie przed chwilą. – Tej dzikiej bestii tu nie ma?

-Jeśli masz na myśli Kerri-lai, to dzieciaki się z nią bawią.

Niezupełnie się bawiły. Siedziały w jednej linii ze smoczycą na kolanach i wszyscy razem ją czesali.

-…kochane dzieciaki… - mruknął z uśmiechem Charlie, patrząc, jak Robert przepycha Eda dalej w stronę ogona.

-No nie? – powiedziała panna Kazia z taką dumą, jakby sama te dzieciaki urodziła i wychowała. – Pomożesz mi w karmieniu?

-Chętnie. Ile tu jest smoków?

-Oj, dużo… za dużo dla jednej osoby. Koło setki, może więcej. Dobrze, że ta szóstka z zerówki przychodzi…

-Oni wszyscy są z zerówki? – zdziwił się Charlie. – Ale trójka na pewno jest starsza!

-Wcale nie, oni tylko tak wyglądają. Nie będę ci mówić dlaczego.

-Jest w tym coś złego?

-Niektórym ludziom to przeszkadza, nie wiem, jak tobie. Weź wiadro i idziemy.

Pachniała smokiem, lecz on był do tego zapachu przyzwyczajony. I nigdy, nigdy nie spotkał dziewczyny, która by miała smoki…

_Kraków_

Syriusz siedział przy kuchennym stole, obecnie zasłanym mapami pól magicznych. Myślał, co nie było samo w sobie niczym szczególnym, ale zastanawiał się nad powiązaniem typu pola magicznego i typów magii występujących w obrębie tego pola. Innymi słowy – bazgrał po mapach rzeczy w stylu „brak siedziby Kirane, smoki, szkoła magiczna, epicentrum – smoki, mniejszości narodowe – Żydzi, Cyganie, Ukraińcy" i zauważał analogie…

Pokreślone papiery, notatki robione byle gdzie – praca pochłonęła go bez reszty, mimo, że była to praca Szperacza, ale nie Terenowego. Enigmatyczne podkreślenie grupy cech i dopisek „Typ alfa".

Praca mogłaby trwać jeszcze długo, gdyby nie rozległo się pukanie do zielonych drzwi. Znaczy się – Jim przyszedł… uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha Syriusz otworzył mu drzwi.

-O, cześć, Jim, cześć, Willie – przywitał obu. – Co to, gdzie zostawiliście Lilkę?

-Wygoniła nas na spacer – uśmiechnął się James. – Znasz jakieś fajne miejsce?

-Pewno. Cały Kraków!

1 Szalonooki Moody mówił w „Zakonie…", że wielu czarodziejów straciło pośladki z powodu trzymania różdżki w tylnej kieszeni spodni.

2 Z powodu ratingu nie mogę wstawić słowa „nagą". W razie wątpliwości – polecam K. I. Gałczyńskiego „Zieloną Gęś".

3 Oczywiście nie chodzi o złoty.


	6. Chapter 6

Najbardziej oczekiwany rozdział od czasów poprzedniego

_Najbardziej oczekiwany rozdział od czasów poprzedniego! A w nim: jak wymigać się od balu bożonarodzeniowego? Co najlepiej sprezentować parze eliksirowarów z okazji ślubu? Jaka jest ulubiona piosenka Snape'a? Dlaczego Willie Potter jest taki słodki? Co ukrywa Misiek? Czy jest coś złego w przyjaźni z wilkołakami? Czy zwierzęta naprawdę mówią po ludzku około północy pomiędzy Wigilią a Bożym Narodzeniem? Jakie są świąteczne zwyczaje smoków? A wilkołaków?_

_Pozostańcie z nami do końca i niech mleko będzie z wami!_

_Hogwart, początek grudnia 1994_

Profesor McGonagall wezwała do siebie Harry'ego i Syriuszka. Starszy chłopak zauważył, że młodszy stara się za wszelką cenę być mniej widoczny.

-Bal Bożonarodzeniowy jest tradycją Turnieju. Reprezentanci szkół i ich partnerzy… - zaczęła kobieta.

-Przepraszam bardzo – wtrącił Syriuszek – Ale jak ja będę wyglądał w tańcu z o wiele starszą i wyższą dziewczyną?

McGonagall go zignorowała.

-…otwierają bal. Bal jest dla was obowiązkowy…

Syriuszek westchnął i przewrócił oczami.

-Pani profesor – spróbował Harry – Ja bym bardzo chciał zobaczyć młodszego braciszka…

-…więc znajdźcie sobie partnerki. To wszystko, możecie już iść.  
Gdy opuścili klasę, Harry głośno westchnął.

-Myślisz, że dałoby się jakoś wymigać? Naprawdę bym chciał zobaczyć młodszego braciszka…

-Hm… pomyślę – powiedział poważnie Syriuszek.

_Lochy_

_­_-Ładnie tu u ciebie – pochwaliła Krysia. Severus uniósł brew.

-Tak sądzisz? Naprawdę? – zdziwił się. Kiwnęła głową.

-Skromnie, ale ładnie. Widać, że masz dobry gust.

-Tak… naprawdę? O, a tu mam coś szczególnego – Snape wskazał narzeczonej wyeksponowane miejsce na ścianie.

-Nasze zdjęcie i dyplom z wakacji! Powiesiłeś!

-A ty co zrobiłaś ze swoim?

-No… tata się domagał, żeby powiesić w kuchni. Bo w kuchni się zawsze zbiera rodzina.

-To dobrze. Ja nie mogłem tego powiesić w widocznym dla ogółu miejscu,…bo tu wszystko miejsca publiczne. Jakby uczniowie się dowiedzieli… wolę nie myśleć. To… to ty się prześpisz w łóżku, a ja coś sobie zrobię na podłodze.

-Naprawdę jesteś słodki… - westchnęła Krysia, całując Seva.

-Kochana… - szepnął Severus.

_Łańcut_

Iza piekła placek. Teoretycznie Karolinka jej pomagała, ale to tylko teoria.  
W niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach połowa masy serowej znikła bez śladu (pomijając białe smugi na buzi Karolinki). Drożdżowy sernik, który Regulus bardzo lubił (tak naprawdę lubił każde ciasto autorstwa Izy), zdążył zniknąć w trzech czwartych, zanim wystygł.  
I oczywiście nie miał na to wpływu wcześniejszy niż zwykle powrót Regulusa z pracy…

_Kraków, nazajutrz_

-ONI NAPRAWDĘ MAJĄ ZAMIAR TO ZROBIĆ!! – zawył Syriusz. Kasia spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

-Kto ma zamiar co zrobić? – zapytała. Syriusz machnął w jej stronę zaproszeniem, które właśnie przeczytał.

-Sev! I Krysia! Się pobierają! – wyrzucił z siebie.

-Wiedziałam – skwitowała Kasia. – Siri jest niezawodny.

-Tak… niezawodny… - westchnął duży Syriusz, obejmując żonę. – Ileż to już par zawdzięcza mu szczęście…

-Licząc nas, dwie. Krysia jeszcze nie wyszła za mąż.

-A tak, racja. Ale co tam… wystarczy…

_Łańcut_

Iza z rodziną i Ignacy także dowiedzieli się o rychłym, bo zaplanowanym na samo Boże Narodzenie ślubie. Iza nie zastanawiała się długo, co zrobić z dziećmi – w końcu Tad był wystarczającoduży i odpowiedzialny, żeby się nimi zająć podczas wesela, więc można zabrać wszystkie…

-Stary Sev się żeni? Nieźle… - mruknął Regulus. – To już drugi w tym roku…

-No drugi. Owocny rok, prawda?

-I to wszystko przez naszego synka…

-Dzięki naszemu synkowi.

Mina Regulusa wyraźnie mówiła, że dla niego to wszystko jedno, ale zanim coś powiedział, do domu wbiegł Tad, w biegu zmieniając się z wilczej postaci w ludzką.

-Zaprosili mnie na urodziny! – zawołał. – Ed, Robert i Mateusz! W tę sobotę! I mnie,  
i Anetkę, i Ryśka, i jeszcze paru innych! Mogę iść? Mogę?

-Pewnie, że możesz, tylko ubierz się ciepło. I posprzątaj sierść ze swojego pokoju!

-Dobrze, mamo, już idę sprzątać…

Wilkołacza sierść była ciepła, ale czepiała się wszystkiego. Zwłaszcza, że Tad w wilczej postaci spał co noc. Dlatego sierść była WSZĘDZIE.

W Polsce nic się nie marnowało. Sierść wilkołaków była wykorzystywana do niektórych eliksirów, tak jak właściwie wszystkie kłaki, które można było znaleźć. Sierść różnych ras miała różne właściwości i zastosowanie, więc kępki wilkołaczych włosów krążyły między eliksirowarami na zasadzie handlu wymiennego. W sprzyjających warunkach za kępkę sierści złocistego wilkołaka można było dostać nawet trzy kępki sierści wilkołaka pospolitego, a za dwie – kępkę sierści bursztynowego.

Dlatego całą wymiecioną z podłogi, wyskubaną z dywanu i odzieży, a nawet wyczesaną (czasami) sierść Tad zawsze zanosił ciotce. Jej się przydawała…

-Liniejący smok, liniejący wilkołak, ciekawe, co będzie w przyszłym roku – mruknęła  
z dezaprobatą Iza. Regulus uśmiechnął się, obejmując ją delikatnie.

-Oj, nie mów, bo jeszcze Karolinka nam coś do domu sprowadzi… - zaśmiał się.

-Masz rację. Co nam tu będzie liniało w przyszłym roku?

Regulus znowu się zaśmiał.

-Cokolwiek by to nie było, bożonarodzeniowa młoda para zrobi z tego dobry użytek.

Oboje się roześmiali głośno i serdecznie.

_Jabłonkowo_

Misiek siedział przy oknie i patrzył na boisko szkolne, pokryte grubą do kolan warstwą śniegu. Szczególnie czujnie obserwował swoją klasę, która wesoło się tam bawiła, obrzucając się śniegiem, zaklęciami i tarzając w białym puchu.

Zazdrościł im. Dlaczego musiał się akurat teraz przeziębić? Dlaczego jego _kochana mamusia_ musiała napisać, że jest uczulony na eliksir pieprzowy? _Dlaczego nie mógł teraz bawić się ze swoją klasą?_ Prawda, że mógł dostać zapalenia płuc albo czegoś jeszcze gorszego, ale wytarzanie jednego czy drugiego smarkacza w śniegu było tego warte.

Misiek znał swoją Perłę. A przynajmniej to, co _miało_ być jego Perłą. Miała to być nadzwyczajna zdolność do opieki nad dziećmi.

Akurat. Misiek nie lubił dzieci. _Bardzo _nie lubił dzieci, a jego nienawiść była odwrotnie proporcjonalna do ich wieku.

Ukrywał to i całą siłą woli powstrzymywał się przed zrobieniem im krzywdy. Od swojej trzeciej klasy nie skrzywdził poważnie żadnego pierwszaka…

…ale to, co mu zrobili w tym roku, przechodziło ludzkie pojęcie. On miał opiekować się dziećmi! Tymi smarkaczami, którym się wydaje, że są nie wiadomo kim, bo mają piątkę  
w skali!

Powstrzymał się przed „wypadkami"; nigdy nie robił nic, czego nie można było zwalić na rozdrażnienie wywołane niedoborem mleka albo zużycie zaklęcia ubezpieczającego. Żaden  
z jego podopiecznych nie doznał obrażeń większych niż parę siniaków. Trzeci miesiąc,  
a włosy żadnego nie zostały spopielone, żadnego nie pogryzła trująca roślina (co w jego drugiej klasie pierwszakom zdarzało się nagminnie, i tylko dzięki eliksirom obyło się bez ofiar śmiertelnych), żaden nie spadł z miotły…

Powstrzymywał się przed tym. Miał jednak dosyć bycia grzecznym nastolatkiem, a krew ojca odzywała się w nim raz po raz.

Jego ojciec. Śmierciożerca.

Misiek walczył z tym jak tylko mógł. Gdy był młodszy, poddawał się i zdarzało mu się ranić mugoli. Zazwyczaj aranżował wypadki, po czym porzucał różdżkę. Sam robił różdżki. Jego ulubionym rdzeniem była wilkołacza sierść. Kupował ją albo zamieniał na towar, który sam produkował – różdżki, eliksiry i ziele trzęsiawki.

Trudno było wyhodować trzęsiawkę. Misiek hodował trzy różne odmiany. Było to wyzwanie, wymagało spokoju i cierpliwości. O ile Misiek cierpliwości do dzieci nie miał, o tyle do trzęsiawki miał. Może dlatego, że trzęsiawka nie hałasowała, nie było jej wszędzie pełno  
i była przewidywalna.

Teraz Misiek panował nad sobą. Nie był szaleńcem. Nigdy jednak nie wiedział, czy następnym razem krew ojca nie będzie zbyt silna…

Różdżka czasem sama wskakiwała mu do ręki, gdy był zły. Dobrze, że nie rzucała sama zaklęć, bo byłyby ofiary śmiertelne…

Piętno ojca-śmierciożercy ciążyło na nim jak skaza czarodzicielska. Z jedną różnicą: do skazy się przyznawał.

_Hogwart, dormitorium Tanderdalu_

Pieszczoch wylegiwał się pod kołdrą, w jednym z sześciu nieużywanych przez Syriuszka łóżek. Kah-kah-lai leżała pod łóżkiem. Spała niezmąconym snem dziecka. Syriuszek miał skończyć lekcje po południu, więc smoki teraz miały czas wolny.

W smoczym języku czas wolny jest równoznaczny ze spaniem. Był wtedy, gdy było już po polowaniu, po obowiązkowym iskaniu, a Nalau nie było w pobliżu. I wtedy się spało.

Był to jednak czujny sen, bo smoki nigdy nie śpią inaczej. I Kah-kah-lai obudziła się od razu, gdy ktoś wszedł.

Z początku nie opuściła swojej kryjówki, jednak nieznajomy zaczął grzebać w rzeczach Nalau. Smoczyca zjeżyła się i zaatakowała.

Ostrymi jak sztylety zębami wbiła się w nogę intruza. Jego krzyk wyrwał Pieszczocha  
z pościeli. Starszy smok prychnął ostrzegawczo i zionął ogniem, spopielając włosy natręta  
i plakat wiszący nad ołtarzem Nalau. Ten krzyknął, ugasił ogień wodą z różdżki, kopnął Kah-kah-lai wolną nogą i uciekł. Mała smoczyca pisnęła słabo,upadła na podłogę i straciła przytomność.

Dopiero kilka godzin później Syriuszek dowiedział się o zajściu. Na podłodze była plama krwi i kałuża wody, z plakatu została odrobina popiołu, a Kah-kah-lai…

-Kah-kah-lai… proszę, nie umieraj… - błagał Syriuszek, gorączkowo szukając odpowiednich eliksirów. Kah-kah-lai podniosła pysk, zaskomlała słabo i spuściła go z powrotem.

Syriuszek znalazł eliksir z włókien nari i nasmarował nim ranę smoczycy, cały czas powtarzając mantrę „Nie umieraj, Kah-kah-lai, proszę, nie umieraj…".

Mantrę przerwała mu sowa. Odczepił od jej nóżki kopertę z wielkim napisem ZAPROSZENIE, rzucił ją na łóżko i wrócił do przerwanego zajęcia. A gdy skończył opatrywanie ran smoczycy, chwycił książkę „Mój Naleno moim przyjacielem". Książka zawierała między innymi przydatne Zaklęcia Nalau. Dotąd nie używał zaklęcia „Zemsta Nalau", a okazja była wręcz idealna… tylko, że powinien wiedzieć, w kogo mierzy…

Nie powinno to być trudne – sądząc po przypalonej ścianie, krzywdziciel Kah-kah-lai miał doszczętnie spalone włosy. Syriuszek za wszelką cenę chciał teraz go znaleźć i pomścić Kah-kah-lai.

Bezwiednie zacisnął pięści. Jak ten ktoś mógł skrzywdzić Kaki…

Nie będziesz krzywdził Kaki – to pierwsza zasada przetrwania wśród smoków. Kaki były najcenniejszymi członkami stada, cenniejszymi nawet od Nalau. Skrzywdzenie Kaki powodowało natychmiastowe wyrzucenie ze stada…

Trzeba było coś zrobić. Syriuszek wstał i poszedł na obchód zamku.

_Gabinet nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią_

Jakie to szczęście, pomyślał młody Crouch, że po eliksirze wielosokowym odrastają włosy. Inaczej ten dzieciak… nie, nie ten dzieciak. Smok tego dzieciaka…

…chociaż, jeżeli kopnąłem tamto coś dość mocno, to ten dzieciak pewnie będzie chciał się zemścić… kto to w ogóle widział, żeby dzieciak trzymał takie bestie…

…i niczego nie znalazłem, myślał nadal, nic, żeby zniszczyć tego małego… pewnie dlatego, że tak mało szukałem… bo ten dzieciak musi mieć jakąś słabość!

_Dormitorium Tanderdalu_

Syriuszek krążył po pokoju, klnąc, na czym świat stoi. Został zatrzymany w nim ze względu na późną porę dnia. To znaczyło, że ten, kto skrzywdził Kah-kah-lai, mógł już zaleczyć oparzenia i użyć eliksiru na włosy – więc mógł być nieuchwytny…

-Kaki-Nalau… - odezwał się Pieszczoch. Syriuszek podszedł do smoka.

-O co chodzi? – zapytał. Pieszczoch go oblizał.

-Daj spokój z zemstą. Nienawiść rodzi tylko więcej nienawiści… więc daj sobie spokój. Lepiej mu przebacz…

-Jak miałbym przebaczyć komuś, kto skrzywdził Kaki?! – wrzasnął Syriuszek, zaciskając pięści. Pieszczoch oparł mu łapy na piersi.

-Z nienawiści tylko nienawiść, z zemsty tylko zemsta. Pomyśl o tym – poprosił smok. Syriuszek spojrzał głęboko w złociste oczy Pieszczocha.

-No… masz rację – westchnął. – A gdzie „nie pozwól żyć temu, kto skrzywdził Kaki"?

-Nie jesteś smokiem.

-Jestem Nalau!

-I obowiązują cię prawa Nalau, a nie prawa smoków.

Syriuszek zdjął smocze łapy ze swojej piersi i przytulił Pieszczocha.

-Masz rację, Pieszczoch. Nie będziemy się mścić…

-Tego nie powiedziałem. _Ty_ nie będziesz się mścić. Mnie obowiązują prawa smoków. Czyli „nie pozwól żyć temu, kto skrzywdził Kaki" – Pieszczoch wyszczerzył się drapieżnie. – Idę załatwić, co trzeba.

Syriuszek patrzył na oddalającego się smoka. Wiedział, że władza Nalau nie da mu zapanować nad prawami smoków… więc Pieszczoch musiał się zemścić. Nie był już Kaki. Co innego Syriuszek. On wciąż był Kaki, nawet, gdy był Nalau. I nie powinien się mścić…

Położył się obok rannej smoczycy. Kah-kah-lai otworzyła oko.

-Boli… - pisnęła. Chłopiec położył rękę na jej plecach.

-Cii, malutka. Będzie dobrze – szepnął. Spojrzała na niego z wdzięcznością. Wykorzystywał Zaklęcie Nalau używane do leczenia, bardzo przydatne, gdy miało się niewielu Naleno. Nie było w stanie całkowicie wyleczyć Naleno, ale pomagało…

_Łańcut_

-Najlepszego, Ed… najlepszego, Mateusz… najlepszego, Robert… - mruczał monotonnie Tad, wręczając trojaczkom prezenty. Był nieco podenerwowany ze względu na zbliżającą się pełnię, podobnie jak dwójka pozostałych gości: Anetka i Bursztynowy Rysiek. Jakkolwiek rodzice trojaczków nie mieli nic przeciwko wilkołakom (gdyby mieli, nie mieszkaliby w pobliżu pięciu takowych), nieco dziwili się, że ich synowie nie zaprosili żadnego innego gościa. Zabawa, wbrew ich obawom, była przednia. Zaklęcia ochronne domu były kilkakrotnie odnawiane, tak na wszelki wypadek. Ed omal nie wpadł w szał, gdy zobaczył prezent od Bursztynowego Ryśka: poza pluszową myszką, grubym zeszytem w twardej oprawie z myszką na okładce, gumką-myszką, trzema garściami cukierków i długopisem z myszką w paczce była plakietka z napisem „DZIŚ MAM JUŻ PIĘĆ LAT", co było chyba najgorszym prezentem, jaki można było dostać na szóste urodziny. W efekcie Ed pogonił Ryśka dookoła stołu. Towarzyszyły im okrzyki obserwujących akcję, w stylu „Dawaj, Rysiek! Honor wilkołaków w twoich łapach!" czy „Mysza, nie daj się!" oraz salwy śmiechu. W końcu – nie wiadomo jak – Bursztynowy Rysiek leżał na podłodze, przygnieciony łokciem Eda. Trwało to około pięciu sekund i Rysiek nagle zamienił pozycje, jednocześnie zmieniając postać.

-Honor wilkołaków ocalony – stwierdziła Anetka. Mateusz i Robert mrugnęli do siebie porozumiewawczo i rzucili się bratu na pomoc.

-To ja nawet nie chcę wiedzieć, co będzie w przyszłym roku w Hogwarcie! – zaśmiał się głośno Mateusz.

-Chyba mi nie chcecie powiedzieć – mruknął Rysiek – że ktoś z was też jest Czarodzicem?

-Ty też?! – zdziwiła się pozostała piątka.

-Wy trzej też?! – wykrzyknął Tad w stronę trojaczków. Robert wyszczerzył zęby.

-A co! Niespodzianka! Trójka w skali! A ty, Rysiek? Wiem, że Tad ma piątkę, a Anetka dwójkę… - zwrócił się do Ryśka.

-Czwórka – rzucił Rysiek. – Oj, będzie się działo… mój ojciec pochodzi z Anglii, więc chętnie bym poznał tamtejszą magię… a wy?

-No, mój tata jest Anglikiem, Ania była w Hogwarcie zeszły rok, Siri jest teraz… w sumie to czemu nie? Ponoć fajnie tam – wzruszył ramionami Tad.

-Cygan dla towarzystwa dał się powiesić. Jadę do Hogwartu, bo nie chcę zostawiać tak długo Tada samego – wyjaśniła Anetka.

-Rodzice myśleli o rozdzieleniu nas na rok… - westchnął Mateusz – ale co ja bym robił na obczyźnie bez mojego kochanego braciszka? Jedziemy wszyscy razem, i do Hogwartu, bo to daleko i wiadomość, że wysadziliśmy zamek w powietrze, może „zaginąć"…

-Będzie się działo! – zaśmiał się Ed. – Pamiętam, jak kiedyś Robert rzucił na jednego faceta zaklęcie Płomiennych Włosów, bo facet przy nim powiedział „darowanemu koniowi w zęby się nie zagląda"… kto to był, Robciu? Dentysta?

-Może ja ci przypomnę, Edziu – odgryzł się Robert słodkim głosem – jak twoja pięść weszła w kolizję ze szczęką faceta, który mówił przy tobie o „koniecznej deratyzacji"? I jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to wcześniej wymyśliłeś zaklęcie Stalowej Pięści?

-A, szczegóły… - machnął ręką Ed. – W domu powieszonego nie mówi się o sznurze!

-Jeszcze nas nie powiesili – zauważył Mateusz.

-Wydaje mi się, że kluczowym słowem jest tu „jeszcze" – rzucił swobodnie Robert.

-W Jabłonkowie nas rozdzielą – mruknął Tad. – Tam dzielą na klasy stopniami.

-Ale są przerwy, no nie? I pełnie!

Dla szóstki przyjaciół przyszłość malowała się w bardzo pogodnych barwach.

_Jabłonkowo_

Misiek ostatniowściekał się na wszystko. Zwłaszcza na ojca. Nie widział go szesnaście lat – całe swoje życie. Ojciec pewnie nawet nie wiedział, że ma syna. Z tego, co wiedział, ojciec opuścił matkę, obiecując jej ślub i nigdy więcej się nie pojawił. A potem okazało się, że matka Miśka spodziewa się dziecka… i najbliższa rodzina zerwała z nią kontakt. Nadal miała nadzieję, że ojciec Miśka wróci. Nadzieję wbrew nadziei… nie wrócił, nie napisał – mimo, że matka Miśka pisała do niego często, nigdy nie odpisał, nawet nie wysłał kartki bożonarodzeniowej. Misiek podejrzewał już, że jego ojciec może nawet nie żyć. A matka cały czas na niego czekała. Pewnie i teraz myślała o tym swoim Lucku, który zrobił jej dziecko, obiecał ślub i zniknął bez śladu.

Misiek ponoć był podobny do ojca. Z niechęcią przyznawał, że jeśli to prawda, to jego ojciec musiał być przystojny. Zresztą… nie był podobny do matki. O ile jego matka miała kręcące się, kasztanowe włosy i zielone oczy, o tyleMisiek był jasnym blondynem o oczach barwy chromowanej stali. I włosy ani trochę mu się nie kręciły. Były idealnie proste, całkiem, jakby je prasował.

Och, gdyby spotkał kogoś o odpowiednim rysopisie i w odpowiednim wieku, z pewnością by mu przyłożył.

_Kraków_

_­_-Jej… - westchnął z podziwem Snape, gdy zobaczył pracownię Mistrza Eliksirów Kirane.

-Robi wrażenie – przyznała Krysia obojętnie, wyciągając z torby zestaw probówek. – Trzeci raz tu jestem. Miło, że pomagasz mi w przenosinach…

-Wiesz, że to dla mnie sama przyjemność…. Jak ułożyć książki?

-Wszystko jedno, byle się zmieściło.

Przez dłuższą chwilę wypakowywali rozmaity sprzęt – ten, który Krysia przywiozła z Łańcuta i ten, który dostała dwa piętra wyżej – w całkowitym milczeniu. O ile książki mogły być ułożone byle jak, o tyle w sprzęcie musiał panować idealny ład. Podobnie w składnikach, które Krysia układała sama. Pudełka rozmaitej sierści, fiolki krwi, buteleczki łez, torebki ziół – to był jej osobisty skarb, którego nigdy nikomu nie pozwalała dotykać. Snape po raz pierwszy widział tak dużą rozmaitość składników. Niektórych rzeczy Krysia miała bardzo dużo – na przykład wszystkiego, co pochodzi z nari, sierści smoka skandynawskiego rasy Mefalo czy złocistego wilkołaka. Powody takiego stanu rzeczy były więcej niż jasne. Każda fiolka, butelka, paczuszka, torebka czy słoik były podpisane wyraźnym, choć niedbałym pismem Krysi. Snape skończył układać sprzęt właśnie wtedy, kiedy Krysia skończyła ze składnikami.

-Skończyłem – powiedział wesoło. – Chyba zasłużyłem na buziaka?

Krysia zaśmiała się krótko i pocałowała Seva.

-Już się nie mogę doczekać Bożego Narodzenia – uśmiechnął się Severus. – O, to ten żuczek?

-Tak. Nie wykorzystałam go. Ale dzisiaj mam zrobić eliksir, do którego jestmi potrzebny.

-No, to powodzenia! Pomóc ci?

-Dzięki, ale akurat ten wolę robić sama.

Gdy Severus pożegnał się i wyszedł, Krysia zaczęła robić eliksir. Gdy miała dodać żuka, wyślizgnął się jej z ręki i uciekł znad kociołka. Krysia wzruszyła ramionami i wzięła innego. A co tam, wszystkie żuki są takie same…

_Dolina Godrika_

-O, spójrz, Jim, Sev się żeni i nas zaprasza – przeczytała Lily. James upuścił kubek.

-A myślałem, że już nic mnie nie zdziwi… pewnie znowu Polacy maczali w tym palce, co?

-Chyba tak, nazwisko jego narzeczonej jest polskie… Stadnicka…

-Stadnicka? Już gdzieś słyszałem to nazwisko…

-Żona Regulusa.

-Ach tak. Myślisz, że to jej siostra?

-Czemu nie… pamiętasz ten rok, kiedy była w Hogwarcie? Mówiła, że ma trójkę starszego rodzeństwa…

-To może to jest siostra Izy…

-Całkiem możliwe. To jak, pojedziemy zobaczyć się z nimi? Wypadałoby…

-A Willie?

-Zabierzemy go ze sobą, jakoś to będzie…

Tak… jakoś to będzie. Polscy czarodzieje często tak mówili. „Jakoś to będzie!" – i więcej nie przejmowali się przyszłością. Liczyło się „teraz".

Poza tym… żal byłoby nie zabrać ze sobą Williego. Malec był słodki jak smocze Kaki.

_Łańcut_

Trzej bracia po prostu nie umieli sobie nie dokuczać. Wszyscy jednak się z tego śmiali. Trójka wilkołaków zauważyła, że trojaczki wyniosły wzajemne dogryzanie do rangi sztuki.

Ed na chwilę poszedł do kuchni i wrócił z miską ciastek, w których Rysiek rozpoznał ciastka z płatków owsianych. Animag-mysz postawił miskę przed najmłodszym bratem.

-Smacznego – powiedział głosem słodkim jak cyjanek. Robert uśmiechnął się nieco złośliwie i przyniósł miskę mleka, otworzył okno, postawił mleko na parapecie i zaczął wołać „kici, kici, kici…". Ed zrobił się czerwony i zwyczajnie trzasnął brata. Dla wilkołaków było to lepsze niż komedia.

I tylko Mateusz siedział spokojnie, chociaż Tad zauważył, że wymienia z braćmi cukierki bez ich wiedzy.

_Hogwart_

W „Proroku Codziennym" pojawił się obszerny artykuł o rychłym ślubie Mistrza Eliksirów Hogwartu z „jakąś brzydką polską wiedźmą". Hogwart huczał od plotek. W końcu jednak doszli do wniosku, że ktoś usiłuje obsmarować Polaków jako takich, bo to przecież niemożliwe, żeby jakaś kobieta – nawet najbardziej zdesperowana – chciała wyjść za Snape'a. Nawet, jeśli zaczął się trochę zmieniać na lepsze. Która by go chciała?

Tylko Dumbledore uwierzył całkiem szczerze i wezwał Snape'a do swojego gabinetu.

-Severusie, doszły do mnie plotki, że zamierzasz się ożenić. Czy to prawda? – zapytał poważnie. Snape westchnął.

-No cóż, Albusie… tak. W Boże Narodzenie.

-To bardzo dobrze, Severusie… od dawna mówiłem, że powinieneś się ożenić. Jaka ona jest? Wersję „Proroka" już znam, teraz chcę poznać twoją.

Snape lekko się zarumienił.

-To taka cudowna kobieta… jest przepiękna, to najwspanialsza kobieta, jaką w życiu spotkałem, i nigdy nie spotkam lepszej…

-To samo mówiłeś o Lily Potter… chyba, że to ona?

-Nie, nie ona… moja narzeczona jest Polką.

-Polką? Więc to jest prawdą? Polska kobieta, jak mówisz – wspaniała… co to jest, że tylu już czarodziejów wybrało sobie żony z Polski? Pamiętasz na przykład Regulusa… Syriusza… z tego, co wiem, to młody Mark Scolder również ożenił się z Polką i ma sześcioletniego synka, Ryszarda… ale nazwisko przejął po żonie, bo mieszkają w Polsce… to już trzech, których sobie teraz mogę przypomnieć, a nie pamiętam nikogo, kto by poślubił cudzoziemkę nie będącą Polką.

-Może to dlatego, że Polki są ładne, miłe i świetnie czarują?

-Może. Wracając do twojej narzeczonej… jak ona wygląda?

-Panie dyrektorze… pamięta pan Izabelę Stadnicką?

-Dwadzieścia lat temu była na wymianie i stała się kością niezgody wśród męskiej części Hogwartu. Ty, Severusie, też coś do niej czułeś, ale wasz kontakt się chyba urwał, gdy wróciła do Polski… całkiem ładna z niej była dziewczyna…

-Krysia jest jeszcze ładniejsza.

-Krystyna, tak? Ładne imię. Czym ona się zajmuje?

Usta Snape'a rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu.

-Jest Mistrzem Eliksirów Kirane.

Dumbledore nie mógł powstrzymać pełnego podziwu gwizdnięcia.

-No, sięgasz po jabłko z samego czubka drzewa! Mistrz Eliksirów Kirane, to musi być ktoś!

-Jest.

-Nie wątpię. Cóż, to już wszystko…

-Niezupełnie, Albusie… Chciałbym Cię zaprosić na wesele – może przyjdziesz?

-Niestety, Severusie, mam tu obowiązki.

-Szkoda, naprawdę bardzo mi szkoda…

Mimo tego Snape opuścił gabinet dyrektora, nucąc pod nosem swoją ulubioną piosenkę – „I'd lie for you" Meat Loafa.

/

Boże Narodzenie zbliżało się wielkimi krokami, a wraz z nim – bal bożonarodzeniowy i – prawie równocześnie – ślub. Syriuszek przeczytał zaproszenie i teraz kombinował, jak tu się wymigać od balu.

-Koszt poczt w Tczewie! – wrzasnął Harry. Zmiana hasła nastąpiła niedawno, tuż po ataku na Kah-kah-lai, która na szczęście już całkiem wyzdrowiała.

Syriuszek i Pieszczoch rzucili podejrzliwe spojrzenia w stronę drzwi.

-A, to tylko ty – mruknął Syriuszek. – I jak wyszło?

-Super… - westchnął z podziwem Harry, patrząc na kartonowe sobowtóry siebie i Syriuszka.

-Też jedziesz na wesele? – zapytał Syriuszek.

-Jakie wesele?

-A nic, nieważne…

_Łańcut_

_­_-Sadzonki Nari im nie dam – oświadczył Regulus. – Primo: już mają. Secundo: nie będę kopał w zimie.

-To co jeszcze można dać parze eliksirowarów? – jęknęła Iza. Regulus sięgnął pamięcią te prawie dziewięć lat wstecz, kiedy sam dostawał prezenty ślubne.

-Może im damy dziecinne łóżeczko? Wiesz, taka mała aluzja…

-Mogą się obrazić. Obrus?

-Użyją go do czyszczenia kociołków. Może długa poducha? Wiesz, taka jak nasza…

-Czemu nie… wypchamy ziołami…

-…i ją wypatroszą na eliksiry.

-A zaklęcie _inneset_1jest od czego?

-Świetna myśl!

_Łańcut, smocza zagroda_

-Święta się zbliżają – zauważył Charlie. – Jak zawsze, pojedzie się do Nory, do rodziny…

-Ach tak… - westchnęła panna Kazia. – Spędzasz Boże Narodzenie z rodziną…

-A ty nie? – zdziwił się Charlie. – O, przepraszam… chyba zapytałem o coś… nieprzyjemnego…

-Nie szkodzi – uśmiechnęła się panna Kazia. – Właściwie… to tu jest moja rodzina… moja mleczna matka i mleczne rodzeństwo… innej nie mam… więc… w pewnym sensie spędzam Święta z rodziną.

-Kaziu…

Panna Kazia uśmiechnęła się z nadzieją. Po raz pierwszy od lat szkolnych ktoś zwrócił się do niej po imieniu. Właściwie to już od studiów dla wszystkich była tylko „panną Kazią"…

-Tak, Charlie?

-Kocham cię. I… - Charlie przełknął ślinę – Nie chciałbym, żebyś była samotna w Boże Narodzenie.

Ich oczy się spotkały. Jej, zielone i jego, szare.

-Nie będę samotna. W Łańcucie mieszka sporo ludzi, których znam…

-Wiem, ale oni będą… ze swoimi rodzinami i… chyba będziesz tu sama w tej zagrodzie…

-Ze smokami nie można być samotnym. No i mówiłam ci, jest tu moja mleczna matka.

-Smoczyca.

-Nie jest przez to kimś gorszym. Naprawdę, nie tęsknię za ludźmi…

Charlie widział, że Kazia nie mówiła prawdy. Wiedział, dlaczego – nie chciała, żeby dla niej zaniedbywał swoją rodzinę…

-Kaziu, ja… ja cię kocham. I…

-Chętnie zaprosiłabym cię na Wigilię, ale ty masz rodzinę…

-Ale my świętujemy nie w Wigilię, tylko w Boże Narodzenie. Świątecznym obiadem.

-Wobec tego, gdybyś chciał… będę na ciebie czekać. Trochę smutno się samej spędza święta…

Charlie uśmiechnął się szeroko. Sama potwierdziła jego przypuszczenie…

-Bardzo chętnie. Na pewno przyjdę. O której?

-Zazwyczaj zaczynałam koło piątej… pasuje ci?

-Oczywiście. Dziękuję za zaproszenie.

-Nie ma za co. Charlie…

-Hm?

-Też cię kocham.

_Wigilia Bożego Narodzenia, rano_

-Mamo, jestem! – zawołał Misiek od progu. Jako jeden z opiekunów musiał zostać w szkole dłużej niż inni uczniowie, którzy byli w domach już trzeci dzień.

-Misiu, no nareszcie – westchnęła jego matka. – Długo cię nie było.

-Bo teraz mam się opiekować dzieciakami i miałem obowiązki.

-Rozumiem. Wysłałam kartkę do taty i…

Misiek prychnął. Kartki prawdopodobnie bez czytania lądowały w koszu. Jego ojciec albo już nie żył, albo już nie pamiętał jego matki.

­_Łańcut, późne popołudnie, prawie wieczór_

Po raz pierwszy od lat Grzegorz Stadnicki nie spędzał Wigilii u córki i zięcia w Dworku przy Lipowej. Tym razem całą rodzinę i przyszłą rodzinę zaprosił do siebie. Nawet dla Tonksów znalazło się miejsce. Do czytania fragmentu Ewangelii wybrano Krysię. Przeczytała znany prawie na pamięć rozdział z Łukasza. Podzielili się opłatkiem i zasiedli do dużego, okrągłego stołu. Rozmowa niemal natychmiast zeszła na jutrzejszy ślub, a także na plany przyszłych małżonków.

-A wnuczęta będą? – zapytał Grzegorz. Stach roześmiał się.

-Tato, i tak masz ich już za dużo! – zawołał.

-Jak to za dużo? – zdziwiła się Andromeda.

-Więcej niż kolan – wyjaśnił z przesadną powagą Stach. Jako, że Grzegorz trzymał na kolanach troje najmłodszych wnucząt, uwaga była jak najzupełniej na miejscu.

_Wilkołacza Nora przy Lipowej_

-Dziękuję, że mnie zaprosiliście – powiedział Remus do Krzyśka Wiszczaka. Starszy wilkołak machnął ręką.

-Drobiazg. Boże Narodzenie to święto watahy. Żaden wilkołak nie powinien być sam. To święto radości, a znasz wilkołaka, który byłby szczęśliwy bez watahy?

-Nie znam wielu wilkołaków…

-A, nieważne. W każdym razie… nie powinno się spędzać Świąt samotnie. Wilkołaki są stadne.

Remus ponownie rzucił okiem na stojącą pod choinką stajenkę. Oprócz tradycyjnych postaci, takich, jak Święta Rodzina (oczywiście jeszcze bez Dzieciątka, które dokładało się po Pasterce), pasterze, wół z osiołkiem i aniołowie, stało tam stado wilkołaków wszystkich ras.

Tutaj fragment Ewangelii przeczytała Anetka, nieco zacinając się na słowie „Galilei". Zanim podzielili się opłatkiem, złączyli się w grupowym uścisku.

-Dobrze, że jesteście – powiedział Krzysiek. Jego ojciec, żona, córka i Remus powtórzyli. Tak, pomyślał Remus, to dobrze, że oni tu są… że mnie przyjęli do stada.

_Łańcut, domek przy smoczej zagrodzie_

Charlie aportował się punktualnie. Miał ze sobą prezent dla Kazi… i miał nadzieję, że się jej spodoba. Powitała go i zaprosiła do środka.

Domek był skromnie urządzony, widać było, że Kazi się nie przelewa. Na stole nakrytym czystym, białym obrusem, leżał krzyż, Biblia otwarta na odpowiednim fragmencie i trzy nakrycia.

-Ktoś jeszcze przyjdzie? – zapytał Charlie. Kazia uśmiechnęła się smutno.

-Raczej nie. To taka tradycja… gdyby przyszedł tu ktoś samotny, jest tu dla niego miejsce.

-A czy kiedyś ktoś przyszedł?

-Tak, jak byłam na poprzednim miejscu. Przyszedł jeden mugolski student… chciał pożyczyć na chleb. Był taki szczęśliwy, gdy zobaczył, że nie jest to tylko pusta tradycja…

_Okolice Łodzi_

U Miśka dodatkowy talerz nie był przeznaczony dla samotnego przybysza. Obok talerza matka Miśka ustawiła zdjęcie jego ojca. Ani ona, ani jej syn nie powiedzieli na ten temat ani słowa. Misiek nie cierpiał go z całego serca, ale jego matka nie mogła o nim zapomnieć.

_Łańcut_

Po wieczerzy, która była bardzo skromna u Kazi i niezbyt tradycyjna, bo składająca się głównie z twarogu pod różnymi postaciami (dla smoków także ze zwyczajnej paszy, czyli wszystkiego po trochu, bo smoki są wszystkożerne – dosłownie), u Wiszczaków i ściśle przestrzegających tradycji Stadnickich, tradycyjnie śpiewano kolędy. Regulus i Syriusz akompaniowali na gitarach, Wiszczakowie część kolęd zawyli zamiast zaśpiewać, a u Kazi…

Dziewczyna otworzyła okno i wykrzyknęła jakieś słowo, którego Charlie nie zrozumiał. Potem, nadal przy otwartym oknie, dziewczyna zaczęła śpiewać kolędę. Charlie do niej dołączył.

Po chwili nutę podchwyciły smoki. Charlie nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał takiego śpiewu, obywającego się bez słów, a trafiającego do serca zdawałoby się bez pośrednictwa uszu. Mimo różnorodności ras i gatunków, smoki śpiewały bardzo harmonijnie, a głosy poszczególnych ras wzajemnie się uzupełniały.

Po jakimś czasie do smoków dołączyły się wróble i inne ptaki, które na zimę nie odleciały. Jeden z nich usiadł na parapecie.

-Czy dostaniemy trochę okruszków? – zapytał. Kazia zaśmiała się i wysypała na parapet trochę ziaren i okruchów chleba. Ptak podziękował i wkrótce na parapecie zaroiło się od wróbli.

-On… mówił? – zapytał Charlie.

-Wszystkie zwierzęta mówią po ludzku w tę noc. Chodź. Już czas iść na Pasterkę.

I poszli. Charlie czuł, że to są najpiękniejsze Święta w jego życiu. Święta pełne tajemnic i cudów.

_Anglia_

Lucjusz Malfoy czytał uprzejme kartki świąteczne od znajomych. Jedna była szczególna. Od Agnieszki. Wysyłała mu kartkę co roku, mimo, że od lat jej nie odpisał. Nie wyrzucił jednak żadnej kartki, żadnego listu.

Napisał do niej dwa razy. Za pierwszym razem oprócz odpowiedzi dostał list pełen pogróżek, za drugim – kopertę ropy czyrakobulwy. Trzeciego razu już nie próbował. Bał się. Wiedział, że Polacy umieją wysłać pocztą złowrogie zaklęcia.

Dlatego, myśląc o Agnieszce, podkręcił czarodziejskie radio. Znowu grali tę piosenkę…

„Mówią, że najciemniej zaraz zanim wstanie świt, mówią, że powinnam silna być, by dalej iść. Lecz nie wiedzą, że na ciebie chcę czekać całe życie me, ponieważ ty znasz moją miłość, będę czekać na ciebie…

Stałeś tu, wspaniały, by świat widział światło twe, i wiedziałam, że to anioł posłany, żeby strzec mnie! Więc będę tu czekała, ufna, marząc, z miłością, ponieważ ja znam moją miłość i ty mnie kochasz też…"2

Lucjusz westchnął cicho. Gdyby nie wrócił wtedy do domu… wszystko mogłoby potoczyć się inaczej. Może lepiej… kto to wie… byłby z Agnieszką, może tu, może gdzieś w Polsce… może mieliby dzieci… tak bardzo chciałby, żeby to Agnieszka była matką jego syna…

Zgasił radio. Po chwili weszła Narcyza z Draco. No tak, upierał się, żeby obchodzić Boże Narodzenie po polsku, tak, jak robiłby to z Agnieszką…

-Kochanie, czekamy tylko na ciebie – oznajmiła Narcyza.

-Dobrze, już idę – powiedział spokojnie i wstał.

1 Zob. Tanderdalu Saga, rozdział 5

2 Blackmore's Night, „Waiting just for you", tłumaczenie własne, zachowany rytm.


	7. Chapter 7

_Boże Narodzenie 1994, Łańcut_

Przez noc śnieg pokrył nieskazitelnym białym puchem całe miasto, upodabniając je do cukierniczej wystawy lukrowanych domków z piernika. Od rana Krysia – z pomocą matki i siostry – przygotowywała się do ślubu. Mimo, że Zofia Stadnicka upierała się przy welonie, Krysia – podobnie jak wcześniej Iza – na głowie miała tylko wianek z doniczkowego mirtu i rozmarynu. Jej suknia była długa do pół łydki, bardzo jasna, niebieskawa. Włosy miała rozpuszczone i, podobnie jak skórę, potraktowane pewnym eliksirem, tak, że zupełnie nie było po nich widać skutków długotrwałego działania różnych oparów.

Iza przewiązała siostrę w pasie szeroką, ciemniejszą niż suknia wstęgą i związała z tyłu na dużą kokardę.

-No i świetnie – powiedziała. – Jeszcze tylko bukiet i idziemy… nie musimy się bardzo spieszyć, ale za dużo czasu też już nie mamy.

Tymczasem Severus był mocno podenerwowany. A jeśli coś pójdzie źle? A jeśli… a jeśli ktoś będzie miał coś przeciwko? Co prawda trochę poznał już rodzinę Krysi, ale…

Wolał nie myśleć. Potrząsnął głową i zaczął powoli wiązać krawat. Ten, który miał wcześniej na ślubie Syriusza, wtedy, gdy poznał Krysię…

I tak jego myśli zeszły na trzecią z kobiet jego życia. Czy będzie równie dobrym mężem jak Regulus? Czy podaruje swojej matce i rodzicom Krysi wnuczęta? Bardzo chciałby mieć córeczkę, zaplatać jej warkocze, brać na kolana i czytać bajki… tak, jak Regulus swoim dzieciom. Wiedział, że na pewno nie nazwie córki Lily, bo umówili się z Krysią, że chłopcy będą mieli angielskie imiona, a dziewczynki – polskie. Miał nadzieję, że dzieci będą bardziej podobne do Krysi…

Nadszedł czas. Severus wszedł do kościoła. Czekała tam - piękna jak anioł, który zstąpił z nieba. Wszyscy na nich patrzyli. Podszedł do niej tak szybko jak tylko mógł, zachowując resztki powagi.

Wyglądała inaczej niż zwykle. To znaczy: była uczesana i miała na sobie coś innego niż fartuch laboratoryjny. Przez chwilę nie wiedział, co robić. Chwycił jej rękę.

-Krysiu… to naprawdę ty? – wyszeptał. Roześmiała się cicho.

-Tak, to ja. A co, tak ci się nie podobam?

-Oczywiście, że mi się podobasz… Krysiu…

Powiedzieli sobie „tak" i odtąd na zawsze zostali ze sobą związani. Symbolizowały to ich obrączki. Proste, gładkie i praktyczne, nieprzeszkadzające w pracy przy eliksirach.

Wesele trwało do rana. Przebiegło prawie bez zakłóceń.

Prawie.

No bo jak w pełnię księżyca może całkiem bez zakłóceń przebiec wesele, na które zaproszonych jest siedmioro Czarodziców, wilkołak, były Śmierciożerca, paru Twardzieli i aurorów, już o tegorocznym maturzyście nie wspominając? To po prostu niemożliwe…

Drobne problemy wcale nie zaczęły się od przemiany Tada. Nie. One zaczęły się znacznie wcześniej.

Mniej więcej wtedy, gdy najstarszy z wnuków Grzegorza Stadnickiego – Jakub, nadal zwany „małym Kubusiem" mimo słusznego wieku osiemnastu lat, zignorował wszystko, co się wokół niego działo i wyciągnął kieszonkowe repetytorium do matury (był to typowy dla tego wieku objaw złego zachowania). Jedną ręką trzymał książeczkę, w drugiej ściskał różdżkę, ćwicząc niektóre maturalne zaklęcia.

Nigdy, ale to nigdy nie przeszkadzaj maturzyście się uczyć – to jedna z podstawowych zasad przetrwania. Nawet, jeśli maturzysta uczy się podczas wesela – tak jak Kubuś.

Siedział na swoim miejscu i powtarzał wiadomości mamrocząc pod nosem głosem równie jednostajnym, jak ruch ciała, na które nie działają żadne siły. Nie zwrócił też uwagi na delikatne poszturchiwanie młodszej siostry, Wiktorii. Nawet jego ojciec nie zdołał go oderwać od nauki.

Przerwał naukę dopiero, gdy najmłodsza z rodzeństwa – Misia – zabrała mu książeczkę. A wtedy rozpętało się piekło.

-SZLAG-SZLAG-SZLAG-NIE-DAJECIE-MI-SIĘ-UCZYĆ!!! – wrzasnął Kubuś, miotając zaklęciami na wszystkie strony. Wszyscy, którzy mieli dość rozsądku, schowali się pod stołami lub za zaklęciem tarczy. Gdy kanonada zaklęć ucichła, Regulus rzucił swoje, niegdyś najczęściej używane, zaklęcie Cofnięcia Czasu. Kubuś nie przestał się awanturować. Misia nie zamierzała oddać mu książki, dopóki Kubuś nie spełni danej wczoraj obietnicy – miał na oczach wszystkich wykazać się znajomością poloneza. Kubuś protestował, utrzymując, że nie słuchał najmłodszej siostry, a poza tym nie będzie tańczył z małolatą. W końcu zgodził się zatańczyć ostre pogo z Wiktorią.

Katastrofa została zażegnana.

Przynajmniej ta katastrofa.

Niektórzy lubią smoki. Niektórzy – czyli nie wszyscy. Nawet nie większość wszystkich, a mniejszość.1

A jeszcze mniej ludzi lubi smoki z bliska.

Z bardzo bliska.

Mniej więcej z tak bliska, jak blisko jest smok, który bezceremonialnie ładuje się człowiekowi na kolana. Pieszczoch to uwielbiał.

Mrucząc jak kot w pudle rezonansowym, wpakował się na kolana Ignacemu i go oblizał. A potem położył pysk na jego talerzu.

Warto zaznaczyć, że smoki skandynawskie cały czas zmieniają sierść, co wiąże się ze stałym linieniem, tylko nieco intensywniejszym późną wiosną.

Nie tak wielu ludzi lubi smoki, a tylko prawdziwi zapaleńcy lubią smoczą sierść.

Zwłaszcza w jedzeniu.

-Siooo… - mruknął Ignac, próbując zepchnąć smoka z kolan. Pieszczoch rozmruczał się jeszcze bardziej, moszcząc się wygodnie. Przeciągając się, położył przednie łapy na kolanach Lily, która krzyknęła ze strachu, ignorując „mamo, on jest nieszkodliwy!" ze strony starszego syna, podniosła w górę Williego i uderzyła Pieszczocha w łapę.

-Zły smok! – wrzasnęła. – Bardzo zły!

Pieszczoch zrozumiał, że popełnił błąd. Jednak, jak to smok, rozumował po smoczemu. To jest Tarrei, pomyślał, i ona ma Kaki, więc muszę okazać troskę Kaki, żeby Tarrei uznała mnie za przyjaciela…Po czym oparł łapy na ramionach Lily i zbliżył język do Williego…

-WOOOON!!! – ryknęła przeraźliwie Lily, odsuwając dziecko od Pieszczocha. Smok z rozpędu oblizał ją zamiast malca.

-Fuj… - wzdrygnęła się Lily. – Niedobry smok! – wrzasnęła, na oślep waląc Pieszczocha po pysku. Oczywiście, zaraz zrobiło się zbiegowisko.

-Co się stało? – zapytał Regulus.

-Smok! Smok chciał zjeść Williego! Pewnie jest wściekły! Skąd on się tu wziął? I mnie też chciał zjeść! – wrzeszczała w panice Lily. Nareszcie pojawił się Syriuszek.

-Co się stało z moim Naleno? – zapytał chłopiec. Lily obrzuciła go wściekłym spojrzeniem.

-Ten smok chciał zjeść mi dziecko!

-Niemożliwe, Pieszczoch nie jada ludzi…

-I mnie oblizał! Pewnie jest czymś zarażony…

Syriuszek uśmiechnął się.

-Pani Lily, wszystko to jest zwykłym nieporozumieniem. Część winy, przyznaję, leży po mojej stronie, gdyż to przeze mnie Pieszczoch nie zna wszystkich ludzkich obyczajów…

-Pieszczoch?

-To imię mojego smoka. Cały problem wyniknął ze wzajemnego niezrozumienia. Smoki mają pewne zwyczaje, ludzie inne. Zapewniam, że Pieszczoch nie miał złych zamiarów ani wobec pani, ani wobec pani dziecka…

-Czy jesteś tego pewien?

-Trochę już znam smocze zwyczaje. Dla nich lizanie jest takim pozdrowieniem, jak dla nas podanie ręki… a Pieszczoch jest ogólnie przyjaźnie nastawiony do wszystkich. No i jeszcze zachowanie wobec Tarrei z Kaki…

-Wobec czego?

-Tarrei to samica, a Kaki – szczenię… no i to jest… normalne zachowanie smoka…i…

Pieszczoch chciał tylko okazać chęć zawarcia przyjaznych stosunków…

-I co ja powinnam z nim zrobić?

-Pogłaskać, podrapać za uszami, poklepać… wszystkie smoki lubią pieszczoty… przynajmniej te hodowane w Polsce…

Lily ostrożnie, jakby się bała, że smok ją pogryzie, pogłaskała złotobrązowy łeb Pieszczocha. Smok od nowa się rozmruczał i otarł się o nogi Lily, zostawiając na jej spódnicy masę kłaków. Dyplomatycznie nie zareagowała, choć miała ochotę znów zdzielić Pieszczocha przez łeb.

Jakby tych dwóch incydentów było mało, Tad się zmienił. Nie było to bardzo widowiskowe, jako, że gdy tylko poczuł, że się zaczyna, wycofał się do toalety, gdzie dokonał przemiany. Jednak wilkołak nigdy nie wchodzi niezauważony.

-O, wilkołak! – zawołał James. – Jaki ładny!_ ­_To Tadzio?

-Tad – poprawił wilkołak.

Gdyby Remus był w zasięgu głosu, z całą pewnością zzieleniałby z zazdrości, jednak właśnie przebywał z rodziną Wiszczaków i prawie całą resztą łańcuckiego stada, dlatego nie słyszał, jak _ktoś_ zachwyca się _innym_ wilkołakiem.

Tad dał się trochę popieścić Jamesowi, po czym zawył i zaczął się głośno domagać wypuszczenia. Iza otworzyła mu okno i młody wilkołak wyskoczył i pobiegł w ciemność.

Biegł, a śnieg rozpryskiwał mu się pod łapami. Nos wskazywał mu drogę do stada. Dość szybko osiągnął cel

-Anetka! – wysapał. – Jestem…

-Super – mruknęła Anetka, liżąc go po karku. – Czekałam na ciebie.

Dorosły złocisty wilkołak popatrzył na tę dwójkę z pobłażliwym wyrazem pyska, gdy po wikołaczemu czulili się do siebie.

Po weselu, które mimo drobnych zakłóceń było całkiem udane, Severus i Krysia przenieśli się na Spinner's End.

-Aż nie mogę uwierzyć, że to już – westchnął Severus, obejmując żonę. Krysia przytuliła się do niego łagodnie.

-Tak, to się naprawdę stało. Naprawdę – szepnęła mu do ucha. Sev zaśmiał się i podniósł jak małą dziewczynkę.

-I już zawsze będziemy razem. Zawsze.

Chwilę później poczuł jednak coś, co sprawiło, że zwątpił.

-Coś się stało, Sev? – zapytała z niepokojem Krysia. Severus się skrzywił.

-Znak mnie mrowi… - jęknął. – Czuję, że… że on odzyskuje moc…

Z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy Krysia ostrożnie rozpięła koszulę Seva i rzuciła ją na podłogę. Sev poddał się delikatnym pieszczotom jej dłoni, aż do pocałunku, który złożyła na jego lewym ramieniu.

-Kocham cię, Sev – wyszeptała. – Takiego, jaki jesteś.

-Ale… teraz, kiedy on odzyskuje moc…

-Już o tym rozmawialiśmy, prawda? Nie martw się o mnie.

-Jak mam się nie martwić?

-Poradzę sobie. Radziłam sobie z piątką niekontrolujących się Czarodziców naraz, to z jakimiś śmierciojadami bym miała sobie nie poradzić? No i mój szwagier jest Twardzielem…

-Masz rację. A jeśli będzie chciał, żebyś z nim współpracowała?

-Wiesz, co to jest Malsucto?

-Nie, ale groźnie brzmi.  
-To zaklęcie wysysające zło.

-Chyba rozumiem.

-Sev, nie martw się o jutro, gdy dziś się nie skończyło…

-Mrr… masz rację… - mruknął Severus, ocierając się o Krysię po kociemu.2

///

Jednak wszystko, co dobre, kiedyś się kończy – i tak oto po zimowych feriach świątecznych Misiek zostawił matkę z jej nadziejami i tęsknotami, Syriuszek i Ania – rodziców ze swoim młodszym rodzeństwem, podobnie Harry i wszyscy inni uczniowie. Charlie nie zostawił panny Kazi na długo – pomijając już jego zainteresowanie nią samą, fascynacja i ciekawość polskimi smokami, które teraz porównywał ze znanymi mu smokami rumuńskimi, wystarczyłaby, żeby przychodził nawet codziennie. Remus opuścił gościnną norę Wiszczaków, mimo gorących zapewnień wilczycy-przewodniczki stada, że nie, wcale nie przeszkadza, jest zawsze mile widziany i dla nich należy już do stada. Regulus wrócił do swojej regularnej pracy Grzebacza, gdy duży Syriusz tymczasem skupił się na polach magicznych, a trening Twardziela miał kontynuować od połowy stycznia. Severus zaś z ciężkim sercem – bo tak chciałby zostać z żoną – powrócił do pracy w Hogwarcie. Wolałby teraz zatrudnić się w Kirane, ale nie mógł zostawiać uczniów w połowie roku, no i przecież musiał być przy Dumbledorze. Przynajmniej do definitywnego zlikwidowania Voldemorta.

-Harry! Hej, Harry! – zawołał Ron. Harry obrócił się. Ron miał wypieki na twarzy i dyszał jak po wysiłku.

-Harry, słyszałeś o tym?!

-O czym? Jak mi nie powiesz, to nie wiem, czy słyszałem…

-Snape się ożenił! To nie była bzdura wymyślona przez tą Skeeter! Widziałem… ma obrączkę!

-A, to. Już o tym słyszałem – mruknął Harry. – Nawet byłem na weselu – dodał, jednak powiedział to tak cicho, że Ron nie usłyszał.

Syriuszek teraz skupił się na zagadce złotego jaja. Wiedział już mniej więcej, co ma zrobić.

I teraz spędzał wolny czas nad tabelami, podręcznikami i schematami konstrukcji zaklęć. Nie znał czaru, który pozwoliłby mu oddychać pod wodą, więc musiał go stworzyć. Zaklęcie musiałoby działać co najmniej godzinę, a lepiej dwie, tak na wszelki wypadek… nie skrzela… nie zatrzymanie… nie zabranie powietrza ze sobą… coś innego…

Zanurzył dłoń we włosach. Rozwiązanie nie było tak łatwe, jak mu się z początku wydawało… Ania by sobie pewnie poradziła, pomyślał.

_Jabłonkowo_

Ania patrzyła przez okno na zimowy, wiejski krajobraz. Machinalnie obracała ołówek w palcach. Jej klasa miała właśnie rysować strukturę zaklęcia _Avada Kedavra_, aby spróbować dowiedzieć się, jak stworzyć zaklęcie prawie nie do obrony. Ta umiejętność mogła się im przydać później, przy walce z Waldemarem3.Żadne z nich jeszcze nie widziało tego zaklęcia, więc jak mogli znać jego strukturę? Może była jakaś metoda żeby przewidzieć strukturę zaklęcia, ale na razie jej nie znali.

I nic dziwnego, że ich zadaniem na ten tydzień było znalezienie i przeanalizowanie tej struktury. Zapewne później będą musieli stworzyć jakieś porządne, ofensywne zaklęcie…

Ania postanowiła zapytać starszych kolegów. W końcu pewnie każda klasa przez to przechodziła…

-Icek! Hej, Icek! – zawołała na widok kolegi z samorządu, Icka Wiertary, który tym razem miał na sobie koszulkę z wielkim napisem „NIE BIJ ŻYDA, ŻYD SIĘ PRZYDA".

-O, Ania. Cześć. Jak ci się podoba moja nowa koszulka?

-Nazwałabym ją kontrowersyjną. Nie wiesz może, jak sprawdzić strukturę zaklęcia, nigdy go nie widząc?

-Hm, można zajrzeć do tablic. Wszystkie zaklęcia, które zostały stworzone, są w tablicach. Trzeba tylko znaleźć odpowiednie… jakiego zaklęcia szukasz?

-Avady.

-A to w każdych będzie. Chodź, pokażę ci w moich.

-Dziękuję. A… Icek?

-Tak?

-Dlaczego Wiertara?

Icek zaśmiał się serdecznym, młodzieńczym śmiechem.

-To od wiercenia dziury w brzuchu – wyjaśnił.

_Rzeszów_

Syriusz wkroczył do siedziby Kirane. Wiedział mniej więcej, gdzie ma szukać brata, który po skończonej pracy Grzebacza miał go zabrać na trening.

-Cześć, ofermo! – zawołał ktoś. Syriusz nawet się nie obejrzał. Wszedł na piętro.

Regulus już tam czekał.

-Gotów? – zapytał wesoło. – Dzisiejszy trening będzie ekstra, dali nam przydziałowego zwierzaka.

-Zwierzaka?

-Zobaczysz.

-Wiesz co? Jak wchodziłem, to jeden facet nazwał mnie ofermą…

-Nie przejmuj się, tak nazywamy wszystkich kandydatów na Twardzieli, którzy już ukończyli studia a jeszcze nie mają licencji Twardziela.

-Aha…no to wyszedłem na chama – nie odpowiedziałem na przywitanie. Myślałem, że facet chce mnie sprowokować… Zresztą prawie mu się udało.

-No to szczęście, że prawie – to naprawdę, choć kiedyś pewnie było obraźliwe, jest zwykłe, wręcz „fachowe" określenie. Myślę, że nie będziesz musiał znosić tego długo….

Doszli na miejsce treningu. Z przyczyn obiektywnych miejsce to musiało być odludne. Jedyną żywą istotą poza braćmi Black był wspomniany przez Regulusa zwierzak.

Zwierzak był zwierzęciem mniej więcej tak, jak Syriusz ofermą. Była to znacznie silniejsza wersja zwykłego kartonowego sobowtóra, zaprogramowana do walki. Najbardziej przypominała olbrzyma.

-I co, jak ci się podoba zwierzak ćwiczebny? – zagadnął Regulus. – Dostajemy takiego dwa czy trzy razy do roku.

-Nazywasz to zwierzakiem?

-No tak, a jak mam to nazywać? Gotów?

-Chyba tak…

-To do dzieła.

_Hogwart_

Syriuszek skończył opracowywać pierwsze zaklęcie: muzyczne zaklęcie rozstąpienia wód. Teraz pracował nad zaklęciem lokalizacyjnym, jednak szło mu to dość opornie. Postanowił się nieco przejść po zaśnieżonych błoniach. Śnieg sypał mu się do butów i za kołnierz, co wcale nie pomagało w myśleniu. Kiedyś, zawsze gdy potrzebował pomysłów, chodził do smoczej zagrody, jednak teleportacja na taką odległość sprawiała mu problemy. Został mu więc dotyk ciepłej sierści Pieszczocha. Wrócił i przytulił się do smoka. Wiedział, że powinien najpierw zdjąć buty, a dopiero potem pakować się na łóżko, ale co tam.

-Pieszczoch… - westchnął. – Pieszczoch, jak ja cię lubię…

_Łańcut_

Kerri-lai wskoczyła do michy z sianem.

-Zobacz, Tarrei Zann-lai, do naszej Nalau przyszedł jej Tarreu! – zawołała do starszej smoczycy. Zann-lai spojrzała na nią przeciągle.

-Kerri-lai. Właśnie jem obiad i nie lubię, jak ktoś mi po nim skacze. Wiesz, takie małe przyzwyczajenie, kaprys taki4. A poza tym to nie jest moja Nalau.

Kerri-lai zdziwiła się.

-Jak to: nie jest twoja Nalau? Chyba wszyscy tu są jej Naleno…

-Ona jest moją Kaki – wyjaśniła Zann-lai. – Szybko wyrosła – dodała z dumą.

-No, to już Tarrei – mruknęła Kerri-lai. – Ale ten jej Tarreu to się w ogóle nie zna! Powinien dać jej kawał mięsa, wylizać futro, zbudować gniazdo i potem by mieli Kaki i…

-Kerri-lai… czy ktoś ci już tłumaczył, czym ludzie różnią się od smoków?

-Nie. A powinien?

-Cóż… zważywszy, że twoja Nalau jest człowiekiem… to raczej tak.

-Wobec tego mam braki – wyszczerzyła się Kerri-lai. – Idę im pomóc!

I zanim Zann-lai zdążyła zaprotestować, młodsza smoczyca popędziła w stronę Kazi i Charliego.

I skoczyła.

-Uch… kościsty jesteś, wiesz? – jęknęła Kazia, która jakimś dziwnym trafem znalazła się na samym spodzie.

-Przepraszam… - mruknął Charlie, dysząc pod łapami Kerri-lai, która była w tym towarzystwie jedyną istotą zadowoloną z obecnego stanu rzeczy. Rudzielec brutalnie zepchnął smoczycę z siebie, wstał i pomógł Kazi. Długo trzymał ją za rękę.

-Jesteś przemoczona – zauważył. – Powinnaś się szybko przebrać, bo się przeziębisz.

-Masz rację – mruknęła. – A w ogóle, to świetnie, że przyszedłeś… mam pewien problem.

-Jeżeli tylko będę mógł, to ci pomogę. Chociaż wątpię… ty wiesz znacznie więcej o smokach…

Kazia uśmiechnęła się i wprowadziła Charliego do domu. Poczęstowała go ciepłą herbatą i poszła się przebrać w coś suchego. Charlie cieszył się, że smoki rozumieją pojęcie nagości, chociaż w ich przypadku dotyczyło ono nie ubrania, a futra, i zdołały przekazać Kazi, iż pewnych części ciała się nie pokazuje. Nie chciałby widzieć jej nagiej… w każdym razie jeszcze nie.

Przyszła z powrotem, wycierając włosy szorstkim, lnianym ręcznikiem. Wilgotne, brązowe kosmyki opadały jej na ramiona. Po smoczemu potrząsnęła głową i usiadła przy stole obok Charliego.

-Pomożesz mi w tym? – zapytała, pokazując mu kartkę z instrukcjami.

-Masz prowadzić lekcje dzieciom? O smokach? Dzieci i smoki? – zdziwił się Charlie.

-Co się dziwisz, tamta szóstka z zerówki pomaga mi regularnie… dzieci mają całkiem niezłe podejście do smoków, no i im wcześniej człowiek się z nimi zetknie, tym łatwiej mu idzie… z tym, że dzieci są dość lekkomyślne. I muszę ułożyć przepisy BHP w smoczej zagrodzie.

-Przecież ty wiesz, co wolno, a czego nie wolno przy smokach, prawda? Dla ciebie to chyba oczywiste, bo wychowałaś się ze smokami…

-No właśnie. Najtrudniej uczyć rzeczy oczywistych, nie sądzisz?

-Masz rację… hm… zastanówmy się nad tym… może… nie dotykać młodych…?

-Dobrze. Napiszę „Nie drażnić Tarrei z Kaki". Hm… co jeszcze…

-Dopisz w tym samym punkcie „ani Nalau".

-Dobry pomysł… hm… może dalej „Karmić smoki tylko karmą dostarczaną przez Nalau"?

-Powinno wystarczyć… hm… co jeszcze?

-„Nie odsłaniać zębów".

-Dlaczego?

-U smoków jest to objaw wrogości… co by tu jeszcze…

_Kraków_

W tym samym czasie, w którym Kazia i Charlie ślęczeli nad regulaminem BHP _in statu nascendi,_ Syriusz nanosił typy pól magicznych na mapę.

W Anglii występowały pola magiczne typu sigma i sigma pół, we Francji – głównie typu alfa, choć zdarzały się też typu ni, a na południu Europy dominował typ pi i pi trzecich. Polska była mozaiką różnych typów. Typ sigma pół występował w okolicy Opola, podczas gdy okolice Rzeszowa i Łańcuta były typem mi, a okolice Augustowa – typem kappa. Tyle typów, że aż liter greckiego alfabetu nie starczyło. Tylko czy ma to jakikolwiek wpływ na świat czarodziejów?

_Łańcut_

-Rysiek! Hej, Rysiek! – zawołał Robert, łomocząc do drzwi przyjaciela. Trojaczki Olszańskie nigdy nie opanowały sztuki pukania do drzwi z umiarkowaną siłą, podobnie jak sztuki zwykłego chodzenia. Nigdy nie poruszały się z prędkością mniejszą niż galop.

Bursztynowy Rysiek otworzył drzwi.

-O, cześć, Mustangu z Dzikiego Przedgórza. Gdzie zgubiłeś swoją kopię zapasową? – zapytał, jak tylko zauważył, że Robert jest sam.

-Mateusz został w domu… Mysza też… wiesz, chcę zrobić im niespodziankę. Pokazać im, że mogę się do czegoś przydać… że nie jest tak, że tylko przeszkadzam. I potrzebuję trochę twojej sierści, Bursztynku.

Rysiek uśmiechnął się. Podobała mu się rywalizacja między tymi braćmi. Sam był jedynakiem, podobnie jak Anetka. W wielu rodzinach rezygnowano z kolejnych dzieci, gdy pierwsze okazywało się Czarodzicem i Rysiek czuł się nieco samotny. Dlatego zazdrościł trojaczkom Olszańskim, a jeszcze bardziej – Tadowi. Rozumiał, że każdy z braci Olszańskich może czuć się pokrzywdzony – Ed był najniższy, Robert najmłodszy, a Mateusz nosił okulary. Jednak im zazdrościł.Mimo różnych braków zawsze mieli siebie nawzajem.

Dlatego bez wahania podał Robertowi szczotkę do sierści i przemienił się w wilkołaka.

-Za uszami proszę – mruknął. Robert wyczesał trochę sierści, nie zapominając podrapać przyjaciela za uszami.

-Dzięki, Bursztynku. Nie zmarnuję tej sierści, obiecuję.

-Drobiazg. To tylko moja sierść. Ale, jeśli chcesz zrobić jakiś magiczny dowcip…

-Tak?

-To daj mi kopię, dobrze?

-Jasne. Dzięki, Rysiek.

_Jabłonkowo_

Zbliżało się święto rodziny, w które tradycyjnie klasa siódma stopnia trzeciego wystawiała przedstawienie, a wszystkie klasy pierwsze pod czujnym okiem swoich opiekunów rysowały drzewa genealogiczne. To jedno święto zastępowało dzień babci, dziadka, matki, ojca, dziecka i jeszcze diabli wiedzą kogo.

Niektórych uczniów – tych, którzy mieli niekompletną rodzinę – nawet cieszyło takie jedno zbiorowe święto. Pozostali nie mieli nic przeciwko temu. Zwłaszcza, że święto rodziny obejmowało także rodzeństwo, wszystkich wujków, ciocie, kuzynostwo i tak dalej.

Misiek także lubił to wspólne święto. W zerówce rozpłakał się w Dzień Ojca. Cieszył się, że potem już nigdy nie widział kolegów z tamtej klasy. Dzieci sześcioletnie uważają już, że chłopak, który płacze, to mięczak – i dokuczały mu przez cały tydzień, aż do zakończenia roku szkolnego.

Nigdy nie wysłał do ojca kartki z życzeniami. Po co? Jego ojciec i tak, jeżeli żył, to nie miał pojęcia, że ma syna.

A może to był błąd? Może powinien go zawiadomić, że istnieje?

Przecież wróciłby do mamy, gdyby się dowiedział, że nosi jego dziecko…

Ale mama na pewno miała jakiś powód, żeby ukrywać syna…

Może po prostu bała się odpowiedzi?

Nie, Misiek nie tęsknił za ojcem, co to, to nie. Po prostu był… ciekawy. Tak. To dobre słowo. Ciekawy. Każdy Czarodzic jest ciekawy, więc czemu Misiek miałby nie pragnąć wiedzy na temat swojego ojca?

Nie mogąc się zdecydować, Misiek rzucił zaklęcie Zwierciadła Sumienia. Sam opracował to zaklęcie (po pięciu litrach mleka), ale stosował je z umiarem, bo to zawsze bolało. Teraz jednak czuł, że musi z niego skorzystać.

Zaklęcie przybrało formę zwierciadła i stanęło przed Miśkiem. Chłopak spojrzał swojemu odbiciu wprost w oczy.

-Nigdy nie widziałem mojego ojca. Nie wiem, czy on żyje… i chciałbym się o nim czegoś dowiedzieć. Ale się boję napisać… co powinienem zrobić? – zapytał. Jego odbicie uśmiechnęło się.

-Sam wiesz, co robić. Wsłuchaj się w głos swego serca… - szepnęło. Misiek zamknął oczy. I usłyszał, jak jego odbicie mówi „napisz".

Odwołał zaklęcie i zaczął pisać list.

_Nie znasz mnie i ja Ciebie nie znam. Jestem Twoim synem. Nigdy o mnie nie słyszałeś, ale może pamiętasz moją mamę, Agnieszkę. Spędziliście razem wakacje, opowiadała mi. Odszedłeś w lipcu, a w kwietniu się urodziłem. Mam na imię Filip i mieszkam z mamą pod Łodzią. Może kiedyś przyjedziesz? Mama bardzo za Tobą tęskni i nadal Cię kocha. Ja też bym chciał Cię poznać._

Nie wiedział, co napisać dalej, więc schował niedokończony list do szuflady i poszedł zebrać „swoją" klasę. Rozdał im papier i kredki i polecił rysowanie drzew genealogicznych. Potem przechadzał się wśród dziesięciorga dzieci i obserwował ich pracę.

Zaklęcie powiększające okazało się bardzo potrzebne, gdyż kilkoro dzieci miało dość rozbudowane rodziny. Sylwia pięknie wykaligrafowała „ojciec nieznany". Drzewo Ani sięgało średniowiecza.

Gdy dzieci skończyły rysować, Misiek zebrał ich prace i poszedł do pokoju dokładnie je przestudiować.

Większość drzew była czteropokoleniowa, najkrótsze – Niny – dwupokoleniowe, dwa najdłuższe – Ani i Darka – sięgały średniowiecza. Na sam koniec Misiek zostawił sobie drzewo Ani. Było bardzo ciekawe i poplątane, zawierało sporo rodziny z linii bocznej.

Jedno nazwisko przykuło jego uwagę. Podwójna linia, oznaczająca małżeństwo, łączyła Lucjusza Malfoya z Narcyzą Black, a od tej linii wychodziła pojedyncza, do imienia Draco.

Misiek zmarszczył brwi i z drugiej strony nazwiska swojego ojca napisał „Agnieszka Antkowiak", połączył je podwójną przerywaną linią i wyprowadził linię, którą zakończył swoim imieniem. Potem sięgnął do szuflady, wyjął z niej list do ojca i podarł go na strzępy. W końcu nie powinien wtrącać się w czyjąś rodzinę, nawet, jeśli część tej rodziny była jego. To by było nie w porządku, a Misiek chciał być w porządku. Dlatego… niech jego ojciec zostanie ze swoją nową rodziną. I Misiek usunął zmiany, jakich dokonał na drzewie genealogicznym Ani.

Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, co to znaczyło. Był spowinowacony z dziewczynką, którą miał się opiekować. Chociaż ona o tych więziach nic nie wiedziała, on wiedział. Uznał, że może jej nic nie mówić, ale poczuł się teraz podwójnie za nią odpowiedzialny. Jako opiekun i jako powinowaty.

_Hogwart_

Syriuszek udoskonalał suchy eliksir przeniesienia tak, by eliksir przenosił również działające zaklęcie. Prawie mu się udało. Prawie – bo musiał przerwać, zanim skończył. A przerwał mu nie kto inny, a Harry.

-Cześć, Siri, jak sobie radzisz z drugim zadaniem? – zapytał Harry.

-Jakoś idzie. Dostałem trochę trzęsiawki z Jabłonkowa i próbuję ją wykorzystać… wiesz, do zadania. Myślę, że do eliksiru się przyda. A ty jak sobie radzisz?

-Jakoś idzie…

-Nie łżyj. Nie masz zielonego pojęcia jak sobie poradzić z drugim zadaniem, mimo, że już rozgryzłeś, co mamy zrobić.

-No… zgadza się.

-Poradzisz sobie…

_Bliżej nieokreślone miejsce w Rumunii_

-Chłopaki, nie wiem, czy was to zainteresuje, ale są miejsca na staże w Polsce – poinformował grupę badaczy smoków ich lider. Charlie podniósł głowę.

-W Polsce? Gdzie konkretnie? – zapytał. Lider zaśmiał się.

-Nie spodziewaj się nic wielkiego. Ten Łańcut to jakaś dziura.

-Łańcut?!

-Tak, szukają stażysty na pół roku. Ale nie wyobrażaj sobie za wiele, Łańcut to nie Puszcza Knyszyńska, nie mają tam wielu smoków… te plotki o wspaniałości Polaków są mocno przesadzone… ale i tak są tam inne smoki niż tu. Skandynawskie, jakieś polskie… no i ponoć tę zagrodę prowadzi jedna kobieta. Stażysta miałby szansę potem zostać tam na stałe, bo się rozbudowują… chcesz się starać?

-Tak! Już tam kiedyś byłem i…

-…i znasz się trochę na tamtejszych smokach. Rozumiem. Nie martw się, znajdziemy kogoś na twoje miejsce… i życzę szczęścia.

_Łańcut_

-Hej, Mustangu z Dzikiego Przedgórza! Wyłaź z pokoju! – zawył Ed, dobijając się do drzwi brata. Robert od kilku dni nie wyszedł z pokoju, opuścił cztery wizyty w smoczej zagrodzie, odmawiał spożywania posiłków, a do szkoły teleportował się najprostszym eliksirem przeniesienia. Jego bracia, a zwłaszcza Ed, czuli się winni tego stanu rzeczy – kilka dni temu dokuczali mu bardziej niż zwykle. Tym, co najbardziej dotknęło Roberta, było przymierze jego dwóch starszych braci. Zawsze to on był razem z Mateuszem. Teraz jego „bliźniak" go opuścił.

Ed dobijał się do najmłodszego z trojaczków, czując, że to nic nie da.. Potrafił wyczuć barierę Silencio. Nie był nawet pewien, czy Robert jest w środku. Załomotał jeszcze raz.

Drzwi otworzyły się, jednak i to z rozmachem, a Ed zobaczył przed nosem różdżkę młodszego brata. Powiódł wzrokiem po różdżce, potem po ręce, aż spojrzał na pełną satysfakcji twarz Roberta. Chłopiec uśmiechnął się triumfująco i upuścił na podłogę kilka kropel eliksiru z małej buteleczki.

Jasnozielony dym buchnął i zasnuł całe pomieszczenie. Gdy się rozwiał, bracia byli w zupełnie innym otoczeniu. Wszyscy trzej stali na moście pośród płomieni. Ogień zawsze był domeną Roberta, więc dwaj pozostali czuli się co najmniej niepewnie.

-Och, nie martwcie się, to tylko iluzja. Popatrzcie – Robert swobodnie włożył rękę w ogień. Jego bracia głośno przełknęli ślinę.

-Czy… to znaczy… że mama i tata też są gdzieś tu? – zapytał Ed. Robert zaśmiał się.

-Nie. Stworzyłem iluzję w butelce i tylko my trzej tu jesteśmy. To jak, zwiedzimy moją wyobraźnię? Cały czas samtym steruję…

Było coś podejrzanego w swobodnym głosie i błyszczących, ciemnoniebieskich oczach ich brata. Nie mieli jednak wyjścia. To on teraz dowodził. Dotychczas rzadko zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że najmłodszy z nich także ma trójkę w skali, poza tym oni jeszcze nie próbowali ćwiczyć swojego talentu. A zdawało się, że ten eliksir jest dość skomplikowany…

Robert szedł pierwszy, między płomieniami – albo nawet przez płomienie. Nie parzyły, choć dawały uczucie ciepła. Chłopcy nie wiedzieli, ile przeszli. W każdym razie – doszli w miejsce, w którym Robert się zatrzymał.

Tu ogień tworzył krąg. Część płomieni położyła się przed chłopcem, który usiadł na nich. Potem gestem zaprosił braci, by także usiedli.

-Jak wam się podoba? To jest mój świat, sam stworzyłem ten eliksir i jestem tu u siebie.No i… jeżeli tylko się postaracie, to się stąd wydostaniecie. Powodzenia. Jeśli piętnaście minut wam nie wystarczy, to wrócę – powiedział, pstryknął palcami i zniknął. Obaj jego bracia wbili wzrok w miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą był Robert po to tylko, żeby zaraz wpaść w panikę. Próbowali różnych zaklęć, teleportacji – na próżno. Zdawało się, że jeden tylko Robert umiał się stąd wydostać.

Zgodnie z zapowiedzią, najmłodszy z braci pojawił się po piętnastu minutach.

-No i jak? – zapytał. Obaj bracia popatrzyli na niego z niewyraźnymi minami.

-Chyba wygrałeś, mały – mruknął Ed. Uśmiech na twarzy Roberta jeszcze się poszerzył.

-No to wracamy – mruknął i pstryknął palcami. Znów buchnął dym, tym razem jasnoczerwony, a gdy się rozwiał, trzej bracia byli z powrotem w domu.

-To było potężne zaklęcie… - westchnął Mateusz. Robert machnął ręką.

-Gdzie tam, zwykła iluzja. Ale i w walce się przyda – powiedział. Bracia spojrzeli na niego, zaskoczeni.

-Jakiej walce? – zapytał Ed.

-Z Waldemarem. To chyba oczywiste. Myślicie, że się wymigamy? A nawet jeśli sami bezpośrednio nie będziemy walczyć, możemy coś takiego podesłać. Przyda się.

-A jeśli Śmierciojady też domyślą się, że trzeba pstryknąć palcami?

-Spoko. Poprosiłem tatę Tada, żeby to dla mnie sprawdził… to działa tylko jeśli się jest Czarodzicem. Wśród śmierciojadów nie ma ani jednego. W ogóle wśród Anglików się rzadko zdarzają. Aha… dla każdego z nas ta przestrzeń wygląda trochę inaczej, no i możemy ją dowolnie zmieniać. To znaczy: może to robić ten, który upuścił eliksir, więc to może być najcudowniejsza kraina na świecie.

-Robciu, jesteś genialny! – zawołał Mateusz i uściskał brata. – Z takimi Czarodzicami jak ty Polska nie zginie!

-No właśnie, kochani, chciałbym wam powiedzieć coś jeszcze… wy przecież też jesteście Czarodzicami, czyli też umiecie stworzyć takie rzeczy. Do dzieła. Śmierciojady niedługo powstaną na nowo, więc musimy być gotowi. _Przyjdzie czas…_ - zaśpiewał Robert.

Przybili potrójną piątkę i zabrali się do roboty. Robert nie zapomniał dać próbki eliksiru i przepisu Ryśkowi.

_Okolice Łodzi_

Agnieszka wróciła z pracy w Magicznym Łódzkim Ogólniaku Transkontynentalnym i zobaczyła na stole kopertę. Zaintrygowało ją to – poza synem nikt do niej nie pisał, a Misiek nigdy nie kłopotał się o koperty. Zaparzyła sobie mocnej herbaty i otworzyła list.

_Szanowna panno Antkowiak,  
z powodu przewidywanego rychłego powrotu do mocy Voldemorta, niniejszym wprowadzamy funkcję Twardziela Młodszego, którą piastować mogą wszyscy, którzy zdali Drugi Test Twardzielski (także i Pani). Jednocześnie zachęcamy do ponownego podjęcia próby w Trzecim Teście Twardzielskim i podjęcia pracy Twardziela.  
Z poważaniem,  
Henryk Zając, główny trener Twardzieli, Łódź_

Agnieszka uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Po zawaleniu Trzeciego Testu Twardzielskiego straciła nadzieję na tę pracę, więc została nauczycielką, a teraz mogła ponownie postarać się o wymarzoną pracę… Praca Twardziela nie różniła się zbytnio od pracy nauczyciela, nauczyciele powinni nawet mieć zaliczony Drugi Test Twardzielski…

…jednak to nie było to samo i w głębi serca Agnieszce zawsze żal było decyzji o porzuceniu treningu. Musiała wtedy szybko podjąć jakąkolwiek pracę, bo samotna matka zawsze potrzebuje pieniędzy… zrezygnowała z treningu Twardziela, aby pracować, rzucając zaklęcia dla mugoli i skończyć studia. Jednak teraz, gdy jej syn był prawie dorosły, mogła ziścić swoje marzenia.

1 Wisława Szymborska, „Niektórzy lubią poezję"

2 Pewnie spodziewaliście się sceny seksu, co? A figę! Na rating popatrzcie!

3 Jak zapewne pamiętacie, Polacy unikają mówienia „Sami-wiecie-kto" dzięki fonetycznemu podobieństwu imion Voldemort i Waldemar.

4 Gdyby ktoś nie pamiętał „Kubuś Puchatek"


	8. Chapter 8

W lutym mróz zelżał. Syriusz wyglądał na bardzo zadowolonego, przechodząc przez zielone drzwi do Małego Domku nad Wisłą.

-Hagrid zwrócił mi mój motor! – zawołał od progu. – Idę go trochę odczyścić i podregulować, a potem się razem gdzieś przejedziemy!

Kasia uśmiechnęła się lekko i poszła za mężem.

Wyglądało na to, że Syriusz już wcześniej zaczął rozkręcać motor. Gdy przyszedł się pochwalić, od smaru miał brudne ręce – teraz w parę chwil jakoś zdążył prawie cały się upaprać.

-Um, Siri… - zaczęła Kasia. Syriusz spojrzał na nią i założył sobie kosmyk włosów za ucho, rozmazując smar po policzku.

-Tak, kochana? – zapytał. Kasia wzięła głęboki oddech.

-Jak już z tym skończysz… i się umyjesz… to… to mam ci coś ważnego do powiedzenia.

Syriusz wstał i wytarł ręce w spodnie.

-Tak? Co chcesz mi powiedzieć? – zapytał żartobliwie. Kasia westchnęła.

-Będziemy mieli dziecko – szepnęła.

Syriusza zamurowało na chwilę.

-Czy… mogłabyś to… powtórzyć? – poprosił. Kasia zachichotała.

-Będziemy mieli dziecko. Jestem w ciąży, Siri. Urodzi się we wrześniu lub na początku października…

-Och…!

Syriusz chwycił Kasię w objęcia, uniósł ją w powietrze i zakręcił.  
-Kasiu, tak się cieszę! Żebyś ty wiedziała! Nasze dziecko… nasze dziecko! – zawołał. Różdżka w tylnej kieszeni jego spodni odpaliła, wzniecając błękitne iskry. Syriusz zupełnie nie zwrócił na to uwagi, całym sobą przeżywając radosną wiadomość.

-Puszczaj, wariacie! Całą mnie wypaprzesz tym smarem! – krzyknęła Kasia. Syriusz odstawił żonę na ziemię.

-Zaraz cię odczyszczę – mruknął przepraszająco, znalazł różdżkę i machnął kilka razy. – No, gotowe… ale… nasze dziecko… _nasze dziecko…_ aż nie mogę w to uwierzyć… jak… jak… nasze dziecko… _nasze dziecko…_

-Wiesz, Siri… ludzie dość często miewają dzieci i nie jest to niczym dziwnym…

-Ale to dziecko jest szczególne – Syriusz uśmiechnął się, kładąc nadal brudną od smaru rękę na brzuchu Kasi. – Jest nasze.

Kasia westchnęła.

-Mówiłam ci, żebyś się najpierw umył…

Syriusz zreflektował się i wyczyścił żonę. Potem wrócili do domu przy Grimmauld Place, przez zielone drzwi przeszli do Małego Domku nad Wisłą, a Syriusz zajął łazienkę. Kasia miała rację – powinien się umyć. Z podniecenia drżał na całym ciele. Kasia nosiła jego dziecko…

-Nareszcie – szepnął do siebie, odkręcając kran. W końcu jego najlepszy kumpel miał ponad czternastoletniego syna… co prawda jego najlepszy kumpel był od niego o osiem lat starszy… a nie, nieprawda – o cztery lata młodszy. Szlag. W końcu jak został wskrzeszony, to był w tym samym wieku, co w chwili śmierci…

_Hogwart_

-Koszt poczt w Tczewie – mruknął Dumbledore i wszedł do pokoju wspólnego Tanderdalu. Upewnił się wcześniej, że Syriuszek jest na popołudniowych lekcjach. To by znaczyło, że w pokoju są tylko smoki…

Kah-kah-lai leżała na łóżku Syriuszka, a Pieszczoch wyciągnął się na innym. Dumbledore chrząknął.

-Dzień dobry, smoku – odezwał się. Pieszczoch leniwie podniósł łeb.

-Dobrego dnia, Manne, człowieku – powiedział, patrząc z sennym zainteresowaniem.

-Smoku… czy zgodzisz się uczestniczyć w Drugim Zadaniu Turnieju?

-Najpierw, człowieku, wyjaśnij mi, na czym ma ono polegać.

-No… zawodnik musi wyciągnąć z jeziora zakładnika…

-Woda? W lutym? Zapomnij, człowieku – prychnął Pieszczoch. – Nie jestem żuławskim wodnym!

Zjeżył się. Wyglądało na to, że imię tego smoka było jakże przewrotne…

-W porządku, smoku – mruknął Dumbledore i wyszedł. Wobec tego zakładnika dla Syriuszka trzeba było wybrać spośród jego rodzeństwa.

_Gabinet dyrektora_

-Jabłonkowo… Jabłonkowo… - mruczał do siebie Dumbledore, wodząc palcem po mapie Polski. Znalazł Jabłonkę, Jabłonowo, ale Jabłonkowa nie1. Znalazł również Łańcut. Wyglądało na to, że trzeba „pożyczyć" któreś z młodszego rodzeństwa najmłodszego reprezentanta…

_Łańcut_

Dumbledore nie zauważył ani sokoła kołującego nad nim, ani myszy, która przemknęła mu pod nogami. Oba zwierzęta szybko dostały się do sąsiadującego z Wilkołaczą Norą domu, gdzie zmieniły się w ludzi.

-Mustang, jakiś stary czarodziej idzie do Dworku przy Lipowej! – zawołał Ed. Robert podniósł głowę znad eliksiru, który właśnie warzył.

-Tad już wie? – zapytał rzeczowo.

-No nie…

-To niech ma niespodziankę. Macie trzęsiawkę?

-Mamy – Mateusz wyciągnął suszoną trzęsiawkę zza pazuchy. Robert wrzucił garść do eliksiru.

-Jeszcze tylko kwiat wrotycza… - mruknął, wrzucił trochę do kociołka i zamieszał trzy razy. – No, gotowe. Weźcie po buteleczce, przyda wam się. I pamiętajcie, to wasza myśl decyduje o tym, kto wychodzi z tego świata, gdy pstrykacie palcami…

-A jak do niego wrócić?

-To już sami wymyślcie. Co to ja mam wam wszystko tłumaczyć… jesteście Czarodzicami czy nie?  
-Jak nam nie powiesz, to zapytamy tatę Tada i się dowiemy.

-To zapytajcie – wzruszył ramionami Robert. – Droga wolna.

Nie mogli jednak zapytać Regulusa, gdyż był aktualnie zajęty rozmową z Dumbledore'em. Siedzieli przy stole naprzeciw siebie. Regulus trzymał na kolanach Agnieszkę i Marię, dwie najmłodsze córki.

-Czyli Pieszczoch się nie zgodził… całkowicie go rozumiem – uśmiechnął się Regulus. – Cóż, Siri najbardziej jest przywiązany do Ani. Trzymał się z Tadem, póki Tad nie zaczął chodzić własnymi drogami z córką sąsiadów… co do jeszcze młodszego rodzeństwa, to nie ma różnicy, ze wszystkimi układa mu się dobrze, ale nie jakoś super.

-Rozumiem. To… które możemy wziąć, panie Black?

-Najlepsza byłaby Ania, jednak wyciągnięcie jej z Jabłonkowa byłoby nie lada problemem, ona kocha swoją szkołę, opiekuna swojej klasy… Tad też nie da sobie wyperswadować kolejnej wyprawy ze stadem…

-Stadem?

-Wilkołaków – wyjaśnił Regulus spokojnie, zupełnie jakby mówił o czymś jak najzupełniej oczywistym. – Karolinka jest nadwrażliwa na zimno, to ją może zabić, nie chcę ryzykować…

-Wychodzi na to – mruknął Dumbledore – że żadne z pańskich dzieci nie nadaje się na zakładnika.

-Tak jest w istocie – pokiwał głową Regulus. – Nie mówiąc już o tym, że Siri jest chyba jeszcze za mały, żeby docenić rodzeństwo… jest jednak osoba, która nadaje się znakomicie…

Gdy Dumbledore usłyszał, kto to taki, z wrażenia upuścił kubek.

-Jest pan pewien, że ona się nada?

-Absolutnie pewien, panie dyrektorze.

_Nazajutrz, Hogwart_

Lekcja eliksirów trwała w najlepsze, gdy przerwał ją pluszek dobijający się w zakratowane okienko. Snape się zaniepokoił, i to mocno.

-Przepraszam – mruknął w stronę uczniów i pobiegł odebrać list. Jego ręce drżały, gdy rozwijał papier. Co się mogło stać…?

Najpierw pobieżnie przejrzał znajome pismo Krysi, by po chwili dać się wciągnąć w strefę Zaklęcia Języka i wgłębić się w treść.

Serce łomotało mu jak szalone i był pewien, że uczniowie to słyszą. Jednak gdy odczytał najważniejszą wiadomość, nie mógł się powstrzymać.

-Juhuuuuuuu!!! – zawył z radości i chwycił w objęcia pierwszą osobę, którą miał pod ręką. Traf chciał, by był to nie kto inny, a Ron Weasley.

-Panie profesorze… co się stało? – wydusił z siebie, gdy Snape tańczył pośrodku lochu dziki taniec radości. Ktoś przytomnie zawołał panią Pomfrey i profesor Nietoperz dostał coś na uspokojenie. Plotki, że Snape zwariował, opanowały całą szkołę, a sam nauczyciel wkrótce ponownie wylądował na dywaniku u dyrektora.

-Severusie, nie poznaję cię. Czy to prawda, że dzisiaj na lekcji z czwartym rokiem wybuchnąłeś niepohamowaną radością graniczącą z dzikim szaleństwem?

Snape westchnął i popatrzył spode łba. Jak zawsze, dyrektor musiał wiedzieć o wszystkim…

-Tak, panie dyrektorze.

-Co było tego powodem?

-Dostałem list od żony… ona… spodziewa się dziecka.

-Gratuluję, Severusie… jednak oczekuję, że dotrwasz do weekendu - w końcu już jutro piątek - nie zaniedbując swoich obowiązków.

-Oczywiście, panie dyrektorze.

-I, Severusie…

-Tak, panie dyrektorze?

-Cieszę się, że znalazłeś rodzinne szczęście.

Snape uśmiechnął się szczerze. Nie mógł się już doczekać piątkowego wieczora, gdy będzie mógł zobaczyć się z żoną…

_Jabłonkowo_

-Misiek, jakieś dzieciaki się dobijają i chcą się z tobą widzieć! – zawołał Franek.

-Jestem zajęty, powiedz, żeby sobie poszły… - mruknął Filip zza książki bezbarwnym tonem.

-Czym jesteś taki zajęty?

-Czytam.

-Ty czystokrwisty idioto, trzymasz książkę do góry nogami! Gadaj, co ci jest?

-Czy mógłbyś przestać nazywać mnie czystokrwistym?

-A czemu? Stwierdzam fakt.

-Mam ślicznie wykaligrafowane w metryce „ojciec nieznany". Żadnego dowodu, że był czystej krwi.

-Czuje się od ciebie tę czystą krew.

-Dobra, daj spokój. Wiesz, gdzie możesz sobie wsadzić tę czystą krew? Wolałbym, żeby mój ojciec był mugolem, ale poślubił mamę. I tyle.

Franek uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Filip rzadko pozwalał sobie na takie momenty szczerości, dlatego Franek tym bardziej to doceniał.

-Ale wiesz, te dzieciaki… to „twoja" klasa…

Filip wstał.

-A, to co innego. Czego byście ode mnie chcieli, aniołeczki? – zapytał klasy pierwszej stopnia piątego. Za jego plecami Franek tłumił śmiech.

-Nic wielkiego… - mruknął Darek.

-Zauważyliśmy, że jesteś trochę… przygnębiony – dodała Sylwia.

-Więc przynieśliśmy ci czekoladę – rzucił Patryk.

-Mleczną! – uzupełniła Nina, wręczając Miśkowi dużą tabliczkę. Chłopak uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-Dziękuję – powiedział.

_Spinner's End, piątek wieczorem_

-Krysiu! – zawołał Severus, wbiegając do domu. – Krysiu, nie sądziłem, że… że tak szybko…

-Ja też nie – uśmiechnęła się Krysia.

-Kiedy…?

-Koniec września albo początek października.

-Krysiu… jak ja cię kocham… teraz musisz bardzo o siebie dbać, pamiętaj. I… chyba powinnaś zrezygnować z pracy…?

-Nie muszę, zażywam eliksir chroniący dziecko… nie martw się, naszemu maleństwu nic nie grozi.

-To dobrze – Severus objął żonę. – Nie zniósłbym myśli, że naszemu maleństwu grozi jakiekolwiek niebezpieczeństwo.

Zamyślił się.

-Kochanie, on niedługo wróci. Dlatego… chcę cię… was… ukryć przed nim.

Wziął głęboki oddech i kontynuował.

-Nie przyznam mu się, że jesteś Polką… a tym bardziej – że Mistrzem Eliksirów Kirane. Nie przyznam się też, że mamy dzieci… nie musi o tym wiedzieć. Powiem mu tylko to, co konieczne… to, czego i tak się będzie mógł domyślić. I nic więcej.

-Zgoda.

_Łódź_

-Dzień dobry, panno Antkowiak. Chce pani podjąć próbę Trzeciego Testu Twardzielskiego?

-Zgadza się.

-_Expelliarmus!_

Agnieszka odbiła zaklęcie i rzuciła na siebie Większą Tarczę. W ten sposób nie ucierpiała już od żadnego zaklęcia. Na tym właśnie polegał Trzeci Test Twardzielski.

-O, gratulacje, panno Antkowiak. Gdzie sobie pani wyrobiła taki refleks?

-Uczę różnych kretynów z MŁOT-a, tych w najgorszym wieku. Trzeba interweniować, i…

-Rozumiem. Chyba nie powinna pani zostawiać tych… e… „kretynów z MŁOT-a" przed zakończeniem roku, więc zapraszam do pracy Twardziela w lipcu.

-Dziękuję – uśmiechnęła się nieco sztucznie Agnieszka i teleportowała się z powrotem do domu. Tam zaparzyła sobie herbaty. Udało się, osiągnęła to, o czym od dawna marzyła…

_Rzeszów_

-Dobrze, że jesteś, Syriuszu – odezwał się Ignacy zza swojego biurka. – Zauważyłem coś ciekawego… zobacz. – podsunął Syriuszowi sporych rozmiarów listę. Szperacz Terenowy zaczął czytać.

_Stanisław Krievow, ur. 1993, 2 w skali, ojciec ur. w polu magicznym pi, matka ur. w polu magicznym pi szóstych._

_Filip Antkowiak, ur. 1978, 5 w skali, ojciec nieznany, matka ur. w polu magicznym mi. _

_Melania Potocka, ur. 1969, 4 w skali, ojciec ur. w polu magicznym gamma, matka ur. w polu magicznym delta._

Cała lista prezentowała się podobnie.

-Czy to znaczy, że z połączenia różnych typów pól magicznych powstaje Czarodzic? – zapytał Syriusz.

-Na to wygląda – uśmiechnął się Ignacy. – Muszę jeszcze sprawdzić nie rodziny Czarodziców, a małżeństwa „mieszane"… ale to zawsze jest jakaś hipoteza.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się. Jego odkrycie mogło nie pójść na marne…

_Hogwart_

Nadszedł długo oczekiwany dzień Drugiego Zadania. Zawodnicy ustawili się nad brzegiem jeziora. Syriuszkowi się nie spieszyło, zaczekał, aż pozostali reprezentanci znaleźli się już w wodzie. Dopiero wtedy wyciągnął rękę nad powierzchnię jeziora.

-_Ja wam powiadam, i kto chce, niech wątpi, że się ta woda przede mną rozstąpi_ – zaśpiewał. Woda w istocie rozstąpiła się przed chłopcem. Syriuszek wszedł między wodne ściany i zastosował suchy eliksir przeniesienia z zaklęciem lokalizacyjnym i przeniesieniem zaklęcia. Natychmiast znalazł się przed palem, do którego przywiązani byli zakładnicy. Hermiona, Ron, Cho, siostra Fleur i…

-Mama…? – ze zdziwieniem szepnął Syriuszek. Tak, to była ona. Podszedł i rozciął sznury, po czym na resztę zakładników rzucił opóźnione zaklęcie uwolnienia – na wypadek, gdyby reprezentanci się nie zjawili. Następnie rzucił na mamę Zaklęcie Lekkości i bez trudu wziął ją na ręce. Ponownie zastosował suchy eliksir przeniesienia i już był na brzegu. Tam jednym gestem osuszył ubranie swoje i matki. Potem czekał na pozostałych zawodników i na werdykt.

Wrócił Cedrik, potem Krum i Fleur. W końcu Harry. Syriuszek w spokoju czekał na wyniki.

-Najpierw pan Black-Stadnicki, reprezentant Magicznego Uniwersytetu Łańcuckiego. Wrócił jako pierwszy po zastosowaniu jakiegoś dziwnego zaklęcia…

Syriuszek prychnął. „Jakiegoś dziwnego zaklęcia", dobre sobie! W Polsce nikt nie był takim idiotą, by powiedzieć coś takiego. Po prostu by go zapytali, a nie tak…

Nawet nie usłyszał, że dostał czterdzieści osiem punktów. Czy to zresztą było ważne…?

_Łańcut_

Panna Kazia od razu zauważyła kopertę na stole, kopertę z pieczęcią Kirane. Westchnęła. Jeżeli to znowu przeniesienie… to Zann-lai znowu będzie zdenerwowana.

Niedbałym ruchem otworzyła kopertę i przeczytała list. Jęknęła.

_Szanowna panno Mastecka,_

_Z przyjemnością pragnę poinformować, iż dnia 27 lutego br. w łańcuckiej zagrodzie rozpocznie się półroczny staż zagranicznego gościa. Proszę o przygotowanie legowiska, wyżywienia i ćwiczeń poznawczych (po zwrot kosztów proszę zwrócić się do Oddziału Smoczych Zagród w rzeszowskiej siedzibie Kirane) do dnia 26 lutego br._

_Z poważaniem,_

_Krzysztof Jakucki, kierownik Oddziału Smoczych Zagród, Kirane, Rzeszów_

Panna Kazia znów jęknęła. Jeszcze stażysty jej brakowało…! Prawda, że smoków było za dużo jak na jedną osobę, ale z tego, co słyszała od koleżanek, stażyści bardziej przeszkadzali niż pomagali. Ciężko westchnęła i spojrzała na swoje legowisko, bardziej przypominające smocze gniazdo niż łóżko. Potem przygotowała podobne w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu. Co do żarcia, to nigdy jej nie brakowało. A ćwiczenia poznawcze… coś się wymyśli. Na przykład karmienie. Każdy specjalista od smoków powinien wyrobić sobie mięśnie…

_Okolice Łodzi_

Sowa dobijała się do okna. Agnieszka odebrała list. Kartka była zasmarowana znajomym pismem, lecz nie była jeszcze w stanie uzmysłowić sobie, czyim.

_Kochana Agnieszko,_

_Mam nadzieję, że ten list przeczytasz, a nie wyrzucisz od razu, jak wszystkie poprzednie, i że wreszcie mi odpiszesz. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego za wszelką cenę chcesz zerwać wszelkie kontakty z rodziną – przecież nawet jeśli ojciec Twojego dziecka jest z Tobą, nie musisz z nim spędzać całego swojego czasu. A mogłabyś czasem napisać, albo przyjechać do nas…_

_Mieszkam z moją żoną, Julią, i naszymi dziećmi, Martą i Mateuszem, niedaleko Warszawy, załączam mapkę. Możesz przyjechać kiedy tylko chcesz, oczywiście z całą rodziną. Nie będzie to żaden problem, zapewniam. Proszę, skontaktuj się też z mamą, tatą i Agatą, wszyscy za Tobą tęsknimy. Agata nadal nie wyszła za mąż, zaciągnęła się do Kirane. Pamiętaj, że zawsze Cię kochamy, niezależnie od tego, czy wyszłaś za Śmierciożercę, czy nie. Proszę, przyjedź nas kiedyś odwiedzić._

_Twój brat_

_Radek_

Agnieszka poczuła, że płacze. Radek, kochany młodszy brat… którego nie widziała odkąd Filip się urodził. Radek, jedyny, który akceptował Lucjusza…

Jestem świnia, pomyślała Agnieszka i zaczęła pisać listy.

_Hogwart_

Nieśmiałe pukanie do drzwi wyrwało Syriuszka ze skupienia. Chłopiec podniósł wzrok znad książki, którą właśnie czytał, wstał i poszedł otworzyć.  
W progu stała chyba dwunastoletnia dziewczyna z emblematem Slytherinu. Syriuszek przez chwilę próbował dopasować jakieś imię do jej twarzy.

-Aquilla? – upewnił się. Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową.

-Aquilla Lestrange. Miło, że pamiętasz…

-Zawsze pamiętam moją rodzinę – uśmiechnął się Syriuszek. Aquilla westchnęła.

-Czyli wiesz…

-…że twoi rodzice są w więzieniu? Oczywiście. Sporo wiem o swojej rodzinie. Masz do mnie jakiś interes?

-Tak – Aquilla zacisnęła pięści. – Chcę zobaczyć moich rodziców. Skoro wiesz tyle, to pewnie wiesz, że urodziłam się w więzieniu i od razu mnie wzięli do sierocińca…

-Wiem – Syriuszek pocieszająco położył dłoń na ramieniu Aquilli.

-Chcę ich poznać. Chcę poznać moich rodziców.

-W porządku. Przyjdź do mnie za dwie godziny, coś wymyślę.

Aquilla miała ochotę skakać z radości. Pozna ich, pozna swoich rodziców, mistrzów Cruciatus, najwierniejszych Śmierciożerców…!

_Jabłonkowo_

Misiek leżał na plecach i popijał mleko wprost z kartonu. Cały czas usiłował stworzyć zaklęcie, które usunęłoby z jego ciała wszystkie ślady, że jego ojcem był ten Śmierciożerca. Nie udawało mu się to, jednak się nie zrażał.

Nie była to jego pierwsza próba wymazania ojca z pamięci i nie tylko. Chociaż nigdy nie zniszczył jego zdjęcia, które mama tak kochała, kilka razy przefarbował włosy na kasztanowo. Pierwszy raz zrobił to w wieku pięciu lat, gdy mama płakała na jego widok. Teraz już rozumiał, dlaczego…

Nagle drzwi jego pokoju się otworzyły. Spojrzał leniwie i zobaczył Paulinę z dziewiątej stopnia trzeciego, która usiłowała go poderwać odkąd skończył dwanaście lat.

-Tak? – zapytał. Paulina uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

-Filip, wiesz, że zbliża się bal wiosenny?

-Oczywiście, a co?

-Nie poszedłbyś na niego… ze mną?

-Nie, dziękuję. Idę z Anią.

-Jaką Anią?

-Anią Black-Stadnicką, z pierwszej stopnia piątego – wyjaśnił Misiek cierpliwie. Paulina obraziła się i wyszła. Misiek kontynuował swoją pracę. Nigdy nie lubił Pauliny.

_Hogwart_

Syriuszek postawił przed Aquillą sakiewkę Monet Zapomnienia, suchy eliksir przeniesienia i kartkę z zapisaną formułą Pancerza Duszy.

-Proszę bardzo – mruknął. – To ci wystarczy, żeby się dostać do Azkabanu i cało z niego wyjść. Co z tym zrobisz, twoja sprawa…

-Nie pójdziesz ze mną?

-Chcesz?

-Tak.

-Kiedy?

-Teraz.

Syriuszek wzruszył ramionami, rzucił Pancerz Duszy na siebie i Aquillę, chwycił koleżankę za rękę i rzucił w powietrze proszku.

Aquilla ścisnęła jego dłoń. Syriuszek wiedział, dlaczego. Azkaban już z zewnątrz był straszny.

-Byłeś tu już kiedyś? – zapytała szeptem Aquilla. Syriuszek kiwnął głową.

-Nic nie pamiętam, byłem wtedy malutki… ale byłem. Idziemy?

Aquilla z determinacją kiwnęła głową. Poszli dalej.

-Hej, dzieciakom nie wolno! Macie pozwolenie? – zapytał pilnujący auror. Aquilla wręczyła mu sakiewkę.

-Co jest? Nie wolno i tyle! Nie dam się przekupić…

-_Imperio!_

Pod wpływem zaklęcia Aquilli auror wpuścił obydwoje do więzienia. Syriuszek nie bał się. Aquilla wyraźnie była spięta.

-Chodźmy, to tam będzie – mruknął chłopiec, wskazując kierunek. Doszli do celi Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Mamo! – zawołała Aquilla. Bellatrix podniosła się z kąta celi i podeszła do zakratowanego okienka.

-Mamo… - powtórzyła Aquilla. Bellatrix spojrzała na nią z niedowierzaniem.

-Aquilla…? – zapytała tonem sugerującym „znowu zdechły szczur?". Wydawało się, że Aquilla nie wyczuła tego. Uśmiechnęła się.

-Tak, mamo… to ja…

Syriuszek nie słuchał. Stał oparty o ścianę, leniwie licząc cegły w drugiej. Wiedział, co jego ojciec mówił o Bellatrix. Mimo wszystko uważał, że dzieci powinny mieć możliwość kontaktu ze swoimi rodzicami…

_Jabłonkowo_

Misiek śmiał się jak wariat. Nie mógł usunąć więzi z ojcem, ale stworzył coś znacznie lepszego. Znacznie, znacznie lepszego. Ojciec będzie miał za swoje, za swoje…

Od opętańczego śmiechu Filipa aż drżały szyby, a śmiech trwał i niósł się dalej. Zaklęcie było warte tych litrów mleka, które wypił. Oj, tak…

Śmiech trwał.

_Dwa piętra niżej_

-Ania, to prawda, że Misiek cię zaprosił na bal wiosenny? – zapytała Sylwia. Ania uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

-Tak, to prawda. Za co się przebieracie? Misiek chce być ślepym lirnikiem prowadzonym przez niemowę…

-Proste, ja z Iwoną będziemy wilczycami – mruknęła Danka – A Sylwia będzie z nami tańczyć.

-A ja będę księżycem w pełni! – zawołała Nina. Wybuchł radosny śmiech i wymieszał się z szalonym śmiechem Miśka z góry.

_Łańcut_

Panna Kazia zestawiła gar karmy z ognia. Tego dnia miał przybyć stażysta. Ponoć znał drogę, więc przynajmniej, dzięki bogu, nie musiała go odbierać z siedziby Kirane. Miał przyjść na karmienie dzikich zwierząt, czyli smoków i hodowców. Pierwszy raz od dawna zwykły posiłek hodowcy smoków2 miała spożyć w czyimś towarzystwie. Co prawda stażysta z zagranicy mógł nie docenić takiego jedzenia, ale trudno. Przyzwyczai się.

Radosne okrzyki Kerri-lai wywabiły Kazię z domu. Smoczyca siedziała na piersi Charliego z bardzo zadowolonym wyrazem pyska. Rudzielec jęknął cicho.

-Cześć, Kaziu… - uśmiechnął się. Kazia westchnęła.

-Charlie, proszę, nie teraz… czekam na stażystę…

Charlie roześmiał się.

-To już nie musisz czekać. Ja jestemtym stażystą!

Kazia odetchnęła z ulgą.

-Uff… a ja myślałam już, że to będzie znowu jakiś kretyn, który na widok Kerri-lai ucieknie z wrzaskiem, nie będzie umiał używać szczotki i zacznie się domagać luksusowych warunków…

Charlie znów się roześmiał.

-Wiesz, uciekłbym na widok Kerri-lai, gdyby tylko nie zaszła mnie od tyłu…

Kerri-lai z niewinną miną podrapała się za uchem. Wyraz jej pyska mówił „zachodzić od tyłu? Ja? Ależ skąd!". Panna Kazia roześmiała się perliście, pomogła Charliemu wywlec się spod smoczycy i wręczyła mu wiadro smoczej karmy.

-Chodź, idziemy karmić – powiedziała.

_Hogwart_

Po powrocie z Azkabanu Syriuszek walnął się na łóżko i przytulił Kah-kah-lai. Mimo Pancerza Duszy, nie czuł się dobrze w pobliżu dementorów. Kah-kah-lai była jego patronusem, dosłownie i w przenośni. Odganiała od niego większość zmartwień, więc nic dziwnego, że jego patronus miał właśnie jej postać…Mała smoczyca – Syriuszek nie był pewien, czy dożyje dnia, w którym dorośnie – wsunęła się pod jego koszulę. Nalau zachichotał. Miękki, biały puszek, który pokrywał jej ciało, łaskotał go. Kah-kah-lai umościła się wygodnie i zasnęła. Jej spokojny oddech działał kojąco na Syriuszka i wkrótce chłopiec też zasnął.

_Kraków_

Syriusz ugotował obiad. Udało mu się nie wysadzić w powietrze Małego Domku nad Wisłą, nie przypalić niczego, a obiad był nawet całkiem jadalny.

-Nie musisz gotować – uśmiechnęła się Kasia.

-Lubię. Poza tym… dla maleństwa…

Kasia się zaśmiała.

-To, że spodziewam się dziecka, nie znaczy jeszcze, że nie mogę nic robić. Akurat gotować mogę…

Zanim dokończyła swoją wypowiedź, Syriusz zamknął jej usta pocałunkiem.

_Spinner's End_

Krysia poprawiła poduszkę pod głową i przewróciła kartkę. Książka o eliksirach była bardzo ciekawa, chociaż wielu przepisów Mistrz Eliksirów Kirane nie mogła wykorzystać, póki była w ciąży lub karmiła. Zawsze jednak lubiła pogłębiać swoją wiedzę. Był to jeden z obowiązków Mistrza Eliksirów Kirane. Wielu wcześniejszych Mistrzów pozostawiło po sobie spory dorobek i to właśnie Krysia teraz przyswajała. Wiele eliksirów pierwotnie miało zupełnie inny skład, bo ten zmienił to, tamten owo i w ten sposób przepisy stały się zupełnie inne. Wiele modyfikacji było też spowodowanych względami ekonomicznymi – zastępowano krew jednorożca sokiem trzęsiawki, płetwę skorpeny – liśćmi Nari, smoczą krew (składnik, podobnie jak krew jednorożca, odrzucony przez Kirane z powodów humanitarnych) – owocami śmigiełki. Potem okazywało się, że nowe składniki mogą działać nawet lepiej niż stare i tak oto ograniczenia pomagały rozwijać sztukę warzenia eliksirów…

Krysia odłożyła książkę i przeciągnęła się. Starczy na dziś…

_Łańcut_

-Przyszliśmy! – zawył Rysiek. Panny Kazi nie było w polu widzenia. Było to bardzo dziwne. Bliźniacy Olszańscy zdążyli już zepchnąć Kerri-lai z Eda i wszyscy trzej teraz karmili ją smoczą sałatą. Tad z Anetką wzięli szczotki, trzecią podali Ryśkowi i zajęli się czesaniem smoków skandynawskich. Panny Kazi dalej nie było. O tej porze – wczesnym popołudniem – kierowniczka zazwyczaj była jeszcze ze smokami, nadal je karmiąc. Z pewnością nie było jej w Kirane, więc może została w domu? Ale dlaczego?

Szóstka Czarodziców zajęła się pracą na całego, ale nieobecność Kazi stale ich gnębiła. W końcu postanowili zapytać się Kerri-lai.

-Nasza Nalau znalazła sobie Tarreu – oświadczyła zadowolona smoczyca. – Już mają wspólne gniazdo, a potem będą mieli Kaki i…

Czarodzice spojrzeli po sobie. Panna Kazia miała przestać być panną? No i… kto miał być jej Tarreu?

_Jabłonkowo_

Bal wiosenny był dorocznym balem przebierańców, na który zaproszeni byli wszyscy uczniowie. Jedynym warunkiem było przebranie. Dlatego w wolnym czasie wszyscy uczniowie ścibolili stroje. Nie wypadało pojawić się dwa razy w takim samym, nie mówiąc już o tym, że przewidziano nagrodę za najlepszy. Klasa dziewiąta stopnia piątego umówiła się, że wszyscy – dwadzieścia pięcioro – przebiorą się za ułomnych. Misiek miał być ślepcem, Franek – szaleńcem, drugi Filip – hemofilem, Kasia – po amputacji nogi, Sandra – głuchoniemą. Pozostałe klasy też często umawiały się na jedną tematykę strojów, na przykład czwarta klasa stopnia drugiego przygotowywała ubiory greckich bogów, a pierwsza stopnia trzeciego – dzikich zwierząt. Oczywiście, zdarzało się, że ktoś przechodził do innego „obozu"… było to jednak niezwykle rzadkie.

Nadszedł wreszcie wyczekiwany dzień dwudziestego pierwszego marca, kiedy wszyscy uczniowie przyodziali swoje stroje i poszli się bawić, jeść, pić i tańczyć. Jak niemal co roku, któryś z pierwszaków przyszedł przebrany za śmierciożercę, a – jak powiedział Franek – „równie dobrze mógłby wejść w esesmańskim mundurze na wesele Żydów". Misiek doskonale go rozumiał. Na szczęście nie był to żaden z _jego_ aniołków. Dlatego miło mu było popatrzeć na _innego _opiekuna upominającego swojego podopiecznego. Mimo przepaski, jaka zasłaniała mu oczy, Filip wszystko widział dzięki małemu, zmyślnemu zaklęciu. Cały czas trzymał jedną rękę na ramieniu Ani. Franek nie wychodził z roli obłąkanego. W ustach trzymał kawałek cytryny, żeby się obficie ślinić, uśmiechał się szeroko i nienormalnie, a w oczach zaklęciem „zrobił" sobie dziki błysk. Dodatkowo jego odzież była mocno psychodeliczna, jak na szaleńca przystało. Dyszał przez zęby ze świstem. Robiło to wrażenie. Misiek uśmiechnął się szeroko, widząc, jakie powodzenie jego przyjaciel ma u nimf, za które przebrana była klasa siódma stopnia czwartego. Szaleniec tańczący z leśną driadą, tak, to było coś…

Co do ślepego lirnika, to grał na swojej lirze, czasami tańczył z prowadzącą go niemową, ale przez większość czasu opychał się słodyczami. I tak miał niedowagę, mniej więcej od trzech lat. Przezwisko „misiek" już dawno przestało do niego pasować, ale nadal go używał, bo w klasie było dwóch Filipów. Filip-hemofil aktualnie obtańcowywał Paulinę, przebraną za kwiat róży. Cała jej klasa miała bardzo… botaniczne stroje. Natomiast klasa piąta stopnia pierwszego przebrała się za bohaterów z Sienkiewicza. Największe wrażenie zrobił chłopak przebrany za tura z przywiązaną do głowy koleżanką. Misiek nie mógł jednak nie zauważyć, że do roli Ligii wybrano dziewczynę o najmniejszych gabarytach, czemu trudno było się dziwić. Eliksir Lekkości nie był łatwo dostępny w jabłonkowskiej szkole…

-Ale odjazd… - westchnął Franek, sięgając nad ramieniem przyjaciela po kolejny kawałek cytryny. – Nie bawiłem się tak dobrze od poprzedniego balu! Hej, te dziewczynki z siódmej stopnia czwartego są świetne… wyrwać ci jakąś ładną najadę?

-Nie, dzięki… - mruknął Misiek, pochłaniając kolejną babeczkę z kremem serowym i owocami. – Mam tu moją niemowę.

Franek roześmiał się wariackim śmiechem, rozpryskując wokół krople śliny. Misiek brzęknął strunami i zaczął śpiewać jakąś łzawą balladę o miłości mugolki do Czarodzica. Gdy skończył, rozległy się brawa. Maluchy domagały się więcej, więc zaśpiewał jeszcze coś o wojnie ze śmierciojadami, coś o smokach, o miłości aurora i śmierciojadki… oczywiście, stosował małe zaklęcie (jak to dobrze, że mleko skondensowane, będące składnikiem kremu serowego, liczyło się jako mleko!), które wizualizowało jego ballady. Jego muzykę odbierało się nie tylko uszami, ale i wzrokiem.

_Hogwart_

Syriuszek miał teraz spokój aż do Trzeciego Zadania. To znaczy – miałby spokój, gdyby nie Aquilla. Ta mała chciała niemal codziennie włamywać się do Azkabanu. W końcu Syriuszek po prostu dał jej suchy eliksir przeniesienia i nauczył ją Pancerza Duszy. W końcu miał inne zmartwienia na głowie.

Na przykład Kah-kah-lai wymieniała uzębienie. Wiązało się to z dużą ilością smoczej śliny i koniecznością stałej obecności w pokoju Tanderdalu, razem z Kaki. Z tego powodu zasymulował chorobę – wiosenne przeziębienie, nic na tyle poważnego, by zamknięto go w skrzydle szpitalnym, ale tak uciążliwe, by udało mu się zwolnić się z lekcji. Wszystko po to, by być przy Kaki, bo Kaki były najważniejsze.

_Łańcut_

Charlie obudził się w swoim legowisku. Było dość surowe. Jednak to nie chłód go obudził. To Kazia.

-Co się dzieje? – zapytał, zaspany.

-Pora wstawać do pracy – powiedziała Kazia. Była już w pełni ubrana. Charlie przeciągnął się i wstał. Na śniadanie był twarożek i zimowe owoce śmigiełki. No cóż, przynajmniej nie była to ta papka, co na obiad i kolację…

1 I nic dziwnego – Jabłonkowo jest małą wioską mającą 180 mieszkańców i ok. 3600 krów.

2 Weź kawał mięsa. Wrzuć do garnka z wodą. Dodaj kaszy, jarzyn, ziół, tłuszczu i więcej mięsa. Gotuj, póki ci starczy cierpliwości.Zjedz ile możesz. Resztę podgrzej jutro albo na kolację. Resztki sprzed tygodnia daj smokom żmudzkim.


	9. Chapter 9

Powoli mijały dni, wydłużając się coraz bardziej. Siedemnaste urodziny Miśka zbliżały się nieubłaganie. A razem z nimi…

Misiek wszedł do pokoju i zobaczył leżącego na wznak Franka. Od razu wiedział, o co chodzi.

-Wstawaj, Franek. Teleportujemy się – powiedział apodyktycznie. Franek spojrzał na niego nieprzytomnie.

-Co? Dokąd? – zapytał. Filip westchnął.

-Jak to dokąd? Na cmentarz. Wstawaj, ale już.

Franek uśmiechnął się słabo i wstał.

-Pamiętałeś… - westchnął.

-Jak mógłbym zapomnieć? Chociaż to dwanaście lat, już dwanaście lat…

Franek znów westchnął. Tak, to już dwanaście lat…

Ścisnął rękę przyjaciela, gdy byli już na cmentarzu. Obaj stali nad grobem matki Franka.

-Dzięki, że tu jesteś – szepnął Franek. Misiek nie odpowiedział. Pamiętał ten dzień, jakby to było wczoraj, a nie dwanaście lat temu… dzień, w którym mama Franka, która była koleżanką jego mamy z treningów twardzielskich, zginęła na akcji.

-Szkoda, że tata nie ożenił się drugi raz… nadal brakuje mi mamy… - westchnął Franek.

-Też chciałbym, żeby mama wyszła za mąż.

Franek zachichotał.

-Pamiętasz wtedy…?

Filip również się zaśmiał.

-No pewnie… ale teraz już nie mam na to nadziei.

-Tak, wiem. Chyba już za późno.

-No… Zresztą, teraz już nie potrzebuję ojca.

-Nie potrzebujesz? Jak to?

-Prawie siedemnaście lat radziłem sobie bez niego, więc na cholerę mi teraz?

-Tak? Też tęsknisz za swoim ojcem. Gdybyś nie tęsknił, nie użyłbyś tego paskudztwa.

Filip uśmiechnął się krzywo.

-Dlaczego uważasz, że to paskudztwo?

-Bo jakby to nie było paskudztwo, to nie użyłbyś tego na swoim ojcu, którego szczerze nienawidzisz, który jest czystokrwistym kretynem i wykorzystał twoją mamę…

-Jak zawsze masz rację – westchnął Filip. – To _było_ paskudztwo.

_Anglia, Dwór Malfoyów_

-Wydajesz mi się jakiś… przybity… - mruknęła Narcyza. Lucjusz westchnął.

-Nic mi nie jest – skłamał. – Tylko trochę… czuję się zmęczony. To pewnie przez tę pogodę. I kiepsko sypiam…

-Chcesz jakiś eliksir? Mogę ci coś zrobić…

-Nie, dziękuję. Przejdzie mi.

Sny o Agnieszce nawiedzały go każdej nocy. Agnieszka płacząca, Agnieszka w ciąży, Agnieszka z niemowlakiem… nie wiedział, skąd mu się to wzięło. Oczywiście, gdyby Agnieszka była z nim w ciąży, napisałaby mu o tym. Ale gdyby nie napisała? Gdyby po prostu go przeklinała? Dzieciak miałby już około siedemnastu lat…

Nie, nie ma i nie może być żadnego dzieciaka. Agnieszka na pewno by napisała. W końcu była rozsądną, twardą dziewczyną…

…ech, Agnieszka…

W tym samym czasie sumienie Lucjusza obudziło się, przeciągnęło, ziewnęło, podrapało tylną łapą za uchem i rozejrzało dookoła.

-_No, jest robota_ – mruknęło do siebie.

_Łańcut_

Charlie dość szybko przyzwyczajał się do trybu życia hodowcy smoków. Był on pełen pracy, i to ciężkiej, ale przyjemnej. Choć nie każdy lubi, jak smok pakuje mu nos do ucha. Charlie to lubił. Łaskotało, ale całkiem miło…

W tej pracy bardzo liczył się refleks i opanowanie. Oczywiście, były też mniej miłe aspekty tej pracy – jak choćby sprzątanie odchodów czy też wstawanie w środku nocy do Kaki. Zawsze jednak była Kazia. Charlie nie był już pewien, czy chciał tu być ze względu na smoki, czy na nią.

Kerri-lai czyhała na niego stale. Nie wiedział, dlaczego uwzięła się akurat na niego. Na przykład szóstka z zerówki – zwłaszcza Trojaczki Olszańskie – nie miała z nią żadnych kłopotów. A już nie daj Boże, żeby Kerri-lai zauważyła czasem Charliego i Kazię blisko siebie. Zawsze wtedy lądowali w błocie, śniegu lub trawie (zależnie od miejsca) jedno na drugim.

_Ogród Olszańskich_

Mateusz siedział na huśtawce i grał na liściu Nari. Zastanawiał się przy tym, czy, skoro i gałązki, i liście, i kwiaty, i owoce Nari są magiczne, to melodia, którą grał, też mogła być magiczna.

Była. Trawa wokół grającego chłopca zieleniła się coraz bardziej. A on nie przestawał grać.

Nagle do muzyki wygrywanej na liściu dołączyła się inna. Coś w rodzaju śpiewu, tęsknego i pięknie komponującego się z melodią liściowej harmonijki. Mateusz odjął liść od ust.

-Proszę, graj dalej – mruknął Tad, siedzący obok w wilkołaczej postaci. Mateusz przysiągłby, że jego kolega rumieni się pod futrem. Uśmiechnął się i kontynuował grę. Wilkołak dołączył się do niego swoim śpiewem. Muzyka trwała i niosła się dalej…

_Jabłonkowo_

-Zawiążcie jej oczy. I odejdźcie wszyscy – polecił terenowy nauczyciel Czytania. – Sylwia, słyszysz mnie?

Sylwia nieśmiało pokiwała głową. Czuła się trochę niepewnie nic nie widząc.

-Sylwia, połóż dłonie na ziemi. Czujesz coś?

-Czuję… czuje rytm mojej krwi…

-Wgłęb się bardziej. Czujesz coś jeszcze? Czy czujesz tam życie?

-Nie… już nic nie czuję…

-Spróbuj jeszcze raz.

-Nic.

-Dobrze, zaczniemy z czymś łatwiejszym… hej, Iwona, Danka, zaprowadźcie ją do drzewa!

Sylwia objęła rękami drzewo.

-Czuję coś… - szepnęła. – Czuję…

-Wgłęb się w ten rytm. Stań się jego częścią. Poczuj wszystko, co czuło to drzewo… czujesz?

-Czuję…

-Jeszcze… stańcie się jednością… wchłoń całą magię drzewa…

Sylwia sprawiała wrażenie coraz bardziej… oddalonej. Nieobecny wyraz jej twarzy i bezwiedne głaskanie pnia drzewa wyglądały dość zabawnie. Wszyscy Czarodzice rozumieli jednak, że jest to potężna magia…

_Hogwart_

-Siri, pomożesz mi robić ten eliksir? – zapytała Aquilla. Syriuszek westchnął i razem z nią wybrał się do łazienki Jęczącej Marty. Robienie suchego eliksiru przeniesienia w ilościach satysfakcjonujących Aquillę stanowczo przerastało jego możliwości, więc po prostu dał jej przepis, wyrwany z PMK1. Niestety, przygotowanie eliksiru tylko na podstawie gazetowego przepisu przekraczało możliwości Aquilli. Wobec tego Syriuszek postanowił jej pokazać jak się to robi. Wadą eliksiru był długi czas jego przygotowywania. Jeszcze co najmniej tydzień, zanim Aquilla będzie go mogła używać.

Eliksir na razie przypominał zielonkawą zawiesinę. Siri zmarszczył brwi i podał Aquilli torebkę liści truskawek.

-Wrzuć garść i zamieszaj, od jutra będziemy odparowywać – mruknął. – Za tydzień będzie gotowy do użytku.

Aquilli zatrząsł się podbródek.

-Dopiero za tydzień? – zapytała. Syriuszek westchnął.

-Tak, dopiero za tydzień. Nie martw się… tam się nic nie stanie… - wymamrotał. Wiedział, że to beznadziejne, ale chciał coś powiedzieć, żeby ją pocieszyć. Cokolwiek.

_Kraków_

-Jak się czujecie?

-Siri, pytasz o to chyba piąty raz od obiadu! – zaśmiała się Kasia. – Czujemy się świetnie.

-To wspaniale. Kocham was – Syriusz pocałował żonę. Kasia uśmiechnęła się promiennie i go objęła. Jego nieogolone policzki trochę ją drapały, ale nie uważała tego za nieprzyjemne.

-A jak tam twoje badania pól magicznych? – zapytała. Syriusz palnął się otwartą dłonią w czoło.

-Kasiu! Ja ci zapomniałem powiedzieć… to będzie Czarodzic!

-Czarodzic?

-Tak… jeśli nasze odkrycie jest słuszne, to będzie miało piątkę w skali!

Kasia zbladła.

-Siri, jak my sobie poradzimy? Czarodzic… piątka w skali…

-Nie martw się o to – Syriusz żartobliwie poczochrał jej włosy. – Wypytam o wszystko Rega. On ma siedmioro.

-Tak, ale właściwie to on jeszcze z nimi nie skończył…

-A tam, marudzisz… z całą pewnością wie o wychowywaniu Czarodziców więcej niż my.

-Temu nie przeczę.

-No widzisz? Reg na pewno pomoże… nie martw się…

_Łańcut_

Spanie w jednym domku z hodowcą smoków, gdy jest się zaledwie stażystą i nie wie się wiele o smokach, bywa trudne. Charlie przekonał się o tym nie raz i nie dwa razy. Już nawet nie chodziło o otrząsanie się po kąpieli. Nie. Chodziło głównie o smoczy rytm dobowy.

Kazia wstawała wtedy, gdy wstawały smoki skandynawskie, a chodziła spać wtedy, gdy chodziły spać smoki wzgórzowe. Oznaczało to, że jej dzień trwał od trzeciej nad ranem do piątej po południu. Solidne dziesięć godzin snu było – i z tym Charlie się zgodził – konieczne do zmagazynowania energii na czternaście godzin pracy ze smokami. Wolałby jednak spać dziesięć godzin na przykład od dziewiątej wieczorem do siódmej rano. Tymczasem już o trzeciej Kazia wyrywała go z legowiska…

Stopniowo jego zegar biologiczny się przestawiał. Szło to jednak dość opornie, bo zwykł czytać w legowisku, póki starczało światła słonecznego. Później był mocno niewyspany. Kazia, oczywiście, nie chciała słyszeć o przedłużeniu snu i zrywała go z posłania siłą. Bywało to frustrujące. W gruncie rzeczy jednak całkiem mu się podobało takie życie. Była tylko jedna rzecz, jak cierń w stopie: Kerri-lai.

Smoczyca pozostała jego utrapieniem. Czy to karmił śląskie bezdymne, czy to czesał kudłate smoki żmudzkie, czy to pomagał Kazi w bardziej skomplikowanych pracach (jak odbieranie porodów czy leczenie), Kerri-lai zawsze potrafiła wyczuć moment, w którym tracił czujność. Mimo młodego wieku, smoczyca miała już prawie dwa metry długości i słuszną masę. Koniec końców zawsze spoczywał w pozycji horyzontalnej, a Kerri-lai entuzjastycznie oblizywała mu twarz. Nie wiedział, dlaczego akurat _jego_. Kazia skwitowała to jednym: „lubi cię". Cóż, skoro ssacze smoki obśliniały tych, których lubiły…

_Anglia, dwór Malfoyów_

Lucjusz Malfoy westchnął ciężko. Dwie rzeczy gnębiły go cały czas: mrowiący (ledwo, ledwo) Mroczny Znak i myśli o Agnieszce. Żeby uspokoić sumienie, napisał do jej rodziców. Otrzymał oschłą odpowiedź, że Agnieszka wyniosła się ponad siedemnaście lat temu, że od tej pory nie dała znaku życia, że nic im nie wiadomo, gdzie by miała mieszkać, a tym bardziej – czy ma jakiekolwiek potomstwo. A przy okazji gratulują refleksu i proszą przekazać pozdrowienia wężowatemu. Lucjusz zgniótł list w ręce.

-Widzisz, Agnieszka… - rzucił w przestrzeń. – Zrobiłem wszystko, co mogłem. Wszystko.

Ale wiedział, że to nie była prawda. Wiedział, że Agnieszka żyje: w końcu co roku przysyłała mu kartkę! Dlaczego nigdy jej nie odpisał?

-Mam Narcyzę i Draco. Nie mogę ich zostawić – mruknął.

_-Tak? Jakoś Agnieszkę mogłeś. Obiecywałeś jej ślub. A tu co? – ­_odparował jakiś irytujący głosik.

-Zmusili mnie do małżeństwa z Narcyzą!

_-Nieprawda. Do niczego cię nie zmuszali. No, poza małżeństwem z kobietą czystej krwi. A ty się ani słowem nie zająknąłeś o Agnieszce! Ona też jest czystej krwi!_

-E…z kim ja właściwie rozmawiam?

_-Jestem twoim sumieniem. Dawnośmy sobie nie gawędzili, drogi Lucjuszu. Ale i tak mnie nigdy nie słuchałeś._

-To mam cię teraz posłuchać…?

_-Trochę to późno. Ale lepiej późno niż wcale, co?_

-No dobrze, jestem gotowy.

_-Lepiej usiądź, to nie będzie nic przyjemnego._

-Streszczaj się! Już. Jestem gotów.

_-Na pewno?_

-TAK!!! Gadaj, sumienie, albo cię stąd wywalę na zbity pysk!

_-Ha, ha, ha, byłoby ci trudno. Nie pozbyłeś się mnie przez te wszystkie lata…_

-GADAJ!!!

_-No dobra (wzdech). Słuchaj, Lucjuszu, te sny wcale nie są moim dziełem._

-Nie? Dziwne. To by było do ciebie podobne.

_-Jednak uwierz. To nie ja. To jakieś zaklęcie._

-Jakie? Kto je rzucił?

_-Skąd mam to wiedzieć? Jestem tylko sumieniem. W każdym razie muszę ci powiedzieć, że ktokolwiek to zrobił, miał bardzo dobry pomysł. Może przejmę tę rolę, gdy zaklęcie przestanie działać._

_­­_-Czy mieliśmy rozmawiać o moich snach?

_-Między innymi. Może to zaklęcie rzuciła na ciebie sama Agnieszka… ona ciągle wysyła do ciebie kartki. Pamięta o tobie. Zależy jej na tobie. Tęskni za tobą. Kocha cię._

-Bzdury! Gdyby mnie kochała nie skończyłaby na wysyłaniu kartek bez adresu zwrotnego.

_-A przyjmiesz do wiadomości, że traktuje cię jak przyjaciela? Widziałem wszystko, co jej zrobiłeś…i co ona dla ciebie zrobiła. Pamiętasz, jak byłeś ranny i teleportowałeś się na ślepo? Gdyby nie ona, dawno gryzłbyś ziemię. Wiedziała, kim jesteś, gdy opatrywała twoje rany, mimo to ci pomogła. Powtórzę to jeszcze raz: kochała cię. I nadal cię kocha. A ty puściłeś ją w trąbę. Przespałeś się z nią – nie wiem, czy rzeczywiście spłodziłeś dziecko, bo nie mogę cię opuszczać i popatrzeć na świat, ale jest to możliwe. Jeżeli masz dziecko, to ma teraz około… zaraz… siedemnastu lat. Trochę późno. Poza tym Agnieszka mogła już dawno wyjść za kogoś innego. Nie jest to bardzo prawdopodobne, skoro nadal wysyła ci kartki. Gdyby miała oparcie w kimś innym, już by o tobie zapomniała._

-Skąd wiesz?

_-Nie zawsze byłem tylko twoim sumieniem…_

-Chcesz powiedzieć, że mam sumienie z drugiej ręki?

_-Jeżeli już, to z trzy tysiące osiemset dwunastej… masz sumienie z DOŚWIADCZENIEM. Myślisz, że komuś by się chciało stwarzać kolejne sumienia dla każdego nowego człowieka? Ledwie jeden umrze, dostajemy następnego!_

-To znaczy, że mam sumienie po byle jakim czarodzieju???

_-Niekoniecznie czarodzieju – zważywszy ilu was jest, najbardziej prawdopodobne, że dostało ci się jakieś mugolskie (hi, hi, hi)_

- To bezczelność! Nie będę z tobą rozmawiać!

_- Będziesz, będziesz – w końcu komu się możesz przyznać do wszystkich swoich łajdactw?_

-A nie można dostać nowego sumienia?

_- To zdarza się bardzo rzadko. My się nie rozmnażamy, nie mamy płci, rzadko się widujemy z innymi sumieniami… aha, sumienie twojej żony nie miewa się za dobrze. Może to też przekonsultujemy? Harujemy jak domowe skrzaty i nikt nas nie docenia. My, sumienia, też musimy się odżywiać, żeby się dobrze czuć…_

-Czym się żywią sumienia?

_-Zazwyczaj o tym nie rozmawiamy, wiesz, Lucek, taka niepisana umowa z Szefem. Ale lubię cię, więc ci powiem. Żywimy się życzliwymi myślami.  
_-Chyba czujesz się nie za dobrze…

_-Teraz tak. Ostatnio dość często myślisz życzliwie… wspominasz Agnieszkę…_

-Możesz już o niej przestać?

_-Nie mogę. Wydaje mi się, że te sny będą cię gnębić, póki czegoś nie zrobisz._

-Już zrobiłem.

_-Widać za mało…_

-Zrobiłem wszystko, co mogłem!

_-Nieprawda. Wysłałeś tylko list do jej rodziców. To mało._

-A co jeszcze mogę zrobić?

­_-Zaklęcia lokalizacyjne… list do Agnieszki… przecież twoja sowa znajdzie adresata. Możesz zrobić całą masę rzeczy._

-Ech… skończyłeś już?

_-Dopiero zacząłem. Zastanów się – jeżeli te sny podsyła ci ktoś z zewnątrz, to jest szansa, że pokazują prawdę. Przypomnij sobie, co w nich widziałeś – przecież jesteś za to odpowiedzialny._

- A ty znowu swoje. Przecież nie rozwiodę się z Narcyzą

_-A dlaczego?_

-No wiesz, mam porzucać ten dworek, rodzinę, moją pozycję – na rzecz jakiegoś sennego majaka?

_-A jeśli to jest prawda? _

_**-Ty odczep się od niego! To przecież jasne, że nasz kochany Lucjuszek nie rzuci wszystkiego na jedną kartę – to w końcu moja robota, że jest takim tchórzem.**_

_-Nie słuchaj go. Myślę, że to rzeczywiście przez niego tak sobie skomplikowałeś życie. I może jeszcze przez jedno z tej zgrai, która cię obsiadła._

-O czym ty mówisz, już się pogubiłem.

_- Bo włączył się ten twój kochany strach, który cię nie odstępuje ani na krok. To dlatego nie chcesz się ze mną zadawać._

_**-He, he, zawsze do usług Lucjuszu.**_

_- A jak mówiłem jest jeszcze jedna ważna persona z tej zgrai – też ci bardzo bliska i drugi powód rozstania z Agnieszką: pycha._

**-No, wreszcie słonko, myślałam, że się nie doczekam – ale próżne twoje starania – on jest nasz!**

-Nie wiem jak się do was zwracać, ale naprawdę chyba to trochę za dużo – JA jestem wasz???

**- A coś ty myślał skarbie, że sam z własnej woli tak sobie pięknie ułożyłeś życie? Podły tchórz i sadysta? Kto by takim chciał być?**

-No nie wytrzymam, co to jest w mojej głowie? Jarmark perski? Silencio!

_-Nic ci z tego nie przyjdzie… na nas wasze zaklęcia nie działają. Ale sam chciałeś. To ty zaprosiłeś do siebie to stado._

-S-staddo?

_-Jest ich ładna gromadka. Dlatego tak trudno mi się do ciebie dopchać._

- Skończyłeś już?

_-O Agnieszce z grubsza tak, ale jeszcze mam ci parę rzeczy do wygarnięcia. Ładne rzeczy wyczyniałeś na mistrzostwach świata._

-To byli tylko mugole!

_-Co z tego? I tak ludzie. A najgorsze, że to przez dołączenie się do tego tam. No wiesz, Voldemorta. Nie zazdroszczę jego sumieniu. Po cholerę ci to było? Przecież WIEDZIAŁEŚ, że on jest zły. A dołączyłeś._

-Chwila! Przecież był potężny, wszystkich przeciwników zabijał, a poza tym to przecież ON zatroszczył się o nasz status czystej krwi… dlaczego „zły"?!

_**-Przecież wiesz koteczku, Voldzio by mógł go uszkodzić… moje biedactwo, a tak, to ty sam możesz uszkadzać innych, no nie?**_

_-Mówiłem ci o tym. Nie dyskutuj ze mną, bo i tak nie wygrasz. Możesz mnie zdławić, ale ja i tak się potem odezwę. To ja przetrwałem te wszystkie lata ludzkości, a nie ty. Wiesz, jakimi sposobami próbował mnie zniszczyć jeden faraon? I jemu się nie udało. Więc bądź grzeczny i zrób, co proponuję, a będziesz miał spokój. Ze Znakiem nic nie zrobisz, więc zostaw… ale Agnieszka, z nią jeszcze nie wszystko stracone. Możesz coś zrobić…_

-Ale wtedy skrzywdzę Narcyzę!

_-Nie chodzi o to, żebyś z nią został. Nie. Chodzi o to, żebyś ją znalazł i wyjaśnił._

-A jeżeli ja rzeczywiście mam z nią dziecko…?

_-No cóż, to by wiele zmieniło, co? Jeżeli ma dziecko, to jest twoje dziecko i powinieneś się o nie zatroszczyć. A przede wszystkim przeprosić. Jeżeli Agnieszka ma kogoś innego to sprawa właściwie jest zakończona… a jeżeli nie… no, to już gorzej…ale nie, przecież ty nie kochasz Narcyzy…_

-Kocham!

-_Mnie nie oszukasz. Nie oszukasz sumienia… tylko ci się wydaje, że ją kochasz, a naprawdę nie kochasz ani jej, ani Draco. W głębi serca tęsknisz za harmonijnym życiem z Agnieszką… może zaprzeczysz?_

-Masz rację, sumienie… to… co ja mam zrobić?

_-To, co uważasz za słuszne. Ja bym jednak radził coś zrobić i się zdecydować, czy zostajesz z Narcyzą i Voldemortem, czy się zmieniasz i wracasz do Agnieszki…_

-Dasz mi trochę czasu na przemyślenia?

_-Pewnie, nie krępuj się. Odezwij się, jak się zdecydujesz._

_**-Tylko nie zapomnij o nas! **_

_**-**_**No właśnie – pamiętasz, w jakiej obskurnej norze mieszka ta twoja Agnieszka? **

**-**_**I w dodatku nie wiadomo, co tak naprawdę sobie o tobie myśli – ona i ten prawie dorosły SYN – bo może chce ci PODZIĘKOWAĆ?**_

_-Wy dranie! No sam widzisz! Nie słuchaj ich. Raz przynajmniej posłuchaj siebie!!_

Lucjusz westchnął. Nie przeczuwał, że sumienie może być tak upierdliwe.A ta reszta? Strach i pycha? I co jeszcze? Okrucieństwo, nienawiść, lekceważenie bliskich? Rzeczywiście – nie kochał Narcyzy. Może gdyby wrócił do Agnieszki, byłby całkiem innym człowiekiem?

_Hogwart_

Syriuszek ostro przygotowywał się do trzeciego zadania. Cieszył się, że na Wielkanoc spotka się z Anią, bo wtedy mógłby się jej poradzić w kwestii zaklęć i Turnieju. Poza tym miał dosyć tego zamku. O, budynek MUŁ-a był zupełnie inny. Wydawał się… lekki. Tak, to dobre słowo. Lekki. I świeży. Żadnego grzyba na ścianach, farba odświeżana co trzeci rok, duże okna, młodzi nauczyciele – to wszystko sprawiało, że uczniowie - czarodzieje z Łańcuta chętnie wstępowali w progi swej _Alma Mater_. Natomiast konstrukcja zamku Hogwart była zimna i ciężka. Co do Jabłonkowa, to Syriuszek jeszcze nie wiedział. Nigdy tam nie był. Mógł sobie tylko wyobrażać. Ale sądząc z tego, co Ania mówiła…

Odliczał teraz dni do początku ferii. Jeszcze pięć… jeszcze trzy…

_Jabłonkowo_

-Darek, wyjaśnij kolegom, co to jest dusza eliksiru – polecił nauczyciel. Chłopiec wstał.

-To jest to, co jest w eliksirze niezmienne – rzekł. Nauczyciel uśmiechnął się.

-No, nie do końca. Prawdą jest, że dusza eliksiru jest niezmienna, ale nie to jest najważniejsze. Najważniejszym jest, że dusza decyduje o tym, jaki to jest eliksir. To oznacza, że jeśli duszę eliksiru na przykład tojadowego rozpuścimy w czymkolwiek, otrzymamy eliksir tojadowy, co najwyżej nieco słabszy.

-A skoro to obojętne, to po co w eliksirach są też inne rzeczy poza duszą? – zapytała Nina. Nauczyciel uśmiechnął się szerzej.

-Może ktoś już się domyśla?

-Wydaje mi się – zaczął Patryk – że to dlatego, że sama dusza jest zbyt mocna…

-Bardzo dobrze! Coś jeszcze?

-Niektóre eliksiry są bardzo niesmaczne… czy to też może być przyczyną?

-Może przygotowanie samej duszy jest zbyt niebezpieczne?

-Skutki uboczne?

-Wszyscy macie rację. Tylko jeszcze jednego nie wspomnieliście: o ile nie ma znaczenia, kto przygotowuje eliksir, o tyle sama dusza jest znacznie bardziej kapryśna. Nie wszystkim eliksirowarom dusze eliksirów dają się uwarzyć, ale jeżeli jedna się da, to i inne się pozwolą. Dlatego dzisiaj zrobimy mały eksperyment: komu uda się uwarzyć całkiem bezpieczną w produkcji duszę eliksiru wielosokowego? Przepis na tablicy, składniki… wiecie gdzie. Apteczka w moim biurku. Powodzenia.

Dziesięcioro Czarodziców zabrało się do pracy. Każdy sam, nad swoim miedzianym kociołkiem, ze swoim sprzętem i nad swoim paleniskiem. Podniecenie w dziesięciu parach oczu. A nuż to mnie się uda, myślał każdy.

_Koniczynka_

Franek siedział na łóżku z miną nie wróżącą nic dobrego. Pod nosem mamrotał coś, co brzmiało jak „zabiję, zabiję, zabiję…". Misiek uśmiechnął się i pomachał mu ręką przed nosem. Franek spojrzał na niego złowrogo.

-Ach, to ty, Misiek. – mruknął z wyraźną niechęcią. Filip westchnął ciężko.

-Co się z tobą dzieje, Franek? Przecież chyba ci się dobrze układa z tą driadką, już dawno po rocznicy, głodny nie jesteś…

-Właśnie o tę driadkę, jak ładnie nazywasz moją Weronikę, chodzi. Znasz jej status krwi?

-A co mnie obchodzi?

-No właśnie. Mnie też nic nie obchodzi. Mojego ojca, niestety, obchodzi. Nie wiem dlaczego. Do tej pory nic takiego u niego nie zauważyłem. Słuchaj – a jeżeli to jakiś wpływ Waldemara? Na pewno chętnie skaptowałby sojuszników z Polski…

-Obchodzi? No, chyba przesadzasz… ale gdyby… może trzeba się poradzić kogoś bardziej doświadczonego – jakiegoś twardziela na przykład?

-Twardziela? Pewnie radziłbyś jakiegoś Twardziela płci żeńskiej?

-Nie… coś ty, przecież to ty masz się poradzić, a nie twój ojciec. Mówisz, że dla niego to ważne?

-Tak… ona jest tylko półkrwi. Ja jestem czystej krwi i ojciec chce mnie ożenić z jakąś czystokrwistą…

-A, nie martw się. Przejdzie mu.

-Obawiam się, że nie. Nabił sobie tym głowę i…

-To co w tej kwestii masz zamiar zrobić?

-Na Wielkanoc zostaję w szkole. Niech to przemyśli. Weronika też zostaje…

-Rozumiem. Wobec tego mam dla ciebie pewną sprawę…

-Słucham.

Filip wyjaśnił przyjacielowi. Franek uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

-Jak sobie życzysz, Misiu. Uwielbiam to!

_Łańcut_

-Kaziu, naprawdę… mama i tata chcieliby cię poznać! – upierał się Charlie. Kazia westchnęła i ściągnęła garść smoczych kłaków ze szczotki.

-Nie mogę zostawić smoków na długo – zastrzegła. – Poza tym… to moja rodzina.

-No dobrze. Tylko na jeden dzień. Jeden dzień. Wystarczy, a smokom, myślę, nie zaszkodzi…

-No dobrze. Ale tylko na jeden dzień.

_Okolice Łodzi_

-Cześć mamo, już jestem! – zawołał Filip, wbiegając do domu i rzucając torbę w kąt. Uściskał matkę, zwichrzył swoje jasne włosy i pobiegł z łomotem do swojego pokoju. Agnieszka uśmiechnęła się leciutko. Jej malutki Filipek był już znacznie większy, a wciąż tak żywiołowy… tak, charakter miał raczej po niej niż po ojcu…

Lucjusz. Znów o nim pomyślała. Czy wciąż żyje? Czy czasem ją wspomina? A może… jej podbródek zadrżał jak małej dziewczynce… może ma kogoś innego? A może już nie żyje?

Bo inaczej… inaczej na pewno by napisał…

Filip podrapał się po karku i wyskubał niepotrzebne pędy trzęsiawki. Była nieco twardsza niż inne odmiany, ciemnoniebieska. Misiek sporządził notatki i pobiegł z powrotem do matki.

-Mamo! – zawołał i uściskał ją jeszcze raz. Zawsze był wobec niej wylewny, rekompensując z nawiązką brak pieszczot ze strony swojego ojca.

-Misiu… czy nie miałeś zostać dłużej ze względu na to, że opiekujesz się klasą?

Misiek roześmiał się.

-Udało mi się w to wrobić Franka. On zostaje w szkole na święta, bo pokłócił się z ojcem…

-O co?

-Nie wiem – zełgał Filip i sięgnął po swoją książeczkę zdrowia. Zaczął ją przeglądać w celu znalezienia czegoś wstrząsającego, żeby mocniej wzruszyć ojca. Coś, co byłoby ślicznym prezentem na siedemnaste urodziny, które w tym roku wypadły w Lany Poniedziałek. No bo co: niedowaga w pierwszych dwóch latach życia nie pomogła. Szukał czegoś innego. Przebyte choroby… może znajdzie się coś paskudnego?

Jest. Usta Filipa rozciągnęły się w triumfującym uśmiechu. Styczeń 1980, szkarlatyna… pozostaje dowiedzieć się szczegółów…

-Mamo? – zagadnął. Agnieszka obejrzała się.

-Na litość, Filip, uczesz się! Wyglądasz jak tropiciel smoków, a nie jak chłopak z dobrego domu! – wykrzyknęła. Filip westchnął. Celowo kreował się na tropiciela smoków.Ten styl mu najbardziej odpowiadał. Czesał się trzy razy na miesiąc i niedbale związywał włosy rzemieniem na karku, ubierał się swobodnie, w odzież ochronną obserwatora smoków, w której nigdy, ale to nigdy nie chodzili arystokraci. Proste, płócienne spodnie, taka sama koszula i gruba bluza, do tego buty do pół łydki i czasami wymalowane na policzkach grube krechy – w takim stroju już nikt go nie uważał za arystokratę. Poza tym chodził albo zamaszystym, młodzieńczym krokiem, albo się skradał. Był też zdecydowanie zbyt chudy; takiej niedowagi nie można było zignorować. Dawało to Agnieszce kolejny powód do ubolewania nad losem jedynaka i swoim nie najlepszym wypełnianiem roli matki. Gdy wracał do domu usiłowała mu to wynagrodzić … i choć trochę go odkarmić.

Misiek objął matkę i dyskretnie zaczął szukać jej wspomnień z tamtego okresu. Czytał ją długo, póki nie poznał tych wszystkich nieprzyjemnych rzeczy. Potem uściskał ją jeszcze serdeczniej niż zwykle, zamknął się w swoim pokoju i zaczął przygotowywać odpowiedni sen. Sam przy okazji dopiero zaczął doceniać, co matka przeżyła po odsunięciu się od rodziny. I to będzie musiał jakoś załatwić… później…

_Wielkanoc, Łańcut_

Młodsze pokolenie Black-Stadnickich ganiało się wokół nakrytego stołu, krzycząc i śmiejąc się. Rodzice patrzyli na to z uśmiechem, wspominając czasy, gdy sami byli tacy mali. Kiedy mieli tego już dość, Regulus klasnął w dłonie.

-Towarzystwo! Jemy! – zawołał, co spotkało się z gromką aprobatą. Karolinka zawładnęła półmiskiem z „muchomorkami" z jajka i pomidora. Tad wepchnął w siebie osiemnaście i pół jajka jak głodny wilkołak. Ania i Syriuszek jedno przez drugiego opowiadali, co działo się w ich szkołach. Tad nic nie mówił, ponieważ dobrze wychowany wilkołak nie gada z pełnym pyskiem. Regulus karmił najmłodszą córkę. Trwało cudowne szczęście rodzinne. Nie zamieniłabym tego na całą resztę świata, pomyślała Izabela i pocałowała męża.

-Fuj… - odezwał się Jarema.

_Nora_

-Witaj, mamo. To jest pani Kazimiera Mastecka… eee… mój szef… - wyjąkał Charlie.

-Proszę mówić mi Kaziu - Pani Weasley i Kazia wymieniły uścisk dłoni i dziewczyna została zaproszona do stołu.

-Charlie tak się cieszył z tego stażu… musi tam być wiele smoków – zauważyła pani Weasley.

-Och, Łańcut to niewielka zagroda, ale parę ciekawych smoków tam mamy… całkiem sporo skandynawskich i podkarpackich, dwa śląskie bezdymne, kilkanaście urojonych, kilka żmudzkich, parę wzgórzowych, trzy litewskie, och tak, i kilka smoków domowych…

-Smoków domowych?

-Większość smoków w zagrodzie nie musi być koniecznie karmiona. Radzą sobie same. Natomiast smoki domowe to gatunek wyhodowany specjalnie dla ludzi, którzy chcieliby mieć smoka, ale nie uśmiecha im się idea zwierzaka, który za kilkadziesiąt lat osiągnie rozmiary całego domu. Smoki domowe nie są duże… nie większe od owczarka, kiedy są dorosłe… ale niestety, żyją krótko, nie więcej niż pięćdziesiąt lat…

-To jest krótko? – zdziwił się Fred. – To ile żyją takie zwykłe?

-Kilkaset lat… czasem nawet do tysiąca, ale to bardzo rzadko, i to chyba tylko skandynawskie rasy Assalen…

-To znaczy – wykrzyknął przerażony Charlie – że mogę nawet przez tysiąc lat użerać się z Kerri-lai?!

Kazia spojrzała na niego z politowaniem.

-_Smoki_ żyją długo. Nie _ludzie._

-A tak, zapomniałem… ile właściwie lat ma Kerri-lai?

-Około siedemdziesięciu… to już nie jest Kaki, ale jeszcze nie Tarrei. Jeszcze dziesięć lat, no, góra dwadzieścia, i dorośnie. A wtedy znajdzie sobie interesującego Tarreu i będą mieli Kaki…

Charlie zbladł.

-Ka… Kaki? A jeśli one będą do niej podobne?

-Wszystkie młode smoki lubią się bawić…

-Charlie – przerwała pani Weasley – z tego, co pisałeś, to twój staż ma potrwać pół roku…

-Właśnie, mamo… ja bym chętnie tam został. Te smoki są znacznie ciekawsze niż tamte rumuńskie, no i byłbym bliżej domu…

-Jeśli ci to odpowiada, nie mam nic przeciwko temu, ale od kiedy to pytasz się matki o zdanie?

Charlie rozpromienił się i zawstydził równocześnie.

– Wiesz, sam się jeszcze na sto procent nie zdecydowałem, chętnie wysłucham waszej opinii.

-A może Państwo wpadliby do nas na dzień lub dwa?

_-_Tylko kiedy?

-Dla hodowcy smoków właściwie jest to obojętne, ale zalecałabym lato. I tak pewnie cały czas będziemy na zewnątrz.

-Kaziu, a co to właściwie znaczy Kaki, Tarrei i Tarreu? – zapytał George. Charlie westchnął.

-Tarrei to samica, Tarreu to samiec, a Kaki to młody smok – wyjaśnił.

-Bardzo dobrze. Cieszę się, że już to zapamiętałeś – uśmiechnęła się Kazia.

_Okolice Łodzi_

-Zapraszasz kogoś na urodziny? – zapytała syna Agnieszka. Filip potrząsnął głową.

-Mamo, przecież wiesz, że nie mam tu kolegów. Nie mam kogo zaprosić. Poza tym jestem zajęty… muszę rozmnożyć trzęsiawkę złocistą…

W szklarni delikatnie, pincetką oddzielał malutkie pędy od głównych skupisk roślinki. Była to żmudna robota, jednostajna jak ruch ciała, na które nie działają żadne siły, ale Filip bardzo ją lubił. Uspokajała jak robótka na drutach…

Następnie wrócił do swojego pokoju i naniósł ostatnią poprawkę na zaklęcie, które miał rzucić wieczorem.

_Noc_

Pomieszczenie było małe i ciemne. Paliła się w nim tylko jedna tania świeczka, ledwie rozpraszając całkowitą ciemność pokoju. W jej nikłym blasku ledwie można było dostrzec kontury piecyka, małej szafki, łóżeczka zrobionego z kilku skrzynek po pomarańczach, stolika i taboretu. Nad łóżeczkiem z troską pochylała się młoda, chuda kobieta. Po jej policzkach spływały łzy. Z ust unosiła się para. Szyby jedynego okienka pokrywał szron. Kobieta, otulona w gruby sweter, dygotała z zimna. Wyjęła z łóżeczka dziecko owinięte zimowym płaszczem. Przytuliła je mocno do siebie, nadal płacząc. Dziecko było zaczerwienione z gorączki i pokryte wysypką. Spało niespokojnie. Kobieta westchnęła. Niedługo powinna je nakarmić…

Otworzyła szafkę i wyjęła z niej rondelek i torebkę z kaszką. Zajrzała do niej i znów westchnęła.

-Musi wystarczyć… - mruknęła. Ugotowała kaszkę na piecu i gdy tylko zestawiła ją z ognia, dziecko się obudziło i zaczęło płakać. Wyjęła je z łóżeczka i nakarmiła. Gdy kaszka się skończyła, dziecko jeszcze trochę popłakało, lecz wkrótce zrozumiało, że więcej i tak nie dostanie.

-Mama…? – zapytało żałośnie. Kobieta westchnęła.

-Jestem tutaj, kochanie – szepnęła. Dziecko znów zakwiliło.

-Tata…? – pisnęło. Kobieta przytuliła je mocniej.

-Tata przyjdzie później… - załkała. – Przyjdzie… później…

Rozpłakała się na całego, nadal tuląc dziecko. Wyczuła, że malec marznie, więc włożyła go pod swój sweter. Nagle rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Kobieta położyła dziecko z powrotem do łóżeczka i poszła otworzyć.

-Agnieszka… ja wiem, co się dzieje – powiedział mężczyzna w drzwiach. – To dziecko ma szkarlatynę, a ty nie masz na lekarstwa. Ba, nie masz nawet na jedzenie…

-Wiem o tym… - Agnieszka spuściła głowę. – Ale jakoś sobie poradzimy…

-Nie poradzicie sobie sami. Wiesz, że to dziecko jest w ciężkim stanie… może umrzeć. Potrzebujesz pieniędzy. Ja mogę ci trochę dać…

-Co chcesz w zamian? – zapytała podejrzliwie Agnieszka. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i objął ją lekko.

-Wiesz, czego chcę… - szepnął. Agnieszka odepchnęła go.

-Nie!

-Więc chcesz śmierci tego dziecka? Ten, na którego czekasz, nigdy nie wróci. Nikt oprócz mnie ci nie pomoże. A chcę w zamian tak niewiele… zgadzasz się?

-Nie! – krzyknęła Agnieszka i, wyczuwając niebezpieczeństwo, sięgnęła po różdżkę. Za późno. Cios dosięgnął jej twarzy. Uderzyła plecami o podłogę. Zaraz potem mężczyzna ją podniósł, trzymając za przód swetra.

-Wiesz, że jesteś tu tylko z łaski mojego ojca – warknął. – Jak ci się nie podoba, to zabieraj smarkacza i się wynoś. Jeśli umrze, nie będę płakał. Ale póki tu jesteś, musisz się liczyć z władzą…

Agnieszka uniosła różdżkę.

-_Li… libero… - _wycharczała. Dłoń mężczyzny się rozwarła i kobieta upadła na podłogę. Ponownie wycelowała różdżką.

-_Drętwota!_ – wrzasnęła. Potem wstała i ledwo jej się udało wypchnąć oszołomionego mężczyznę na zewnątrz. Od środka zamknęła drzwi. Dziecko znów zaczęło płakać. Podniosła je i zakołysała, póki się nie uspokoiło. Położyła je z powrotem i ochłodziła rękaw swetra na szybie, po czym przyłożyła do podbitego oka. Znów płakała. Nachyliła się nad łóżeczkiem.

-Zaraz napiszemy do cioci Madzi i wujka Adriana. Co ty na to, maleńki? – zapytała, udając wesołość. Dziecko zakwiliło i zamachało chudymi rączkami. W tej samej chwili ktoś załomotał do drzwi.

-AGNIESZKA!!! OTWIERAJ!!! – wrzasnął.

Lucjusz Malfoy obudził się, szybko łapiąc powietrze.

-Coś się stało? – zapytała Narcyza. Lucjusz potrząsnął głową.

-Nic… zły sen, to wszystko… - wydusił i położył się z powrotem.

_Okolice Łodzi_

-Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji siedemnastych urodzin, Filipku! – zawołała Agnieszka, wręczając synowi sporych rozmiarów paczkę. Misiek potrząsnął nią.

-Zaraz… duże… lekkie… miękkie… czy to sweterek ze smoczej sierści?! – zapytał z nadzieją.

-Rozpakuj – uśmiechnęła się Agnieszka. Filip pociągnął za wstążkę. Z ozdobnego papieru wypadła szata wyjściowa. Filip podniósł ją do góry, żeby się jej przyjrzeć.

-Włókno kesh barwione sokiem kaen, przetykane sierścią srebrzystego smoka skandynawskiego – ocenił. – czarno-srebrna, na dole ornament przypominający pędy trzęsiawki. Dziękuję, mamo.

-Cieszę się, że ci się podoba. Pomyślałam sobie, że będzie ci w niej ładnie… przymierzysz?

Filip kiwnął głową i poszedł się przebrać. Wiedział, że ta szata upodobni go do ojca, ale docenił starania mamy. Z trzęsiawką szata dawała się znieść. Może rzeczywiście czasem mu się przyda… włożył ją szybko i uczesał się. Tak poszedł pokazać się matce.

Mimo wszystko, dobrze czuł się w tej szacie. Może powinien częściej w niej chodzić, a nawet kupić sobie jeszcze jedną taką…

Potrząsnął głową. Bez przesady, wygląd tropiciela smoków bardziej mu odpowiadał.

_Anglia, dwór Malfoya_

Narcyza weszła do jadalni, w której siedział Lucjusz i powoli popijał wino. Nie był to częsty widok. Sądząc po ilości pustych butelek walających się po stole, robił to już od dłuższego czasu.

-Lucjusz…? – zapytała niepewnie. Spojrzał na nią.

-Kchchnie… - wycharczał. – Przaszam… nnnie chriauem…

-O czym ty mówisz?

-Ngdy nii wnienem odchdzić… aaaaale czmuś mi nie powieeedziała?

-O czym?

-O nim… jak nnno ma na immmię?

-Kto?!

-Nszsze dzicko… jak ma na immmię?

-E… Draco.

-Nmożlifffe… ja cccię kocham… tlko ciebbbie… nnnie wieszsz jak toś powwwie, że to nprawda… tenskniłem zzza tobbommm… przaszam cze, sze mie tak dddługo nnie byłło… szy ty mie jesze kochasz?

-Tak… tak, oczywiście, że cię kocham…

Lucjusz chwycił Narcyzę i posadził sobie na kolanach.

-Ttto… daaaj mi buzzzi… czmuś nnnie pofieciała… wrósssiłbym…

-Ale skąd?

-Ddaj buzzzi…

-Nie! Jesteś pijany!

-Ddaaaj… kochanie… przeprzaszam…bardzo bbbbb…

Lucjusz osunął się bezwładnie na podłogę. Narcyza ledwo wywinęła się z jego objęć. Popatrzyła zamyślona. Kocha mnie… dziwne. Co on takiego mówił? Nie wrócił? Skąd?

A … - opamiętała się – bredził i tyle. Ale Lucjusz – pijany? Nie dawało jej to spokoju. Coś musiało się stać. Ale co? Może jak wytrzeźwieje, to coś powie? A jeśli nie?

1 Polska, Magia, Kirane. Polska gazeta codzienna.


	10. Chapter 10

UWAGA: wypowiedzi „głosów wewnętrznych" Lucjusza oznaczone są innym stylem czcionki: _sumienie, __**strach, **_**pycha.**

Wtorek był ostatnim wolnym dniem dla uczniów i nauczycieli. Było ciepło, więc Agnieszka i Misiek wybrali się na całodzienny spacer. Oczywiście, Filip miał na sobie swój zwykły strój tropiciela smoków. Szata wyjściowa nie nadawała się na rodzinny piknik w plenerze. Misiek dawno już przerósł matkę, która zawsze była drobna.

-Mamo… a właściwie dlaczego nazwałaś to „rodzinnym piknikiem", skoro jest nas dwoje? – zapytał Filip. Agnieszka uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo.

-Zaraz zobaczysz – powiedziała. Rzeczywiście, zobaczył.

-Jejku… mamo… a ja myślałem, że całkiem zerwałaś z nimi kontakty! – wykrzyknął rozradowany Misiek. Agnieszka uśmiechnęła się lekko.

-Niedawno odnowiłam. Cześć, Radek – uściskała młodszego brata. – To mój syn, Filip. A to, jak się spodziewam, twoja żona i dzieci?

-Tak. Pisałem ci o nich.

-Jejku, Filipku, jaki ty jesteś chudy! – zawołała ciotka. Filip westchnął. Nie lubił, gdy ludzie robili uwagi dotyczące masy jego ciała. Miał niedowagę, ale czy to powód, żeby wszyscy się go czepiali? W jego wieku pewna niedowaga była rzeczą normalną…

Mimo wszystko miło spędził ten dzień. Wujek Radek pokazał mu kilka ciekawych rzeczy, a kuzynostwo było chyba jeszcze bardziej absorbujące niż cała klasa pierwsza stopnia piątego. Filip nigdy nie widział nikogo, kto potrafiłby jednocześnie jeść i mówić – _wyraźnie_ mówić.

_Anglia, dwór Malfoyów_

Lucjusz ocknął się, leżąc na podłodze z koszmarnym kacem. Smętnie się zastanowił, czy Avada skierowana we własną pierś by zadziałała i czy w takim stanie w ogóle mógłby ją rzucić. O ile pierwszego problemu nie zdołał rozwikłać, o tyle odpowiedź na pytanie drugie prawdopodobnie brzmiała „nie". Potem usiłował przywołać wspomnienia wczorajszego wieczora. Pamiętał wino. Wino i Agnieszkę… ale skąd ona by się miała wziąć? Pewnie delirium.

_-Skończyłeś już się użalać nad sobą?_

-Sumienie… to znowu ty?

_-Jak najbardziej. A kogo się spodziewałeś? Myszki Miki?_

-Czego?

_-Nieważne. To jak, doszedłeś do jakiegoś sensownego wniosku?_

-Tak, już nigdy więcej się nie upiję…

_-Nie o tym mówię. Co robisz dalej?_

Lucjusz westchnął.

-Wracam do niej… czegoś się dowiedzieć. Jeżeli mnie zabije… to jej podziękuję.

_**-Nieee! Ty się czujesz jak gówno, bo jesteś skacowany! Napij się wody z ogórków, to poczujesz się lepiej… i odechce ci się wracać!**_

**-No! Chyba się nie będziesz przed nią płaszczył?**

-Zamknijcie się, wszyscy… - jęknął Lucjusz. – Moja głowa…

Ledwo wstał, a już musiał się oprzeć o stół. Wątpił, czy uda mu się rzucić jakiekolwiek zaklęcie w tym stanie. Mroczny Znak znów dał o sobie znać. Lucjusz go potarł. Mrowienie nie ustało. Wiedział, co to oznaczało: Voldemort odzyskiwał moc.

_-A mogłeś do niego nie dołączać._

-Mówiłem, żebyście się WSZYSCY zamknęli…

Lucjusz wszedł na górę, do sypialni i położył się obok jeszcze śpiącej Narcyzy. Miał nadzieję, że po pijanemu nie powiedział nic o Agnieszce…

_**-Płonne nadzieje.**_

-Zamknij się.

_Okolice Łodzi_

Misiek pożegnał się z matką i pobiegł do lasku, żeby deportować się do szkoły. Agnieszka uśmiechnęła się smutno, gdy odchodził. Bez niego ten dom wydawał się pusty i strasznie cichy. Tego popołudnia nie miała już nic do roboty: klasówki były sprawdzone, lekcje przygotowane. Cóż jeszcze można robić? Spać i czekać, jak kot w pustym mieszkaniu1.

_Anglia, dwór Malfoyów_

Lucjusz wstał, czując się już znacznie lepiej. Mimo protestów swojego strachu, rzucił zaklęcie lokalizacyjne. Uch, daleko… trzeba by się teleportować na dwa skoki…

Na wszelki wypadek zdjął obrączkę.

_Okolice Łodzi_

Agnieszka postanowiła przejść się do szklarni, która była od początku do końca własnością Miśka – chłopak zaradny, sam uzbierał pieniądze na ten zakup, wszystko zarobił na trzęsiawce i wydatek już dawno mu się zwrócił. Nigdy nie prosił, żeby nie wchodziła do szklarni, ale jeszcze tam nie była. Pchnęła drzwi i weszła.

Pierwsze, co ją uderzyło, to duża wilgoć przy stosunkowo niskiej temperaturze. Filip z całą pewnością sam opracował zaklęcie, które utrzymywało te warunki. Powietrze było przesycone parą. Agnieszka nie wiedziała, jak jej syn tu wytrzymywał – przecież zdarzało mu się i całymi dniami tu przesiadywać!

Po pierwszym szoku przyszedł czas na zachwyt. W niezliczonej ilości okrągłych ni to doniczek, ni to tac, kłębiły się pędy galaretowatych roślin najrozmaitszych barw. Większość można było przypisać do jakiejś grupy: były wielokolorowe, złociste i czarne – ale sporo było albo mieszanych czarno-złocistych czy różnobarwnych przetykanych czernią, niektóre były jednego koloru – i były to pojedyncze doniczki. Agnieszka domyśliła się, że jej syn tu eksperymentuje. Niektóre roślinki wyglądały na uschnięte, mimo, że cienka warstewka ziemi, na której rosły, była całkiem mokra…

Nagle rozległ się dzwonek u drzwi. Pewna, że to Misiek czegoś zapomniał, Agnieszka nawet nie pytała, kto przyszedł. Tym większym zaskoczeniem była dla niej twarz przybysza.

-L-lucjusz? – zdziwiła się.

-Tak… to ja… - mruknął Lucjusz.

**-Niezła chata. Prawie że godna ciebie.**

_**-Uważaj, zaraz ci przyłoży. A mówiłem, zostać?**_

_-Widzisz, jak ona na ciebie patrzy? Tęskniła za tobą… nie widzisz, jaka ona jest smutna?_

-Tak długo cię nie było… - szepnęła Agnieszka. – Dlaczego?

_**-Jak się dowie, to nieźle oberwiesz.**_

_-Zasługuje na prawdę. Tyle czasu na ciebie czekała…_

_**-No właśnie! Czekała! Chyba nie chcesz jej teraz zranić?**_

_-Kłamstwo ci nie pomoże! Potem będziesz się musiał jeszcze bardziej tłumaczyć!_

-Siedziałem – mruknął Lucjusz ledwie słyszalnie. – Już miałem do ciebie wracać… gdy mnie złapali i wsadzili.

_**-Tajes! Wspaniała bajeczka! Wszystko tłumaczy!**_

_-Idiota! Kiedyś się i tak dowie!_

-Moje biedactwo… - szepnęła Agnieszka współczująco. – Dopiero teraz cię wypuścili?

-Tak, dzisiaj rano. A chciałem się trochę odczyścić, zanim przyszedłem…

Zrobił krok do przodu i objął Agnieszkę. Pochylił się, żeby wtulić twarz w jej włosy.

-Azkaban… tamto miejsce zabrało mi prawie wszystko, co dotyczyło ciebie. Twój głos… dotyk twojej skóry… zapach twoich włosów…wiesz, że przy strażnikach zostają tylko najgorsze myśli… więc myślałem, że już mnie nienawidzisz za to, że nie wróciłem… że twoja rodzina, która przecież nie popierała naszego związku, cię wyrzuciła… że jesteś gdzieś, nie wiadomo gdzie, sama, głodna…

Agnieszka uśmiechnęła się lekko.

-Nie jestem sama.

Lucjusz posmutniał.

-Czyli masz kogoś… no jasne, po prawie osiemnastu latach miałaś wszelkie prawo o mnie zapomnieć…

Agnieszka uśmiechnęła się szerzej.

-Nie mogłam o tobie zapomnieć. Cały czas na ciebie czekałam i myślałam o tobie… Filipek już mówił, że nigdy nie wrócisz, ale ja miałam nadzieję… jak widzę, słuszną…

-Filipek?

Agnieszka uściskała Lucjusza z radością.

-Nasz syn – wyjaśniła. – Wczoraj skończył siedemnaście lat. Byłbyś godzinę wcześniej, to jeszcze byś go spotkał… teraz jest w szkole.

-W szkole? Gdzie?

-W Jabłonkowie. Tam jest szkoła dla Czarodziców.

-Nasz syn… Czarodzic?

**-No a kim innym mógłby być twój syn? Twój syn nie mógłby być byle kim. No, no… całkiem nieźle, że jednak tu przyszedłeś… Draco przecież jest zwykłym czarodziejem… powiedziałabym nawet – przeciętnym…**

-Tak. Ma piątkę w skali. Najsilniejszy talent, jaki może mieć Czarodzic.

-Chciałbym się z nim teraz zobaczyć…

-Teraz jest w szkole, ale może przyjechać na weekend. Chcesz?

-Oczywiście… do tej pory nie miałem pojęcia, że mam dziecko! Kocham cię.

Pocałowali się zupełnie jak gdyby ostatnio widzieli się tydzień, a nie osiemnaście lat temu.

_Jabłonkowo_

Misiek wszedł do szkoły i od razu rzuciło mu się w oczy zawiadomienie o badaniach lekarskich. Szlag, znowu. Nie cierpiał badań: zawsze zalecali mu jeść więcej i ograniczyć mleko. Ha! Równie dobrze mógłby ograniczyć powietrze. Albo brokuły.

Każdy miał swoje małe przyzwyczajenia. Misiek lubił brokuły. Bardzo lubił. Udało mu się nawet stworzyć zaklęcie, dzięki któremu mógł zamienić cokolwiek w brokuła.

To były dwa nałogi Miśka: mleko i brokuły. O ile pierwszy wymuszała skaza, o tyle drugi był tylko przyzwyczajeniem, w dodatku jakże niewinnym… nie licząc tego, że brokuły miały niezwykle mało kalorii, więc niedowadze Miśka nie przeszkadzało nawet upodobanie do mlecznej czekolady. Cóż, jedni topią troski w alkoholu, inni w czekoladzie, a Misiek w brokułach. Przez to jedni zapadają na marskość wątroby, inni tyją, a Misiek chudł. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego, skoro podstawą jego wyżywienia było mleko i brokuły…

W zeszłym roku opracował eliksir na bazie mleka i brokułów. Eliksir był właściwie słabszą wersją Felix Felicis, jednak działał dłużej i był trudny do wykrycia. Niestety, dla większości eliksir był bardzo niesmaczny.

Misiek czasami go pijał. To dzięki temu interesy z trzęsiawką szły tak dobrze. Uważał, że skoro już ojciec go opuścił, to coś mu się od życia należy.

Teraz, tuż przed badaniem, także łyknął eliksiru. Wiedział, że przed kolejną dietą wysokokaloryczną go to nie uchroni, ale przynajmniej obędzie się bez zrzędzenia.

Mógł się spodziewać wyników badań: wzrost prawidłowy, nieco ponad przeciętną, wzrok i słuch wspaniały, dziesięć kilo niedowagi. Zalecenia: ostra dieta wysokokaloryczna. Dostawał takie co pół roku. Przez pierwszy tydzień szkolna pielęgniarka go pilnowała, a potem przestawała – i Filip wracał do swojej piramidy żywieniowej, której podstawę stanowiło mleko (przez pierwsze dwa miesiące pełnotłuste, żeby nieco uspokoić sumienie).

Późnym wieczorem Misiek położył się w swoim łóżku na wznak. Jego matka nie mogła wiedzieć, że znalazł jej certyfikat Twardzielski. Tak samo nie mogła wiedzieć, że teraz zwyczajnie po ludzku się o nią bał. Ilu Twardzieli zginęło na akcjach… ba, ilu Twardzieli co miesiąc ginęło na akcjach!

Można bać się różnych rzeczy. Tym, czego Filip bał się najbardziej, był powrót do pustego domu. Nieważne, gdzie ten dom był, czy to było poddasze jakiejś mugolskiej kamienicy, czy suterena, w której mieszkali później, czy też – jeszcze później – domek pod Łodzią. Dom był tam, gdzie była mama. Nieważne, że nazywali go czasem maminsynkiem. Był do mamy przywiązany jak nikt inny z jego klasy, bo od urodzenia miał tylko ją. Dlatego też stosował proste zaklęcie – nie było to „czytanie", bo jego umysł zaledwie muskał jej myśli, ot, tyle, żeby wyczuć jej nastrój – żeby zawsze wiedzieć, że wszystko jest w porządku. Mówili, że takie działanie wyraża jego tęsknotę za życiem płodowym. A tam. Niech gadają.

_Okolice Łodzi_

Lucjusz czuł się szczęśliwy jak nigdy dotąd. Leżał, obejmując śpiącą Agnieszkę – wydawała się przy nim mała jak dziecko. Śpiąc, tuliła się do niego, z błogim uśmiechem na twarzy.

_-Ona nie wie, jaki jesteś naprawdę. Znowu ją oszukałeś._

-Możesz się przymknąć?

_-A co masz zamiar teraz zrobić?_

-No jak to co? Zostaję tutaj. Na zawsze. Czy mógłbym zrobić coś innego?

_-Ach tak? Więc jednak porzucasz swój dworek?_

-Nie. Wystąpię o rozwód z Narcyzą, pobierzemy się i wyjedziemy. Zamieszkamy w moim dworku.

_**-Lepiej zostań tutaj, żeby Voldzio cię nie dorwał.**_

**-No pewnie! Co ci tam jakaś Narcyza? Przecież Agnieszka jest młodsza, ładniejsza…**

_**-No! I Voldzio nigdy nie atakował Polski! Tu będziesz bezpieczny! Oczywiście, o ile twój syn cię nie uszkodzi, he, he, he…**_

Agnieszka poruszyła się i otworzyła oczy.

-Sen…? – wymamrotała niewyraźnie. Lucjusz ją przytulił.

-To nie sen, kochana. To prawda. Jestem tutaj.

Ufnie wtuliła się pomiędzy jego ramię a pierś i znów zasnęła. Lucjusz westchnął. Jak dawno nikt się do niego tak nie przytulał…

_Łańcut, nad ranem_

Charlie osiągnął sukces: obudził się sam. Mniej więcej pół minuty zanim Kazia przyszła go wyrwać z legowiska. Czuł się całkiem wypoczęty. Udało mu się wyczesać Kerri-lai bez żadnych problemów, co było niemal cudem. Niestety, chwilę później wylądował w błocie – na Kazi. Nie musiał nawet sprawdzać, kto siedział na nim. To był już aksjomat.

Z drugiej strony Kerri-lai była coraz sympatyczniejsza. Zdarzało się, że podawała mu różne rzeczy w pysku. Przyzwyczaiła się już, że jak się domaga czułości, to nie za mocno. I tylko skakania nie zarzuciła. Podobnie jak wkładania pyska pod koszulę Charliego, ale to było bardzo przyjemne. Była taka cieplutka… prawidłowa temperatura ciała smoka wahała się zależnie od rasy, od trzydziestu do czterdziestu kilku stopni Celsjusza.Dlatego – jak usłyszał od Kazi – dużo ludzi brało swoje smoki domowe do łóżka. Oczywiście, ze smokami rasy Assalen nie można było tak robić, głównie z powodu ich rozmiaru. Natomiast zawsze mógł ją poklepać po karku i podrapać za uszami…

_Jabłonkowo_

Filip obudził się wczesnym rankiem. Od razu zobaczył pluszka matki za oknem. Otworzył je. Chłodny, poranny wiatr uderzył go w twarz, rozwiewając mu włosy. Przez chwilę tak stał, a potem odebrał list. Wiadomość była krótka: „Przyjedź na weekend do domu". Misiek znów musnął umysł mamy. Wszystko w porządku, a ona mnie prosi o powrót? Ale… coś jeszcze jest… Mama jest szczęśliwa… dawno taka nie była…Dziwne, pomyślał. Ale po chwili skupił się na czymś innym. Czekał go egzamin z miotlarstwa.

_Kraków_

Krysia łyknęła eliksiru przeciwko zmęczeniu i kontynuowała warzenie eliksiru powstrzymującego poranne wymioty. Eliksir był bardzo skomplikowany, między innymi dlatego, że musiał zawierać także składniki chroniące dziecko. Dlatego nie był bardzo rozpowszechniony, ale Krysia wymiotowała tak, że uznała, że warto. Na pewno chłopiec albo rudzielec, pomyślała. Albo – uśmiechnęła się na wspomnienie siedmiu ciąż młodszej siostry – Czarodzic.

Spojrzała na półprodukt: kleistą maź koloru jasnej ochry. Zamieszała i wrzuciła garść preparowanej trzęsiawki złocistej. Eliksir mocno ściemniał. Teraz należało poczekać piętnaście minut i dodać tak zwany „rosół na wilkołaku" – wywar z mieszanej sierści wilkołaków pomieszany pół na pół z sokiem ze śmigiełki. Na ten czas usiadła na krześle. Znów kręciło jej się w głowie. Miała nadzieję, że eliksir wykonywała prawidłowo. Na szczęście przepis obejmował opisy produktów pośrednich, więc na bieżąco mogła je kontrolować.

Po dodaniu rosołu na wilkołaku eliksir stał się połyskliwie zielony. Krysia zamieszała, dodała korzenia kesh i posiekanych płuc czarnego koguta, znów zamieszała i w osobnej probówce strąciła osad wodorotlenku miedzi (II), który również wlała do kociołka. Eliksir znacznie zwiększył objętość, przyjmując barwę głębokiego różu. Jeszcze tylko posiekane korzonki pszenżyta, zamieszać, trzy krople naparu z pokrzyku, śluz winniczka i gotowe.

Krysia z satysfakcją spojrzała na jasnożółtą, wodnistą ciecz w kociołku. Potem wzięła chochelkę i zaczerpnęła porcję. Wypiła. Eliksir miał delikatny, słodkawy smak. Robiło się od niego ciepło w całym ciele, aż po koniuszki palców. Krysia rozejrzała się po pracowni. No, to teraz do roboty, pomyślała.

_Anglia, dwór Malfoyów_

Narcyza obudziła się. Lucjusza nadal nie było! Zaczęła się poważnie bać. Nie wiedziała, co się z nim działo. Najpierw cały czas chodził przygaszony, potem się upił, teraz gdzieś zniknął i nie miała pojęcia, gdzie ani też kiedy wróci…

Co w niego wstąpiło?, pomyślała. Nigdy nie robił takich numerów… dawno nie mówił, że mnie kocha – chyba odkąd się pobraliśmy… jak to mówią – _in vino veritas_… ale gdzie on jest? Co się z nim dzieje?

Rozpędzona wyobraźnia podsuwała jej coraz czarniejsze scenariusze. A jeśli ktoś go zaatakował? A jeśli Czarny Pan naprawdę powrócił? A jeśli…

Nagle jej wzrok padł na stolik, na którym Lucjusz zostawił obrączkę. Rozpoznała ją. Przecież Lucjusz ani razu jej nie zdjął od ich ślubu! Dlaczego tym razem …? Czy on mnie zdradza?, pomyślała.

W głowie Narcyzy kawałki układały się w pewną całość. Całość całkiem logiczną, lecz bardzo nieprzyjemną. Myśl o zdradzie wcale nie sprawiała, że Narcyza martwiła się mniej.

Gdzie on jest?!

_Okolice Łodzi_

Agnieszka delikatnie obudziła Lucjusza. Była już całkiem ubrana i gotowa do wyjścia. Lucjuszowi dobrą chwilę zajęło przypominanie, gdzie właściwie jest. Uśmiechnął się do Agnieszki.

-Dokąd idziesz, kochanie? – zapytał. Agnieszka uśmiechnęła się do niego.

-Do pracy. Uczę w szkole… właściwie nie musiałabym, ale to lubię. Wrócę koło czwartej. Jedzenie jest w lodówce, a w szafie powinieneś znaleźć coś w swoim rozmiarze… ogólnie czuj się jak u siebie w domu. Bo przecież… jesteś w domu.

Wstał i przytulił ją. Tak, czuł, że to tu jest jego dom. Tu mieszkała kobieta, którą kochał.

_Jabłonkowo_

Filip zaliczył test z miotlarstwa. Składał się z trzech części: testów quidditchowych, akrobacji i lotu w trudnych warunkach. O ile jego masa pomagała mu w akrobacjach i testach pozycji szukającego, o tyle w trudnych warunkach wiatr miotał nim jak chciał. Dlatego nigdy nie zostanę profesjonalnym graczem, pomyślał. Test zdał, ale nie najlepiej. Franek jak zwykle był lepszy, jednak Filip mu nie zazdrościł. On też miał swoje atuty.

Jego ostatnim wynalazkiem był pasek, do którego przypięty był kartonik mleka ze słomką. Na kartonik rzucone było zaklęcie _Inneset_, dzięki któremu mleko nigdy się nie wyczerpywało. Niezależnie od pozycji, póki pasek był na ramieniu, mógł pić mleko – i rzucać zaklęcia. Mogło się przydać w wypadku powrotu Waldemara.

Ten powrót był blisko, Misiek to czuł. Lewa ręka bolała go coraz częściej. Dawniej w takich sytuacjach kradł lub robił różdżkę, krzywdził kogoś, porzucał różdżkę i uciekał – teraz topił ból w mleku i brokułach. No, i czasami czekoladzie.

-Miiisieeeek! – usłyszał głos jednej ze swoich aniołeczków, tej, z którą był spowinowacony. Ania, tak chyba miała na imię…

-Tak?

-Czekoladę przyniosłam! Mleczną!

-Dziękuję. Chciałabyś czegoś w zamian?

-E, ja nie po to tą czekoladę przyniosłam…

-Ale nie chcę na was żerować. Chciałabyś czegoś? Śmiało!

-No… właściwie to… jakiego zaklęcia użyć do zmiany koloru?

Filip z uśmiechem sięgnął po gruby zeszyt, w którym zapisywał wszystkie zaklęcia. Zeszyt był, oczywiście, zaczarowany, tak, że za każdym razem otwierał się na tym, czego potrzebował.

-Zaklęcie _Ussade_, potem mówisz jaki kolor.

-Dziękuję!

-Nie ma za co.

Filip uśmiechnął się pod nosem, gdy Nina wyszła, napił się mleka i skierował różdżkę na swoje włosy.

-_Ussade _kasztanowy – kolejny łyk mleka, przesunął różdżkę niżej, kierując ją na oczy – _Ussade_ zielony.

Wiedział, że na weekend będzie musiał cofnąć te zaklęcia. Mama nie lubiła, jak się zmieniał. Wolała mieć żywą podobiznę tego Lucka.

Właśnie. Lucek. Misiek zaczął przygotowywać kolejny sen.

_Hogwart_

Syriuszek wyczesał Pieszczocha i poszedł na zielarstwo. Nie mógł się już doczekać Trzeciego Zadania. Chciał pokazać im raz jeszcze, że to Polacy są najlepsi.

Na razie wszyscy patrzyli na niego z podziwem i niedowierzaniem. Niektórzy szemrali, że powinno się go zdyskwalifikować, ale się tym nie przejmował. Byli też tacy, którzy otwarcie mu kibicowali. Zaczął Draco Malfoy, kiedy tylko się dowiedział, że są ze sobą spokrewnieni.

Zielarstwo. W Łańcucie uczyli się tylko podstaw pielęgnacji jabłonki Nari, a nie o skaczących strączkach (które w eliksirach można było zastąpić wilkołaczą sierścią). Było to ciekawe doświadczenie, ale niekoniecznie teraz. Mógłby się przygotowywać do zadania…

Następnego dnia przy śniadaniu Draco dostał list. Z twarzy chłopaka Syriuszek wyczytał, że musiało się stać coś złego. Poczuł się winny. Czyżby jego ciche życzenia się spełniły?

_Okolice Łodzi_

Nareszcie nadszedł wyczekiwany przez Lucjusza weekend. Wreszcie pozna swojego pierworodnego syna…

_**-Nie wiadomo, jak twój syn cię przyjmie… lepiej poczęstuj go tą samą bajeczką, co Agnieszkę… jest Czarodzicem, więc pewnie jest potężny…**_

Lucjusz już wcześniej odwiedził bank Gringotta i kupił synowi prezent urodzinowy. Teraz tylko czekał.

-Widzę, że się cieszysz, że poznasz Filipka? – uśmiechnęła się Agnieszka. Lucjusz się rozpromienił.

-Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo. W końcu… to mój syn…

Rozległ się charakterystyczny dźwięk aportacji, stuknięcie różdżki w klamkę i drzwi się otworzyły. Wszedł wysoki i chudy chłopak. Rozczochrane, jasne włosy związał na karku. Jego oczy koloru stali omiotły bystrym spojrzeniem cały pokój. Westchnął, pokręcił głową, zamaszystym ruchem odsunął krzesło od stołu i usiadł.

-Dzień dobry – powiedział uprzejmie, choć chłodno. – Miło, że pan przyjechał nas odwiedzić. Czy przyjechał pan z całą rodziną? – Filip mocno akcentował „pan". Zupełnie, jakby chciał podkreślić dystans, pomyślał Lucjusz. Mimo to uśmiechnął się do syna.

-Bardzo się cieszę, że cię widzę, synu. Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin… nieco spóźnione, ale… - Lucjusz przysunął prezent w stronę Filipa. Chłopak go nawet nie dotknął.

-Jak się czuje pańska żona? – zapytał. Lucjusz zbladł.

-O kim ty…

-Pana żona. Narcyza z rodu Blacków. Mam jeszcze panu przypomnieć datę ślubu? – Filip nie czekał na odpowiedź, tylko dokończył. – Piąty września roku 1977… nadal pan nie może sobie przypomnieć żony?

Lucjusz milczał. Skoro Filip wiedział…

-A może syna łatwiej pan sobie przypomni? Draco ma na imię… w tym roku skończy piętnaście lat…

-Lucjusz…! Ty masz żonę i syna?! – wykrzyknęła Agnieszka ze łzami w oczach. – Oszukałeś mnie?!

-Kochanie, to nie tak, jak myślisz…

Agnieszka podeszła do niego.

-Wyjdź – powiedziała stanowczo.

-Kochanie, ja…

-WYJDŹ! I więcej nie wracaj. Dość już namieszałeś w moim życiu.

Lucjusz próbował ją objąć, ale go odepchnęła. Niemal wypchnęła go za drzwi i zamknęła je od środka na cztery zaklęcia. A potem się rozpłakała.

-Świnia – wyszlochała. – Niech sobie wraca do żony…

Filip przytulił matkę. Poczuł się współwinny jej płaczu. Tulił ją, póki się nie uspokoiła. Potem zgarnął żuka z parapetu.

-Cholerne robactwo – warknął. – Znowu mi się będzie do trzęsiawki dobierać. Mamo, przepraszam, że nie powiedziałem ci wcześniej…

-Skąd ty właściwie to wszystko wiedziałeś?

-Opiekuję się klasą. Jedna dziewczynka jest spokrewniona z żoną ojca… i od niej wiem.

-A… dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi wcześniej?

-Wybacz. Wydawało mi się, że tylko nadzieja, że ojciec wróci, utrzymywała cię w jako takim porządku… nie chciałem ci tego odbierać. Nie wiem, dlaczego wrócił, ale myślałem, że jeśli nawet, to będzie miał dość przyzwoitości, żeby powiedzieć ci prawdę. Ech… powinienem wiedzieć, że po nim nie można spodziewać się żadnej przyzwoitości. Przepraszam. Ale teraz… teraz wszystko będzie po staremu, prawda? Tylko ty i ja…

-Tak – szepnęła Agnieszka. – Kocham cię.

-Tak, wiem… ja też cię kocham, mamo.

_Nieco dalej_

_-I co teraz masz zamiar zrobić? Twój syn miał rację._

-Zamknij się. Wracam do domu się schlać.

_-A mówiłeś, że więcej się nie upijesz._

-Zamknij się.

_Hogwart_

-_Allegro Malsucto!_ – wykrzyknął Syriuszek, kierując różdżkę w zlewkę ze spirytusem. Zaklęcie się rozpuściło. Syriuszek ostrożnie przelał roztwór do słoika, zakręcił i poszedł do sowiarni. Bezwstydnie używał szkolnych sów do przesyłania rozpuszczonych zaklęć do Kirane. To zaklęcie przesyłał już po piątej korekcie. Co prawda pisali mu, że Poprawiacze mogą się tym zająć, jednak wolał sam to robić. Czymś w końcu trzeba było wypełnić nudę lekcji, na których uczyli się pojedynczych zaklęć zamiast przypisać je do siedmiu grup i wyłożyć cechy każdej grupy. Jedynie zielarstwo i eliksiry były ciekawsze. Na pozostałych lekcjach siedział wśród własnych notatek i tworzył zaklęcia. Na eliksirach czasami też zdarzało mu się błądzić myślami gdzie indziej – stąd na marginesach podręczników pojawiały się notatki typu „śluz trzęsiawki czarnej zmieszany ze sproszkowanym pancerzem sklątki tylnowybuchowej katalizuje warzenie Veritaserum – sprawdzić" lub „spróbować dodać skórki Nari i kwiatu akacji do eliksiru tojadowego, powinien być smaczniejszy". Nie wiedział, na czym będzie polegać Trzecie Zadanie, więc stwarzał proste zaklęcia różnych typów. Na szczęście Aquilla się już odczepiła. Mógł swobodnie zajmować się tworzeniem zaklęć. Po dwóch godzinach siedzenia nad notatkami westchnął, wstał, przeciągnął się i otworzył drzwi.'

-Pieszczoch, Kah-kah-lai, idziemy na spacer – powiedział wesoło. Oba smoki przybiegły do niego. We trójkę poszli na błonia. Tam spotkali Draco.

-Cześć, Draco – mruknął Syriuszek. – Co to się stało?

-Mój ojciec zginął – westchnął Draco. Syriuszek zbladł.

-Zginął… nie żyje?

-Nie wiem. Po prostu we wtorek gdzieś poszedł i dotąd nie wrócił…

-O kurczę… może Waldemar… wiesz… odzyskał moc?

-Wtedy ojciec zostawiłby mamie jakąś wiadomość, nie sądzisz?

No tak. To było logiczne. Wobec tego musiało się coś stać…

-Strasznie mi przykro, Draco…

Draco uśmiechnął się.

-Jak dawno nikt spoza rodziny nie powiedział do mnie „Draco". Wy to fajni jesteście… ty i Ania… macie więcej rodzeństwa?

-Tak, w sumie jest nas siedmioro – Syriuszek uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Tad, Karolinka, Jarema, Agnieszka i Maria. No i Ania. I ja.

-Jak Weasleyowie kurczę blade… i co, dobrze wam tak, jak jest was tylu?

-Świetnie! Nigdy nie jest nudno, jak się dostanie jakiś prezent, który się nie spodoba, to jest komu oddać, no i – Syriuszek zachichotał – zawsze jest na kogo zwalić winę…

-Chciałbym mieć brata – westchnął Draco. – Najlepiej starszego… tak o dwa lata…

Pieszczoch otarł się o nogi Draco.

-Pogłaszcz go – rzucił niedbale Syriuszek. – Tak, rodzeństwo to świetna rzecz. Nie zamieniłbym ich na górę złota.

-Chciałbym mieć brata – powtórzył Draco.

-Pożyczyć ci mojego?

-Skoro jest od ciebie młodszy…

-E, wygląda na jakieś szesnaście lat. Taka skaza.

-Jaka skaza?

-Czarodzicielska. Każdy Czarodzic ma coś, co sprawia, że nie jest mu najlepiej… ja na przykład muszę codziennie składać ofiarę.

-Ofiarę?

-Chleb, ser i cukier… raz do roku krew.

-Krew? Swoją krew?

-No a czyją? Za wszystko się płaci, za bycie Czarodzicem też. No i większość Czarodziców nie ma rodzeństwa!

-Dlaczego?

-Gdy pierwsze dziecko okazuje się Czarodzicem, rodzice często nie decydują się na następne. Chcą porządnie wychować to jedno. Ja miałem masę szczęścia. Gdyby rodzice byli typowi, w ogóle by mnie nie było! – Syriuszek roześmiał się. – Nasi sąsiedzi mają córkę, która jest Czarodzicem. I jedynaczką. Ma tę samą skazę co Tad. I jeszcze mamy znajomych, których dzieci są Czarodzicami, a nie są jedynakami tylko dlatego, że urodzili się jako trojaczki!

-Ci to mają szczęście…

_Łańcut_

-Mama! Rob mi dokucza! – piszczał Ed, próbując wytrącić bratu z ręki fiolkę z eliksirem.

-Nie znasz się na żartach, Mysza? – Robcio żartobliwie poczochrał włosy „starszego" brata. – Powinieneś chyba się ostrzyc. Albo uczesać. Hej, bierzemy Ryśka i idziemy do zagrody! Wyczeszemy Kerri-lai, wyczeszemy wzgórzowe i wyczeszemy ciebie.

-A Tad i Anetka?

-Czulą się do siebie w lesie – poinformował Mateusz. – Pójdziemy we czwórkę, niech te dwa gołąbki do siebie gruchają…

-To przecież wilkołaki, i raczej do siebie wyją… - mruknął Ed, zapominając, że miał być wściekły. We trójkę, w całkowitej zgodzie poszli po Bursztynowego Ryśka, a potem do zagrody.

Rysiek poszedł po szczotki i szybko się cofnął.

-Nie idźcie tam – szepnął i zaczął szczotkować Kerri-lai. Bliźniacy popatrzyli po sobie. Dziwne. Cóż on takiego zobaczył?

Nagle Kerri-lai wywinęła się i pobiegła w to samo miejsce. Było to jeszcze dziwniejsze. Zawsze lubiła szczotkowanie…

Nie mogąc powstrzymać ciekawości, Ed poszedł za nią. I co zobaczył? Klasyczną „kanapkę": na samym spodzie leżała Kazia, na niej jakiś rudzielec, którego Ed nie znał, a na samym wierzchu – Kerri-lai. Z bardzo zadowolonym wyrazem pyska.

-Dzień dobry – powiedział na tyle głośno, że cała trójka zwróciła na niego uwagę. Kerri-lai rzuciła się na niego. Zaczęła go entuzjastycznie lizać. Chłopiec poddał się smoczym pieszczotom. Nawet je lubił, zwłaszcza, że na nim Kerri-lai kładła tylko przednie łapy. Chichotał, gdy język smoczycy go łaskotał. Tymczasem i Kazia, i Charlie zdołali się podnieść. Rudzielec objął dziewczynę wpół. Drugą rękę zanurzył w jej włosach, mimowolnie naśladując smocze pieszczoty. I, podobnie jak smoki, zaczął pocałunek od polizania Kazi po wargach.

Kerri-lai zeszła z Eda. Chłopiec poklepał ją po karku.

-Chodź, Kerri-lai. Jeszcze nie zdążyliśmy cię wyszczotkować.

Smoczyca znów przewróciła go na trawę.

-Czy ona mu nie zrobi krzywdy? – zaniepokoił się Charlie. Kazia roześmiała się.

-Smoki nigdy nie krzywdzą Kaki, nieważne czy swoich, czy cudzych. A oni wszyscy są jeszcze Kaki.

-Dziećmi, a nie Kaki.

-Dla smoków to to samo.

-No tak… - Charlie popatrzył, jak czterech chłopców bawiło się z Kerri-lai. Smoczyca włożyła pysk pod koszulkę największego z nich.

-Co tam trzymasz, Bursztynku? – zapytał Rob. Rysiek roześmiał się.

-Brałem niedawno ziołową kąpiel. Mama się upiera, żebym to robił co tydzień… ponoć to mi dobrze robi na skórę. I pewnie nadal pachnę…

Kerri-lai przewróciła młodego wilkołaka i zaczęła go oblizywać. Nie tylko twarz, ale i szyję, pierś i brzuch…

-N-n-nie tutaj! – chichotał Rysiek, gdy lizała go pod pachami. – To łaskocze!

_Jabłonkowo_

Mleko jest dobre, alkohol zły. Wie o tym każde ośmioletnie dziecko, zwłaszcza, gdy jest Czarodzicem. Niestety, po paru latach o tym zapomina.

Ania – i cała jej klasa – jeszcze pamiętała. Właśnie siedzieli, wszyscy dziesięcioro, i popijali pełnotłuste w świetlicy, gdy wpadł Misiek.

-Mleczko! – ucieszył się. – Podzielicie się ze mną?

Sylwia podsunęła mu w połowie pełny karton, który Misiek opróżnił jednym haustem, otarł usta rękawem i wybiegł.

-Znowu coś knuje – mruknął Darek. – Kto zagra w mariasza?

Misiek nic nie knuł. Po prostu nadszedł czas na odświeżenie niektórych szkolnych zaklęć, a on, jako Hetman Wielki, musiał w tym uczestniczyć. Właśnie do tego potrzebował mleka.

Dzięki pewnemu eliksirowi (składającemu się głównie z soku z dyni i brokułów) nie musiał pić mleka przed każdym zaklęciem. Wystarczyło, że wypił odpowiednią ilość na początek dnia. Było to znacznie wygodniejsze niż kartonik na pasku, zwłaszcza, że zaklęcie _Inneset_ rzucane na kartonik wyczerpywało się po kilku dniach, a eliksir musiał pić tylko raz na trzy tygodnie. I mógł go długo przechowywać… wystarczyło więc przygotować go „raz do roku na Wielkanoc". Jedyną wadą było to, że eliksir był stosunkowo skomplikowany i wymagał użycia składników, które nie były dostępne w oficjalnym handlu – na przykład łzy bursztynowego wilkołaka. Niestety, jeszcze nie miały substytutu. Dlatego musiał zdobywać je sposobem. Odwiedzał pewnego wilkołaka i kupował od niego. Było to drogie, ale warte swojej ceny.

1 Wisława Szymborska, „Kot w pustym mieszkaniu"


	11. Chapter 11

UWAGA! Nazywanie Voldemorta Waldemarem NIE MA podtekstu politycznego, wynika wyłącznie z fonetycznego podobieństwa.

Syriusz wrócił do domu jeszcze bardziej zadowolony niż zwykle. Uściskał żonę i zaparzył sobie herbaty. Cały czas nucił pod nosem. Kasia domyślała się tylko, co mogło być przyczyną tak dobrego humoru jej męża, jednak wiedziała, że nie wytrzyma i pochwali się wkrótce.  
Miała rację.

-Zdałem pierwszy test twardzielski! – zawołał Syriusz. – I sprawdziliśmy to z Ignacem… to prawda!

-Co prawda? – zapytała Kasia. Wiedziała już, ale dobrze znała swojego męża – na tyle, by wiedzieć, jak bardzo lubi się chwalić.

-Ignac sprawdził wszystkie zarejestrowane małżeństwa, wszystkie pary, które urodziły się w obszarze pól magicznych o różnych typach. Okazało się, że nasza hipoteza jest słuszna… gdy rodzice pochodzą z pól magicznych różnych typów, ich dzieci są Czarodzicami. I mają tym lepszy wynik w skali, im bardziej różnią się pola magiczne urodzenia rodziców… a także wprost proporcjonalny do natężenia pola urodzenia dziecka. To znaczy, że dziecko urodzone w słabym polu magicznym może mieć nawet o jeden stopień w skali mniejsze natężenie czarodzicielstwa niż dziecko urodzone w silnym polu, nawet przy tych samych rodzicach. To także tłumaczy, skąd tyle iskier czarodzicielskich wśród dzieci, które urodziły się w silnych polach, a typy pól urodzenia ich rodziców są bardzo zbliżone… ale nie identyczne.

Kasia westchnęła. Wiedziała, że Syriusz będzie w stanie nawijać jeszcze przez kilka godzin, więc postawiła przed nim talerz z szarlotką.

-SZARLOTKA! – zawył Syriusz z radością. – Jesteś wspaniała, kochanie.

Pocałował ją entuzjastycznie i zabrał się za szarlotkę. Kasia uśmiechnęła się. Wyglądało na to, że maleństwo, które nosiła pod sercem, nie ma innego wyjścia – musi zostać Czarodzicem. Nie, żeby miała coś przeciwko temu– już nawet skontaktowała się z Izą, żeby dowiedzieć się kilku rzeczy. Śmiały się, że kiedyś w PMK pojawi się rubryka „Pomocy, spodziewam się małego Czarodzica". Oczywiście, podstawową rzeczą była wiedza, jaką będzie miało skazę i Perłę. To było pewne. Ale co poza tym? Ano trzeba było się przygotowywać, i to już teraz, jak to do każdego niemowlaka! I tu w sukurs przyszedł płonący entuzjazm Syriusza. Radość z dziecka sprawiła, że dwadzieścia cztery godziny, w których trzeba zmieścić sen, pracę i kontakty z rodziną, rozciągnęły się tak, że zmieściło się również przygotowywanie pokoju maleństwa. Chociaż cały Mały Domek nad Wisłą był remontowany tuż przed ślubem, Syriusz odświeżył ściany jednego pokoju, położył nową tapetę (pastelowoniebieską, w małe myszki) i wykładzinę (ciemniejszą, ale również błękitną), wstawił małe mebelki i wyposażył dom we wszystkie niezbędne akcesoria. Kasia śmiała się, że trochę za bardzo się pospieszył, ale Iza przypomniała jej, że lepiej to niż gdyby pospieszyło się maleństwo. Regulus za pierwszym razem odłożył większość spraw na ostatnią chwilę… i skończyło się nieciekawie. Kasia była pewna, że urodzi w domu. O rzut moherowym beretem1 mieszkała znajoma Uzdrawiacz, którą można było wezwać o każdej porze dnia i nocy, nie mówiąc już o tym, że w szpitalu Syriusz zapewne wpadłby w panikę. Iza roześmiała się na wspomnienie swojego jedynego szpitalnego porodu. Ponieważ Marcin, przyjaciel Regulusa jeszcze od studiów, i Uzdrawiacz, który odebrał wszystkie siedem porodów, wykrył jakieś komplikacje, Iza rodziła Michała Jeremiego w szpitalu. Regulus był tak zdenerwowany, jakby to było jego pierwsze dziecko (a nie piąte), mimo, że jako Twardziel powinien wykazywać się stalowymi nerwami. No, ale nikt nie powiedział, że Twardziele muszą być opanowanymi ojcami! Co innego zmierzyć się ze śmierciojadami, a co innego trzymać za rękę rodzącą żonę. Na szczęście i Kasia, i Iza rozumiały to dobrze…

Syriusz nie mógł się już doczekać narodzin dziecka. Na próżno Kasia tłumaczyła mu, że nie minęły nawet cztery miesiące, że dziecko nie powinno się urodzić przed końcem września – chciał zobaczyć je jak najszybciej. Reg miał tak samo, przypomniała sobie Iza. Obie żałowały, że nie ma zaklęcia, które by to umożliwiło. Regulus przypomniał wtedy motto jabłonkowskiej szkoły – „Stwórz to, co nie istnieje". Syriusz wpadł w euforię i od razu wziął się do dzieła.

Z tego powodu mały Syriusz siedział teraz przed kominkiem z Kerri-lai na kolanach i miął w rękach list od stryja. Jak miałby stworzyć zaklęcie, które pozwoliłoby zobaczyć kuzyna, będącego jeszcze w łonie matki? Chyba jeszcze żaden Czarodzic się tym nie zajmował. A to oznaczało, pomyślał ponuro, że zadanie, jakie postawił przed nim stryj, było w pewnym sensie jeszcze trudniejsze niż zadanie, jakie przed rokiem postawiła przed sobą Ania. Wskrzeszenie umarłych było pragnieniem czarodziejów i Czarodziców chyba od samego początku, od pierwszej osoby, która ujrzała śmierć i zrozumiała, że już nigdy nie zobaczy ukochanej osoby. A zobaczyć kogoś, kto żyje, chociaż się jeszcze nie urodził? Chyba wszyscy pogodzili się z koniecznością czekania…

Nagle Syriuszek przypomniał sobie o czymś, co mogło mu pomóc. Jakaż to ironia losu: mugolski wynalazek wielką pomocą dla Czarodzica! Przecież mugole od dobrych paru lat oglądają swoje nienarodzone dzieci za pomocą machiny zwanej ultrasonografem! Jeżeli dowie się, jak to działa, to będzie mógł stworzyć zaklęcie, które działałoby podobnie. No i kto jeszcze chce się upierać, że mugole są bezużyteczni?

Niestety, w hogwarckiej bibliotece nie było nic o ultrasonografie. Syriuszek musiał wybrać się do jakiejś innej. Oczywistym wyborem była biblioteka MUŁ-a. Potrzebował jednak suchego eliksiru przeniesienia, a cały swój zapas oddał Aquilli. Na wszelki wypadek nastawił nową porcję do warzenia, ale poszedł od razu w stronę pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Ponuro zastanawiał się, czy mu otworzą. Postanowił przekonać się na własnej skórze. Załomotał do drzwi ukrytych w ścianie. Otworzył Draco.

-O… cześć, Siri. Kogo szukasz? – zapytał. Syriuszek wziął głęboki oddech.

-Czy zastałem Aquillę Lestrange?

-Pewnie, zaraz ją poproszę. AQUILLA!!!

Aquilla pojawiła się w polu widzenia Syriuszka. Uśmiechnęła się na jego widok, ale nie był to miły uśmiech.

-Cześć, Siri – powiedziała.

-Cześć. Mam do ciebie sprawę… nie użyczyłabyś mi szczypty suchego eliksiru przeniesienia?

-Jasne, czemu nie? A ja mam pytanie. Dlaczego on nie działa, jak ktoś się chce wydostać z Azkabanu? – Aquilla zniżyła głos.

-Przecież udaje ci się wrócić… - Syriuszek nie zrozumiał.

-Muszę wyjść z twierdzy, żeby eliksir w ogóle zadziałał. Dlaczego?

-Wiesz, to takie zabezpieczenie – mruknął Syriuszek. – Nasi zgodzili się, wiesz, żeby nie można było użyć tego eliksiru do ucieczek… im też to trochę utrudniło życie, uwierz mi.

-Masz na myśli wtedy, kiedy przez dwanaście lat…

-Tak, to. Nasi dali Azkabanowi przepis na zabezpieczenie, żeby z samej twierdzy nie dało się uciec suchym eliksirem przeniesienia.

-Ale można go udoskonalić tak, żeby ominąć te zabezpieczenia?

Syriuszek roześmiał się.

-Oczywiście, ale nikt ci tego nie zrobi. Musiałby się znaleźć jakiś geniusz, Czarodzic i idiota. W jednej osobie. Zwłaszcza jeśli ty poprosisz.

-Dlaczego?

-Twoje nazwisko jest podejrzane. Nie znam nikogo, kto nie słyszałby o twojej mamie. No, może jacyś Azjaci – ale oni też czasem wymieniają z naszymi doświadczenia… i oczywiście różne ploteczki.

-Aha. A ty…

-Zapomnij. Wiesz, podstawy bezpieczeństwa… skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie wykorzystasz tego do uwolnienia swojej matki?

Aquilla miała wielką ochotę obrzucić go brukowanymi słowami2, bo właśnie do tego posłużyłby jej udoskonalony eliksir. Trudno, musi sobie poradzić sama…

Syriuszek użył eliksiru i przeniósł się pod swoją byłą _Alma Mater_. Westchnął z nostalgią i wszedł. Od razu skierował się w stronę biblioteki.

-Siri! Cóż to za mila niespodzianka! – zawołała bibliotekarka. – Myślałam, że wyjechałeś do Hogwartu

-Tak, wpadłem tu tylko na chwilkę. Chciałem się dowiedzieć czegoś o ultrasonografie. Na miejscu.

Chwilę później z naręczem książek i czasopism siedział w kącie czytelni i robił notatki. Zadanie nie było jednak aż tak trudne, jak się spodziewał, skoro nawet mugole mogli…

Schował notatki do kieszeni, zwrócił książki i czasopisma i wrócił do Hogwartu. Tam kontynuował pracę nad zaklęciem. Robił szybkie postępy i już po tygodniu wysłał formułę zaklęcia stryjowi, a próbkę – Kirane.

_Mały domek nad Wisłą_

-Niesamowite… - wyszeptał Syriusz. – Czarodzice naprawdę wszystko potrafią…

-Sprawdź, czy zadziała – zaśmiała się Kasia. Syriusz sprawdził.

-O cholera – wydusił.

-Nie działa?

-Działa… - mruknął i rzucił się żonie na szyję. – BLIŹNIAKI!!! – zawył.

_Pokój wspólny Slytherinu_

-Pansy – zaczął Draco – dlaczego wszyscy się na mnie dziwnie gapią albo chichoczą, jak przechodzę?

Pansy zawahała się przez chwilę.

-Może… może po prostu sam przeczytasz… - mruknęła i podała mu tygodnik „Czarownica". Draco go przejrzał, aż znalazł artykuł, który był przyczyną tych niezwyczajnych reakcji kolegów.

_Nigdy nie jest za późno na sercowe rozterki. Niestety, może być za późno, by wrócić do swej dawnej miłości, pisze Rita Skeeter. Przekonał się o tym Lucjusz Malfoy, prezes rady nadzorczej Hogwartu, który tuż po świętach wielkanocnych nabrał chęci na powrót do kobiety, z którą osiemnaście lat temu miał wakacyjny romans. Agnieszka Antkowiak, polska aurorka, czekała na niego cały ten czas, gdyż obiecał jej ślub. Niestety, nie dotrzymał swojej obietnicy – jak powszechnie wiadomo, tego samego roku ożenił się z Narcyzą Black. Małżeństwo to zostało zawarte z przyczyn zupełnie innych niż uczucie łączące dwoje ludzi. Kiedy mężczyzna może wybrać żonę tylko spośród kobiet czystej krwi, wybór jest bardzo wąski. Niemal wszystkie rody __są__ już ze sobą skoligacone._

_Z niewiadomych przyczyn po osiemnastu latach Lucjusz zechciał powrócić do swojej jedynej prawdziwej miłości. Prawdopodobnie planował rozwód z żoną. Poprzedniego dnia się upił, potem zostawił obrączkę ślubną i teleportował się do Polski. Agnieszka przyjęła go z początku z pewną rezerwą, ale potem bardzo ciepło. Pan Malfoy nie przyznał jej się ani do żony, ani do prawie piętnastoletniego syna, Dracona. Zamiast tego okłamał swoją byłą sympatię twierdząc, że odsiadywał wyrok. Dowiedział się przy tym, że jego wakacje w Polsce wydały owoc w postaci syna, Filipa (obecnie siedemnastoletniego)._

_Wyglądało na to, że Lucjusz jest w siódmym niebie. Tę sielankę przerwał przyjazd Filipa na weekend do domu. Chłopak od początku odnosił się do ojca chłodno, a wkrótce ujawnił jego kłamstwa przed matką. Zakończenia można było się łatwo domyślić – zapłakana Agnieszka wygoniła Lucjusza z domu, krzycząc, żeby już nigdy nie wracał. Możemy tylko wyrazić nadzieję, że następnym razem ulokuje swoje uczucia w kimś bardziej godnym zaufania._

Draco nie dowierzał. Przeczytał artykuł jeszcze raz. Dopiero po chwili dotarła do niego cała treść.

-Ja mam brata… - wyszeptał.

_Jabłonkowo_

Piąty stopień w skali miał tego dnia zajęcia na dworze. Klasa czwarta zaliczała walkę z kilkoma przeciwnikami (w tym umiejętne rzucenie Większej Tarczy), siódma grała w quidditcha, ósma ćwiczyła magiczne wyplątywanie się z kłopotów3, trzy pierwsze uczyły się szybkiego wyboru odpowiedniego zaklęcia w sytuacjach stresowych4, a dziewiąta i dziesiąta zajmowały się Czytaniem terenu. Była to bardzo przydatna umiejętność – pozwalała określić odległość od najbliższego źródła pola magicznego (w tym przypadku odległość ta nie przekraczała kilkudziesięciu metrów – szkoła była bardzo silnym źródłem pola magicznego typu jota), jego typ, a także odległość od określonego punktu. Czytanie było trudną sztuką, ale się przydawało – zwłaszcza po teleportacji na ślepo.

Misiek Czytał całkiem nieźle, nawet w stanie wskazującym na spożycie. Na razie tylko wtedy mu się to przydawało, bo teleportował się zazwyczaj w to samo miejsce: do domu. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że w razie powrotu Waldemara będzie musiał się przenosić na ślepo. Oczywiście, nikt nie teleportuje się _całkiem_ na ślepo. Zawsze jest jednak jakaś granica błędu teleportacji, i o ile w przypadku powolnej, spokojnej teleportacji granica ta wynosi kilka metrów, o tyle zwiewając ze środka nawalanki można się pomylić nawet o kilkaset kilometrów. I w ten sposób moja mama została mamą, pomyślał ponuro Misiek. Nagle na jego ramieniu wylądowała jarzębata sowa.

-Chyba się pomyliłaś, malutka – mruknął, jednak na kopercie przywiązanej do nóżki sowy zobaczył swoje nazwisko napisane nieznanym charakterem pisma. Schował list do kieszeni i pozwolił sowie odfrunąć. Miał przed sobą jeszcze dwie godziny ćwiczeń.

Po ćwiczeniach Filip otworzył list. Przebiegł wzrokiem pismo. Zdecydowanie nie znał jego autora, w dodatku nadawca pisał jakimś barbarzyńskim, plugawym językiem! Misiek westchnął i sięgnął do tylnej kieszeni spodni po różdżkę. Rzucił Zaklęcie Języka.

_Drogi Filipie,_

_Nazywam się Draco Malfoy i jestem Twoim przyrodnim bratem. Przeczytałem o Tobie i Twojej mamie w gazecie – nie wiem, skąd się dowiedzieli, ale nie sądzę, żeby całkowicie to wyssali z palca, skoro ojciec rzeczywiście na kilka dni zniknął. Jeśli nie jesteś synem Lucjusza Malfoya, zignoruj ten list. Napisz mi jednak, czy to prawda – jestem jedynakiem i zawsze chciałem mieć brata. Chętnie bym Cię poznał. To nie ma nic wspólnego z moim ojcem, to JA chcę cię poznać, zapewniam. Teraz jestem w Hogwarcie, ale na pewno jakoś by się udało, może podczas wakacji. Napisz mi, gdzie i kiedy moglibyśmy się spotkać._

_Twój brat_

_Draco_

Misiek uśmiechnął się. Jeszcze nie było bardzo późno, więc sięgnął po papier i długopis. Napisał list do Dumbledore'a i pożyczył pluszka od Franka. Wysłał list. Minęło zaledwie pół godziny, gdy otrzymał odpowiedź. Z przepustką do Hogwartu. Uśmiechnął się i wyjął z szuflady saszetkę z suchym eliksirem przeniesienia. Rzucił odrobinę w powietrze.

_Hogwart_

Wszyscy wiedzieli, że w Hogwarcie nie można się teleportować, więc obca osoba płci męskiej pojawiająca się na błoniach bez mundurka budziła podejrzliwość. Chłopak przeciągnął się po smoczemu5, uśmiechnął i wkroczył do zamku. Poszedł wprost do gabinetu Dumbledore'a. Spojrzał na gargulca, dotknął go i wypowiedział hasło. Nie czekał, aż schody go zawiozą na górę – przeskakiwał po dwa stopnie. Gdy stanął przed drzwiami gabinetu, zapukał. Drzwi się otworzyły. Chłopak zasalutował do szkolnej czapki – studenckiej z daszkiem i herbem szkoły, jednorożcem na tle jabłonki.

-Panie dyrektorze, Filip Antkowiak melduje się… - zaczął.

-Spocznij – uśmiechnął się Dumbledore. – Nie jesteśmy w Jabłonkowie. Wejdź do środka.

-Zna pan profesor nasze zwyczaje? – zapytał Filip z uśmiechem. Dumbledore zaśmiał się cicho.

-Gertruda i ja byliśmy dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Nieraz mi pomogła… i dobrze ją poznałem. Nadal utrzymujemy kontakty. Jak widzę, jesteś Hetmanem Wielkim szkoły?

Misiek dopiero teraz zauważył, że nie odpiął wstążki.

-Tak, jestem. W tym roku mnie wybrali…

-I jesteś przyrodnim bratem Dracona?

-Tak. Mamy wspólnego ojca.

-I chciałbyś poznać swojego brata?

-Bardzo chętnie, inaczej w ogóle bym się tu nie zjawił…

Dumbledore zaśmiał się.

-Czy gdybyś był w Hogwarcie, też chciałbyś być w Slytherinie?

-Gdyby wychował mnie ojciec, prawdopodobnie pragnąłbym tego z całego serca, jednak wychowała mnie mama. Mama jest Twardzielem. Więc jak mógłbym chcieć być w Slytherinie?

-Rozumiem. Wobec tego idź. Pokój wspólny Slytherinu jest w lochach…

-Dziękuję – powiedział Misiek, odruchowo zasalutował i opuścił gabinet dyrektora. Lekkim krokiem poszedł do lochów. Zapukał do ściany. Otworzył mu Draco.

-Witaj, braciszku – powiedział Misiek z uśmiechem. Draco zmarszczył brwi, a potem uśmiechnął się z niedowierzaniem.

-Filip? – zapytał. Filip kiwnął głową.

-Na co miałem czekać? Od razu napisałem do Dumbledore'a, dostałem przepustkę i jestem.

-Hm… to może się przejdziemy?

-Chętnie.

We dwóch poszli na błonia. Dumny, wyniosły Ślizgon i nonszalancki Czarodzic z rękami w kieszeniach, wesoło pogwizdujący nieoficjalny hymn jabłonkowskiej szkoły. Melodia była prosta, pogodna, wpadająca w ucho, więc Draco ani się nie spostrzegł, a także ją gwizdał. Żałował, że w szacie nie było kieszeni.

-Ale wy macie fajny mundurek – westchnął. Filip poczochrał mu włosy.

-My nie mamy mundurków, chyba, że jest jakaś wielka gala… wtedy niechętnie, ale wkładamy. Ale są wygodne. Nawet dziewczyny chodzą w spodniach! – Misiek roześmiał się. – A nie w takich kieckach jak wy.

-To szata…

-Wiem, wiem… - Misiek przycisnął do piersi głowę Draco. – Tylko się z tobą droczę jak brat z bratem.

Ponieważ pogoda była ładna, po błoniach spacerowało dużo uczniów. Draco wszystkim przedstawiał swojego brata, a Filip dokładał wszelkich starań, by zapamiętać jak najwięcej twarzy. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co może się przydać…

_Pokój wspólny Gryffindoru_

-Brat Malfoya.

-Malfoy jest zachwycony!

-Ale on wygląda jak… jak…

-…jak ktoś, kto ubiera się bardzo swobodnie.

-Ponoć jest Czarodzicem!

-A mina Malfoya! On się w niego wpatruje jak w obraz!

-Dziwisz się? Nigdy nie miał brata…

-Miał, tylko nie wiedział, że ma!

Salwa śmiechu.

-A jak myślicie, skąd on się o nim dowiedział?

-Może w jakiejś polskiej gazecie było jego nazwisko…

-Nie, on się nazywa Antkowiak. Po matce.

-W „Czarownicy" coś było…

-Draco czytałby „Czarownicę"?

-A czemu nie? Zresztą, koleżanki mogły mu podsunąć…

-I tak oto chyba powinienem wziąć przykład z Draco – mruknął z niechęcią Harry. W rękach miął zdjęcie młodszego braciszka. Willie miał już ponad pół roku i zaczął ząbkować. W listach od matki zajmował większość miejsca.

-Oj, Harry, jesteś po prostu zazdrosny… - westchnął Ron.

-Wiem! Tylko że nie mogę przestać. Willie jest paskudny, cały czas się ślini i…

-…i jest taki, jak każde normalne dziecko w jego wieku.

-Ja już chyba jestem za stary na młodsze rodzeństwo.

-Przyzwyczaisz się. Skoro przyzwyczaiłeś się do swoich mugoli…

Harry zaśmiał się gorzko.

-Mugole to nic w porównaniu z małym. Byli przewidywalni.

-Ale mały kiedyś urośnie…

-…a ja do tego czasu wyniosę się z domu.

-Zawsze będzie twoim bratem, nie sądzisz?

_Błonia_

-Chyba muszę już wracać – westchnął Filip i sięgnął do kieszeni. – Proszę, weź to. To dla ciebie.

Draco spojrzał na mosiężnego smoka na łańcuszku, dyndającego mu przed oczami. Dotknął go ostrożnie, jakby smok był nie z metalu, a z cienkiej porcelany. Filip wypuścił łańcuszek i wisiorek upadł na dłoń Draco.

-Dlaczego smok? – zapytał Draco. Filip uśmiechnął się.

-Po pierwsze twoje imię oznacza smoka. A po drugie… wiesz, ja się zajmuję tym i owym… trochę się uczę, trochę hoduję trzęsiawkę, a czasami obserwuję smoki. Ten wisiorek zdobyłem siedem lat temu, w szkolnym konkursie rozpoznawania gatunków. Kiedyś zabiorę cię do smoczej zagrody. Może za dwa tygodnie, w twoje urodziny?

-Skąd wiesz, że wtedy mam urodziny?

-Wie się to i owo – zaśmiał się Filip. – W weekend mielibyśmy więcej czasu, ale na weekend lecę do mamy. Byłoby jej smutno samej spędzać czas…

-To… twoja mama nie wyszła za mąż za kogoś innego?

Filip roześmiał się gorzko.

-E, prędzej by piekło zamarzło. Wiem, że nasz ojciec to takie drugie koło u taczki, ale mama nie dawała sobie tego wyperswadować – zamyślił się na chwilę. – Może to się teraz zmieni…Chyba się nawet uczeszę żeby jej zrobić przyjemność.

Draco uśmiechnął się. Pożegnali się krótkim, braterskim uściskiem, a gdy Filip zniknął w obłoczku suchego eliksiru przeniesienia, powiesił sobie wisiorek na szyi. Mosiężny smok wydawał się ciepły, nie ciepłem rozgrzanego metalu, ale ludzkiej dłoni.

_Jabłonkowo_

-No, nareszcie jesteś – powiedział z wyrzutem Franek. – Te zarazy z pierwszej stopnia piątego koniecznie chcą ci coś pokazać i już dwie godziny koczują pod drzwiami.

Filip mimo uszu puścił określenie „zarazy". Otworzył drzwi, samym rozmachem odsuwając dwójkę, i stając mniej więcej (mniej więcej, bo jego twarz znajdowała się na wysokości odpowiednio wyższej, jak to bywa między siedemnastolatkiem a ośmiolatką) twarzą w twarz z „najgorszą zarazą", jak Franek nazywał Anię Black-Stadnicką.. Misiek nazywał ją raczej „diablęciem łańcuckim" i było to określenie raczej pieszczotliwe.

-Co takiego chce… - zaczął, ale w tej samej chwili został pociągnięty do przodu.

-Chcieliśmy ci coś pokazać – powiedziało „diablę łańcuckie" i jeszcze raz pociągnęło Miśka za rękę. Franek poszedł za nimi. Doszli do szkolnej smoczej zagrody, w której od piątej klasy uczniowie sami hodowali smoki. Misiek znał je dobrze. Były to smoki domowe różnych ras. Aby uczyć się o innych smokach, starsi uczniowie chodzili do większych zagród.

-Co chcieliście mi pokazać? – zapytał Misiek. Ania wskazała na gniazdo w kącie zagrody. Nagle na chwilkę z gniazda wychynął mały smoczek, potem drugi, trzeci…

-Jakie słodkie maleństwa – szepnął Filip. Gdy wrócił do swojego pokoju, przeliczył pieniądze. Uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Było go na to stać.

_Hogwart_

Syriuszek odpoczywał przed kominkiem, leniwie głaszcząc leżącą na jego kolanach Kah-kah-lai i rozmawiając z Pieszczochem. Kah-kah-lai jeszcze nie mówiła, najwyżej popiskiwała.

-No to niedługo trzecie zadanie – westchnął Syriuszek. – A potem do domu…

Kah-kah-lai pisnęła, domagając się więcej pieszczot. Syriuszek podrapał ją za uszami.

-Jak myślisz, Pieszczoch? Nie może być bardzo trudno…

-Oj, nie wiem – mruknął smok. – Samo zadanie powinno być łatwe, ale wiesz, co czeka cię później…

-Wiem, ale poradzę sobie…

Pieszczoch położył łapy i pysk na kolanach Syriuszka.

-Nie daj się zabić. Nie chcę znów stracić Nalau.

Syriuszek poklepał go po głowie. Nigdy nie pytał, jak Pieszczoch stał się smokiem bez Nalau. Wiedział jednak, że zrobi wszystko, by się to nie powtórzyło.

-Moja poprzednia Nalau… - westchnął Pieszczoch. – Nalau-lai. Wzięła mnie, gdy była mniej więcej taka jak ty teraz. Wiele mi dała, a mało oczekiwała… ale wypełniałem obowiązki Naleno. Miała Tarreu i Kaki, i gdy jej Kaki było takie, jak teraz Karolinka, to ona… ona… - głos Pieszczocha się załamał – Ona nie wróciła do gniazda. Minęły dwa dni zanim się dowiedziałem, że zginęła. Jej Tarreu nigdy mnie nie lubił i już w tym gnieździe nie było dla mnie miejsca. Jedenaście lat nie miałem stada… błąkałem się, aż znalazłem ciebie.

-Nie martw się, Pieszczoch… nawet gdybym zginął, reszta cię przyjmie.

Czytając nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, dowiedział się, że powrót Waldemara jest coraz bliżej. Zastanawiał się, czy zabicie śmierciożercy coś by dało, ale i tak nie byłby w stanie nikogo zabić.

Nagle Pieszczoch położył mu na kolanach jakiś przedmiot – zimny, lekki i okrągły, w kolorze ciemnoczerwonym. Wglądał jak wisiorek. Syriuszek uniósł go lekko.

-Co to jest? – zapytał, drapiąc smoka za uszami. Wtedy zauważył ślad krwi na podłodze. Rzucił się opatrzyć zranioną łapę Pieszczocha. Smok polizał go po uchu.

-To jest Kamień Krwi – powiedział. – Można to zrobić tylko dla kogoś, kogo się kocha. Póki to masz, nikt nie będzie w stanie cię zabić.

-Zrobiłeś to dla mnie? Ze swojej krwi? – zapytał Syriuszek.

-Oczywiście. To smocza magia… ale chyba można ją dostosować do ludzi. Ten Kamień należy tylko do ciebie i tylko ciebie będzie chronił…

_Jabłonkowo_

Ania raz po raz odczytywała list od młodszego brata. Kamień Krwi… zaadaptowane smocze zaklęcie…  
Trzeba do tego 100 mililitrów własnej krwi – najlepiej zrobić to od razu… Po chwili sprawdziła, co jeszcze jest potrzebne.

1 Ze względu na turbulencje moherowym beretem można rzucić nawet o 15 procent dalej niż filcowym.

2 Patrz: Joanna Chmielewska, „Wielkie Zasługi"

3 Tzn. umiejętność miotania zaklęciami na wszystkie strony bez przerwy, póki kłopoty nie znikną

4 Tzn. rzucania wszystkich zaklęć, jakie się zna lub można stworzyć na poczekaniu, póki nie trafi się na właściwe

5 Uczniowie szkoły w Jabłonkowie dużo przebywają ze smokami i po jakimś czasie przejmują ich zwyczaje. Pół biedy, gdy jest to przeciąganie się, a nie dyszenie z wywalonym jęzorem.


	12. Chapter 12

_Dziękuję wszystkim ludziom, którzy tego NIE komentują, bo przynajmniej nie łudzą mnie, że ktoś to czyta i warto to ciągnąć. Dziękuję._

-Ania!

Ania obejrzała się. Misiek chwycił ją za rękę.

-Co ci się stało? – zapytał. Ania opowiedziała mu o Kamieniu Krwi. Filip westchnął.

-Idź pod kociołek, panna Tańska lepiej ci to opatrzy – powiedział. – I miło by było, gdybyś dała mi kompletny przepis…

Odprowadził Anię wzrokiem. Gdy znikła za rogiem, okręcił się na pięcie i wrócił do siebie. Położył się na łóżku i niemal natychmiast lewe ramię go zapiekło. Podwinął rękaw i przyjrzał się zaczerwienionemu miejscu. Po chwili ból się nasilił, a Misiek stracił przytomność.

_Anglia, dwór Malfoyów_

-Otworzysz mi? – zapytał błagalnie po raz enty Lucjusz, dobijając się do drzwi. Z dworu nie dobiegało nic poza głuchą ciszą.

**-Zawołaj skrzata! Jesteś panem tego dworu czy nie?**

Lucjusz przeklął się w duchu i zawołał skrzata domowego. Skrzat był nieco pijany i śpiewał durną piosenkę o zwierzętach (głównie jednym małym i kolczastym), ale przynajmniej otworzył drzwi. Lucjusz wszedł.

_-I jak ty się jej pokażesz? Ostatni tydzień spędziłeś na przemian pod drzwiami i w Świńskim Łbie…_

-Zamknij się… ARGH!

Sumienie wypuściło szyję Lucjusza z zębów. Śmierciożerca westchnął i poszedł w głąb dworku.

-Nareszcie wróciłeś – powiedziała Narcyza ze słodkim uśmiechem, sugerującym, że Lucjusz jest w dużym niebezpieczeństwie. Usiadł naprzeciwko niej.

-Jutro – uśmiechnęła się Narcyza – Draco kończy piętnaście lat.

Lucjusz milczał.

-W liście prosił mnie o coś niezwykłego na urodziny. Posłuchaj – Narcyza sięgnęła po pergamin zapisany znajomym pismem Draco. – „Kochana mamo… w tym roku mam szczególną prośbę jeśli chodzi o moje urodziny. Proszę o płową, skórzaną bluzę – załączam obrazek. Filip taką nosi. Bardzo mi się podoba i też chciałbym ją mieć." – Narcyza odłożyła list. – Czy imię Filip coś ci mówi?

Lucjusz milczał.

-Mnie nic nie powiedziało – kontynuowała Narcyza. – Zapytałam Draco, kto to jest Filip… przeczytam ci kawałek odpowiedzi. „Filip to mój starszy brat. Ma siedemnaście lat i jest Czarodzicem. Mieszka w Polsce, ale Dumbledore pozwolił mu tu przyjeżdżać. Trochę o nim napisali w tygodniku «Czarownica». Przesyłam artykuł…" – Narcyza odłożyła i ten list i podsunęła Lucjuszowi pod nos stronę wyrwaną z „Czarownicy". – Czytaj.

Lucjusz wziął kartkę i przeczytał szybko.

_**-A teraz w nogi.**_

-Narcyzo, to jakieś nieporozumienie… mało razy Skeeter pisała bzdury wyssane z palca? – spróbował Lucjusz.

_-Idiota._

-Draco spotkał się już z Filipem. Jest nim zachwycony. Poza tym długo cię nie było… gdzie byłeś?

Lucjusz spuścił głowę.

_**-Już nie żyjesz. Równie dobrze możesz powiedzieć prawdę.**_

-Byłem u… byłem u Agnieszki. Wiesz, chciałem poznać mojego syna…

-Więc to tak. Spotykasz się z obcymi kobietami…

-Nie!

-Tak. Nic mi nie powiedziałeś – od osiemnastu lat dusisz w sobie, że masz nieślubnego syna. Gdybym wiedziała, w życiu bym za ciebie nie wyszła…

-Ale…

-I jeszcze bez słowa wychodzisz na schadzkę. Wiesz, jak ja się tu martwiłam? Nie wiedziałam, co się z tobą dzieje. I jeszcze… czy to prawda, że tamtej obiecałeś ślub?

-No…

-No?

-Tak.

-Świetnie – prychnęła Narcyza. – I gdzie twój honor?

-Honor?

-Tak, honor. Co ze słowem arystokraty? Złamałeś daną przysięgę jak jakaś szlama.

-Ale, Cyziu… - Lucjusz próbował ją objąć, ale go odtrąciła.

-Zostaw mnie! Splamiłeś swój honor i nie dotkniesz mnie, póki go nie oczyścisz.

Odeszła. Lucjusz stał nieruchomo, czekając nie wiadomo na co. Jak mógł oczyścić honor? Mógłby to zrobić jedynie spełniając warunki dawnej przysięgi, ale nie mógł tego zrobić, nie łamiąc innej przysięgi. Czego też Narcyza ode mnie chce?, zastanawiał się, przecież nie rozwodu?

_Nazajutrz, Hogwart, pokój Slytherinu_

Draco włożył swoją nowiutką płową, skórzaną bluzę i wypiął pierś. Włosy zaczesał do tyłu, jednak nie dał rady związać ich na karku rzemieniem, jak Filip. Właśnie czekał na brata. Co pewien czas dotykał mosiężnego smoka.

Rozległo się pukanie. Draco pobiegł otworzyć. Tak, jak się spodziewał, zobaczył uśmiechniętą twarz Filipa.

-Cześć, Draco. I wszystkiego najlepszego. Ładna bluza – rzucił zdawkowo. Draco rozpromienił się.

-Dostałem ją na urodziny od rodziców – powiedział. Filip uśmiechnął się szerzej.

-Gotów, by zobaczyć coś nowego? – zapytał. Draco wyprężył się.

-Gotów! – zawołał. Filip podał mu rękę. Draco ją chwycił, a wtedy Filip rzucił w powietrze szczyptę suchego eliksiru przeniesienia.

Obaj zmaterializowali się w miejscu, jakiego Draco nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Drewniane ogrodzenia były chyba tylko dla zasady, bo za nimi były…

…nie, Draco nie był w stanie nazwać tych istot. Były duże. Miały skrzydła. I futro.

-Co to jest? – zapytał. Filip podprowadził go do ogrodzenia.

-To smoki – powiedział. – Nasze polskie smoki.

Zanucił jakąś melodię i duży, srebrzysty smok podszedł do ogrodzenia. Misiek poklepał go po pysku.

-To jest smok skandynawski rasy Mefalo. Już dorosły. Nazywa się Grenne-leu. Możesz go pogłaskać. Śmiało, smoki nie krzywdzą dzieci – uspokoił brata. Draco nieśmiało wyciągnął rękę w stronę smoka. Grenne-leu zniżył pysk i obwąchał szyję Ślizgona. Draco zachichotał, bo sierść smoka go łaskotała. Tymczasem do chłopców podchodziły kolejne smoki, a każdy inny. Filip rozpoznawał kolejne rasy i gatunki. Kiedy Draco już się napatrzył, Misiek odprowadził go na bok.

-Poczekaj tu na mnie, zaraz wrócę – powiedział. Po chwili przyniósł małego, łaciatego smoka. Włożył go w ramiona Draco.

-Proszę, to dla ciebie. Smok domowy – wyjaśnił. Draco był zaskoczony.

-Ale… nam nie wolno mieć smoków… - wymamrotał. Filip uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

-Już to załatwiłem. Według waszej definicji to nie jest smok… tylko skrzydlaty pies. Nie jest zakazany. Chcesz go zatrzymać?

-Oczywiście! Jak mogę go nazwać?

-Ją.

-Co?

-To ona.

Draco spojrzał na małą smoczycę.

-Nyksa – powiedział, chociaż nie znaczyło to absolutnie nic. Smoczyca pisnęła i otarła się o jego pierś. Draco się rozpromienił.

-Jest moja? – zapytał. Filip skinął głową.

-Całkiem twoja. To jest „ktoś tylko twój".

-A ty, Filip? Masz „kogoś tylko swojego"?

Filip westchnął.

-Nie mam zwierząt. Ale mam moją trzęsiawkę…

-A czym ją karmić?

-Nyksę? Mięsem i mlekiem. W Anglii raczej nie dostaniesz smoczej karmy, więc mięso i mleko. Czasami jarzyny i chleb.

Draco kiwnął głową.

-Wracamy? Robi się późno – powiedział. W ten sam sposób przenieśli się do Hogwartu. Draco ani na chwilę nie wypuścił Nyksy.

-Filip?

-Hm?

-Dziękuję.

Misiek uściskał brata i zniknął. W Jabłonkowie pojawił się tuż przed kociołkiem. Wziął głęboki oddech i wszedł.

-Dobry wieczór – powiedział. Panna Tańska spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.

-O co chodzi? Nie przestrzegasz diety.

-Chodzi o krew. Potrzebuję krwi do zaklęcia.

-Ile?

-Pół szklanki.

-Możemy się chyba zgodzić na układ… nie wyciągnę z ciebie tyle krwi, póki nie będziesz miał odpowiedniej wagi.

-To znaczy…?

-Stań na wadze.

Po zważeniu Miśka panna Tańska twierdziła, że brakuje mu dziesięciu kilogramów.

-Jeżeli bardzo ci na tym zaklęciu zależy, to przybierzesz na wadze te dziesięć kilo. Powodzenia.

Misiek westchnął i opuścił kociołek. Zbliżała się pora kolacji…

Ania tworzyła Kamień Krwi. Zaklęcie było pracochłonne. Już samo zdobycie składników wymagało wysiłku. Sierść bursztynowego wilkołaka przysłał jej Tad – twierdził, że pochodzi od jego przyjaciela ze stada, Bursztynowego Ryśka. Świeży rozmaryn zwędziła z kuchni. Mleko pełnotłuste… no, to był problem. Nikt nie był w stanie dopaść ani kropli przed Miśkiem.Aby zdobyć naparstek wody z Dniepru, Ania musiała przygotować suchy eliksir przeniesienia. Przy okazji zdobyła mleko i dobrze je ukryła. Następny na liście był płatek magnolii. Ania żałowała, że nie dostała przepisu wcześniej: wczesne magnolie już przekwitły, a nie wiedziała, gdzie mogły rosnąć późne. Po długich negocjacjach najlepszy eliksirowar z piątej stopnia czwartego, Michał, zgodził się odstąpić jeden marynowany płatek w zamian za pęczek sierści pluszka. Pozostał już tylko jeden składnik: krwawnik. Ale nie pospolite zielsko, którym co poniektórzy karmią smoki, a kamień. Po zmieszaniu wszystkich pozostałych składników Ania wrzuciła do szklanki krwawnik. Buchnął dym i po chwili w szklance był tylko pulsujący Kamień Krwi. Był zimny, ale rozchodziło się od niego dziwne ciepło. Ania zapakowała go i wysłała pluszkiem do Łańcuta. Potem poszła na kolację.

Franek patrzył z przerażeniem, jak Misiek nakłada sobie na talerz smażone ziemniaki i mięso. Pił, oczywiście, mleko. Pełnotłuste.

-Franek, podaj mi, proszę… eee… sos. Tak, ten tłusty – powiedział Misiek.

-Proszę? Filip… co ci się stało?

-Muszę przytyć! Dasz ten sos?

Franek wzruszył ramionami i podał Filipowi sosjerkę. Misiek obficie polał ziemniaki sosem i zabrał się do jedzenia, aż mu się uszy trzęsły.

_Łańcut, smocza zagroda_

-Kaziu… - zaczął Charlie, gdy tylko zakończyli codzienną pracę ze smokami. – Kaziu… czy wyjdziesz za mnie?

Kazia zarumieniła się lekko.

I została powalona na ziemię.

Na niej leżał Charlie. Nie musiała sprawdzać, kto leżał na nim.

-T…tak – wydusiła z siebie. Charlie zepchnął Kerri-lai i pomógł Kazi wstać. Kerri-lai pobiegła gdzieś na bok.

-Trzeba będzie powiedzieć rodzicom – mruknął Charlie. Kazia uśmiechnęła się lekko.

-Zaraz powiem mamie. A ty… napiszesz do nich?

Kerri-lai z triumfującą miną złożyła u stóp Charliego coś, co wyglądało jak poturbowana wycieraczka.

-Errol! – zawołał Charlie. Zabrał puchaczowi list, otworzył i przeczytał.

-Coś się stało? – zapytała Kazia. Charlie uśmiechnął się.

-Rodzice piszą, że przyjadą w niedzielę.

-To jutro – uśmiechnęła się Kazia. – Nie musisz pisać, powiemy im osobiście.

_Okolice Łodzi_

-Mama! W domu jestem! – zawołał Misiek, wchodząc do zakurzonego domu. Kichnął. Skąd tu tyle kurzu? Agnieszka codziennie używała zaklęcia odkurzającego…

Nikt nie odpowiedział na wołanie. Wszystkie okna były zamknięte. Lodówka świeciła pustką. Na kominku nie stało już zdjęcie Lucjusza – Misiek znalazł je, nadpalone, wewnątrz paleniska. I ten wszechobecny kurz…

Po dłuższej chwili Filip zauważył niedużą kartkę papieru pod kuchennym stołem. Schylił się i ją podniósł. Rozpoznał pismo matki.

_Kochany Filipku,_

_Gdybyś wrócił, nie martw się. Wezwali mnie na akcję i wrócę dopiero w poniedziałek. Wtedy też zrobię zakupy, teraz nic nie ma, więc jeśli jesteś głodny, to skocz gdzieś do sklepu._

_Mama_

List miał datę z poprzedniej niedzieli. Filip wystraszył się nie na żarty. Mama nie wróciła z akcji…

Sięgnął do kieszeni po kartonik mleka i szybko go opróżnił. Następnie rzucił zaklęcie lokalizacyjne.

Nie zadziałało. Misiek zadrżał. To by znaczyło, że albo jest w miejscu chronionym zaklęciami antyszpiegowskimi, albo… albo…

Wolał nie myśleć o drugiej możliwości. Zapasu wypitego mleka starczyło mu na jeszcze jedno zaklęcie. Takie, które określa obszar, na którym może być szukana osoba. Rzucił je i odetchnął z ulgą. Wiedział, gdzie mniej-więcej jest mama – a to znaczyło, że żyła…

_Lasy wokół Łańcuta_

-Łapy, łapy, cztery łapy, a na łapach wilk kudłaty… - zanucił Mateusz. Anetka żartobliwie chwyciła go zębami za spodnie. Bursztynowy Rysiek roześmiał się, wziął głęboki wdech, zamknął oczy i powoli, w skupieniu się zmienił. Tad uśmiechnął się szeroko. Jemu przemiana nie sprawiała najmniejszych problemów. Rzucił się w dół do przodu i w chwili, w której jego ręce – czy raczej łapy – dotknęły ziemi, był już pięknym, złocistym wilkołakiem.

-Musisz się często zmieniać – zauważył Robert.

-Czrodzhene – powiedział Tad. Zawsze miał problemy z artykulacją, póki nie przestawił się na inny pysk.

-No, to idziemy! Cel – smocza zagroda! – zawołał Edward. – Naprzód, naprzód, naprzód!

-Czro thho ma bhycz? – zapytał sceptycznie Tad. Ed się zarumienił.  
-Wiesz… pomyślałem, że to może być takie nasze zawołanie…

-Naprzód, naprzód, naprzód! – zawołał Rob i ruszył z kopyta.

Gdy dobiegli do zagrody, Kerri-lai jak zwykle siedziała na rudzielcu. Ed przybrał z powrotem ludzką formę.

-Ten rudy już tu mieszka? – zapytał. Mateusz spojrzał na niego z pewną wyższością.

-To praktykant. Jest tu od lutego, czyli co najmniej do sierpnia jeszcze tu będzie. Do dzieła, Myszo.

Zajęli się tym, czym zajmowali się zawsze, ale Ed nie mógł nie zaspokoić swojej ciekawości. Zmienił się w mysz i podkradł się do panny Kazi, która akurat rozmawiała z Zann-lai.

-…to mój Tarreu – powiedziała Kazia. – Wkrótce się pobieramy… myślę, że powinnaś to wiedzieć, mamo.

-Najwyższy czas, moja maleńka – szepnęła czule Zann-lai. – Powinnaś mieć już niedługo własne Kaki.

-Coś z tym zrobimy – mruknęła Kazia, zakłopotana. Ed się wyszczerzył i pobiegł w stronę braci.

-Panna Kazia wychodzi za mąż! – zawołał. W tej samej chwili upadł na ziemię, przygnieciony ciężarem Kerri-lai. Smoczyca oblizała go entuzjastycznie. Ed rozpiął koszulkę, żeby mogła go lizać również po piersi i brzuchu. Lubił smocze pieszczoty. Pozostała piątka zajęła się karmieniem smoków wzgórzowych. Ich dużą zaletą było to, że jadały wszystko. Wadą było to, że słowo „wszystko", naprawdę znaczyło „wszystko". Nieostrożni karmiciele mogli nawet zostać oskalpowani.

Tad poklepał młodego Tarreu po karku. Smok pochylił się, uważając, żeby nie zrobić chłopcu krzywdy swoim rogiem. Młody wilkołak podał mu marchew z nacią. Chrupiąc, smok zabawnie ruszał nosem. Prawie jak królik, pomyślał Tad.

_Okolice Łodzi_

Misiek zamknął drzwi i stanął twarzą w twarz z ojcem.

-Synu… - zaczął Lucjusz. Filip prychnął.

-To znowu pan? – zapytał. Lucjusz zrobił krok do przodu.

-Synu… - powtórzył.

-Nie byłem pana synem przez siedemnaście lat. Pan wybaczy, trochę się spieszę…

-Czy Agnieszka…

-Mamy nie ma w domu – głos Miśka był jeszcze bardziej oziębły niż zazwyczaj. Wyminął ojca i poszedł w stronę miasta. Lucjusz poszedł za nim, ale Filip zdawał się tego nie zauważyć. Przez trzy i pół kilometra. Potem nagle się odwrócił.

-Dlaczego pan za mną idzie? – zapytał, wyciągając różdżkę. Co prawda z powodu braku mleka przy śniadaniu i wypicia zaledwie jednej szklanki tego dnia, nie byłby w stanie rzucić żadnego zaklęcia, ale tchórzliwy śmierciożerca prawidłowo reagował na widok różdżki wycelowanej w pierś. Cofnął się. Misiek wyzywająco uniósł podbródek.

-Chciałem tylko porozmawiać… - szepnął wystraszony Lucjusz, podnosząc ręce w obronnym geście. Misiek prychnął. Lucjusz jeszcze razsię cofnął i deportował. Misiek odetchnął z ulgą i poszedł dalej.

Szpital był małym budynkiem, łączącym funkcje szpitala mugolskiego i czarodziejskiego. Misiek wbiegł na piętro i zdołał nieco się uspokoić przed wejściem do sali.

-Mamo… - szepnął. Poruszyła się lekko.

-Filip…

-Mamo, co się stało?

-Małolaty postanowiły się zabawić w śmierciojady. Dużo ich było… najstarszy miał może trzynaście lat, i widać, że w kwestii czarnej magii byli samoukami. Jednak, samouki nie samouki, radzili sobie. Popili się, to chcieli się zabawić i zaatakowali mugolską wioskę… i wezwano nas na akcję. Udało nam się ich spacyfikować, ale kilka osób dostało zaklęciem Skażonych Ran…

-I… długo będziesz tu leżeć? – zapytał Filip. Agnieszka uśmiechnęła się blado.

-Nie, już niedługo. We wtorek mnie wypuszczają.

-To dobrze. Mamo…

-Tak?

-Nie giń na akcjach.

Agnieszka uśmiechnęła się niewesoło

–Zrobię, co będę mogła… - westchnęła.

_Kraków, Mały Domek nad Wisłą_

-Niedługo zaczną mnie brać na akcje – powiedział Syriusz. Kasia tylko skinęła głową. Była spokojna o męża. Zresztą, ona musiała dbać o kogoś innego.

O bliźnięta.

Były coraz cięższe i coraz trudniej było jej się swobodnie poruszać. Syriusz żartował, że kupi jej taczkę. Dostał już za to ścierką.

Coraz więcej czasu spędzali przy Grimmauld Place. Syriusz na nowo odkrył swój talent muzyczny i niemal cały wolny czas spędzał grając i śpiewając, i to nie tylko przeboje takie, jak „Bóg był dla mnie hojny"1, ale głównie folkowe kawałki, które, jak twierdził, dobrze robią maleństwom. Kasia nie wiedziała, czy w to wierzyć, czy nie, ale muzyka jej się podobała. No i nie szkodziła roślinom doniczkowym.

_Smocza zagroda, Łańcut_

-Cześć, mamo – powiedział Charlie, unikając skoku Kerri-lai. smoczyca trafiła prosto w Percy'ego, obwąchała go i z obrzydzeniem skrzywiła pysk. Schowała się za Charliem.

-Niedoble – pisnęła. Charlie kojąco poklepał ją po karku.

-Charlie, jak ty zmężniałeś… - westchnęła pani Weasley. Charlie uśmiechnął się z dumą.

-Kerri-lai, skocz po Nalau – szepnął do smoczycy. Kerri-lai lekko uderzyła go ogonem, biegnąc w stronę Kazi. – Mamo, trudno było nie zmężnieć pracując przy smokach. Z tamtymi w Rumunii nie miałem tyle pracy fizycznej. Karmienia, czesania… strasznie mi się tu podoba… - obrócił głowę i chwycił Kazię za rękę. - …i zostaję tu na zawsze. Mamo, w sierpniu się pobieramy.

-Och… gratuluję… - pani Weasley ucałowała syna i przyszłą synową w oba policzki.

-Nalau-tarreu, kto to jest? – zapytała Kerri-lai. Charlie się uśmiechnął i przytulił smoczycę.

-To moja mama. Jestem jej Kaki.

Kerri-lai, o dziwozrozumiała i poszła sobie gdzieś. Charlie nie wnikał, dokąd. On miał gości.

-Pokażę wam smoki – powiedział. Poprowadził swoją rodzinę między płotami, opowiadając wszystko, czego dowiedział się o smokach. Państwo Weasleyowie bardzo się cieszyli, że ich syn znalazł swoje szczęście.

-Paaaannooo Kaaaaziuuuuu!!! Ruuudyyyy!!! – zawyła trójka wilkołaków, wbiegając. Między nogami Percy'ego przemknęła mysz, obok przegalopował czarny mustang, a ponad ich głowami przeleciał sokół. Trzy zwierzęta z powrotem zmieniły się w trojaczki Olszańskie.

-Cześć, Rudy na sto dwa! – wyszczerzył się Robert. – Zostało dla nas trochę roboty?

-Pewnie! – uśmiechnął się Charlie. – Idźcie zmienić ściółkę Kaki smoków urojonych. Czwarta zagroda.

-Jasne! – zawołał Mateusz i cała szóstka pobiegła do czwartej zagrody.

-Kto to jest? – zapytała pani Weasley.

-Pomoc z Łańcuta. Trzej bracia, to animagowie, i trójka sąsiadów. Wszyscy się bardzo przyjaźnią… i lubią smoki.

-Dzieci ze smokami?  
-Tym lepiej, bo smoki nigdy nie krzywdzą dzieci. Zaraz zobaczycie.

Anetka i Bursztynowy Rysiek trzymali wiercące się małe smoki, Tad i Ed wygarniali zużytą ściółkę, a Robert i Mateusz nakładali nową. Charlie uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

-Ta dziewczynka to Anetka Wiszczakówna, a ten rudawy to Rysiek Scolder, zwany Bursztynowym Ryśkiem. Wysoki blondyn nazywa się Tad Black-Stadnicki, a niski – Ed Olszański, inaczej Mysza. Czarnowłosy w okularach to Mateusz Olszański, zwany Sokołem Milenium, a bez okularów – Robert Olszański, czyli Mustang z Dzikiego Przedgórza – przedstawił wszystkich. – Wszyscy są Czarodzicami.

-Sześcioro Czarodziców w jednym miasteczku?

-Tutaj to nic dziwnego.

Nagle Kerri-lai wylądowała na Charliem. Mrucząc, otarła się o jego pierś.

-Zejdź ze mnie – mruknął Charlie. – Później się pobawimy.

Kerri-lai uderzyła ogonem o ziemię i odleciała.

-Co to za smok?

-Nie smok, a smoczyca. I moje największe utrapienie. Ma na imię Kerri-lai i uwielbia się bawić. W końcu… jest jeszcze młoda…

Charlie obserwował smoczycę wysoko na niebie. To się nazywa wolność, pomyślał.

_Jabłonkowo_

Ania drapała swojego pluszka pod brodą. Zwierzak podniósł łapkę i mrużył oczko. Pieszczoty sprawiały mu dużo przyjemności. Nagle coś uderzyło w szybę. Nina otworzyła okno i delikatnie odkleiła sowę od szkła. A potem odczepiła list od jej nóżki.

-Co tym razem? – zapytała obojętnie Ania, podając Karri ziarno ryżu. Nina otworzyła list.

-Tym razem do ciebie – mruknęła. – Ministerstwo Magii jakimś cudem dowiedziało się o Kamieniu Krwi…

Ania skrzywiła się i napisała krótką wiadomość, iż to nie ona jest autorką Kamienia, ale jej młodszy brat.

-Co teraz mamy? – zapytała od niechcenia, wyrzucając sowę przez okno.

-Dendromagię2. Na zewnątrz – mruknęła Nina.

-Świetnie. Uwielbiam dendromagię!

-Dendromagię czy pana Marka?

-Jedno i drugie.

Dziewczyny się roześmiały. Wszystkie lubiły zarówno pana Marka, jak i dendromagię. Sylwia nauczyła się już wchodzić w ducha lasu. Nomen omen, powiedział wtedy Darek. Sylwia była najlepsza z dendromagii i nawet udało jej się stworzyć kilka zaklęć wykorzystujących drzewa. Najbardziej lubiła jodły. Ania wolała drzewa liściaste. Zarówno do magii, jak i ostrzenia pazurów, gdy była kotem.

Całą dziesiątką wybiegli do szkolnego zagajnika, w którym odbywały się lekcje dendromagii. Pan Marek przepędził stamtąd czulących się do siebie Weronikę i Franka, po czym rozpoczął lekcję. Tego dnia nauczyli się leczyć zranienia wykorzystując magię drzew.

_Hogwart_

Syriuszek pisał karne wypracowanie z transmutacji. Wszystko przez to, że ośmielił się powiedzieć, że w Hogwarcie naucza się anachronicznymi metodami! Zapewne profesor MacGonagall nawet nie zrozumiała słowa „anachroniczny". Za to teraz pozwalał sobie na dokładny opis gestów GSM w transmutacji czegokolwiek w cokolwiek innego. Rozłożyć ręce na całą szerokość, następnie złączyć dłonie, rozłączyć i położyć na transmutowanym przedmiocie… a w Hogwarcie uczono każdego rodzaju transmutacji oddzielnie. Marnowanie czasu.

Czasu, który mógłby poświęcić na coś innego. Pieszczoch liniał jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle. Syriuszek mógłby już zrobić nawet ze cztery nowe smoki z pozbieranej sierści3.

_Spinner's End_

Krysia czytała. Głośno.

Dawno tego nie robiła – ostatnio wtedy, gdy Iza nie miała z kim zostawić dzieci. Tym razem jednak czytała dla siebie… i dla maleństwa. Małe Snapiątko wyraźnie uspokajało się na dźwięk jej głosu, więc gdy czytała jakiś przepis lub regułkę – czytała głośno.

W eliksirach był chwilowy zastój, więc miała czas się dokształcać. Jedyne zlecenia, jakie ostatnio dostawała, to typowe eliksiry leczące, zbyt skomplikowane, by powierzać ich warzenie zwykłym Mieszaczom Kirane.

Severus rzadko pojawiał się w domu, a gdy był, Znak go piekł. Było oczywiste, że powrót Voldemorta się zbliża …

_Hogwart_

Już tylko miesiąc został do Trzeciego Zadania. Labirynt rósł na boisku. Syriuszek znalazł wszystkie wejścia i uczył się na pamięć dochodzenia do środka. Pozostali reprezentanci wzięli z niego przykład – dobry pomysł zawsze warto zmałpować. Syriuszek żałował, że nie znał się na dendromagii – mimo, że krzaki nie były drzewami, dendromagia pomogłaby mu przejść labirynt…

_Okolice Łodzi_

-Mamo! – zawołał Misiek, wbiegając. Tym razem obyło się bez niemiłych niespodzianek. Agnieszka była cała i zdrowa, mimo jeszcze jednej akcji, w której wzięła udział. Uśmiechnęła się na widok zmienionego wyglądu syna – Filip miał teraz zielone oczy i kasztanowe włosy.

-Jak tam w szkole? – zapytała. Misiek wyszczerzył się.

-Mam wyróżnienie z dendromagii! – zawołał. – I wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji Dnia Matki! – wręczył mamie bukiet kwiatów, które rąbnął z ogródka sąsiadów z Łodzi. Agnieszka udała, że nie wie, skąd pochodzą kwiaty.

-Misiu… - westchnęła Agnieszka – _on _tu znowu był.

Filip skinął głową. Wiedział, kogo matka miała na myśli. _On_ – jego ojciec. Czego on znowu chciał? Przecież miał swoją żonę.

_Smocza zagroda w Łańcucie_

-Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji Dnia Matki! – zawołała radośnie panna4 Kazia, wyładowując ćwiartkę wołu z taczek. Zann-lai obwąchała prezent.

-Dziękuję, Kaki – szepnęła, liżąc policzek Kazi. Kobieta zarzuciła jej ręce na szyję i wycałowała – zupełnie po ludzku. Potem wróciła do zwykłej, codziennej pracy. Niektórym smokom podkarpackim trzeba było przystrzyc grzywki. Charlie był przy tym niezwykle pomocny. Niektóre tak opierały się przed strzyżeniem, że trzeba było to robić w dwie osoby.

_Anglia, dwór Malfoyów_

Lucjusz oglądał swoje obrażenia. Wyglądały paskudnie, chociaż niegroźnie. Nie rozumiał, jak jedno krótkie zaklęcie mogło go tak poturbować. Wiedział już, że Agnieszka w końcu została Twardzielem i modlił się, by nie musieć stawać przeciwko niej w regularnej walce.

Jedno zaklęcie! Jedno zaklęcie poobijało go ze wszystkich stron i ogłuszyło. Gdyby je poznał, Czarny Pan…

Lucjusz potrząsnął głową. Nie chciał, by Czarny Pan wracał.

_Dolina Godrika_

Jedno z niepodważalnych praw Murphy'ego mówi, że twoje dziecko rozwrzeszczy się wtedy, gdy będziesz chciał spać, pracować lub czytać gazetę.

Prawa Murphy'ego zawsze działają. Na szczęście Lily jakoś uciszyła Williego i James mógł w spokoju przeczytać „Proroka".

-Hej, Lilka! – zawołał. – Piszą, że złapali ukraińskiego szmuglera smoczych jaj!

-Coś podobnego… - westchnęła Lily. – Co on niby chciał z nimi zrobić?

-Sprzedać…?

-A kto by kupił smocze jajo?

-No wiesz, Siri chce mieć smoka… - nagle James się roześmiał.

-Co ciekawego jeszcze piszą?

-Skrzydlate psy są coraz popularniejszymi magicznymi zwierzętami domowymi. Skrzydlate psy, czyli polskie smoki…

Lily też się zaśmiała.

-Może i my sobie sprawimy takiego zwierzaczka? – zaproponowała.

-Czemu nie? Smoki są miłe…

1 Popularna piosenka wakacyjna, śpiewana – o dziwo – niezależnie od miejsca. Z religią ma niewiele wspólnego.

2 Dendromagia – jak sama nazwa wskazuje, jest to rodzaj magii, który wykorzystuje drzewa. Zmasowana dendromagia to silvomagia (silva – las).

3 Jedno z praw dotyczących kotów mówi, że z kłaków zebranych po miesiącu z mieszkania, w którym jest kot, można zrobić do dwóch i pół nowego kota.

4 jeszcze


	13. Chapter 13

Nadszedł z dawna oczekiwany dzień Trzeciego Zadania. Wszyscy reprezentanci zebrali się na boisku. Syriuszek czuł na sobie spojrzenia rodziny. Wiedział, że nie może nawalić. Liczyli na niego…

Na gwizdek wszedł do labiryntu. Nie spieszył się. Szedł spokojnie, unikając przeszkód. Nagle drogę zastąpił mu jednorożec p.o. sklątki tylnowybuchowej. Syriuszek poklepał go po karku i przeszedł obok. Zaklęcia – pułapki nie przebijały się przez jego tarczę. Nagle usłyszał krzyk. Fleur! Szybko rzucił zaklęcie lokalizacyjne i przeniósł się suchym eliksirem. Fleur była nieprzytomna, ale nie wyglądała na mocno poranioną – tylko na twarzy widoczne były ślady po zaklęciu „ciernistych krzewów".

-_Enervate_ – szepnął i zniknął, zanim zaklęcie zadziałało. Miał nadzieję, że da sobie radę, kiedy już odzyska przytomność. Szedł znów obraną ścieżką. Żałował, że nie ma ze sobą Pieszczocha. Przynajmniej mogliby pogadać…

Zamiast tego śpiewał pod nosem. Przypadkiem udało mu się stworzyć zaklęcie Rozstąpienia Krzaków. Mogłoby mu otworzyć drogę do pucharu, ale przecież nie o to mu chodziło. Trochę się bał Waldemara. Dlatego bardzo nie chciał być całkiem pierwszy. Starał się omijać niebezpieczeństwa oraz unikać zaklęć fałszywego nauczyciela. Było ich sporo, ale wszystkie miały pewien wspólny, jak gdyby odziedziczony po czarodzieju, rys. Dzięki temu mógł je wykryć jednym zaklęciem ujawniającym – musi podziękować Ani – specjalnie je stwarzała, żeby pomóc mu w trzecim zadaniu.Gdy doszedł do pucharu, stanął przy wylocie ścieżki i czekał, gwiżdżąc wesołą melodyjkę, w której można było rozpoznać piosenkę o jeżu1. Wkrótce pojawili się obaj reprezentanci Hogwartu. Dopiero wtedy pobiegli wspólnie w stronę pucharu. Razem chwycili za puchar i Syriuszek poczuł niemiłe szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka.

Miejsce, w którym się znaleźli, cuchnęło opuszczonym cmentarzem. Syriuszek wyciągnął różdżkę z tylnej kieszeni spodni i otoczył każdego z osobna Większą Tarczą. Sam ponadto rzucił na siebie zaklęcie niewidzialności. Tak zabezpieczony pobiegł w kierunku grobu, koło którego stał wielki kocioł. „TOM RIDDLE" – przeczytał. Stanął za nagrobkiem i czekał na rozwój wydarzeń. Wiedział, że Większa Tarcza osłabi działanie każdego zaklęcia, z Avadą włącznie. Cedrik nie zginął, jak spodziewał się Voldemort; stracił tylko przytomność, prawdopodobnie na długo – Syriuszek miał nadzieję, że nie ocknie się za wcześnie.

Nie zdołał zapobiec schwytaniu Harry'ego – patrzył bezsilnie, jak Glizdogon ciągnie go i przywiązuje do nagrobka. Na mgnienie oka błysnęła mu szalona myśl – może mógłby powstrzymać powrót Waldemara. Od tyłu, bardzo niehonorowo, zaatakował śmierciożercę. Niestety, tak, jak się spodziewał, Glizdogon był chroniony i zaklęcie nie odniosło większego skutku. Śmierciożerca pozbierał się błyskawicznie i rzucił na oślep Avadę. Chłopiec zemdlał i upadł na ziemię, nadal niewidzialny. Glizdogon przeciął Harry'emu skórę i wziął krew. Wrzucił do kotła wszystkie potrzebne składniki. Lord Voldemort narodził się na nowo…

Syriuszek ocknął się, kiedy przybyli śmierciożercy. Niektóre nazwiska znał. Inne starał się zapamiętać. Żałował, że mieli maski. Chętnie by przyjrzał się ich twarzom. W pamięć zamiast tego wryła mu się twarz Voldemorta, tak plugawa, że niemal zwymiotował.Och, jakże chętnie ubrałby go w barwy Piasta Gliwice i wypuścił na ulice dzielnicy fanów Górnika Zabrze… lub odwrotnie2.

Skończyło się przesłuchiwanie mniej lub bardziej niewiernych sług Voldemorta i czarnoksiężnik stanął do pojedynku z Harrym. Syriuszek oczekiwał głównie uników i nie zawiódł się, przynajmniej póki nie pojawiła się złota klatka Priori Incantatem.

Pierwszy raz w życiu widział to zjawisko i tym piękniejsze mu się wydało, gdy porównał je z cmentarzem. Czuł jednak, że nie ma dużo czasu. Ruszył w stronę Cedrika i pucharu i jeszcze zanim doszedł, wyprzedził go uciekający Harry. Syriuszek również puścił się biegiem i tylko dzięki temu wszyscy trzej znaleźli się na szkolnych błoniach.

Prawie cała szkoła widziała ich powrót. Prawie. Tylko jedna osoba opuściła trybuny tuż po tym, jak trzy osoby znikły z labiryntu. Była to Aquilla Lestrange.

Leżała teraz w swoim dormitorium, zaciskając zęby, żeby nie krzyczeć z bólu. Lewe ramię paliło ją jak żywym ogniem. Wiedziała, co to znaczy, i cieszyła się z tego. Teraz jednak nie była w stanie świętować powrotu Czarnego Pana. Miała nadzieję, że po jakimś czasie ból zelżeje.

W Jabłonkowie także była jedna osoba, która na własnej skórze odczuła powrót Voldemorta. Misiek drapał swoje lewe ramię, chcąc się pozbyć krwawego Mrocznego Znaku, który wykwitł na jego ręce. Franek widział jego próżne starania i krew sączącą się z niewielkich ranek.

-Będzie w szaleństwie szarpał własne ciało, rył pazurami pod lodową skałą, i póki życia, każdą chwilę strawi, żeby zatrute źródło bólu zdławić… - zanucił ironicznie. Misiek nie reagował. Nie wiedział, dlaczego odziedziczył po ojcu i to przekleństwo. Oblizał dłoń. Krew była słodka, bardzo słodka. Pomyślał o zlizywaniu z rąk krwi mugoli, bezbronnych ofiar…

…i znów wbił paznokcie w skórę.

-Giń… giń, przekleństwo… - mamrotał. Nie chciał być śmierciojadem. W dzieciństwie kilkakrotnie chciał usunąć Znak. Za pierwszym razem mu odmówiono z powodu młodego wieku, później operacja się po prostu nie udawała. W końcu powiedziano Miśkowi, że sorry Winnetou, nie da się usunąć jego Znaku, ponieważ został wypalony komuś innemu. I jeśli ten ktoś sobie usunie Znak, to i Znak Miśka albo sam zniknie, albo będzie się dał usunąć.

_Łańcut, smocza zagroda_

-Co się tu dzieje? – zapytał Charlie. Kazia spojrzała na nerwowe smoki.

-Coś złego – powiedziała. – Jakieś duże źródło złej magii pojawiło się chyba dość daleko, ale smoki je wyczuły. Nic dziwnego, że są nerwowe…

Charlie poklepał Kerri-lai po karku. Smoczyca spojrzała na niego z wdzięcznością i wtuliła się w niego.

-A co się mogło pojawić? I… i gdzie? – zapytał Charlie. Kazia sięgnęła mu do ucha.

-Chyba Waldemar – wyszeptała i wróciła do pozycji poprzedniej. – Pójdę do Kirane i się upewnię…

Charlie skinął głową. Kazia poszła, a Charlie został ze smokami. Miał nadzieję, że nie zaczną ziać ogniem. Usiadł na ławce przy domu. Dwa Kaki i Kerri-lai władowały mu się na kolana. Głaskał je kojąco. Jeśli Voldemort naprawdę powrócił… ale jak? …to miały dobry powód do niepokoju.

_Jabłonkowo_

-On wrócił – szepnął Misiek. W miejscu, gdzie pojawiał się Znak, miał teraz rozdrapaną we wszystkich kierunkach skórę. Koledzy namawiali go, by chociaż zatamował krwawienie, ale Filip nie zważał na to. Krew zresztą już zakrzepła i zrobił się strup.

-Kto wrócił? – zapytała Weronika, dziewczyna Franka.

-Waldemar.

Bardziej mógł przerazić wszystkich kolegów, z którymi spotkał się na boisku, tylko serią z pepeszy. Chociaż nie były to ich czasy, dobrze wiedzieli, co się działo, gdy poprzednio był u szczytu swoich możliwości.

Misiek też to wiedział. Wiedział, że wiele łez nie zostałoby wylanych, gdyby nie Waldemar. A także – że gdyby nie Waldemar, nigdy by się nie urodził.

Ponure rozważania Miśka przerwało nadejście wychowawcy klasy dziewiątej stopnia piątego, pana Marka od dendromagii.Udając opanowanie, chłopak stanął na swoim dendromagicznym stanowisku, tuż przy niewielkiej lipie.

-Pozwolicie, że dzisiejszą lekcję poprowadzi ktoś inny? – zapytał pan Marek, a gdy rozległy się twierdzące pomruki, uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-A kto to jest i kiedy się pojawi? – zapytał Franek.

-Ona już tu jest – powiedział pan Marek. – Aello, pokaż się, proszę.

Uczniom ukazała się… no cóż. Osoba płci zdecydowanie żeńskiej, tyle mogli powiedzieć. I porośnięta liśćmi. Natomiast ani jej wieku, ani gatunku nie mogli określić. Chłopcy zastanawiali się, jakim cudem jej piersi nie opadają, co sprawia, że jej włosy mają tak piękny odcień pośredni między złotem a zielenią, a oczy – kształt migdałów. Patrząc na nią, wszyscy zapomnieli o powrocie Waldemara.

Aella odczekała dłuższą chwilę, póki uczniowie nie wyszli z osłupienia. Zapewne pierwszy raz w życiu widzieli driadę. Gdy nieco już ochłonęli, podeszła do nich bliżej.

-Dzisiaj zrobię wam wstęp do silvomagii… - zaczęła.

-Mieliśmy już silvomagię – zaprotestował Franek. Aella zachichotała.

-Mieliście tylko magię zbioru drzew, a to nie to samo. Misiek, z czego składa się las? Wymień tylko magiczne składniki.

Misiek zawahał się. Pytanie było podstępne.

-Las składa się z drzew, krzewów, runa leśnego, ściółki, zwierząt, driad, wody i powietrza – powiedział. Aella skinęła głową.

-W lesie _wszystko_ jest magiczne – podsumowała. – Dlatego silvomagia to więcej niż dużo dendromagii. Rozumiem, że wszyscy znacie się na dendromagii… że umiecie wyczuć powolne falowanie magii emanowanej przez drzewa…

Rozległy się twierdzące pomruki.

-…las wywołuje inne falowanie. Tu nakłada się falowanie ze wszystkich magicznych składników lasu. Jeśli przestaniecie skupiać się na pojedynczym drzewie, z pewnością to poczujecie. Cały las wywołuje bardziej złożone falowanie niż drzewo… mniejsze rośliny wywołują szybsze falowanie, i aby uzyskać falowanie lasu, należy uwzględnić interferencję fal wszystkich składników.

Pilniejsi uczniowie robili notatki, mniej cierpliwi – zaczęli próby wyczuwania magii całego lasu. Gdy tylko lekcja dobiegła końca, Misiek poczuł wezwanie od dyrektorki. Natychmiast pojawił się w jej gabinecie.

-Misiu, zwołaj zebranie. Mamy gościa. Wie, gdzie – powiedziała tylko. Misiek zasalutował i wyszedł. Rzucił zaklęcie informujące cały samorząd i poszedł do Sali Zgromadzeń.

Nie minęło piętnaście minut, a wszyscy się zebrali. Po kolejnych pięciu wszedł profesor Dumbledore. Od drzwi rozległ się znajomy dźwięk wycierania nosa. Dumbledore machnął różdżką od niechcenia i drzwi umilkły w pół smarknięcia. Całemu samorządowi szczęki opadły.

-Nie wierzę, że ktoś, kto tak czaruje, potrzebuje naszej pomocy – szepnęła Julia. Misiek poprosił Dumbledore'a o zabranie głosu.

O powrocie Voldemorta do mocy wiedzieli już wszyscy. Gdy Dumbledore poprosił o wsparcie, Icek Wiertara wstał i rozwinął zwój, który trzymał w rękach.

-Kontaktowałem się ze smoczymi zagrodami i Fabrykami Sztucznego Życia – powiedział. – Wierciłem im dziurę w brzuchu, aż zgodzili się pomóc w walce. Wystarczy teraz jedno pańskie słowo, dyrektorze, a rozpocznie się produkcja maszynek do usuwania śmierciojadów…

-Fabryki Sztucznego Życia nigdy czegoś takiego nie robiły – zdziwiła się Julia. Icek uśmiechnął się triumfalnie.

-Wiem, to mój projekt – powiedział z dumą. Rozległy się oklaski, do których dołączył również Dumbledore.

-Jak to miałoby działać? – zapytał najstarszy czarodziej. Icek odchrząknął.

-Na wstępie chciałbym pogratulować naszej koleżance, Ani Black-Stadnickiej, stworzenia zaklęcia wykrywającego Mroczny Znak. Testy wypadły pomyślnie…

Misiek zmarszczył brwi.

-…i w to zaklęcie można wyposażyć bojowe golemy. Jako celownik. Golemy nie są istotami żywymi, więc nie działa na nie wiele zaklęć, na przykład wszystkie Niewybaczalne, Drętwota czy legilimencja. Ich inteligencja pozostawia wiele do życzenia, ale przecież nie oczekujemy od nich, żeby myślały, prawda? Mają zabijać… albo, jeśli taki będzie rozkaz twórcy, brały żywcem… ludzi oznaczonych Znakiem.

Misiek zbladł.

-Tak więc, jeśli tylko Hogwart będzie gotowy na przyjęcie grupy, powiedzmy, czterech tuzinów golemów, Fabryki Sztucznego Życia mogą je dostarczyć w trzy dni. W ofercie mają też tworzenie kartonowych sobowtórów dla ważnych osób, chociaż tym może równie dobrze zająć się dziewięcioletnie dziecko – Icek znacząco popatrzył na Anię.

-Wsparcia Twardzieli nie możemy zapewnić, o to należy zgłosić się do Kirane – rzekł Misiek. – Może jednak być pan pewien, że wszyscy uczniowie – Czarodzice – będą namawiani do stwarzania zaklęć ochronnych i ofensywnych. Postaramy się także dostarczać zaklęcia do Hogwartu najszybciej jak tylko się będzie dało, a dodatkowo zachęcę wszystkich w szkole, aby tworzyli zaklęcia także podczas wakacji.

Od razu pomyślał, że Icek miał dobry pomysł z Fabrykami Sztucznego Życia. Tworzyły one wiele ćwiczebnych maszyn bojowych, golemów i kartonowych sobowtórów, dlatego z powodzeniem mogły pomóc w walce. Mogły zrobić wieże strzelające, przewodników, którzy prowadziliby ludność w bezpieczne miejsca… niesłusznie miały złą sławę, przecież, jak cała magia w Polsce, w pewien sposób podlegały Kirane. I właśnie chodziło o ten „pewien sposób"…

_Kraków, Mały Domek nad Wisłą_

-Reg mówił, że Waldemar powrócił – rzucił niby od niechcenia Syriusz. – Możliwe, że będziemy mieć akcje w Anglii. Poza tym nadal jestem związany z Dumbledore'em…

-A ja myślałam, że… - zaczęła Kasia, ale Syriusz szybko zamknął jej usta pocałunkiem.

-Nie martw się – powiedział. – Będę pamiętał, żeby nie zginąć. Zresztą, zawsze jest Ania…

Kasia zachichotała.

-Może jednak po prostu nie ryzykuj… - zaproponowała z nieco wymuszonym uśmiechem.

-Może i nie będę…

-Zrób to dla nas… dla naszej trójki. Będę się czuła lepiej, wiedząc, że nie ryzykujesz za bardzo.

-Ależ Kasiu! O co ty mnie posądzasz? Ja przecież nigdy nie ryzykuję _za bardzo_! Zawsze ryzykuję tylko tyle, ile jest ABSOLUTNIE konieczne!  
_Łańcut_

-O, sernik! – zawołał Regulus, wchodząc do kuchni. – Mówiłem ci już, jak cię kocham?

-To było do mnie czy do sernika? – zapytała Iza. Regulus przytulił żonę.

-I do ciebie, i do niego. Z brzoskwiniami?

-Nie, tym razem bakaliowy. Brzoskwiniowy zrobię w piątek. Ania ma zakończenie roku, dostała wyróżnienie ze struktury zaklęć…

-Moja dziewczynka!

-Tak, twoja, twoja… masz zaproszenie do szkoły. Siri wraca w sobotę. Przeteleportujesz się do Anglii?

-Raczej skoczę do Krakowa, a dalej przez Syriuszowe drzwi. Nie martw się, odbiorę go.

-Tad stworzył zaklęcie. Skowyt. Rzuca je w wilczej postaci i tym sposobem przyzywa wilki na pomoc. Ledwo się ich wszystkich pozbyłam! Tak czy inaczej, we wrześniu idzie do Hogwartu, a razem z nim ci wszyscy jego koledzy z zerówki… ci Olszańscy, wszyscy trzej, Anetka Wiszczakówna i Rysiek Scolder. Nie wiem, jak Hogwart to wytrzyma…

-Masz na myśli sześcioro Czarodziców czy trzy wilkołaki?

-Jedno i drugie. Czytałam kilku cieciów z Ministerstwa Magii, nie wierzą, że Waldemar wrócił. Idioci. Nasi oczywiście poślą Twardzieli na pomoc, kiedy to będzie potrzebne… bądź gotów.

-Oczywiście. Jestem gotów od czternastu lat.

-…czytałam też Dumbledore'a. Ma zamiar skrzyknąć starych popleczników. Stary Waldemar z pewnością się zdziwi, jak zobaczy Potterów… tak czy inaczej, znów rzucili Fideliusa. Nie mogę do nich dotrzeć. Jak sądzisz, komu tym razem powierzyli swoje bezpieczeństwo?

-Sządżę, że to Sziri – powiedział Regulus z ustami pełnymi placka. – Szkoczę do Krakoffa wieczorem i weszme adresz.

_Jabłonkowo, piątek_

Rodzice wyróżnionych uczniów byli chyba bardziej podekscytowani niż oni sami. Misiek ze stoickim spokojem przyjął wyróżnienie z dendromagii, podczas gdy jego matka zalała się łzami wzruszenia i niemal zemdlała z nadmiaru emocji. Szczęśliwie pan Marek, wychowawca klasy dziewiątej stopnia piątego i nauczyciel dendromagii, wyprowadził ją za drzwi i po obojgu śladu ni popiołu nie zostało. Misiek był mocno zniesmaczony, ale i zaniepokojony. Dlaczego nie ma jej tak długo? A swoją drogą jak Twardziel mogła być tak podatna na emocje?

Regulus poprzestał na wyściskaniu najstarszej córki. Struktura zaklęć, jego praca i pasja, okazała się także mocną stroną Ani! Wierzył, że pójdzie w jego ślady.

_Zagajnik niedaleko szkoły_

Aella miała świetny widok na spacerującą parę. Pan Marek, wdowiec, od dawna nie czuł się tak dobrze z żadną osobą płci żeńskiej i gatunku ludzkiego. Nic więc dziwnego, że stracił poczucie czasu. Driada oceniła, iż kobieta mu się podobała, ale przecieżdopiero się poznali. Rozmawiali głównie o Miśku i dendromagii. Aella potrząsnęła głową. Pan Marek nie miał szerokiego wachlarza tematów do rozmowy. Nie rozmawiał nawet o muzyce…

_Nazajutrz, King's Cross_

-Na pewno napiszę! – zawołał Syriuszek. – Szkoda, że się w Puszczy Knyszyńskiej nie spotkamy!

-Ze mną się spotkasz, i z Nyksą też! – zaśmiał się Draco. – Jadę tam jutro z samego rana, Filip mnie zaprosił!  
-Ja do wasdołączę dopiero we wtorek… TATA!

Draco patrzył z zawiścią na niezbyt werbalne powitanie ojca z synem. _Jego_ ojciec nigdy by go tak nie wyściskał w miejscu publicznym. Na szczęście Misiek nie zgrywał sztywniaka. Misiek był znacznie bardziej bezpośredni…

Nyksa polizała Draco w ucho. Chłopak zachichotał. Mała smoczyca zawsze umiała go rozbawić.

_Łańcut, smocza zagroda_

-…a tren sukni poniesie Kerri-lai – zdecydowała Kazia.

-Kerri-lai? Jesteś absolutnie pewna? – zapytał z lękiem Charlie.

-Kaziu! Rudy na Sto Dwa! Jesteśmy! – zawył Edzio. Kazia zauważyła, że trójki wilkołaków nie było. Nie zdziwiła się. Była przecież pełnia…

-Idźcie do wzgórzowych – powiedziała. – Możecie je nakarmić.

-Kaziu… na pewno Kerri-lai? Przecież… ona nie jest zbyt… spokojna…

-Umie docenić powagę sytuacji i zrozumie, jak jej zaufaliśmy.

-No właśnie nie wiem, czy powinniśmy jej zaufać na tyle…

-Powinniście! – zawołała smoczyca. Charlie westchnął.

-Poddaję się.

_Spinner's End_

-Jak dobrze być znów w domu – uśmiechnął się Snape. – I całe dwa miesiące bez Gryfonów!

-Za to Waldemar… - mruknęła Krysia.

-Nim się nie przejmuj. Najwyżej zwiększy się zapotrzebowanie na niektóre eliksiry. Ja nadal będę robił to, co robiłem. A o tobie wie bardzo niewiele. Nie wie, kim jesteś.

-To dobrze. A czy nie wyciągnie ci tego z głowy?

-Nie wierzysz w moją oklumencję?

-Oczywiście, że wierzę!

-Więc masz odpowiedź.

Zaczęły się wakacje, już niezbyt spokojne, ale nadal pełne nadziei. Prawie wszyscy byli przekonani, że do września nic się nie wydarzy. I tylko paczka zaklęć ochronnych instant w bagażu każdego wyjeżdżającego na wakacje dziecka sugerowała, że coś złego wisi w powietrzu…

_Tak jak poprzednio, tylko wy, czytelnicy, decydujecie, czy ta część Tanderdalu Sagi ma być ostatnia, czy też mam może kontynuować serię. Nie musicie się logować, żeby wyrazić swoją opinię – akceptuję komentarze „anonimowe". Mile widziane sugestie, jak mogę poprawić moje pisanie._

1 Wy świntuchy! Oczywiście, że chodziło o piosenkę o jeżu, który sprzedawał szczotki, „najeżone wzdłuż i wszerz".

2 Dla osób nieznających się na piłce nożnej: Piast Gliwice i Górnik Zabrze są odwiecznymi i szczerymi wrogami. Wyjść w szaliku Piasta do kibiców Górnika równa się samobójstwu.


End file.
